Y todo empezó con un polvo
by kairi29192
Summary: AU SNS Naruto se despierta en la cama de un desconocido y se va de allí sin despedirse ni nada; pensando que sería otro de sus "Si te he visto no me acuerdo." Para su desgracia, Sasuke, el chico con el que se acostó, al principio, también pensaba que Naruto sería uno de esos...hasta que se acostó con él. Ahora, lo único que quiere, es encontrarlo para tener otro polvo con él o más
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola! Bueno, aquí va mi primer fic. Espero que les guste :3**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos. Yo solo los uso para mis malvados fines...**

**Capitulo 1**

Los rayos de sol de la mañana se filtraban por la rendija que formaban las cortinas mal cerradas; y uno de estos rayos iluminaba el moreno rostro de un rubio que, hasta hacía unos momentos, estaba profundamente dormido.

La potente luz empezó a desvelarlo, obligándole a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó al recibir la luz directamente en sus sensibles ojos azules y gimió por ser despertado tan temprano por el potente sol. Con pereza se dio la vuelta en la cama cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo. "Mi ventana está demasiado lejos para que el sol la ilumine..."

Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor. Se sobresaltó al ver que no estaba en su habitación; es más, era imposible que la suya estuviera tan limpia como en la que se encontraba ahora. Bajó la vista hacia el lado contrario de la cama en la que estaba. Un chico de cabellera azabache y blanquecina espalda estaba recostado a su lado... y no se acordaba de él.

"Vale, Naruto. Recapitulemos; ¿qué coño hiciste anoche?" se pasó las manos por el pelo y se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza al sentir un fuerte pinchazo en ella. Apartó las sabanas, descubriendo su desnudez. Un tic nervioso se mostró en su ceja derecha y, como si ya nada tuviera remedio, aceptó la condición en la que se encontraba y se levantó de la cama con el mayor sigilo posible para no despertar a su acompañante. En cuanto dio dos pasos, sintió un cosquilleo bajando por sus piernas desde su un poco dolorido trasero. Miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño a la par que apretaba con fuerza los dientes para no empezar a gritar y a despotricar.

No es que le molestara haber sido el pasivo, le gustaba ser los dos, pero no le gustaba que eyacularan en su interior sin conocer antes a la persona y su estado de salud. Miró por la habitación y, sobre la mesa, encontró una caja de pañuelos de papel; se acercó a ésta y tomó tres para poder limpiarse un poco antes de vestirse y largarse de allí lo antes posible.

Un movimiento, proveniente de la cama de la que acababa de levantarse, lo congeló en el sitio, con los pantalones a medio subir. Miró por encima del hombro, rezando por que el chico tumbado siguiera tumbado y durmiendo.

Suspiró, aliviado, al ver que solo se había encogido un poco por el frío de la habitación. Acabó de subirse los pantalones, se puso la camisa y se acercó a la cama para acomodar las sabanas sobre el chico. Se puso el calzado, cogió su cazadora, su cartera, móvil y llaves, tirados todos por el suelo de la habitación, y se largó de allí, dejando al desconocido dueño de aquél piso durmiendo en su cama.

Sasuke se despertó al escuchar que cerraban la puerta principal de su piso. Se enderezó con los brazos con rapidez y buscó al mejor polvo de toda su vida. No lo encontró. Se maldijo y salió de la cama cómo alma que lleva el diablo, cogió el pantalón que había tirado en el suelo y se lo puso aun y sabiendo que lo mancharía. Atravesó el salón corriendo, casi tropezando y salió afuera, buscando la cabellera rubia del chico que conoció anoche en la fiesta de Suigetsu.

Se maldijo al no encontrarlo y por no haber preguntado su nombre o cómo encontrarlo, contactarlo. Suspiró, se pasó una mano por su enmarañado pelo, y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un grupo de chicas observándolo.

Hizo una mueca al verlas y se observó a él mismo. No le extrañaba que le observaran; iba sin camisa, con los pantalones abiertos, mostrándoles que iba a lo comando, y descalzo. Las miró con cara de malas pulgas y, como si no fuera medio desnudo por en medio de la calle, caminó con orgullo de vuelta a su hogar.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que el golpe resonara en todo el edificio. Se apoyó en la puerta y se pasó la mano por su rostro, agotado por anoche y por no haber dormido más de tres horas. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de anoche y se pasó la lengua por sus labios, intentando saborear el sabor del rubio en ellos.

Se alejó de la puerta y volvió a su habitación, un tanto desordenada ahora. Hizo una mueca al verla. "Odio éste maldito desorden..." Suspiró y empezó a ordenar su cuarto.

Diez minutos después, Sasuke estaba vestido y ya había ordenado toda su habitación. Sonrió, se dio la vuelta y escuchó un tintineo viniendo del suelo.

Un brillo azul llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño y cogió el colgante que estaba allí tirado. Lo alzó y sonrió. "Un pequeño recuerdo del rubito." No es que el colgante fuera de su estilo, pero decidió ponérselo.

Al volver al salón, alguien llamó a la puerta. Con un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que fuera el rubio que acababa de salir huyendo de allí, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Su ánimo se esfumó al ver a su amigo cara de pez.

- ¡Hey, Sasu-chan! ¿Qué tal te fue con la monada de anoche?

- ¿Qué coño haces tan temprano aquí, Suigetsu? –el chico peli-blanco lo apartó de su camino y entró en el piso, buscando alguna pista del chico con el que se fue anoche su mejor amigo.

- ¿Dónde está? –el peli-negro cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno-. ¿Sigue durmiendo? Jijijiji, voy a ver qué tan bueno está tu último-

- Se ha ido. –Suigetsu se detuvo a medio camino del cuarto y miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué se ha ido? ¿Sin que tuvieras que echarle a patadas de tu departamento porque se había prendado de ti? –corrió hacia Sasuke y le pellizcó, recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo-. ¡Dios, duele! Eso significa...

- Déjalo, Sui. Que alguien no quiera quedarse a desayunar conmigo, no significa que... que...

- ¿Qué fuiste malo en la cama?

Sasuke dejó dos platos sobre la mesa con fuerza. Suigestu soltó una carcajada al ver a su amigo molesto. Se acercó a la mesa y empezó a comer los huevos con bacón que había en uno de los platos. Sonrió al ver que su amigo, aún y estando molesto con él, le preparó el desayuno.

- Por cierto, tú nunca llevas joyas u accesorios. –Sasuke miró el colgante del chico rubio-. ¿Eso es un souvenir?

- Algo así... –Sasuke se quedó mirando el colgante mientras Suigetsu ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Oh, Dios mío. Te has encaprichado. –Sasuke le fulminó con los ojos y a Suigetsu le pareció ver un brillo rojizo asesino en ellos-. N-no he dicho nada.

- ¿Tú sabes quién era? ¿El rubio? –Suigetsu frunció el ceño ante la pregunta del pelinegro.

- ¿Directo a la cama y sin preguntas? –Sasuke no le respondió pero dio por hecho que la respuesta era afirmativa-. No lo sé. Tampoco me fijé mucho en él, ya que estabas cubriéndolo con tu cuerpazo. –movió las cejas sugestivamente y soltó una risita-. Y ayer la fiesta se me fue un poco de las manos con los invitados. –hizo una mueca despectiva-. Karin hizo su propia lista y los invitó sin mi permiso. Así que...

- Que Karin si sepa quién era mi rubio.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa con el plato vacío y lo llevó a la pica. Suigetsu lo siguió con la mirada, anonadado por las últimas palabras de su amigo: "¿Su rubio?"

- ¡INO! –gritó Naruto al entrar en el piso que compartía con su prima-. ¡Sé que estás aquí, pequeña bruja rubia!

Una chica con el pelo rubio largo se asomó desde la cocina y observó como su primo se sacaba los zapatos y tiraba la cazadora al suelo con fuerza. Ésta sonrió al ver a su querido primo molesto y echando fuego por la boca.

Se acomodó el delantal y se acercó a Naruto mientras éste le fulminaba con los ojos. A cada paso que se acercaban los dos al otro, su ceño se profundizaba y la sonrisa de ella aumentaba.

- ¿Qué tal tu noche, primito? Espero que mejor que la mía. –su sonrisa alegre se convirtió en pícara-. Y, por lo que veo en tu cuello, creo que así fue.

Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido, ante la mención de su cuello. Su rostro palideció y corrió hacia el baño para verse en el espejo.

Un instinto asesino hacia el chico de pelo negro apareció al ver los chupetones que le había hecho. Se quitó la camiseta en el momento que entraba Ino en el baño.

- Oh, Dios. Deberías ver tu espalda. –escuchó las palabras de su prima, pero se había quedado en shock al ver que tenía chupetones por todo su torso-. Debiste volver loco a Sasuke. –Naruto parpadeó y volvió de su trance al escuchar el nombre.

- ¿Qué? –se giró hacia Ino, alarmado-. ¿Qué tiene que ver el Uchiha pequeño en todo esto? –Ino puso los ojos en blanco. No era posible.

- Naruto... ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche? –sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados-. Fue con Sasuke Uchiha con el que te fuiste anoche.

Hubo silencio entre los dos primos hasta que el rubio lo cortó.

- Creo que voy a vomitar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal el primer capítulo?<strong>

**Espero sus opiniones ;)**

**¡Un beso guap s!**


	2. Sus labios

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí vamos otra vez :3 Espero que les guste la continuación de mi fic y os quiero dar las gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir mi historia.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, que sé que lo que queréis, es leer el nuevo capítulo. Pues ala, a disfrutar :D**

**Para mi gran desgracia, Naruto no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para mis malvados fines.**

**Capitulo 2**

Ino escuchó como su primo vomitaba a cada arcada que le venía. Suspiró y siguió preparándole un té de Ceilán para que se le pasara el mareo y se le sentase el estómago. Después de diez minutos de arcadas, gemidos y jadeos, el silencio llenó el piso.

El agua con el té empezó a hervir y la tetera silbó, avisándola de que el Ceilán ya estaba hecho. Sacó la tetera del fuego y sirvió el té en una taza en forma de zorro. La de Naruto.

Llevó el té con cuidado hacia el baño y, cuando entró en éste, hizo una mueca al oler el ambiente y ver a su primo con la cabeza apoyada en el retrete.

Se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda. Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a su prima, quién le ofrecía su taza, la que había personalizado por su hermana para él. La tomó de entre las manos de Ino y dio un trago al líquido que había en su interior. Al probarlo, estuvo a punto de escupirlo en el váter pero su prima lo detuvo.

- Es por tu bien, Naruto. –le dijo con voz suave mientras le acariciaba el pelo-. Esto hará que tu estomago se asiente. –soltó un gemido y se tragó el asqueroso té que su prima había preparado especialmente para él. Ino suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la bañera con los codos sobre sus muslos y la cabeza apoyaba entre sus manos-. Creí que lo de vomitar era un eufemismo.

- Ya ves que no... –soltó Naruto, con la voz enronquecida a causa de haber estado vomitando. Hizo de tripas corazón y le dio un gran trago al té, quedándole la mitad del asqueroso líquido-. Sentía mi estómago revuelto desde que salí de casa de... –gimió-. Joder, Ino. ¿Qué voy a hacer? –soltó, al recordar lo que su prima le había revelado hacía unos veinte minutos.

- Si fuera tú, le pediría matrículas de honor y un par de becas para el año que viene. –Naruto la fulminó con los ojos.

- Hablo en serio, Ino.

- Yo también. –le guiñó un ojo y mostró una sonrisita con la que había encandilado a más de un chico con ella-. Si me hubiera acostado con uno de los hijos del fundador, y actual rector, de la UdK, le habría hecho fotos desnudo para después chantajearlo con que me pagara la universidad y algún que otro máster.

Naruto observó a su prima mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Su prima podía ser malvada cuando se lo proponía, y él sabía cuánto podía serlo; y él sabía que, el plan que acababa de soltarle, era uno de los más suaves que le había contado al largo de su vida.

Apartó la vista de ella y se bebió lo que quedaba del té. Hizo una mueca al sentir el sabor y dejó la taza a un lado. Sintió la mano de su prima, palmeándole la espalda mientras le felicitaba por haberse bebido esa cosa asquerosa.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que ya se esperaba.

Ino le cogió del pelo y le tiró la cabeza hacia, metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en la bañera. Lo último que vio antes de que su prima le empapara con el agua helada de la ducha, fue su sonrisa diabólica parecida a la de su hermana Naruko.

* * *

><p>Sasuke bostezó, aburrido, mientras esperaba que el tren llegara al andén. Sacó el móvil y frunció el ceño al ver la hora. Pasaban de las diez. Odiaba llegar tarde; y más, si las clases a las que llegaba tarde eran las de Kabuto-sensei.<p>

Ése hombre era espeluznante, no importaba lo que los demás le dijeran. Muchas veces lo había pillado observándolo, analizándolo; como si Sasuke fuera un experimento quisiera estudiar cada partícula de su ser.

Un vaso humeante de café apareció ante sus ojos, obstruyéndole la visión del andén de enfrente. Sin mirar a su acompañante, aceptó el café que le ofrecía y le dio un buen trago. "Mmmm, necesitaba ésta gloriosa bebida..."

- Entonces... –Sasuke miró a Suigetsu por el rabillo del ojo-... ¿qué vas a hacer con el rubio? Lo vas a buscar por todas y cada una de las facultades de la Universidad, preguntando si han visto a un rubio con... –Suigetsu pensó si Sasuke le había dicho algo más del rubio, a parte del color del pelo; pero no lo recordaba-. ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? –Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, diciéndolo que no lo sabía-. ¿Su rostro? –negó otra vez-. ¿Su tono de piel? ¿Su voz? ¿Algo? –todas las respuestas del pelinegro fueron negativas-. ¡¿Cómo coño lo vas a encontrar si no recuerdas nada de él?!

- Sus labios... –soltó, de repente, con los labios pegados al borde del vaso-. Recuerdo cómo besa.

Suigetsu se golpeó la frente, con la palma de su mano, al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Besar a todos y cada uno de los rubios, que hay en la UdK, hasta encontrarlo?

- Si quieres besar a alguien, bésame a mí, Sasu-chin. –les soltó una voz femenina desde atrás.

Al girarse, se encontraron con una pelirroja con gafas observando a Sasuke, sonrojada, y a un peli-naranja muy alto que bostezaba, cansado, mientras leía un libro en alemán. Sasuke volvió a darse la vuelta, volviendo a observar el andén de enfrente.

- Buenos días, Juugo. –saludó Suigetsu. Miró a la pelirroja y le sonrió con malicia-. No sé cómo puedes ir con el espantapájaros por toda Konoha- –un puñetazo, por parte de la pelirroja, le impidió terminar con la frase-. ¡Joder, Karin! ¡Me acababa de librar del moratón del último golpe!

- No la provoques, Sui. Está molesta desde... –miró a Karin y ésta giró el rostro-. Bueno, vio a Sasuke salir de tu casa con un chico al que no dejaba de meterle mano.

- Quién iba a pensar que a Sasuke le gustan más los Action-man que las Barbies. –suspiró Karin-. ¡Qué desperdicio!

- Karin, ya sabías que a Sasuke le gustaban los chicos. –repuso Suigetsu.

- Pero también se ha acostado con chicas... Y aún sigo sin entender por qué prefiere a los plátanos y antes que a las conchas.

- Con los chicos no tengo que reprimir mi fuerza y puedo hacerlo sin quejas. –soltó Sasuke, mientras daba un sorbo a su café-. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de si prefiero comer conchas o plátanos? –se giró hacia sus tres acompañantes con los ojos entrecerrados-. La gente os está mirando.

Cuando los tres se giraron para mirar a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de las miradas discretas y las risas camufladas que hacía la gente. Se encogieron de hombros, sin darles importancia a las personas que los miraban, y siguieron hablando sobre la sexualidad de su amigo.

En ese momento, el tren llegó al andén y, como si todas las miradas no estuvieran puestas en Sasuke y sus tres acompañantes, se subieron al vagón. Se sentaron en cuatro asientos libres, al lado de la ventana, y siguieron hablando de los plátanos y las conchas hasta que Juugo cambió el tema.

- Entonces, ¿cuánto ha tardado tu polvo en darse cuenta de que era solo eso? Un polvo. –preguntó Juugo, sin apartar la mirada del libro.

- Creo que, ésta vez, es Sasuke el que no entiende que solo fue un polvo.

Juugo alzó su rostro del libro y, por primera vez en su vida, los tres vieron como su cara mostraba incredulidad ante las palabras de Suigetsu. Karin se inclinó un poco y miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Sui? –Suigetsu le sonrió, mostrándole todos sus brillantes dientes blancos.

- Sasuke quiere encontrar al rubio con el que se fue anoche. –entonces recordó lo que él y Sasuke estuvieron hablando aquella mañana-. Por cierto, ¿lo conoces?

Sasuke miró a Karin, algo esperanzado de que pudiera encontrar al rubio con facilidad. Pero no fue así.

- No me fijé en quién era. –dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¿Recuerdas cómo era?

- Ése es el problema. –suspiró Suigetsu-. Solo recuerda sus labios. –una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios-. Hablábamos de eso antes de que nos interrumpieras con tu presencia.

- Suigetsu... –le advirtió Juugo.

Sasuke desconectó de la conversación, o discusión, que mantenían Suigetsu y Karin. Se sacó el colgante, que escondía bajo su camisa, y lo observó hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de sus acompañantes, dos de los cuales, sonreían al verlo así. La otra maldecía al desconocido rubio por dejar tan atontado al hombre del que estaba encaprichada.

* * *

><p>- Dime por qué he tenido que venir a clase. –soltó Naruto, con la cabeza echada para atrás y el brazo tapándole los ojos.<p>

Ino se quitó las gafas y observó a su primo. Sacudió la cabeza al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto. "El pobre está hecho un asco."

Le acarició el pelo y soltó una risita al sentirlo húmedo. Naruto se enfadó con ella cuando lo empapó con agua helada, para que se le despejara la cabeza, y luego lo obligara a vestirse e ir a clase. Al principio, iba refunfuñando cosas incoherentes, pero luego se calmó y aceptó todo lo que ella le había hecho.

- Tenías que presentar tu maqueta, Naru. Y deja de quejarte. –volvió a prestar atención a sus notas-. Pareces Kakashi-sensei.

- Yo no-

- ¡Hola Naru! ¡Ino! ¿Qué tal estáis? –los primos se giraron hacia la voz que los llamaba, para encontrarse con una pelirroja con gafas.

- Buenas, Karin. –la saludó Ino. Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño-. ¿A qué se debe el retraso? Tú nunca llegas tarde. –Karin la miró, arqueando las cejas.

- Estuve en la fiesta de Sui hasta las cinco de la mañana mientras que tú, y tu primo, os largasteis antes de las dos.

- Yo me fui porque éste me dejó sola.

- Yo no recuerdo la noche anterior. –apartó el brazo de su rostro y miró a las dos chicas junto a él-. Y me gustaría olvidar lo que me ha pasado ésta mañana.

- ¿El chico no fue bueno? –le preguntó Karin, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ino.

- No lo recuerdo... –apretó las manos sobre sus ojos-. Y prefiero no recordarlo.

- Vaya... ¡Ah! ¿Sabes qué, Ino? Sasuke se ha encaprichado con uno de sus polvos de una noche.

- ¿No me digas? –Ino le echó un vistazo a su primo sin que Karin se diera cuenta.

Por su parte, Naruto, al oír eso, agudizó el oído; pero no se movió ni un ápice para que, de esa forma, ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta de que estaba interesado en el tema. Karin prosiguió con el pequeño cotilleo.

- Al parecer, el rubio con el que se fue ayer, se largó de la casa de Sasuke incluso antes de que él se despertara; y, como ayer fueron directos al grano, Sasuke no se paró a preguntarle el nombre ni nada. –se encogió de hombros, no dándole mucha importancia a ése detalle-. Y tampoco recuerda su rostro o el color de sus ojos; solo que era rubio. ¡Oh! Y sus labios. –Naruto empezó a sentirse aliviado de que no lo recordara, hasta que comprendió las últimas palabras de Karin.

- ¿Sus labios? –preguntaron los dos primos a la vez.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Te interesa el tema, Naru? –preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara. Entonces, Karin lo observó con detenimiento y le dio una mirada de soslayo-. Oye Naru, ¿es posible que tú seas su polvo de anoche?

- Improbable. –volvió a su postura inicial y dejó que las chicas conversaran.

- No creo que él y Sasuke se pusieran de acuerdo a la hora de acostarse juntos. –mintió Ino, ya que su primo no quería que nadie supiera lo de anoche-. Además, Naruto trajo a su polvo a casa; así que no es posible que Naru fuera el polvo de Sasuke. –"Y el premio es para... ¡Ino Yamanaka! Quién mintió, tan bien, que casi me lo tragué hasta yo." Pensó Naruto, con algo de miedo por la gran actuación de su prima.

- Ya... –Karin frunció el ceño al recordar el comportamiento del azabache en el tren-. Ahora que lo pienso, Sasuke se ha pasado todo el viaje en tren observando un collar... –Naruto, al escucharla, se estremeció-. Tal vez sea algo que se dejó el rubio... ¿Y si le hacemos una foto y vamos preguntando a la gente si alguien ha visto un rubio con el collar?

- ¿Por qué crees que está en ésta facultad? –le preguntó Ino-. Puede ser de otra.

- Pues...

- Karin. –la llamó un chico-. Iruka-sensei te busca.

- ¿Te ha dicho por qué?

- Algo relacionado con tu última maqueta.

- Argh, ¿qué querrá ahora? –se quejó mientras se levantaba-. Luego seguimos. –le dijo a Ino antes de salir del aula.

Ino se giró hacia Naruto, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, y esperó a que se moviera y empezara a hablar con ella. No lo hizo.

- ¿Te olvidaste del colgante de Obachan? –le acusó-. ¿El mismo colgante por el que le diste una paliza a Kiba por tocarlo? –levantó el brazo de Naruto y se puso en su campo de visión-. ¿ESE colgante?

- Me temo que si... –se derrumbó sobre la mesa y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos-. Y no sé cómo recuperarlo...

- ¡¿Qué no-?! –golpeó la mesa con las manos mientras se levantaba de su asiento-. ¡Solamente ve a buscarlo!

- ¡Pero no quiero ver al U-! –se cortó a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz y algunos de sus compañeros los observaban-. No quiero verlo, ni quiero que me encuentre. Ya has oído a Karin; no me recuerda. –dijo, algo aliviado-. Pero, si voy a reclamar mi colgante, sabrá que fui yo con el que se acostó ayer. –volvió a derrumbarse sobre la mesa-. Y, si tengo que escoger...

- ¿Escogerías, antes, la furia de Oba-chan que dejarle saber a Sasuke Uchiha que fuiste su polvo inolvidable? –le preguntó con un tono retintín y sonrió, al ver el estremecimiento que dio Naruto cuando mencionó a su Oba-chan-. Sabes cómo es Tsunade-Oba-chan...

- Podría pedirle a alguien que lo fuera a buscar por mí. –suspiró, resignado-. Pero Sasuke le preguntaría quién lo enviaba... –golpeó la mesa con su puño-. Odio mi debilidad con el alcohol...

Ino lo observó durante unos minutos antes de levantarse y salir del aula. Sacó su móvil y llamó a su mejor amiga de la infancia que, casualmente, estudiaba la misma carrera que Sasuke.

Un tono, dos tonos, y alguien descolgó al tercer tono. La voz de una chica la saludó con irritación.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ino-cerda? –gruñó la chica.

- Yo también me alegro de escuchar tu voz, Sakura-frontuda. –le contesto-. Te llamaba para preguntar si tenías la hora libre.

- Tengo dos horas libres, pero las quiero aprovechar en la biblioteca. Ahora salgo del aula-

- ¿De qué aula? –hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Sakura le contestara.

- La 217. ¿Por qué quieres-?

- Gracias, frontuda. Te llamo luego.

- Espera I-

La cortó, guardó su móvil y se puso en dirección a la facultad de medicina; en la que se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Karin entró en el aula y se encontró a Naruto sentado solo y hablando en voz alta. Se acercó a su amigo rubio y le tocó el brazo, sobresaltándolo.<p>

Naruto alzó el rostro y se encontró cara a cara con la pelirroja. Frunció el ceño, confundido y extrañado, al encontrarla a ella y no a su prima.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de Ino, pero no la encontró. Un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y, éste, aumentó al escuchar el politono de su móvil. Miró quién lo llamaba y su rostro palideció.

Descolgó y se lo acercó a la oreja con el mal presentimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo.

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Podrías decirme por qué Ino me ha llamado, preguntando si estaba libre y el número del aula de la que salía, para luego colgarme a los dos segundos? –Naruto se incorporó en su sitio y salió corriendo del aula con los gritos de Karin tras él.

- ¿Qué aula era?

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí os dejo con otra intriga XD!<strong>

**Siento no responder los reviews ahora, pero en el próximo os contestaré a todos/as.**

**Espero que tengáis un buen finde, porque yo lo pasaré estudiando **

**Decidme que tal os ha parecido éste cap :3 y bueno... ¡Hasta la próxima! (si queréis :S)**


	3. Recuperación

**¡Hello! ¡I'm back! :3**

**Estoy bastante sorprendida de que mi historia haya gustado bastante :$ ¡Pero no me quejo, eh! XD! Así que, ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir esta loca historia sacada de mi imaginación! ^_^**

**Y ahora, ¡a leer!**

**Naruto, desgraciadamente, no es mío; es de Kishimoto-sensei. :( Pero yo he cogido sus personajes para usarlos para mis maléficos fines :33**

**¡Enjoy it!**

**Capitulo 3**

Sakura miró su móvil, extrañada por el comportamiento de sus dos mejores amigos desde que los tres tenían dos años. Sacudió la cabeza, resignándose a la bizarra personalidad de los dos primos, y guardó el teléfono mientras recogía sus cosas para ir a la biblioteca de su facultad.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta del aula, ésta se abrió de golpe, mostrándole a un moreno con el ceño fruncido que la hizo pararse en seco. Sakura sintió su rostro calentarse al encontrarse de frente con Sasuke Uchiha. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, y se apartó para dejar pasar a su amor no correspondido al interior del aula.

Hacía un mes, Sakura se le declaró al Uchiha y éste la rechazó tajantemente. Apretó los libros contra su pecho y, cuando el Uchiha pasó por su lado, ésta corrió hacia fuera del aula sin darse cuenta que, por el pasillo contrario, se acercaba su rubia amiga de la infancia.

* * *

><p>Ino caminaba con decisión mientras comprobaba el número que había en cada una de las puertas para que no se pasara el aula 217. Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo derecho y bufó. Sabía quién le llamaba; era la cuarta llamada que le hacía Naruto. Dejó que su móvil sonara y continuó su camino hasta llegar al aula en donde encontraría al Uchiha pequeño.<p>

Tres aulas más tarde, encontró la que buscaba. Abrió la puerta, sin vacilar, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el interior de la clase. Buscó al moreno con el que se acostó su primo la noche anterior, y se dirigió a él cuando lo encontró; sentado al final del aula, cerca de la ventana.

Subió con paso firme las escaleras, hasta llegar a la fila en la que se encontraba Sasuke. Éste no la miró y ni se inmutó por la presencia de Ino, hasta que ésta le habló.

- Tienes algo que le pertenece a mi primo, Uchiha. –éste se giró y la observó-. Me gustaría recuperarlo.

- ¿Quién es tu primo? –le cuestionó.

- El tío con el que te acostaste anoche. –le soltó, sin tapujos, mientras ponía los brazos en jarras-. O ensañaste; porque lo que le dejaste en la espalda f-

Sasuke le tapó la boca y miró a su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros los observaban boquiabiertos y con los ojos en blanco. Cogió a Ino del brazo y la arrastró fuera del aula, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, fulminándola, mientras Ino le sonreía socarronamente.

- ¿He dicho algo que te molestara?

- ¿Qué es lo que se dejó anoche? –le preguntó Sasuke, intentando confirmar que, lo que le decía la rubia frente a él, era verdad.

- El collar de Oba-chan. Es una joya azul alargada con dos pequeñas esferas de plata a cada lado de la joya; en otras palabras, que parece una polla azul con los huevos plateados –Ino empezó a carcajearse al ver la cara de estupefacción de Sasuke ante la comparación que había hecho del collar de su primo. Si Naruto la hubiera escuchado, estaría hecho una fiera-. Entonces, ¿puedes devolverme el collar? –Sasuke salió de su estupefacción y enarcó las cejas al escuchar la descripción exacta del collar. "Aunque lo de la polla podía habérselo ahorrado; pero..." No había tardado mucho en encontrar una pista sobre su rubio; y no iba a desaprovechar ése golpe de suerte.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó, sosteniéndola del brazo.

- ¿Quién? ¿El collar? –preguntó Ino, inocentemente y sonriéndole con picardía.

- Tu. Primo. –gruñó Sasuke, algo harto-. Quiero devolvérselo en persona. –confesó, estirando el collar, colgado en su cuello, para mostrárselo a la chica frente a él.

- No. Mi primo no quiere que sepas quién es. –le dijo, tirando del brazo para soltarse del agarre de Sasuke-. Ahora dámelo.

- No. –le dijo mientras se guardaba el collar-. Además, ¿cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad? –se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada-. ¿De verdad eres la prima de mi rubio?

"¿Su rubio?" Ino se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar la risa que se le quería escapar. Miró a Sasuke de arriba abajo y, si no fuera porque Naruto no quería nada con el Uchiha, ya le habría facilitado al moreno todos los datos de su primo y entregado las llaves de su piso, y su dirección, para que secuestrara a Naruto, se lo llevara a su casa y dejársela para que los dos follaran como conejos hasta la semana que viene.

- Si no fuera su prima, ¿cómo sabría todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora? ¿Acosando a N-? ¡Ejem! Mi primo... –Sasuke observó a la rubia frente a él y sonrió ante la pequeña pista que le había dado sin querer.

- ¿N-? Así que empieza por ene.

- O por eme. –dijo, apartando la mirada del Uchiha. Sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo no debería estar aquí pero, realmente, necesito que me devuelvas el colgante. –extendió la mano abierta frente a Sasuke-. Devuélvemelo, por favor.

- Y yo necesito saber el nombre de N. –sonrió con picardía-. ¿Intercambiamos?

- ¡Aaarg! ¿Qué más te da? –gruñó la rubia-. Tienes un montón de tíos tras tu culo y tienes que escoger al que no lo quiere.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquella confesión de la rubia. ¿Realmente había alguien que no había caído encaprichado por él? Sacudió la cabeza para intentar reorganizar su mente pero, al alzar la mirada, todo lo que vio a su alrededor fue naranja.

- ¡¿Qué dem-?! –exclamó el moreno mientras intentaba zafarse del atacante que le había cubierto, con lo que parecía, una chaqueta.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –gritó la chica con la que había estado discutiendo.

- ¡Cógele el collar y corre!

Sasuke se paró en seco al escuchar la voz del hombre que lo retenía e Ino, al ver que el Uchiha se quedó parado, le arrancó el collar del cuello y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Mientras, Sasuke procesaba la voz de su atacante.

La reconocía... de anoche.

Sasuke se removió, se inclinó hacia delante y sintió el peso de la persona, que lo sostenía por detrás, pasar por encima de su espalda y caer con un golpe sordo. Para su desgracia, su atacante se aferraba a su cuello, manteniendo la chaqueta que le impedía ver al que, él creía, era su rubio.

Su atacante aprovechó para acercarlo hacia él y tumbarlo en el suelo. Sintió el cuerpo de su atacante encima de él para, segundos después, no sentirlo y ver el techo blanco, con manchas amarillentas, del pasillo de su facultad.

Parpadeó, asombrado, mientras los pasos de su atacante se alejaban de él. Se alejaban y se perdían...

- ¡Espera! –gritó el moreno.

Se levantó y echó a correr por el pasillo por el que se alejaba el sonido de los pasos.

* * *

><p>Naruto corría cómo si se le fuera la vida en ello. O cómo si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera; un diablo de pelo y ojos negros. Pero, aunque se alejaba cada vez más y más del Uchiha, su cerebro no dejaba de trolearlo con la sensación de su cuerpo y el del Uchiha juntos; sus caderas pegadas la una con la otra...<p>

- Mierda, mierda, mierda... No pienses en eso; no pienses-

El sonido de unos pasos tras él, le hizo mirar por encima de su hombro. Jadeó al ver al Uchiha persiguiéndole y gritándole que se detuviera.

- ¡Sé que me oyes, N! –le gritó-. ¡Párate!

"¿Ene? Eso debió ser cosa de Ino..." Naruto aumentó la velocidad y dio gracias por tener la suerte de que las clases se acabaran y los alumnos empezaran a salir de sus aulas.

Cuantos más alumnos llenaban el pasillo, más seguro se sentía y, sabiendo que podría salirle el tiro por la culata, se detuvo y se mezcló con un grupo de estudiantes que iban en el sentido opuesto por el que huía.

Caminó, tranquilamente, unos doce pasos, hasta que el Uchiha pasó por su lado, empujándolo, para luego disculparse y seguir con su camino sin mirarlo siquiera. Cuando creyó que el Uchiha se había alejado lo suficiente, se separó del grupo, con el que se había camuflado, y se apoyó en la pared más próxima para suspirar, aliviado.

- Te pillé. –Naruto alzó el rostro, asustado de que Sasuke lo hubiera encontrado, pero suspiró, aliviado, al reconocer la voz segundos después de procesarla.

- Ino... –gruñó, frustrado, mientras se pasaba las manos por su pelo, despeinándolo-. ¡¿Qué coño, se suponía, estabas haciendo?! –ésta alzó su mano con el collar de su Oba-chan colgando entre los dedos.

- Recuperaba tu collar.

- Querrás decir que negociabas la manera de recuperarlo. –le frunció el ceño y le quitó el collar-. ¡Por Dios, Ino! Por una vez, solo una, ¿podrías pensar antes de hacer una estupidez cómo la que acabas de hacer?

- Y me lo dice el, antes conocido, torbellino de Konoha. –al decir aquello, Ino vio como los ojos de su primo se oscurecían, perdían todo su brillo y esplendor, y se arrepintió al instante el haber sacado aquello-. Naruto yo-

- Déjalo. –la cortó. Se colocó el collar y empezó a caminar, en dirección a su facultad, sin esperarla siquiera-. Volvamos a clase, ¿quieres?

Ino se mordió el labio inferior, dolida por ver lo que quedaba del antiguo Naruto en el actual: nada.

* * *

><p>Sasuke buscó, entre los alumnos que salían de su facultad, a su rubio y su supuesta prima; pero no encontró el rastro de ninguno de los dos.<p>

Chasqueó la lengua y se revolvió el pelo, frustrado, por haber perdido al rubio cuando, no hacía ni diez minutos, lo había tenido a horcajadas sobre él.

Aún podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus caderas, sus manos sosteniéndole las muñecas, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello... "¡Para, para! ¡¿Pero qué coño me pasa?! ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo y ya?" El Uchiha se pasó la mano por la cara, enfadado consigo mismo y sin saber cómo podría encontrar a su rubio ahora.

El bolsillo derecho de su pantalón empezó a vibrar, sacó el teléfono y, molesto con el que le estuviera llamando cuando menos quería que le llamaran, descolgó el móvil con un gruñido.

- ¿Qué?

- _Hola, aniki, ¿cómo estás? Yo muy bien; ¿y tú, mi dulce y cariñoso ottoto? Mucho mejor ahora, que acabo de escuchar tu dulce voz... _–hubo silencio entre las dos líneas hasta que la persona que lo había llamado siguió-. _¿Es tan difícil que me respondas así?_ –preguntó con tristeza la voz.

- ¿Qué quieres, Itachi? No estoy de humor.

- _Tú nunca estás de humor, ottoto. _–soltó, riéndose de su hermano pequeño-. _¿Qué o quién te ha puesto así?_ –Sasuke sopesó, durante un segundo, la idea de contárselo todo a su hermano; luego esa idea se esfumó tan rápido como ésta le había venido a la cabeza-. _¿Y bien?_

- No es nada. –suspiró-. ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada llamada?

- _¿Inesperada?_ –su hermano empezó a carcajearse de él y Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar-. _Sasuke, hoy tenemos la cena con el arquitecto y su familia. Te llamaba porque sabía que te olvidarías de ello. _–el moreno gruñó al escucharlo. "Me suena de algo eso del arquitecto..."-. _Será en el Akatsuki a las diez. Y ve bien arreglado; que su hija es diseñadora._

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que vaya bien vestido o no? –gruñó.

- _Tú solo ve bien vestido._ –rió Itachi-. _Puede que encuentres esposa en esta cenita..._

- Itachi...

- _Sólo te tomo el pelo. Te veo ésta noche._

- Si, si... Hasta la noche.

Colgó y le gruñó al teléfono. Sólo le faltaba eso; después de perder a su rubio, esta noche tendría que aguantar a alguna loca que se encaprichara de él. Se guardó el móvil, miró a los lados, buscando por última vez al rubio, y se dio la vuelta, volviendo al interior de la facultad.

* * *

><p>- ¡Vamos Naru! –gritó Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de su primo-. ¡Tío Minato y tía Kushina nos están esperando! –golpeó la puerta con la palma de la mano-. ¡Na-ru-to!<p>

Naruto, estirado en su cama y vestido con una camisa blanca medio abierta y unos tejanos negros, miraba el techo de su habitación e haciendo oídos sordos de los gritos de su prima. Sabía que tenía que levantarse e irse; pero no quería salir aquella noche. Estaba agotado y sólo quería dormir. Cerró los ojos, con los golpes de su prima aporreando la puerta, y apunto estaba de quedarse dormido, cuando su móvil sonó.

Naruto se incorporó y buscó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche; pero solo encontró su despertador que marcaba las 10.13p.m. Se levantó de la cama y recogió su cazadora, tirada por el suelo, y buscó en los bolsillos; ni rastro de su teléfono. Giró sobre su eje, mirando por todos lados en busca del móvil desaparecido, hasta que vio que las sabanas se iluminaban cada dos segundos. Las apartó y cogió el teléfono antes de que éste dejara de sonar.

Sin mirar quien lo llamaba, descolgó y saludó a quien lo había llamado.

- Hola.

- _¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! Naruto-nii-chan, ¿dónde estás? Otto-san y Oka-san se están volviendo locos porque no habéis llegado aún. Sobre todo Oka-san._

- Naruko, tranquilízate. Estoy bien.

- _Pues no vas a estarlo si no llegas en menos de veinte minutos. _–le susurró su hermana.

- Sólo es la cena que hacemos juntos cada dos semanas para vernos las caras. –suspiró, sentándose en la cama-. No creo que les importe que me la salte por ésta vez.

- _Nii-chan, Otto-san te ha preparado una cita con un cliente... _–le confesó, preocupada-. _Quería darte una sorpresa-_

- No quiero enchufes, Naruko. –la cortó-. Lo sabes tú, Oka-san, Otto-san ¡y toda la maldita empresa Namikaze!

- _No es enchufe, Naruto-nii-chan. El cliente quería conocerte y probarte antes de contratarte. _–Naruto ensanchó los ojos al comprender lo que significaban las palabras de su hermana-. _Esta cena era una entrevista de trabajo; no nuestra típica cena familiar._

Naruto colgó a su hermana, sin despedirse siquiera, se arregló la camisa medio abierta y abrió la puerta de su habitación; sorprendiendo a una desesperada Ino por no saber cómo sacarlo de la habitación.

Ésta, al verlo, abrió la boca para empezar a regañarlo; pero Naruto no le dio el tiempo suficiente como para que soltara una sola palabra. La obligó a dar media vuelta y la empujó de camino a la puerta; instándola a que se diera prisa y gruñendo blasfemias mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

¿Por qué no podía parar de correr en todo el día?

* * *

><p>Naruko suspiró, colgó su móvil y volvió al salón del restaurante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a sus padres y sus acompañantes.<p>

- Perdonad la tardanza de nii-chan. Él no sabía lo del posible contrato. –se disculpó Naruko-. Estará aquí en menos de quince minutos.

- Por el bien de tu hermano, eso espero. –le dijo Kushina, con una sonrisa forzada y una vena temblando en su frente.

- Vamos, vamos. Esto era una sorpresa para Naruto; es normal que no se tomara enserio la cena.

- ¡¿Significa que una cena con nosotros no es importante?! –le gritó Kushina. Minato soltó una risa nerviosa ante el arranque de furia de su mujer-. Ese crío me va a oír...

- No se preocupe, Kushina-san; entendemos la situación. –le dijo la mujer del cliente que quería contratar a Naruto con una risita-. ¿Verdad, Fugaku?

- Verdad. –corroboró, dándole un trago al vino que les habían servido-. Nosotros casi hemos tenido que traer a Sasuke atado con una cuerda y arrastrarlo por toda Konoha con ella.

El susodicho alzó el rostro, al oír que lo llamaban, para volver a ignorar la conversación al segundo siguiente. No podía dejar de pensar en el rubio y en cómo encontrar a la prima de éste para, por consiguiente, poder encontrarlo a él.

Suspiró, cogió la copa de vino, se bebió todo el contenido de ésta y rezó para que la cena se pasara lo más rápido posible para poder volver a su casa y fantasear con su rubio.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, seguramente muchos ya os imaginabais que las dos familias que se reunirían serían las de ellos; pero no sabéis lo que pasará en ella... Yo sí! :D<strong>

**Y ahora, quiero dar las gracias a los que os habéis tomado unos segundos para escribirme:**

**Goten Trunks5: **Fuiste la primera que me escribió y quería darte las gracias por ser mi primer review en el primer día de mi publicación. Espero que la historia te esté gustando y que sigas apoyándome :D

**Jenn Kurosaki Uchiha:** Respondiendo a lo de ser mi primer fic, ésta es la primera vez que publico algo para que lo lea la gente, pero escribo y leo desde los trece años; y te doy las gracias por darme tu visto bueno; es un gran alago para mí :$ :3

**Vii Fujoshi Uchiha: **Jajajaja, ya veo que no te ha gustado la historia :p Gracias por tu entusiasmo y seguiré escribiendo si es lo que queréis :D

**natzumy08:** No es que Naruto odie a Sasuke; pero tiene una imagen de él un poco errada y, más adelante, veréis por qué. Y, bueno, ya ha aparecido Naruko, aunque muy poquito en este cap :( Gracias por seguirme y por escribirme :)

**lalatosa: **Y más salvajes que se van a poner :3 Te lo puedo asegurar... jijijijijijijiji Gracias por tu review y por seguir mi alocada historia.

**Sol: **Era el primer capítulo y no sabía si iba a gustar o no; por eso lo hice cortito :S Pero espero que te esté gustando la historia y te agradezco que me hayas escrito :)))

**Neko-Kitsune XP: **Como habrás visto, Naruto no le pide el collar; ¡se lo roba! XD! jijijiji, gracias por considerar mi historia genial y espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo :3

**Haru: **Ya veo que no quieres que siga... Jajaja XD!Gracias por tu entusiasmo y por querer que siga con ésta alocada historia :3 ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Zanzamaru:** Me alegro que te gustara como acabé mi primer capítulo y sí, acertaste XD! se chocan pero Sasuke no se da cuenta de que es su rubio con el que choca :(( Pero ya habrá más choques... Gracias por tus reviews :)

**Y bueno, quiero dar las gracias a los que me seguís y le habéis dado a favorito (y añado a los que me habéis escrito también porque también sois de este grupo XD!) Akaiandaoi Goten Trunks5 Icitzy Jenn Kurosaki Uchiha Katahamarizumu Neko-Kitsune XP OPMDLuffy Vale Yagami Cullen Vii Fujoshi Uchiha Zanzamaru alicia-nightray ambu780 luna princessa sakuritakiss titis uzumaki-suki kikyo taisho Moon-9215 LoveDamonSalvatore Criste-Criste**

**Si me he olvidado a alguien (espero que no :S) que me lo diga y el siguiente capítulo se lo dedico para enmendar mi error. Y si lo he hecho bien, ¡os lo dedicaré a todos vosotros! (aunque todos mis capítulos ya son por y para vosotros ^-^)**

**¡Nos vemos people! Buen fin de semana y hasta la próxima :)))**

**¡Ah! y decidme qué os ha parecido este capítulo! ¡Un beso!**


	4. Se mío

**Hello! Y aquí vamos ya con el cuarto capítulo. ¡No me lo creo! O.O**

**Quiero daros a todos/as las gracias por vuestros reviews y apoyo con esta historia :3**

**Y, como lo prometido es deuda, OS DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A TODOS/AS (como los tres anteriores, solo que no lo había escrito :P)**

**¡Un beso! y a disfrutar del cap (espero... :S)**

**Naruto no es mio para mi gran desgracia... pero uso sus personajes para mis malvados fines que vosotros/as estáis disfrutando :3**

**Capitulo 4**

El taxista observó a la pareja de rubios que habían subido al taxi, hacía diez minutos, discutir y gruñirse el uno al otro como un par de recién casados. Ya acostumbrado a su trabajo y a que sus clientes discutieran o soltaran tonterías mientras estaban borrachos, desconectó sus oídos y condujo hasta el carísimo restaurante al que debía dejar a aquella pareja de locos.

- ¿Cómo que no vas a aceptar el trabajo, Naruto? –le preguntó entre dientes, Ino.

- Sólo digo que, si me lo dan, no creo que lo acepte. –le dijo, mirando, sin mirar, por la ventana del taxi. Las gotas de la lluvia, que había empezado en cuanto habían salido del apartamento, se deslizaban, perezosamente, por el reflejo de Naruto que se mostraba en el vidrio-. Sabes que no me gusta que Otto-san me organice éste tipo de entrevistas o que me presente clientes que creen en mí a partir de lo que mi padre les habla...

- Naruto, no debes rechazar la suerte que se te ha dado al nacer en una familia que te quiere y que puede darte un futuro con el que poder sobrevivir y vivir cómodamente hasta tu muerte. –Ino posó su mano sobre la rodilla de su primo, haciendo que éste la mirara son cara de póquer-. Muchos de los que te criticaban, deseaban ser cómo tú: trabajador y con talento; y por eso te molestaban con lo de tío Minato. –le apartó el flequillo, le acarició una de sus mejillas, marcada con tres cicatrices, y le sonrió con ternura-. Tienes que disfrutar lo que tienes e intentar volver a-

- Oigan, hace cinco minutos que hemos llegado y hay clientes que quieren coger mi taxi. –la cortó el taxista-. Son doce con noventa y tres, por cierto.

Naruto sacó dos billetes de diez y salió del taxi sin esperar a que le dieran el cambio o que Ino saliera bajo la suave lluvia con él.

Caminó hacia la puerta del restaurante y, antes de que abriera la puerta, se la abrieron por él y lo saludaron con una leve inclinación y un monótono "bienvenido." Miró hacia la recepcionista y preguntó por la mesa en la que se encontraban sus padres, su hermana y el cliente con su familia.

- La familia Namikaze se encuentra en la sala del primer piso. –contestó, con una sonrisa, mientras le hacía un repaso al cuerpo de Naruto con los ojos-. ¿Quiere que lo acompañe, señor?

- No nos hace falta, gracias. –contestó Ino, que acababa de llegar, y lo arrastró con ella; agarrándolo por el brazo-. Sabemos el camino.

Subieron las escaleras, con Ino guiando a Naruto, y se adentraron en la sala del restaurante en la que se encontraban la familia Namikaze y una pareja sentados en una mesa para nueve. Al pasar por el umbral de la sala, Naruko divisó a su hermano y a su prima, agarrando al primero por el brazo, y se enderezó de su asiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Corrió hacia ellos y, pasando a su prima, se abrazó con fuerza a Naruto por el cuello. Éste, sabiendo como era su hermana, la abrazó por la cintura con su brazo libre y la besó, como pudo, en su cabeza. Los dos hermanos rubios se abrazaron con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del otro, hasta que una tos mal fingida los hizo separar.

Naruto miró a su madre, que lo fulminaba con sus ojos azul oscuro, mientras su padre le sonreía con compasión. Los dos sabían como era su madre cuando se enfadaba.

- Naruto-nii-chan, ¡Naruto-nii-chan! –Naruto bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos, azul oscuro, que Naruko había heredado de Kushina, y el rubísimo pelo de su hermana meciéndose a cada tirón que le daba en el brazo-. Ya pensábamos que no vendrías. Ven, ven. –le instó, con una risa risueña-. Siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame todas las novedades de-

- Naruko, hija, hoy mejor que Naruto se siente a mi lado para discutir lo de su posible trabajo. –soltó Minato, mientras se levantaba-. Fugaku, me gustaría presentarte a mi hijo, Naruto. –el susodicho se levantó también y giró sobre su eje para encararse al rubio. Éste, al verlo, empalideció-. Naruto, éste es-

- Fugaku Uchiha. –soltó, antes de que su padre dijera el nombre del hombre moreno y alto parado ante él.

Éste, imponente, le ofrecía su mano para que Naruto se la estrechara; y éste, con un pequeño temblor, correspondió el saludo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke le robó el cigarrillo a su hermano, antes de que éste se lo llevara a los labios, y se lo puso entre los suyos. Itachi le sonrió y le ofreció el mechero antes de sacar otro cigarro de la caja y metérselo entre los labios. Cuando lo encendió, Sasuke le devolvió el mechero e inspiró para después exhalar el humo por la boca, acompañado de un suspiro.<p>

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, dándole una calada a su propio cigarrillo, antes de empezar a atosigar a su hermanito.

- Te noto algo más distraído de lo normal, mi pequeño Ottoto. –le dijo, apoyándose en la pared del restaurante que daba a la zona de fumadores-. ¿Quieres decirme por qué?

- Imaginaciones tuyas. –esquivó, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo-. Sigo igual que siempre.

- Odias fumar. –le dijo, con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

Sasuke, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a toser como si el humo del tabaco empezara a afectarle de mala manera. Apartó la mano, con la que sostenía el cigarrillo, de su rostro y miró a su hermano, quién no había borrado la sonrisa.

- Sigo diciendo que no me pasa nada.

- Eres un cabezota; ¿lo sabías, Ottoto? –lo acusó, entre risas-. ¿Tan embarazoso es, lo que te preocupa, que ni siquiera quieres compartirlo conmigo? –Sasuke lo fulminó con los ojos e Itachi se carcajeó de él-. ¿Di en el clavo?

- Ni por asomo. –tiró el cigarro en una de las papeleras para las colillas, se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en el hotel.

- Espérame. –le pidió Itachi-. Sólo será un minuto.

Sasuke se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un rugido de ira ante todos los que se encontraban cenando en la sala de la planta baja; pero, para conseguirlo, lo apretó con tanta fuera, que su colmillo atravesó la piel del labio inferior, causándole una pequeña herida por la que manó un fino hilo de sangre.

* * *

><p>- L-lo siento –tartamudeó Naruto al cruzar sus ojos con los de Fugaku Uchiha-, pero no puedo quedarme.<p>

Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala del restaurante a un paso acelerado pero sin llegar a correr por patas. Ino, al ver la huída mal disimulada de su primo, lo siguió, disculpándose con los presentes por el comportamiento de éste.

- Naruto, espera. –dijo, deteniéndolo por el brazo-. No sabes si-

- Está aquí, Ino. –la interrumpió-. Ya has visto cuantos asientos hay. –le dijo entre dientes, para que la gente a su alrededor no lo escuchara.

- ¡Naruto-nii-chan!

- Discúlpame con ellos.

Naruto se giró, dio un paso hacia delante... pero no sintió nada bajo su pie. Su cuerpo cayó hacia delante mientras intentaba sostenerse de la barandilla de las escaleras para evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo; pero, al ver que su primo se caía, Ino lo sostuvo por la chaqueta de su traje, desestabilizándolo, y quedándose con su chaqueta entre las manos.

Naruto cerró los ojos y escuchó los gritos de los demás clientes y trabajadores a su alrededor.

Esperando el fuerte golpe contra los escalones y sentir como su cuerpo rodaba escaleras abajo, se extrañó de que, el supuesto golpe en la cara, lo recibiera en su estomago; quitándole el aliento.

Sintió su cuerpo elevado y seguro. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el mármol de las escaleras y la visión de unas piernas, enfundadas en unos carísimos pantalones.

Lentamente, su cuerpo volvió a su postura inicial mientras las manos del desconocido, que lo había salvado de una caída, realmente, muy peligrosa, lo sostenían por las caderas. Alzó el rostro y palideció al encontrarse con unos ojos azabaches, los cuales, sólo los había visto en los integrantes de una familia. Los Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Itachi observó al rubio al que acababa de salvar de caerse por las escaleras y romperse, en el camino, unos cuentos huesos. Lo miró de arriba abajo, buscando alguna que otra herida y, matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro, disfrutando de la vista. "Vaya cuerpo. Lástima que yo ya esté pillado..."Chasqueó la lengua y lo miró a los ojos, quedándose hipnotizado por estos.<p>

- Vaya ojazos... –susurró. Naruto ensanchó los susodichos mientras un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas. Itachi soltó una risita al ver la reacción del rubio y le revolvió el pelo-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Eh-eh, s-si. –tartamudeó-. Siento las molestias.

Y dicho esto, esquivó al Uchiha mayor y corrió escaleras abajo, olvidándose que, hacía unos segundos, había estado a punto de herirse por ir demasiado rápido en ese tramo. Itachi lo observó hasta que salió por la puerta. "Es como un zorro escapando de la caballería..." Soltó una risita y vio a su Ottoto aparecer al pie de las escaleras, mirándolo con confusión.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De un zorro rubio. –volvió a reírse y continuó subiendo las escaleras, seguido por su Ottoto.

- ¿De un-? –Sasuke alzó el rostro y se estancó en el siguiente escalón-. ¿Qué demonios? –Itachi lo observó por encima del hombro para luego seguir la mirada de Sasuke al final de las escaleras-. ¡TÚ!

Ino, quien se había quedado en shock al ver que Naruto casi se mataba, despertó con el estridente rugido del Uchiha pequeño. Lo miró y huyó hacia la sala del restaurante dónde estaban sus tíos.

Naruko, al verla, se acercó a ella; pero Sasuke la atrapó antes.

- Tú, maldita zorra, ésta vez no te me escaparás.

- Sasuke Uchiha, ¡qué casualidad! –le dijo Ino, con una risa nerviosa.

- No me vengas con ésas. –le gruñó, acercando su rostro al de Ino hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban la una a la otra-. No pienso soltarte hasta que no me digas-

- ¡Suelta a mí prima! –le gritó Naruko. Sasuke alzó el rostro hacia ella, sorprendido.

- ¿Tú prima? –pasó la mirada de una a la otra y sonrió, sin creerse la maldita suerte que había tenido. "¡Y casi no vengo a la maldita cena!"

- Sasuke. –el susodicho miró a su padre, quien lo observaba con ira-. Suéltala. –a regañadientes, la soltó.

- Ino. –la rubia miró a su tía, quien le sonreía con una sonrisa forzada-. ¿A. Qué. Viene. Éste. Espectáculo? –se crujió los dedos e Ino sudó la gota gorda-. ¡¿Y en dónde está Naruto?!

El silencio llenó la sala del restaurante. Los que se encontraban cenando, habían parado de comer para disfrutar del espectáculo que las familias montaban sin darse cuenta. Ino se golpeó la frente y miró a Sasuke, quien le sonreía con malicia. Kushina, sin darse cuenta, había entregado a su hijo a un posible demonio de pelo azabache.

- Naruto, ¿eh? –ya tenía el nombre y, para su dicha, no creía que hubiera muchos Narutos en la UdK. Sólo tendría que entrar en el archivo del ordenador central y buscarlo-. ¿Cómo se escribe?

- Como la pasta de arroz que se echa en el ramen. –le gruñó Kushina y siguió riñendo a su sobrina.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Esa frase le sonaba de algo. Era como un _déjà vu_... ¿Pero dónde la había oído?

Ensanchó los ojos al venirle a la memoria una escena que vivió seis años atrás. Un rubio con delantal, un pañuelo en la boca, otro en la cabeza y unas gafas cubriéndole los ojos.

No podía creérselo.

- ¿Sasuke? –su Oka-san lo sacudió, sacándolo de su recuerdo, mientras lo miraba con preocupación-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si... –alejando la mano de su Oka-san, caminó hacia atrás-. Tengo que hacer algo. –y, con eso, salió corriendo de la sala.

- ¡Espera! –Ino intentó perseguirlo, pero su prima la retuvo junto a ella.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando, Ino-chan?! ¡¿Dónde está Naruto-nii-chan?!

Ino, al ver que no podría irse hasta decirles a los presentes lo que estaba pasando, suspiró y empezó a contarles la situación en la que se encontraban.

Omitiendo, claro está, algún que otro detalle.

* * *

><p>Naruto cerró la puerta de su apartamento con fuerza mientras se arrancaba la corbata y tiraba la chaqueta de su traje por el suelo. Encendió la luz de la cocina y buscó entre los armarios algo con lo que perder el sentido. No encontró nada.<p>

Gruñó y se fue al salón; despeinándose el pelo por el camino.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. No podía creerse la mala suerte que tenía.

Se quedó en esa posición durante unos minutos hasta que el timbre sonó repetidamente por el apartamento. Naruto alzó el rostro de entre sus manos y miró hacia la puerta de entrada con furia. "¡¿Quién coño llama ahora?!"

El rubio miró hacia la mesa del salón y suspiró, cansado. Sobre la mesa, descansaban las llaves del apartamento que Ino se había olvidado de coger. De mala gana, se levantó del sofá, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

- Eres una- –Naruto se quedó a media frase al encontrarse con quién nunca creía se encontraría en frente de su apartamento. Gruñó, al suponer que todo aquello era culpa de su prima-. Voy a matar a Ino.

Se dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta de par en par, para dejar pasar a su inesperado invitado. Éste entró, cerrando la puerta suavemente y observando a Naruto dirigirse a la cocina. Lo siguió y vio como preparaba el té.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que las dos tazas estuvieron sobre la barra americana y los dos, finalmente, se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Sólo tenía que bajar un piso para encontrarte?

- Para serte sincero, no quería que me encontraras, Uchiha. – le gruñó Naruto-. No fuimos nada más que el polvo de la noche del otro.

- ¿Nada más? –Sasuke le frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros-. En principio, lo ibas a ser.

- ¿En principio? –preguntó, confundido. Naruto se restregó las manos en los pantalones, nervioso y se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado-. ¿Fumas?

- No. –le frunció el ceño y siguió sus movimientos por el piso-. No pensé que fumaras. –alzó la nariz e inspiró-. No huele a tabaco.

- No fumo. –confesó, removiéndose el pelo-. Pero siento que necesito uno ahora mismo. –abrió y cerró cajones que había por el salón-. Y sé que Ino guarda los de sus ligues.

- ¿Ino?

- La que te ha asaltado en la universidad. –contestó, viéndolo por encima del hombro-. Siento el haberte tirado al suelo, por cierto.

- Yo no. –Sasuke le sonrió con picardía para luego observar el piso del rubio. Entonces, medio escondido entre el microondas y un jarrón, encontró lo que Naruto andaba buscando. Se enderezó cogió el paquete y lo sacudió, haciendo que los cigarrillos entrechocaran entre sí y llamaran la atención del anfitrión-. ¿Son estos?

- Oh, Dios, sí. –se acercó a él y alargó el brazo para coger el paquete que tenía Sasuke; pero fue él el que acabó cogido por el Uchiha.

- Esa frase la dijiste un par de veces anoche. –Naruto se ruborizó y se soltó del agarre del Uchiha. Un silencio incomodo se estableció entre los dos hasta que Naruto decidió confesarle sobre sus recuerdos de anoche.

- No recuerdo nada. –le gruñó. Sacó un cigarrillo, se lo puso entre los labios y lo encendió-. Ni los arrumacos en la fiesta del amigo de Karin ni el habernos acostado. –inspiró por la colilla del cigarro, sacó el humo y tiró, contra el suelo, el paquete de tabaco-. ¡Joder! ¡Si ni siquiera sabía que había salido de mi propio edificio cuando he huido de tu apartamento!

Sasuke lo observó con ira. "¡¿Cómo puede haberse olvidado del increíble sexo que tuvimos anoche?!" Pero, entonces, recordó que él había hecho lo mismo con otros. Respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse y miró a Naruto, quién volvía a inspirar del cigarrillo. Sonrió, al venírsele una idea. Se levantó, se acercó a él y le extendió la mano; pidiéndole que le pasara el cigarro.

Naruto vaciló unos instantes antes de entregárselo a regañadientes. "Si quería uno, podría habérmelo pedido." Sasuke inspiró de la colilla, cogió el rostro de Naruto con una mano, obligándole a abrir la boca, e, inclinándose hacia delante, exhaló sobre la boca de Naruto el humo que había estado reteniendo.

El rubio inspiró el humo acompañado del aliento del moreno y sintió como sus piernas se volvían de gelatina. Naruto observó que, al tenerlo tan cerca, el Uchiha era un par de centímetros más alto que él; no es que le importara la altura, pero siempre había preferido ser el alto en las relaciones.

El rubio ensanchó los ojos ante su último pensamiento. "¿Relación? ¡¿Qué relación ni que tres cuartos?!" Naruto le dio un manotazo a Sasuke, apartándose del moreno con una sonrisa de pilluelo dibujada en los labios. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, volvió a acercarse el cigarrillo a los labios y, con la voz enronquecida, le preguntó:

- ¿Repetimos el toque del humo? –Naruto se estremeció ante una posible repetición, pero se mantuvo en sus trece antes de que su cabeza asintiera.

- Será mejor que te largues. –Sasuke le frunció el ceño y miró por encima de su hombro a las dos tazas de té olvidadas.

- Echas un invitado sin dejar que se acabe la bebida y, seguramente, sin un beso de despedida.

- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí Uchiha?! –le gritó-. Hasta hacía veinticuatro horas solo era el vecino de abajo y ahora me acosas como lo hacen tus ligues contigo. –lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y le rugió-. ¡¿Por qué?!

Sasuke se le abalanzó, tirando la colilla del cigarrillo ya consumido, y capturó los labios de Naruto con los suyos.

Aprovechando la sorpresa del rubio, introdujo la lengua en la boca de éste y jugó con la de Naruto; que, al principio, vacilaba de si jugar con la suya o no. Sasuke, contento por la positiva reacción del rubio ante su beso, acercó sus caderas a las de Naruto y gruñó, contento, al sentir que no era el único que disfrutaba de todo aquello.

Naruto, al sentir las caderas de Sasuke, se tiró para atrás, intentando apartarse del Uchiha; pero lo arrastró con él. Su cuerpo tropezó con el sofá del salón y los hizo caer sobre éste; quedándose Naruto debajo de Sasuke.

El Uchiha, finalmente, separó los labios del rubio, quien respiraba con agitación por lo que acababan de compartir.

- Quiero que seas sólo mío. –Naruto puso los ojos en blanco al escucharle-. Mi ligue; con el cual, pueda tener sexo siempre que quiera y a la inversa. –Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido, hasta que la ira llenó su cuerpo.

- ¡Estás-!

El estridente golpe que dio la puerta principal al chocar contra la pared, interrumpió la queja que Naruto le iba a gritar a Sasuke.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó Ino-. ¡Sasuke ha descubierto tu-! –la rubia, al ver la escena que había montada en el salón, dejó caer todas sus pertenencias contra el suelo, alucinada-. ¡¿Pero qué-?!

Naruto pateó el estómago de Sasuke y se escabulló de debajo del tentador cuerpo que lo mantenía retenido. Miró al moreno con el ceño fruncido y le gruñó entre dientes.

- Lárgate de nuestra casa. –Sasuke, sosteniéndose el abdomen, lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

- Cobarde. –se giró, cogió la chaqueta y, antes de que se encaminara hacia la puerta, alzó su mano con algo azul brillando entre sus manos-. Por cierto, ¿quieres hacer un trueque? –Naruto se tocó el pecho, buscando su collar aún y sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

- ¿Cuándo-?

- Tú número por el collar. –Ino intentó arrebatárselo; pero no lo consiguió-. De eso nada, rubita. –miró a Naruto y éste se estremeció-. ¿Aceptas?

Apretó sus dientes y estos rechinaron, se giró, cogió su chaqueta y buscó el móvil en el bolsillo de ésta. Cuando lo encontró se acercó al Uchiha y le entregó el teléfono.

- Llámate a ti mismo. –Sasuke cogió el móvil y empezó a marcar su número de móvil-. Ahora, devuélveme el collar, por favor.

Sasuke esperó a que diera dos tonos antes de colgar y devolverle el móvil a Naruto. Cogió el collar, pasó los dos extremos del cordel alrededor del cuello de Naruto, y se lo ató. Antes de alejarse del rubio, le robó un último beso y se alejó de él antes de recibir otro golpe por parte del rubio.

- Te llamaré para poder discutir sobre nuestra relación.

- No hay ningún "nuestra." –le gruñó. Sasuke, desde el umbral de la puerta, le sonrió con malicia.

- Pero si una relación.

Naruto se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta en el momento que Sasuke cerraba la puerta tras él. Ino, quien se había quedado anonadad con la escena entre esos dos, sacudió la cabeza, aclarándose la cabeza y miró a su primo, confundida.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido todo esto?! –le gritó extendiendo los brazos lo máximo que éstos le permitían.

El móvil de Naruto vibró, avisándole de que tenía un mensaje. Lo miró y lo abrió.

_Que tengas una noche tan buena como lo ha sido la mía._

_Sasuke._

Naruto se tragó el nudo, que se le había atragantado en el cuello, y miró hacia las dos tazas de té olvidadas sobre la barra americana.

- No lo sé Ino. –se agachó, cogió la colilla del cigarrillo que habían compartido, y lo apretó en su puño-. No lo sé.

**Continuara**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se han encontrado... ¡Por fin! :3 ¿Os lo esperabais así? Espero que no, porque todo lector debe sorprenderse con la historia, no adivinarla :P<strong>

**Y aquí vamos con los reviews:**

**Zanzamaru: **jajaja, no tardaste mucho en leer el tercer cap; pero me gusta eso :3 Espero que te haya gustado este último capitulo.

**Goten Trunks5: **al final no ha sido por el collar; sino por Ino y por Kushina XD! Gracias por seguir leyéndome :D Nos vemos en el siguiente!

**Vale Yagami Cullen: **Muchas gracias por tus halagos sobre mi escritura O/O Y lo del torbellino... ¡Ya se verá! XD! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas mi historia :3

**natzumy08: **Answers!: se lleva bien con sus padres, más adelante sabréis por qué vive con Ino y sí, saldrán Jiraya y Tsunade; sólo que aún no es su momento... jijijiji gracias por seguirme y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Moon-9215: **Pensé bastantes escenas para la cena (con escenas picantes) pero quería que se encontraran a solas cuando se vieran por primera vez; y la historia... bueno, ya lo has leído XD! gracias por seguirme :3

**Luna1986: **Bienvenida al club! :3 Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y que te hayas enamorado aún más del fic con este capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo ;)

**Cerezo de Luna: **Ganas, ganas si se tienen jajajajaja; aunque Sasuke es el único que lo demuestra... de momento ·3· Gracias por escribirme y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3

**Natsuki Akagami: **Jajajaja Estoy muy contenta de que te guste mi fic ^-^ El sexo contra la pared puede que aparezca dentro de dos o tres capítulos (pequeño spoiler) O/O No se han encontrado en la reunión; ¡pero Sasuke lo ha encontrado! jajajaja nos vemos en el próximo cap! :)

**Missi: **Gracias por tu apoyo! ^-^ Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que sigas mi alocada historia :D

**Y aquí van los nuevos que se han unido a la lista de followers y han añadido mi historia a sus favoritos:**

Cerezo de Luna, , Jiyu-K.U.I, Seta03, Soulreader-chan, Natsuki Akagami, Campiz Michaela, Fanaticasailormoon, Luna1986, Vale Yagami Cullen, hikaru88, Yui-nyann, Amoestapagina21

**¡Gracias por añadirme a vuestras listas! ^o^**

**Un beso a todos/as y espero que os haya gustado :3**

**Decidme que os ha parecido y si lo sigo o no ( )**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Acorralado dos veces

**Hello! (No sé que pasa con el Manager pero no me deja poner esto en negrita :( ) **

**Tiempo sin leernos! :3 (Por mi culpa, of course) **

**Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar; pero estuve trabajando (lucky of me), con exámenes y trabajos de por medio. **

**Y, bueno, aquí tenemos el quinto capítulo de ésta loca historia mía. Así que, ¡a leer people! **

**Naruto no es mío :((( pero uso sus personajes para mis males fines (los cuales disfrutáis :3)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Naruto iba pisando con fuerza el suelo a cada paso que daba. Miraba el pasillo que debía recorrer con furia y, al siguiente paso, se detuvo. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, respiró profundamente y los volvió a abrir. Sacó el móvil y releyó el mensaje que le envió el Uchiha aquella mañana. El primero en una semana después de aquél fatídico día.

_Te veré en menos de dos horas._

_Sasuke_

Y casi dos horas después, el director de la universidad, Fugaku Uchiha, lo llamó por megafonía para que fuera inmediatamente a su despacho. "Si me llama por lo mismo por lo que Oka-san me montó el pollo al día siguiente de la cena, voy a matar a alguien..."

Respiró hondo otra vez y siguió su camino para salir de la facultad y dirigirse hacia el edificio de oficinas principal; donde se encontraba el despacho del padre del Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Sasuke observaba los planos que había encima de la mesa mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenían su padre y el padre de su rubio al otro lado de la estancia. Cuando su padre le dijo que Naruto sería el arquitecto que se encargaría de remodelar el nuevo edificio de la facultad de medicinas, le pidió estar presente en la reunión.<p>

Su padre al escucharlo, dio su consentimiento con una condición: que no se metiera en las decisiones que tomaran entre los tres.

Se escucharon unos vacilantes toques en la puerta y Sasuke se giró, poniendo su mejor cara de póquer, cuando, en realidad, quería sonreírle al rubio con el claro mensaje que ese gesto significaba: te dije que nos encontraríamos.

- Adelante. –soltó su padre.

La puerta se abrió y su rubio apareció con el ceño fruncido, mostrando que no le hacía mucha gracia estar allí, hasta que vio a su padre. Enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, y se acercó a él.

- ¿Otto-san? ¿Qué estás-?

- Espera un momento, Naruto. –lo interrumpió su padre-. Tengo que discutir unas cosas con Fugaku. Mientras tanto –señaló la mesa en la que estaba apoyado Sasuke-, ¿por qué no les echas un vistazo a esos planos y me los corriges? Hace meses que no lo haces.

- Dirás que hace meses que no te saco trabajo de encima. –entrecerró los ojos y luego bufó-. Vale, vale. Lo haré. –fue directo hacia Sasuke y, cuando los dos estuvieron el uno frente al otro, le gruñó-. Estorbas. Apártate, teme.

Sasuke le fulminó con los ojos y acercó su rostro al de Naruto.

- ¿Y si no quiero, dobe? –le dijo entre dientes. Ninguno de los dos se movió un solo milímetro de su sitio hasta que Naruto lo cogió del brazo.

- Sasuke. –los dos miraron a Fugaku-. ¿Cuál era la condición? –Naruto volvió a mirar a Sasuke y este, a regañadientes, se apartó del camino de su rubio.

- Buen chico. –le murmuró, al pasar por su lado, Naruto; para que sus padres no les escucharan-. Luego te doy la pelota para que juegues con ella.

Sasuke se acercó a su oído, sopló sobre éste y le susurró pícaramente:

- ¿Será una de las tuyas? –continuó con la broma. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se giró, sin seguirle más la corriente, mientras que Sasuke quería jugar más con él-. No hará falta que me la tires, sólo que te bajes los pantalones y-

- Uchiha-kun, ¿podrías apartarte de la mesa? Necesito todo-

- ¿Mi pene? –cogió entre sus labios el lóbulo del rubio, lo soltó y lamió su oreja.

Naruto se estremeció al sentir la áspera y húmeda lengua del Uchiha sobre uno de sus puntos débiles. Parpadeó, aclarando su mente, lo cogió de la solapa de su camisa y lo tiró sobre la mesa. Cuando los dos se encontraron con la mirada del otro, vieron como las pupilas del otro oscurecían los ojos de los dos; mostrándoles que el deseo por el otro estaba presente en ellos.

Sasuke alzó el brazo, estiró la mano hacia Naruto y, cuando iba a rozar los labios del rubio con los dedos, el grito de su padre los devolvió a la realidad.

- ¡Sasuke! –el susodicho parpadeó, al igual que el rubio, y los dos miraron a Fugaku, quién señalaba a Sasuke con el dedo-. Aléjate de Naruto Namikaze hasta que no haya acabado la reunión.

Naruto dejó espació a Sasuke para que se enderezase y encaró a Fugaku.

- Uchiha-san. –le llamó entre-dientes y el ceño fruncido.

- Puedes llamarme Fugaku. –le corrigió.

- Fugaku-san, le agradecería que no me llamara por el apellido de mi padre. Intento que nadie sepa que soy el hijo de uno de los mejores arquitectos del mundo- – Naruto miró a Minato, quién le sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos-. Otto-san, por favor...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Quieres conseguir la fama por tus trabajos, no por tu nombre.

- Y eso te hace un hombre respetable, Naruto-kun. –lo elogió Fugaku, inclinando un poco la cabeza-. Ahora, Sasuke, apártate de él.

Sasuke hizo lo que su padre le ordenó; pero siguió observando al rubio. ¿Habría tenido problemas cuando era pequeño por llevar el apellido de su padre? Sasuke, por su parte, siempre que intentaban meterse con él, se lo pensaban dos veces antes de intentar cabrearlo, y lo dejaban en paz.

Cuando Sasuke se alejó de Naruto, éste suspiró, se giró y miró los planos que había encima de la mesa. Ensanchó los ojos, sorprendido y asustado, al ver lo que había en éstos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Quién es el responsable de estas chapuzas? –se giró hacia los demás, mostrándoles los planos-. Dile al alumno en prácticas, responsable de esto, que no tiene futuro como arquitecto. –giró el plano hacia él y negó con la cabeza-. Esto no se puede corregir; ¡debes tirarlo!

Naruto lo arrugó y lo tiró a la papelera más cercana; a dos metros de él. Sasuke ensanchó los ojos al ver el cambio tan rápido de actitud del rubio mientras el padre del rubio sonreía, complacido, al ver el arrebato de su hijo. Pero la rabieta del rubio no acabó allí.

- Por Kami. –chilló-. ¿Y esto? ¡¿Es que quieren matar a todos los que estén dentro?! ¿Dónde está la salida de emergencias? –tiró el plano y cogió otro-. Un laboratorio sin respiradores ni zonas aisladas... ¡De puta madre!

- Naruto, lenguaje. –le dijo Minato, riéndose por lo bajo, no dándole mucha importancia al lenguaje de su hijo, en realidad.

- Como se te ocurra contratar a éste inútil, dile adiós a Namikaze Co. –Naruto se giró hacia su padre y palideció al ver a su padre-. Oh, no…

- Lleva trabajando tres años con nosotros y tú eras la prueba que debía superar para poder hacer el trabajo. –se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su hijo-. Tranquilo, Naruto, no lo despediré. Volverá a administración.

- Joder, Otto-san. Odio que hagas esto. –tiró el plano y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Espera, espera. –le abrazó por detrás, lo alzó del suelo y lo volvió a dejar frente a los dos Uchiha-. No te enfades, Naruto.

- Nunca lo vas a entender, ¿verdad? –gruñó entre-dientes, para que su padre no lo escuchara. Se soltó de los brazos de Minato y encaró a los pelinegros-. Supongo que, los planos que acabo de rechazar, son el trabajo del que quiere que me encargue...

- Cierto. –se giró y caminó hacia el ventanal, el cual ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared tras el escritorio e iluminaba la habitación de forma natural. Naruto pudo observar el serio rostro de Fugaku reflejado en el cristal-. Sasuke lleva quejándose de lo pequeña que es la facultad de medicina y sus laboratorios de investigación. –Naruto miró de soslayo al pelinegro y éste lo miró de vuelta-. Por eso le pedí a tu padre que me ayudara a encontrar al perfecto arquitecto para este trabajo... –sacudió la cabeza y encaró a los presentes-. Nunca pensé que me recomendaría a su propio hijo; un estudiante.

- Antes de que se haga una idea equivocada –lo detuvo Naruto-, no voy a aceptar el trabajo...

- Naru-

- ...sin antes ver el espacio en el que quiere construir los nuevos edificios. –miró a su padre y le frunció el ceño-. Haré el maldito trabajo; pero con una condición.

- La que quieras. –aceptó rápidamente su padre, contento por haber conseguido que Naruto aceptara trabajar para Fugaku. Naruto caminó hacia la puerta y cogió el pomo de ésta.

- Éste será mi proyecto; lo que implica... –se giró hacia Minato mientras abría la puerta-…que no habrá ningún tipo de supervisión por tu parte o por parte de Oka-san. –Minato soltó un jadeo y, de mala gana, asintió-. Ahora, iré a ver la zona de la facultad. Si me disculpan. –se inclinó y salió del despacho.

Sasuke, su padre y el de Naruto se quedaron estáticos, observando la puerta por la que se había ido el rubio. Sasuke parpadeó y miró su padre, quién sonreía con satisfacción. Se acercó al rubio y golpeó la espalda de éste con fuerza.

- Creo que te ha salido el tiro por la culata, viejo amigo. Y ahora entiendo lo que me decías sobre su carácter... ¡No queda nada de aquél niño hiperactivo!

- ¿Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke, curioso. Fugaku y Minato lo observaron durante unos segundos antes de que el pelinegro captara la indirecta-. Ya me voy, ya me voy...

- Te veré el sábado.

Cuando se despidió de los dos hombres salió del despacho, miró la puerta por encima de su hombro y frunció el ceño. Allí había muchas cosas que no acababa de entender; y odiaba no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a alejarse de allí y, a medio camino de su facultad, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar a solas con su rubio.

- ¡Mierda!

* * *

><p>Naruto caminó por el campus de la universidad sin mirar hacia dónde se dirigía. Sintió la suave brisa mecer su desordenado cabello rubio y miró hacia los edificios que formaban la UdK. Suspiró, se sentó en la hierba y observó los dos edificios que formaban la facultad de medicina. Tenía que reconocer que la estructura de estos era deplorable y necesitaban, con urgencia, un cambio urgente.<p>

El problema de todo aquél cambio: ¿dónde meterían a los alumnos durante la destrucción y construcción de las dos facultades?

- Un Ryō por tus pensamientos.

Naruto se volteó y le frunció el ceño al dueño de la voz.

- Que me hubiera gustado no haber ido a la fiesta del amigo de Karin. –Sasuke le sonrió, aunque Naruto ya se había dado la vuelta cuando lo hizo-. ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada. –se acercó al rubio y estaba a punto de sentarse cuando éste le habló otra vez.

- Entonces, vete. –le gruñó entre dientes. Sasuke frunció el ceño y, sin hacerle el menor caso a Naruto, se sentó a su lado-. Te he dicho-

- Si que quiero algo. –Naruto lo miró y le frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? –Sasuke se giró hacia él y se le quedó mirando. El rubio profundizó el ceño fruncido para luego alzarlo, sorprendido, y sonrojarse. Hizo un mohín y volvió a observar la facultad de medicina y el edificio alterno de ésta; el que contenía los laboratorios-. No puedo.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Sasuke, inocentemente.

- Entregarme a ti... –lo miró por el rabillo del ojo-. No otra vez.

- ¿No dijiste que no lo recordabas?

- Y así es.

- Entonces sería tu primera vez conmigo... Lúcido, quiero decir.

- ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en que me acueste contigo?! –le gritó, girándose hacia él-. Hace tan sólo dos semanas, era el molesto _dobe_ vecino de abajo. –Sasuke sonrió al escucharle llamarse a sí mismo dobe.

- Así que, ¿lo recuerdas? –Naruto le frunció el ceño y gruñó.

- Te tiré mi libro favorito y, a consecuencia de eso, se le rompió la cubierta... –Naruto gimió al recordar el estado en el que se encontraba éste-. Primera edición a la mierda...

- Fue tu culpa por tirarme el libro. –Naruto lo fulminó con los ojos.

- La tuya por ser un vecino tan huraño que ni siquiera acepta la mano de su nuevo vecino y lo insulta después de una simple mirada de soslayo.

- Si no hubieras llevado los pañuelos y el delantal, seguramente llevaríamos seis años acostándonos juntos. –Naruto sacudió la mano, no tomándose en serio aquella afirmación.

- No lo creo. –apoyó la cabeza entre sus dos manos-. A mí me gusta estar tanto arriba como abajo –lo miró con desgana-; y dudo mucho que te me hubieras ofrecido.

- Lo hice. –le confesó Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Naruto-. Y me lo hiciste tres veces.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –Naruto aún no acababa de creérselo. ¿Realmente se lo había follado?-. Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué debería? –cogió el mentón de Naruto y lo fijó para que no apartara la mirada-. Me gusta que mis amantes tengan la energía suficiente como para aguantar tantos _rounds_ como para quedar totalmente agotado y satisfecho... Y tú has sido el único con el que realmente me he quedado satisfecho.

- ¿Solo por eso me estás tocando los huevos? –le gruñó.

- Aún no te los he tocado todavía...

- Uchiha...

- Sasuke. –apretó los dedos en el mentón del rubio-. Quiero que me llames por mi nombre.

- ¿Y qué harás, sino? –alzó una ceja y Sasuke se le acercó.

- Empezaré a llamarte Namikaze por todos los sitios públicos en los que nos encontremos el uno al otro. –Naruto intentó zafarse, molesto, del agarre de Sasuke; pero éste lo mantuvo en el sitio-. ¿Por qué tan inquieto?-

- Suéltame U- –se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un resoplido-. Teme. –el moreno rio ante la rebeldía del rubio.

Y, en vez de soltarlo, acabó con la distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios.

Naruto cogió con el puño el pelo de Sasuke y tiró de él para alejarlo de su rostro mientras él se alejaba para el otro lado; pero el moreno, para evitar que se alejara, hizo que Naruto se estirara en la hierba, atrapándolo con su cuerpo y con el suelo tras su espalda.

Naruto, al verse atrapada, empezó a patalear como un niño de cinco años, con una rabieta, en un supermercado porque no le compraban lo que quería. Sasuke, en cambio, aprovechó los movimientos del rubio para posicionarse mejor entre sus piernas y dejarlo totalmente anclado en el suelo. Ya seguro de que Naruto no podría escapar, separó sus labios unos milímetros de los del rubio y le habló, acariciándoselos al hablar.

- Me gusta tenerte así.

- Pesas... Y tu amiguito se está despertando... –le dijo entre dientes.

Sasuke se inclinó, otra vez, hacia él y le mordió el cuello mientras se frotaba contra la entrepierna de Naruto. Éste tiró el cuello hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, queriendo soltar un grito; pero se contuvo y reaccionó a los avances del moreno con los suyos propios.

El puño que antes intentaba alejar a Sasuke, ahora lo incitaba a seguir con lo que hacía; las piernas de Naruto, antes inquietas ahora rodeaban las caderas de Sasuke, juntando sus penes ya erectos.

Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco al ver que el rubio empezaba a soltarse con él. Dejó de marcarle el cuello y subió hacia el rostro sonrojado de Naruto. Tragó al ver la erótica imagen que éste mostraba. Se acercó a él y volvió a besarle; con la diferencia de que, éste beso, si fue correspondido.

Naruto entreabrió los labios y dejó que la lengua del moreno se encontrara con la suya. Las dos húmedas extremidades se pelearon, se degustaron y, al final, se aceptaron. Mientras las lenguas interactuaban entre ellas, Sasuke bajó una de sus manos por entre sus cuerpos, la coló bajo la camiseta de Naruto, para acariciar su plano vientre, y siguió su camino hasta colarse por el dobladillo de los pantalones y de los calzoncillos.

Sasuke ya acariciaba la húmeda punta roma del miembro de Naruto, cuando éste se sobresaltó; incorporándose y obligando a Sasuke a sentarse sobre la hierba mientras éste lo mantenía a horcajadas entre sus piernas.

Naruto miró hacia la mano intrusa y jadeó al ver que ésta seguía su camino aún con la interrupción. Soltó un gemido y, reuniendo todo lo que le quedaba de racionalidad, se apartó del moreno, rodó cuesta abajo y se incorporó a media bajada del pequeño saliente en el que se había subido para observar la facultad de medicina.

De rodillas, observó a Sasuke, quien aún intentaba asimilar la huída de su rubio en medio de, lo que podía haber sido, un increíble polvo en medio de la naturaleza. Miró hacia el rubio y sonrió al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba éste: el pelo desordenado, la cara enrojecida, los ojos brillantes, los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, la camiseta arrugada y la bragueta de los pantalones abierta, mostrando los calzoncillos naranjas que llevaba y, los cuales, tenían un círculo de un naranja más oscuro en el medio de éstos.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por los labios del moreno; se puso de pie y empezó a bajar por la colina.

- ¡Quieto ahí, teme! –le señaló el rubio-. ¡Ni un paso más!

- ¿Tanto me temes? –dio un paso más hacia el rubio y éste se enderezó-. ¿O temes tu reacción hacia mí?

- No temo nada. –refunfuñó, atándose los pantalones y arreglándose la camiseta-. Y menos a ti, teme.

- ¿En serio? –Naruto apartó la mirada del moreno, molesto consigo mismo-. Entonces, no te importará pasarte por mi casa el viernes por la noche, ¿verdad?

- Ni loco. –se dio la vuelta y empezó a descender el resto de la colina que le quedaba para llegar al camino que iba hacia el centro de la universidad. Pero los brazos de Sasuke lo detuvieron.

- No estaríamos solos, si es eso lo que te preocupa. –le susurró en el oído. Naruto lo apartó y lo encaró otra vez-. Voy a hacer una fiesta.

- ¿Con que motivo?

- Conseguir que vengas a mi casa. –Naruto entrecerró los ojos, no muy seguro de aceptar la diabólica invitación o no-. Puede traer a quien quieras; me da igual. Pero –Naruto vio como el rostro de Sasuke cambió, a uno de ira, en cuestión de segundos; incluso le pareció ver un reflejo rojizo en ellos-, ni se te ocurra traer un PUN.

- ¿PUN? –preguntó Naruto, con algo de miedo.

- Polvo de Una Noche. –descifró, mientras pasaba por su lado y llegaba al camino que llevaba al centro-. A las once en mi casa.

Naruto se quedó quieto, asimilando la información, hasta que comprendió lo que acababa de hacer Sasuke.

- ¡¿Quién te ha dicho que iré?!

Sasuke, simplemente, le sonrió por encima del hombro y se despidió con una mano.

- ¡Oye!

Naruto, volvió a llamarle; pero al ver que había alumnos que los miraban, decidió acabar de bajar la colina y se dirigió hacia su facultad para asistir a las dos últimas clases que le quedaban de aquél fatídico día.

* * *

><p>Ino no paraba de mirar la puerta de entrada del aula, esperando ver entrar a su primo. Desde que le había enseñado el mensaje del Uchiha aquella mañana, estaba preocupada por él. Cuando el director lo había llamado por megafonía, Naruto la había tranquilizado con una de sus sonrisas; pero había visto la furia y la ira reflejadas en sus ojos azules.<p>

Un agudo dolor en la cabeza la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró y se encontró con Kakashi-sensei, quién, supuestamente, le estaba sonriendo. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta; ya que la parte inferior de su cara estaba siempre cubierta con un contra-estornudos.

- Señorita Yamanaka, ¿podría decirle a toda la clase que es lo que tiene tan interesante mirar la puerta del aula?

- N-no es- –la puerta del aula se abrió con un estridente golpe, cortándola.

- Llega tarde, Uzumaki. –Kakashi volvió los ojos a Ino-. ¿Por eso miraba la puerta?

- Sí, señor. –unos golpecitos en la cabeza la hicieron mirar a un Kakashi sonriente (seguramente).

- No se avergüence, señorita Yamanaka. No es común ver familiares tan unidos. Bien, señores, sigamos con la clase.

Naruto se sentó al lado de su prima y ésta empezó a atosigarle con preguntas por lo bajini. Naruto le explicó todo lo referente con el trabajo que había conseguido pero obviando lo que había pasado afuera con el Uchiha. Aunque, si no quería que el teme le restregara que era un cobarde, debía contarle a su prima lo de la fiesta y suplicarle que lo acompañara.

- ¿Por qué has aceptado ir si no quieres?

- Porque... Bueno... –Naruto dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa-. Me ha liado.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo. "¿Alguien liando a Naruto? ¡Imposible!" No sabía si debía dejar a Naruto a cargo de Sasuke Uchiha; pero en los pocos días que ése par había interactuado, Naruto había empezado a parecer otro. Sonrió y, se dijo, que le daría carta blanca al Uchiha para con su primo.

Así que iba a ayudarlo un poquito.

- ¿A qué hora debemos estar allí?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyyyyyyy, aquí se queda hoy.<strong>

**La relación va avanzando ya (más o menos :P) aunque de momento Naruto seguirá dandole largas a Sasuke...**

**Y ahora, ¡Answers!**

**Zanzamaru:** jajajaja, cada vez que salía de casa miraba hacia los lados para ver si venía alguien a morderme :S jijijijijiji Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap! Nos vemos en el próximo :*

** :** Aún no puedo hacer que la tensión llegue a la liberación... De momento... :D Espero que no me mates por cortar la tensión... again... :p nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

**natzumy08:** Sí que se enterará, sí. Pero con una escena un poco más vergonzosa :)) Y, si el Uchiha no es persistente, Naruto no caerá nunca :p jijijijiji

**Moon-9215:** jajajaja nunca digas nunca... Puede que los papis metan algo de cizaña más adelante... ;)

**Natsuki Akagami:** jajajajaja ¿Quieres un pañuelo para la sangre? :P Aún no habrá el sexo contra la pared; pero dentro de poquito, muy poquito, habrá el sexo puro y duro... O/O *¬*

**Vale Yagami Cullen:** Uf, menos mal que te he sorprendido :) Y, ahora, Ino se ha puesto del lado de Sasuke (un poquito) así que... ¡Naruto está en apuros! (o no XD!)

** Jiyu-K.U.I:** Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión; de verdad. A parte de lo que tenía, también me ha costado escribir un poquito el cap -.-U Y espero que no hayas viajado hasta aquí para venir a tirarme de los pies ^x^U Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! (Si queréis :p)

**Luna1986:** jijijijijiji ya era hora de que se encontraran; sino lo hacía, me matabais tod s, seguro... ^x^U Y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :D

** Goten Trunks5:** Bueno, el recuerdo era la primera vez que se encontraron éste par y como Sasuke, antipáticamente, pasa de Naruto XD! Y, bueno, más adelante, veréis por qué Naruto no quiere relacionarse con Sasuke. Espero que te haya gustado el cap! :3

**Jane Uchihatake:** jajajajajaja Bienvenida al grupo! :333 Es un gran alago el que te hayas leído todos los capítulos de una sola tirada. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que continúes siguiéndome :D

**Y, ahora, nuevos Favoritos/Followers**

**JesseFanatic, 11, Nikki Usagi, Jane Uchihatake, Nimiedades, Hyga Mokame, , Linaru uzumaki, LORDKUKUKU**

**Bueno, people, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que deseéis que siga con la historia. :3 **

**¡Un beso! ^3^ ****

** ¡Ah! ¡Y decidme que os ha parecido el capítulo! :)**


	6. ¿Por quién está celoso?

**Hellooooo! Buenas noches a todos/as!**

**Aquí viene otro capítulo de mi alocada historia :3 **

**¿Cómo os ha ido todo? Espero que mejor que a mí, porque he tenido unos días... XD!**

**Bueno, éste capítulo no es tan movidito como el anterior pero espero que lo disfrutéis :D**

**Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior, en las respuestas de los reviews, había una respuesta sin el nick; era para . No entiendo por qué no salió ni por qué no me dejó corregirlo. (lo he vuelto a intentar ahora y no me ha dejado, sorry :(...)**

**Bueno, Naruto no es mío (ya me gustaría a mí... ¬.¬) pero uso los personajes de la serie para mis malvados fines, los cuales disfrutáis.**

**Ahora, ¡A disfrutare!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Naruko entró en la casa familiar de los Namikaze, cerró la puerta tras de ella, y se quedó anonadada al ver unos zapatos que conocía muy bien. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, soltó todo lo que llevaba y corrió hacia el salón. Abrió la doble puerta de par en par, abrió la boca, para saludar al inesperado invitado, pero se quedó allí parada; sorprendida.

Naruto estaba sentado en el escritorio de su padre, dándose golpes en la cabeza contra éste. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su hermana pequeña había entrado a trompicones en el salón. Se detuvo un momento y luego siguió a darse de golpes.

En el umbral de la puerta del salón, Naruko observó el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano. Preocupada por él, dio un paso hacia el interior del salón, pero la mano de Kushina la detuvo. Se giró hacia su madre y esta sacudió la cabeza, diciéndole que no se le acercara.

En silencio, las dos se dirigieron a la cocina dónde se encontraba su padre y, para su grata sorpresa, su Ojii-san y su Obaa-chan también se encontraban allí. Al verlos, Naruko corrió hacia su Obaa-chan con los brazos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Tsunade-baa-chan! –gritó-. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

- Hola Naruko-chan. –la saludo mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su nieta contra su cuerpo-. Veo que aún no has entendido que no me gusta que me llames cómo tu abuela.

- Ob-an. M-du-le... –intentó decirle Naruko.

- Tsunade, suelta a Naruko antes de que nos quedemos sin nieta. –rió Jiraya quién salvo a Naruko de morir aplastada-. ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que sí... –dijo entre jadeos-. Sólo necesito respirar un poco...

- Ya habrás visto a tu hermano... –le dijo Minato. Naruko asintió.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Sasuke Uchiha. –soltó una voz que conocía muy bien. Se giró y vio a su prima entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Eso es lo que le ha pasado. –Naruko frunció el ceño ante la mención de ése nombre.

- Odio a ese chico...

- ¿Qué chico? –preguntó Tsunade.

- ¡El que no deja en paz a tú nieto-tebbane! –gruñó Kushina mientras cortaba el repollo. Minato miró a su esposa con algo de miedo-. ¡¿Quién se cree que es ése malnacido hijo de-?!

- Kushina, tranquilízate. –le acarició la espalda Minato-. Nuestro hijo también tiene algo de culpa en todo esto...

- ¡Naruto es inocente! –gritaron las dos mujeres Namikaze. Minato se rió por lo bajini al ver a dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida comportarse de aquella manera.

- Por favor, Naruto tiene de inocente lo que yo tengo de indulgente. –abrió el frigorífico y sacó una lata de un refresco de limón-. O sea, nada.

- No fue Naruto el que salió corriendo tras Sasuke como un desesperado; más bien, era el que huía. –aclaró Naruko, con los brazos en jarras.

- En la fiesta en la que se conocieron, los dos eran los que corrían uno tras el otro. –dio un trago a su bebida después de sonreírles con malicia-. Además, creo que a Naru le gusta el pelinegro.

- Ino, bonita, aún estoy asimilando lo de que Naruto no se acostará nunca con una mujer con buena delantera como tu abuela... –lloriqueó Jiraya-. Yo aún guardaba la esperanza de que cambiara de acera...

- Jiraya, nuestro nieto lleva fuera del armario más de diez años; ¡acostúmbrate!

- ¡Tú nunca entenderás el orgullo de que tu hijo o nieto te cuenten cómo y cuando se estrenaron en el arte del sexo!

- ¡¿Le contaste a tu padre nuestra primera vez-tebbane?! –gritó Kushina, cuchillo en mano apuntando hacia Minato.

- Tranquilízate, Kushina. –alzó las manos hacia ella, intentando calmarla-. A mí Naruto me contó sus dos primeras veces.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron todos los integrantes de la cocina.

- Tenías que decírselo, ¿verdad, Otto-san? –todos se giraron hacia el umbral de la cocina para encontrarse a un Naruto con el rostro compungido-. Era un secreto entre nosotros dos...

- No les he dicho nada de lo que me dijiste, hijo.

- Pero saben que tuve dos primeras veces... –le gruñó entre dientes-. Además, ¿qué es eso de ir hablando a mis espaldas, Ino?

- No sé de que hablas... –miró hacia los lados, intentando no mirar a su primo a los ojos; pero fracasó y se rindió ante la furiosa mirada del rubio-. Solo les he dicho un nombre.

- No debías decir nada... –se giró y salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás.

Los integrantes de la cocina miraron el umbral de la puerta por el que Naruto se había ido, dejando un incómodo silencio tras de él, hasta que Tsunade lo rompió.

- Echo de menos a mi nieto alegre y vivaracho...

- No eres la única, Tsunade-baa-chan... –confesó Ino, con tristeza.

Naruko, no entendiendo lo que decían, miró de una a la otra hasta que cambiaron el tema de conversación. La pequeña Namikaze no entendía el por qué echaban de menos a Naruto cuando lo tenían delante; y tampoco entendía los adjetivos con los que lo relacionaban. Su Nii-chan nunca había sido cómo ellos lo describían; él era el de siempre: el Naruto serio y responsable que la mimaba y protegía, siempre que lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu aún no se creía lo que estaban haciendo en casa de Sasuke. Se había lavado la cara, por lo menos, diecisiete veces en una hora. Karin y Juugo iban de un lado para el otro, apartando muebles para crear una pista de baile o disponiendo los boles con comida y los vasos para las bebidas por las mesas que ya habían preparado previamente.<p>

El peliblanco sacudió la cabeza y observó a su amigo psicópata. Tenía miedo por el pobre rubio que había trastocado a su amigo, de tal manera, que el susodicho dejaba su casa abierta a otros para beber, bailar y darse el lote en una loca fiesta un viernes por la noche cuando antes, el solo pedir entrar en su casa, podías acabar con un ojo morado al siguiente segundo.

Sasuke revisaba su móvil, comprobando la lista de la gente que vendría a la fiesta. A cada minuto que pasaba, había un nombre más en ella. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber organizado todo ese embrollo para conseguir que el rubio volviera a su casa. Sonrió al recordar lo fácil que había sido picarlo para que fuera a la fiesta; aunque, seguramente, estuviera acompañado de su molesta prima.

Frunció el ceño, cerró el móvil y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Necesitaba dar una vuelta antes de que todos esos invitados gorrones ocuparan su casa y no lo dejaran tranquilo durante toda la noche.

- ¿Adónde vas Sasuke? –le preguntó Karin.

- Donde no te importa. –la pelirroja le hizo un mohín mientras le daba una patada al suelo.

- Se supone que es tu casa y tu fiesta; ¿y nos vas a dejar así? ¿Haciéndote todo el trabajo?

- Fuiste tú la que te ofreciste a organizar la fiesta y decorar mi casa. –abrió la puerta y le sonrió por encima del hombro-. En otras palabras, te has metido en esto tú solita.

Y con esas palabras, salió de su piso.

* * *

><p>Naruto se miraba en el espejo de su habitación con fastidio. Su hermana lo tenía ahí plantado, cómo un maniquí, mientras ella le pedía que cambiara de camisa o de pantalones. Después del vestuario, vinieron los distintos tipos de peinados y de las posibles colonias que le sentaban mejor.<p>

Aún no acababa de creerse que su prima lo hubiera traicionado no una ni dos veces aquella semana; ¡si no cinco! ¿Por qué había invitado a su hermana a ir a la fiesta del Uchihacosador? Tenía miedo, no solo del pelinegro, sino también de su hermana.

- Estás muy guapo. –se giró hacia Ino, quién lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación-. Sasuke se va a empalmar en cuanto entres por la puerta de su casa.

- Lenguaje, Ino.

Naruto observó la vestimenta de su prima. Iba con un vestido de color lila con cuello en forma de uve. El vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo hasta la cintura y, a partir de esta, la tela de éste caía suelta alrededor de sus muslos hasta un las rodillas. Los zapatos de tacón la hicieron unos cinco centímetros más alta de lo que era de por sí.

- ¿Por qué has invitado a mi hermana, Ino? –se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados-. No puedo vigilarla a ella y cuidarme del Uchiha a la vez.

- ¿Por qué deberías cuidarte de Sasuke? –Naruto puso los ojos en blanco ante lo que su prima estaba insinuando-. Deja que te pille...

- Estás de coña, ¿verdad? –le dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Y si le dieras una oportunidad? –se inclinó hacia él, dejando que su largo cabello se deslizara por encima de su hombro-. ¿Por qué no quieres intentar tener una relación es-?

- Ino. –la interrumpió-. Por favor. –los dos se observaron el uno al otro hasta que Naruko irrumpió en la cocina con una camisa de color naranja oscuro en sus manos.

- Creo que ésta es más de tu estilo, Naruto-nii-chan... –Naruko miró el estado de los dos primos y, preocupada, preguntó-. ¿Ocurre algo?

- No es nada, Naruko-chan. –Ino se giró hacia ella y soltó un chillido-. ¡Oh, Dios, Naruko! ¡Estás guapísima! –Ino se acercó a la pequeña de los Namikaze y empezó a rodearla-. ¿Es uno de tus vestidos?

El vestido de Naruko era de color negro y al estilo lolita; solo que las mangas del vestido no iban pegadas a sus brazos, sino sueltos, y, a cada paso que daba, las mangas se balanceaban con suavidad al son de sus pasos. El vestido se le pegaba en la cintura y, como el de Ino, luego iba suelto; solo que el de Naruko llegaba hasta medio muslo y el borde de la falda acababa en un encaje trasparente. Y, como calzado, llevaba unas botas negras altas, que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas, y acababan en tacón de aguja. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas sujetas por dos cintas negras que se mezclaban con los mechones de su rubio pelo.

Naruko dio un giro sobre su eje y sonrió a su prima.

- Sip. Al igual que ésta camisa. –alzó la susodicha y se la entregó a su hermano-. Póntela.

- Naruko, creo que éste conjunto ya está bien.

- Bien no es suficiente, nii-chan. ¡Tú tienes que estar perfecto! Además –extendió la camisa y le sonrió-, ésta lleva tu nombre en ella. No literalmente. –añadió rápido-. Pero la hice pensando en ti.

Naruto miró la camisa y, a regañadientes, se sacó la que llevaba puesta y se puso la que su hermana le ofrecía. Al girarse para verse en el espejo, se frunció el ceño a sí mismo, no gustándole mucho la combinación. Ino se le acercó, también con el ceño fruncido y, sin previo aviso, le revolvió el pelo, se puso frente a él y le desabotonó un par de botones, dejando el collar de su Obaa-chan a la vista. Cuando estuvo satisfecha de su trabajo, se apartó y dejó que Naruto se viera.

- Ahora sí que sí. –se lamió los labios mientras miraba a Naruto a los ojos a través del espejo-. En cuanto des un paso dentro del piso de Sasuke, necesitarás que te protejamos de todo el mundo.

- No voy a ir así, Ino. Llamaré mucho la atención. –en ése momento, el timbre del piso sonó por toda la casa.

- Ya voy yo. Y no te la quites, nii-chan. –le guiñó un ojo a través del espejo-. Yo también creo que estás sexy.

Naruko corrió por la casa, aún y llevando los altísimos tacones, y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al ver quién era el que se encontraba al otro lado, sonrió todavía más.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –abrazó a la pelirrosa y la invitó a entrar-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya le has dicho algo al chico ése del que me hablaste hace unos mese? ¿Salís juntos? ¿Por-?

- Naruko, para. –la detuvo Sakura, entre risas-. La que debería preguntar por qué estás aquí soy yo.

- ¿Frontuda? –salió Ino de la habitación cuando le pareció escuchar la voz de su amiga de la infancia-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y así vestida?

- He venido a una fiesta que se celebra en el piso de arriba. –señaló la pelirrosa-. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Adónde vais?

- Por desgracia, al mismo sitio. –gruñó Naruto, saludando a la pelirrosa con la mano. Sakura, al verlo se sonrojó.

- ¿Naruto? –dio un paso hacia él, mirándolo de arriba abajo-. Estás... ¡Wow!

- ¿Sexy? –propuso Naruko.

- ¿Buenorro? –siguió Ino.

- Eso y mucho más... –Sakura sacudió la cabeza, despertándose de su ensoñación, y se puso seria con él-. Naruto.

- ¿Dime? –dijo, sorprendido del cambio de actitud de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Serías mi pareja para poner celoso a un chico que estará en la fiesta a la que, por lo visto, vamos todos?

* * *

><p>Sasuke no dejaba de mirar la puerta de entrada, esperando ver a un rubio atravesar el umbral de ésta. La fiesta había empezado hacía más de hora y media y ya estaba harto de ésta y todos los que se encontraban allí.<p>

Casi no había bebido alcohol; ya que quería estar lúcido para cuando se encontrara con Naruto y empezara una lucha contra él.

Entonces, Karin soltó un grito que lo puso alerta. Miró hacia la puerta y, lo primero que vio fue a un maldito dios rubio atravesar la puerta de su casa. Bebió la imagen de Naruto durante unos segundos hasta que la ira le nubló la mente. Naruto, su rubio, iba acompañado de su hermana, su prima y una pelirrosa que se le colgaba del brazo. "Ese estúpido dobe... ¡Le advertí sobre lo de traerse a un PUN!"

Karin se acercó a los recién llegados, confusa por la presencia de estos en la fiesta, para saludarlos con una sonrisa.

- ¡Naruto e Ino! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Nos han invitado. –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Somos, algo así, como los invitados de honor. –la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a su compañera de clase y miró hacia Naruto, quién la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y siguió hablando con la pelirrosa.

- ¡Yo soy Naruko! ¡La queridísima y hermosísima hermana menor de Naruto! –se presentó la otra rubia, hiperactivamente-. ¡_Nice to meet you_!

- Ah... hola. –la saludó Karin, un tanto desconcertada ante el carácter de la chica-. Yo soy Karin.

- Pero podéis llamarla espantapájaros. –soltó Suigetsu, acercándose hacia ellas-. Sólo que, en vez de asustar a los pájaros, asusta a los hombres.

- ¡SUIGETSU! –le gritó la pelirroja mientras le pegaba un puño en la cara.

- ¡Maldita bestia! ¡¿Por qué siempre en la cara?!

Naruto desconectó de la pelea que tenía su compañera de clase con el peliblanco con boca de tiburón -"_Sus dientes dan miedo... ¿Serán de verdad?_"- y empezó a buscar al anfitrión de la fiesta. No le costó mucho encontrarlo.

Rodeado por un grupo de chicas, más desnudas que vestidas, Sasuke permanecía de pie en medio de éstas; observándolo desde la distancia. Incómodo por la intensa mirada del pelinegro, apartó la mirada hacia Sakura, quién tiró de él hacia la "pista de baile" y le instó a bailar. No es que no le gustara; de hecho, le encantaba bailar; pero, teniendo a un observador que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, ni siquiera para secarse los mocos, le hacía sentirse cohibido y avergonzado. Al final, Sakura desistió de sacarlo a bailar; pero le pidió que fingiera que coqueteaba con ella, ya que el chico por el que estaba colada los observaba y quería provocarlo.

Con su mejor sonrisa, Naruto empezó a acariciar el rostro y el pelo de la pelirrosa mientras le soltaba alguna que otra tontería para hacerla reír. Lo que no se imaginaba, era que alguien soltaba fuego por la boca ante la escenita que estaban montando los dos en medio de la gente.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dejó, con un golpe sordo, el vaso del que había estado bebiendo; sobresaltando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Juugo, viendo el estado enrabietado de su amigo, se acercó a él e intentó detenerlo antes de que hiciera alguna que otra tontería. Pero no lo consiguió.<p>

Sasuke atravesó todo el salón de su casa hasta llegar a una pareja que, por lo que le parecía a Juugo, se estaba divirtiendo con las tonterías que soltaba el rubio. Y entonces lo vio: el collar del rubio, era el mismo que el que llevaba Sasuke el día de su encaprichamiento.

- Oh, mierda. –se giró hacia la entrada y llamó a sus otros dos amigos-. Karin, Suigetsu. –los dos nombrados, que aún estaban peleándose como perros y gatos, voltearon hacia él con el ceño fruncido, confundidos-. Problemas.

Y, en cuanto lo dijo, la pelirrosa con la que había estado hablando el rubio de Sasuke, gritó.

* * *

><p>Naruto no se esperaba el puñetazo que le propinó Sasuke y lo tiró al suelo. Enfurecido, alzó el rostro para encararse al pelinegro y, antes de que éste le dijera nada, se le tiró encima, tumbándolo. Al alzar el puño para golpearlo, Sasuke los hizo girar por el suelo hasta que el pelinegro quedó encima del rubio.<p>

Aprovechando eso, Juugo cogió a Sasuke por los brazos y lo sacó de encima del rubio mientras Naruto era retenido por otros; separándolo de Sasuke. Ino y Naruko corrieron hacia Naruto para comprobar que estuviera bien; pero el rubio no les prestaba atención. El rubio miraba al Uchiha, no entendiendo el por qué de su ataque cuando, hacía unos días, éste quería estamparlo contra una cama y hacer todo lo que hicieron hacía tres semanas escasas... "_Lo cual, no recuerdo..._"

Cuando los dos parecían, más o menos, calmados, Juugo soltó al pelinegro; aunque lo retuvo en su sitio sosteniéndolo por el brazo.

Sakura, anonadada por la escena que acababa de montarse, parpadeó y se acercó hacia Naruto para comprobar que estuviera bien. Sinceramente, ella no acababa de creerse que el Uchiha estuviera celoso de que ella hubiera venido con alguien más a la fiesta; pero estaba contenta de habérsele ocurrido traerse a Naruto solo por ver que, muy en el fondo, el pelinegro sentía algo por ella.

Al llegar en donde estaba Naruto, ésta le rozó el brazo y éste la miró. Pero esa escena tan tierna terminó al segundo siguiente, cuando alguien le tiró un cojín a la pelirrosa, sobresaltándola. Miró en dirección a Sasuke, quién aún tenía la mano alzada por haber lanzado el cojín contra ella, y ensanchó los ojos, sorprendida, de lo que acababa de hacerle el Uchiha.

- Sasu-

- Apártate de él. –Sakura se quedó boquiabierta por la celosa reacción del pelinegro.

- Yo no... No tienes que-

- ¡¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa?! ¡¿Eh, teme?! –le gritó Naruto a Sasuke-. ¡¿Por qué me has atacado?!

- ¡Te dije que ni se te ocurriera traer a un PUN! –señaló a Sakura con rabia-. ¡Y aún menos a una!

- ¡¿Ha?! ¿Tú eres tonto o te lo haces? –dio un paso hacia él y le gritó-. ¡Soy gay!

- ¡¿Entonces a que venían las escenitas que montabais?! –dio un paso hacia él; aunque Juugo también lo hizo al ver la rabia que mostraba su amigo. No quería que corriera la sangre frente a todos los invitados.

- ¡Un favor! –gritó hacia el techo, Naruto.

- ¡Naruto no-! –intentó detenerlo Sakura; pero el rubio siguió gritándole al Uchiha.

- ¡Quería poner celoso al chico que le gusta conmigo aunque yo le dijera que era una maldita estupidez!

- ¡BAKA! –le gritó Sakura, mientras golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza con el puño-. ¡Sasuke es el chico que...!

Se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Todos se giraron hacia Sakura, quién estaba más roja que un tomate maduro, con los ojos en blanco no creyéndose lo que oían. Karin, quién había salido un poco del estupor que le había causado todo aquello, se acercó a la pelirrosa y la cogió del brazo para que se girara hacia ella.

- Esto...

- Sakura. –dijo, con un hilillo de voz.

- ...Sakura. ¿Sabías que Sasuke tira más del lado de...Naruto?

Naruto sintió la sangre subírsele a la cara mientras Sasuke sonría, satisfecho por las palabras de Karin; aunque todos se lo quedaron mirando, sorprendidos de que no negara nada de lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir. Sakura miró de Sasuke a Naruto, no entendiendo mucho la situación en la que se encontraban hasta que se atrevió a preguntar.

- Entonces, Uchiha-kun estaba enfadado porque-

- Porque con quién coqueteabas era mi rubio.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyyyyyyyyy, aquí lo dejamos por hoy.<strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Aquí no ha habido mucho avance de la historia pero necesitaba hacer esta parte ^.^U**

**jijijijiji, bueno, ahora... Reviews!:**

**Icitzy: **Jajajajaja gracias por tú review :3 La verdad, aún falta un poquito para que se sepa lo que le pasó a Naru-chan y lo que le causó su ahora tan amargado carácter... pero irá viéndose. Promise! (^o^)/ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo; nos vemos en el próximo!

**natzumy08: **Naruto no se lo pondrá fácil, no... Es un cabezota! Y, si puede, Sasuke aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para meter mano (y otras cosas... ^3^) jijijiji, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas leyéndome :3

**Kumikoson4 :** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi loca historia O/O Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. :))) Y, bueno, para que Naru-chan termine enamorado de Sasu-chin queda un buen rato... se lo haré pasar muuuy mal XD! Y bueno, lo que le pasó a Naru, falta bastante por saberlo; pero se irá descubriendo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :333 (PD: biendvenida!)

**Vale Yagami Cullen: **Jijijijijij, todos/as os estáis mordiendo los dedos por saber el pasado de Naru-chan; ¡pero aún faltan muchos sucesos por delante antes de revelar el pasado del rubio! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, la verdad, en un principio me gustaba más sasunaru que narusasu; pero leí un par de fics en los que los dos jugaban los dos roles y, al imaginarme a Sasuke de uke pensé : "No se por qué, pero me parece... Lindo" jijijijji, y desde eso, me gusta que los dos jueguen los dos roles ^.^ Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Nos vemos en el siguiente!

**Y, ahora, los nuevos Follows y Favorites:**

**Kumikoson4, mitsuki-chan T-T, natzumy08, ZANGO-1, sasuke uchiiha, Linda20, Ambu, Zelfa, Mire-san, Lina Okazaki, Yomi Megurine**

**Esto es todo! Nos vemos en el próximo (si queréis :S)**

**PD: decidme qué os ha parecido el capítulo ^,^**


	7. Regateando por tenerte

**Helloooooo peopleeeeeee! ^3^**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo os van estos días de vacas? (al menos yo tengo vacas de semana santa -3-) ¡No me matéis aún por tener vacas; porque, junto con las vacas, vienen exámenes, trabajos... así que vacaciones ¿where? **

**¡Oh, si! Os quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me enviasteis reviews en el último capítulo. ¡Un récord! Y eso que, cuando empecé, pensé que no gustaría mi historia O/O**

**Bueno, bueno, ya paro con ésta intro que lo que queréis es saber qué pasa después de la mini batalla... jujuju**

**Pero antes, tengo que decir que Naruto no es mío; pero he cogido los personajes de esta gran serie para usarlos para mis males fines... ^3^ **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

La música seguía sonando aún y después de la declaración que el Uchiha había hecho frente a toda la gente que se encontraba en su casa. Atentos y ansiosos por saber lo que estaba pasando o por lo que pasaría, dejaron un espacio para el grupo que se estaba peleando.

Sakura, anonadada por la declaración del moreno, miró de éste al rubio no creyéndose lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke Uchiha acababa de declarar ante todos que su amigo de la infancia le pertenecía... ¡a él! Y, por consecuencia, eso significaba que el pelinegro por el que había estado colada durante años, al igual que otras chicas de su clase, ¡era gay!

En ese momento, la música que había estado sonando de fondo se apagó. El amigo peliblanco de Sasuke se había acercado a los altavoces y los había apagado para que todos le prestaran atención. Cuando lo consiguió dio un par de palmadas con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos puntiagudos.

- ¡Se acabó la fiesta, chicos! –anunció-. Siento mucho que tengáis que iros tan temprano; pero, si queréis ver salir el sol mañana, ahuecad el ala.

- ¡Venga ya, Sui! –gritó alguien-. Ésta es la mejor parte.

- Yo también os recomendaría que desaparecierais de aquí lo antes posible... –les recomendó Juugo, con voz sumamente tranquila-. Esto será un campo de batalla en el que, os aseguro, no queréis estar.

- Haz caso a Juugo... –dijo una chica-. Esto no nos incumbe...

Y, con esas palabras, la gente fue saliendo del apartamento del Uchiha. Suigetsu, algo molesto porque los demás hicieran antes caso al grandullón que a él, esperó a que salieran todos los que no estaban involucrados en aquél caos para cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Con un par de zancadas, volvió al salón donde el rubio y su amigo pelinegro aún se echaban chispas por los ojos. Divertido, se sentó en la barra americana de la cocina de Sasuke y, como un niño, observó la escena mientras sus piernas se balanceaban adelante y atrás.

- ¿Por qué me has llamado "tu" rubio? –gruñó Naruto, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

- Te dije lo que quería de ti... –dio un paso hacia él-. Lo que quería que fueras para mí...

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de que solo estás pensando por ti?! –le rugió-. ¡¿Y yo qué?! –le cogió de la camisa y lo acercó hacia él-. Soy una persona y yo decido si quiero pertenecer a alguien o no.

Sasuke cogió la mano que lo sostenía y lo hizo girar hasta inmovilizar el brazo de Naruto tras su espala y acercarlo a su cuerpo. Acercando sus labios a la oreja del rubio, el Uchiha le gruñó:

- No me provoques, Naruto. Desde esa noche, me siento muy posesivo hacia ti.

Con un ágil movimiento, Naruto obligo al cuerpo de Sasuke a pasar por encima de él y caer contra el suelo frente él; siendo aún sostenido por la mano del Uchiha. Sasuke miró hacia Naruto, quién lo miraba desde arriba y casi tocaba la frente con la del otro.

- Y yo te digo que no recuerdo nada de esa no- –Sasuke tiró de su brazo hacia él para poder juntar sus labios con un suave roce.

Naruto se sostuvo con el otro brazo y se apartó, rojo de rabia y de vergüenza, mientras veía la pícara sonrisa del Uchiha. Se alejó de él, pero Sasuke no lo soltó del brazo; así que se quedó de rodillas, esperando a que el pelinegro lo soltara.

- Suelta.

- Si me besas.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Eres un maldito cursi, Sasuke! –rió Suigetsu-. ¡¿De dónde lo has sacado?!

- De uno de tus libros escondidos tras tu cama. –el peliblanco dejó de reírse y se sonrojó de sobremanera al escucharlo. Suigetsu lo miró, asustado, mientras Sasuke soltaba, a desgana, a Naruto y se enderezaba en el sitio-. Tranquilo, no se lo he dicho a nadie.

- Se lo acabas de decir a todos los presentes en ésta sala...

- Nimiedades. A cuatro de los siete en ésta sala no les importa mucho eso.

- ¡¿Queréis dejar de hacer el imbécil?! –les gritó Karin-. No es momento de hablar de las novelas rosa de Suigetsu. –"_Aunque ésta me la guardo._" Pensó Karin.

- ¿Eres gay? –soltó de sopetón Sakura, con un hilillo de voz; ya que su garganta estaba con un gran nudo reprimiéndosela.

- Si. –le respondió el pelinegro.

- Pero, ¿tú no te has…?

- ¿Acostado con mujeres? También.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me tocas a mí las narices? –le gruñó Naruto-. Sigue con las tetas y los coños y deja a mi polla tranquila.

- ¡Nii-chan! –gritó Naruko-. ¡Lenguaje!

- ¿Así que te la pongo inquieta? –preguntó Sasuke, enarcando una ceja y mirando la entrepierna de Naruto; en la cual se veía un, no muy prominente, bulto.

- ¡Qué te den!

- Ya lo hiciste.

- ¡BASTA YA! –gritó Ino, dejando a todos los presentes medio sordos.

Miró a su primo y al tormento de éste. Ése par estaba comiéndose con los ojos el cuerpo del otro, aunque el rubio no se diera cuenta de que lo hacía. Ino observó el desorganizado piso del pelinegro antes de volver a mirar al par de idiotas frente a ella. Se acercó al Uchiha y extendió la mano. Éste la observó, no entendiendo, y luego la miró a los ojos.

- Las llaves. –exigió Ino.

- ¿De dónde?

- De tu piso.

- ¿Para qué quieres sus llaves Ino? –le preguntó Naruto, no muy seguro de lo que quería su prima hacer con ellas.

- Tú dámelas. –siguió, sin contestar a su primo.

- No.

- ¿Quieres las llaves? –soltó, de repente, Suigetsu; sorprendiendo a todos mientras agitaba un conjunto de llaves entre sus dedos-. Aquí están.

- ¿Hay alguna copia?

- No. –respondió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Entonces –señaló a todos a excepción de los chicos-, todos nosotros fuera.

- ¡Pero, ¿por qué?! –gritó Sakura, mientras Juugo la arrastraba hacia afuera-. ¡¿Por qué los chicos?! ¡¿Por qué Naruto?!

Naruto sintió un escalofrío ante las palabras de la pelirrosa mientras ésta era sacada del piso a la fuerza. El rubio se giró hacia su prima, quién ya iba camino a la puerta con su hermana, y la retuvo por el brazo.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Ino? –le preguntó entre dientes-. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- Siempre presumes de que sabes resolver tus problemas sin huir y sin pedir ayuda. –se despidió con un geste de su mano y se llevó a Naruko con ella, quién hacía berrinches por querer quedarse con su hermano-. Disfrutad del confinamiento. ¡Hasta el domingo!

- ¡¿DOMINGO?! –gritó Naruto, aterrado por los cabos que acababan de atarse en su mente-. ¡Ino Yamanaka! ¡Ni se-!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para cuando Naruto llegó a la puerta del piso. Intentó abrir la puerta antes de que el _clic_ de la llave sonara; pero no lo consiguió.

- -te ocurra... ¡INO! ¡Abre, por favor! –aporreó Naruto, desesperado-. ¡Vale ya con la broma! ¡I-NO!

La mano de Sasuke golpeó –al lado de la cabeza de Naruto- la puerta de entrada, en cuanto gritó el nombre de su prima. Éste, no queriendo que el pelinegro estuviera tan cerca de él, se pegó a la puerta para que su espalda no se rozara con el pecho del moreno. Y, cuando creyó que éste pegaría su cuerpo al de él, se alejó.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿A que ha venido eso, Ino?! –le gritó la pelirrosa-. ¡¿Por qué los has encerrado?!<p>

Ino iba de un lado al otro –por la cocina de su piso- mientras servía té y refrigerios a los invitados inesperados que habían salido del piso de Sasuke con ella. Cuando terminó, se sentó en el sofá como si no hubiera escuchado a su amiga; y, entonces, la miró.

- Porque ése par, lo que en realidad querían, era arrancarse la maldita ropa que les estorbaba la visión del cuerpo del otro. Y no lo hubieran hecho frente a nosotros.

- Entonces, ¿Naruto era...? –empezó Karin. Ino le sonrió con tristeza al ser descubierta.

- Si; siento la mentira. Pero ése baka... Es un tozudo.

- Naruto-nii-chan no es tozudo... –refutó Naruko; acurrucada en un rincón del sofá-. Y mucho menos baka, Ino-chan.

- Naruko, por favor, ahora no.

- ¡Nii-chan es mío! –gritó, levantándose encima del sofá-. Y, si no quiere estar con ese impresentable, ¡¿por qué lo encierras con él?!

Todos miraron a Naruko y luego a Ino, quién, inquebrantable a los gritos de su prima, bebía el té tranquilamente. Ésta acabó de sorber un poco de su té y miró a Naruko.

- Deja de comportarte cómo una niña de cinco años, Naruko. Tu complejo por Naruto está afectando a su vida tanto pública como personal. –Naruko sintió cómo el estómago se le encogía ante esas palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? No comprendo...

- No es el momento de estar hablando del complejo de hermano que tiene Naruko, Ino. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sasuke era gay?!

- ¡Yo lo supe apenas tres semanas atrás! –le gritó Ino a Sakura-. ¡E imagínate el shock que recibí al ver a mi presa de la noche enrollándose con Naruto! –tiró la cabeza hacia atrás; reposándola sobre el respaldo-. ¡Desperdicio de tíos buenos!

- ¡Ino-chan! –Naruko se puso encima de Ino para que las dos pudieran verse a los ojos-. ¡No te vayas por la tangente! ¡¿Qué es lo que le he hecho a nii-chan?! ¡Dímelo! –suplicó. Ino entreabrió los labios para responder pero un grito cortó la conversación.

Todos los presentes miraron hacia el piso de arriba, preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado y temiendo por el Armagedón que ese par podía provocar en tan sólo unos minutos a solas con el otro.

* * *

><p>Naruto se sorprendió ante la acción del pelinegro. No hacía ni diez minutos que Sasuke le pedía por estar en éste tipo de situación con él y, ahora, se alejaba de su cuerpo como si éste le quemara. Extrañado por ése tipo de reacción, lentamente se giró hacia él.<p>

Sasuke, un tanto nervioso por la situación en la que la prima del rubio los había metido, se alejó de éste y empezó a recoger todo lo de la desastrosa fiesta. Y no es que no estuviera deseando saltar encima de Naruto; "Tres semanas tras él y me retiro cuando lo tengo encerrado en mi casa y a huevo... ¡¿Qué coño estoy haciendo?!"

- Uch... –empezó Naruto; pero recordó su último encuentro-. Teme.

- ¿Qué, dobe? –respondió, sin mirarlo siquiera.

- ¿Hay alguna otra salida? –preguntó, sin dejar que la voz le saliera aguda por la situación.

Sasuke dejó de recoger y miró a Naruto con sus profundos ojos negros. Naruto se quedó estático en cuanto esos ojos se encontraron con los suyos y, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, Sasuke lo tenía empotrado contra una pared y comiéndole la boca. Primero presionaba los labios del rubio con los suyos, luego cogía su labio inferior con los dientes y, finalmente, lo lamía. Repitió ésa serie hasta que Naruto, harto de que solo lo provocara, soltó un quejido y lo atacó.

Ahora, el empotrado contra la pared era Sasuke; y le gustaba que su rubio hubiera reaccionado tan rápido a sus provocaciones. Mientras Naruto le metía la lengua hasta la tráquea, Sasuke desabrochó los pantalones del rubio y, dejándose de delicadezas, le cogió el pene, ya duro y mojado, y empezó a bombearlo.

A cada tirón que le hacía Sasuke, Naruto sentía que se le iba la consciencia. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y enganchó sus dedos en su pelo; profundizando más el beso. Sasuke, con su brazo libre, rodeó la cintura de Naruto y la coló por debajo de la camiseta; acariciándole la piel y, para su asombro, provocándole unas potentes cosquillas a su rubio. No queriendo que estas estropearan el ambiente en el que se encontraban, dejó de acariciarlo y solo lo sostuvo junto a él.

Naruto, sintiendo que ya estaba cerca de su orgasmo, se separó de los labios de Sasuke y enganchó sus dientes en su blanco cuello. Al sentir la mordida, Sasuke apresuró su mano hasta sentir como su mano era cubierta por un espeso caliente y pegajoso líquido. Los dos soltaron un suave gemido ante la culminación de Naruto, encantados con lo que acababa de pasar. Naruto se apartó del cuello de Sasuke a tiempo de ver como subía la mano con la que lo había masturbado y, con la lengua, lamía el semen que la había manchado. Hipnotizado por los movimientos de la lengua de Sasuke, la siguió hasta que el pelinegro acabó con todo rastro de semen en su mano. El pelinegro bajo la mano hacia la cintura de Naruto y, antes de que éste pensara siquiera en alejarse de él, Sasuke volvió a atacar sus labios.

Naruto, medio anonadado por el placer que acababa de experimentar y la visión del Uchiha lamiendo su esencia, no se resistió al avance de Sasuke y, cómo un gato que busca las caricias y los mimos de alguien, se entregó al pelinegro.

Al no encontrar la resistencia que temía encontrar por parte del rubio, Sasuke guió a Naruto hacia su habitación sin apartar sus labios de éste. Pero, al ir a ciegas, Sasuke no pudo evitar que Naruto tropezara con el desorden de la fiesta y cayera al suelo, arrastrándolo con él. Para evitar aplastarlo, Sasuke puso una mano cerca de la cadera de Naruto y lo miró desde arriba. El rubio, adolorido por la caída y totalmente lúcido, abrió los ojos y palideció antes de volverse más rojo que un tomate maduro. Sasuke, suponiendo lo que vendría a continuación y desilusionado por no poder acabar la noche cómo había previsto, se apartó del rubio antes de que éste le diera con el pie.

Ya a una distancia prudencial, Sasuke miró el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio y en la injusticia que había en el mundo por no haber podido siquiera correrse una vez en las manos de él.

- No sé si lo sabrás; pero soy un adicto a los tomates. –soltó de repente, viendo como la cara de Naruto se volvía aún más roja-. Y tu cara me recuerda a uno.

- ¡Maldito cabrón hijo de la gran...! –Naruto apretó la mandíbula y respiró hondo-. ¡Tenemos que hablar, no follar!

- ¡Eh! ¡Has sido tú el que se me ha abalanzado! –se encogió de hombros-. Y no soy de los que desaprovechan las oportunidades. Y mucho menos, si eso implica follar contigo.

- ¡Yo no-!

- Tú sí, Naruto. –un escalofrío placentero le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Sasuke-. En cuanto te he mirado, has venido hacia mí con tu maldito deseo hacia mí brillando en tus ojos. Y, ¿qué he hecho? Responderte con el mío hacía ti. Y, por favor, no me digas que lo que acabamos de hacer ha sido una reacción natural porque ya estabas lo suficientemente duro –como para correrte- antes siquiera de que mi mano te sostuviera la polla.

Naruto sintió su cara arder ante la descripción de Sasuke y, no pudiendo soportar mirarlo, bajó el rostro para encontrarse con su miembro fuera de los pantalones aún duro. Nerviosamente, Naruto intentó guardarlo dentro de estos otra vez; pero una de las manos de Sasuke lo detuvo mientras la otra le alzaba el rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran.

- Ni se te ocurra guardarla. –le gruñó-. La quiero fuera.

- Y yo la quiero dentro. –le devolvió el gruñido. Pero en vez de molestarse cómo Naruto había esperado, Sasuke le sonrió con picardía.

- En cuanto estemos en la cama, la tendrás. –Naruto parpadeó, no entendiendo el por qué de sus palabras, hasta que recapituló toda la conversación.

- ¡Se serio por una maldita vez!

- Lo soy.

- ¡No, no lo eres!

- Sí lo soy, Naruto. Eres tú el que quiere ver mis avances hacia ti como una broma de mal gusto.

- ¡Es que lo son! –le gritó mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba los pantalones-. ¡Conozco cómo eres con los que llevas a tu cama!

- Y, ¿cómo soy?

- Gracias por el polvo, pero quiero un culo nuevo. –respondió, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Sasuke se alzaba en su sitio.

- Entonces, ¿qué te dice que quiera tu culo de nuevo?

- Lo quieres porque te rechazo. –bufó.

- Entonces dámelo si estás tan seguro de que lo quiero porque me lo rechazas. –Naruto entreabrió los labios para aceptar lo que le pedía hasta que entendió lo que el pelinegro le había pedido. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ver que no había conseguido pillarlo-. Casi; pero eso demuestra que no estás tan seguro de que solo quiero tu cuerpo.

- Está bien; supongamos que me creo eso de que no solo vas tras mi culo... No hay nada interesante en mí y dudo que haya algo que te haga sentir curiosidad por mí. Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí? –se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia él.

- Deja que nos conozcamos. Sé mío durante unos meses y, si no te convence el estar conmigo, me lo dices y cada uno por su lado.

- No me convence el estar contigo. –soltó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Prejuicioso...

- Precavido. –dio un paso hacia atrás-. No es lo mismo.

- Entonces... ¿eres mío? –Naruto miró por todos lados a excepción de Sasuke hasta que, resignado y sin encontrar alguna otra salida o solución al tema con Sasuke, aceptó.

- Por un mes.

- Tacaño, dame seis. –Naruto puso los ojos en blanco ante la propuesta de Sasuke.

- Uno y medio.

- Cinco y tres cuartos.

- Uno y tres cuartos.

- Cinco y medio.

- Dos... –sacudió la cabeza Naruto ante la estúpida discusión que estaban llevando-. ¿En serio estamos regateando el tiempo que estaremos juntos?

- El tiempo mínimo de prueba. –sonrió Sasuke-. Después de ese tiempo, si decides romper la relación, no me quejaré siempre y cuando me des una muy buena razón.

- Vale... –gruñó-. Tres meses.

- Cuatro.

- Tres meses o no habrá nada entre tú y yo aparte de un gran resentimiento por mi parte. –Sasuke evaluó la propuesta de Naruto y, de mala gana, aceptó el corto plazo de prueba.

- Hecho. –alargó el brazo hacia Naruto y éste, un tanto desconfiado, alargó la mano hacia la del pelinegro y la estrechó-. Empecemos, pues. –soltó, mientras acercaba a Naruto hacia su cuerpo y lo pegaba a él por la cintura.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espe-! –el fuerte golpe de la puerta de entrada contra la pared hizo que la nueva pareja se girara hacia el que acababa de abrirles la puerta hacia la libertad. (Al menos para Naruto).

- ¡O-TTO-TO! ¡Necesito que-! –Itachi, quién había entrado cómo un huracán en el piso de su hermano pequeño en busca de su ayuda, se detuvo al verlo intentar desatarle los pantalones a un rubio que le parecía vagamente familiar-. ¿Interrumpo algo?

- ¡SÍ! -¡NO! –gritaron los dos al unísono.

Aprovechando la nueva distracción, Naruto empujó a Sasuke y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada cómo alma que se la lleva el diablo. Antes de salir por la entrada, se detuvo ante su salvador y le dio un suave piquito en los labios para picar a Sasuke. Escuchó la réplica del pelinegro y, con una sonrisa de pilluelo, se dio la vuelta y se despidió de Sasuke. El pelinegro, no creyéndose lo que acababa de ver hacer al rubio, sacudió la cabeza y fulminó a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

- Te di esa llave de repuesto por si tenías alguna emergencia y necesitabas mí ayuda; así que espero que, realmente, Deidara y tú estéis a punto de romper vuestra relación porque, te juro, que si es otra pelea tonta de amantes de las vuestras, te voy a dejar eunuco y entonces sí que Deidara se replanteará el dejarte por otro.

Los hermanos Uchiha se observaron durante unos minutos, en silencio, hasta que el mayor empezó a despedirse de él.

- Mejor te lo cuento cuando estés un poco más calmado; ya que estoy seguro de que querrás dejarme eunuco tanto si mi problema es muy importante o no. –y, cómo Itachi había llegado, éste se esfumó.

- ¡De eso nada! –corrió Sasuke hacia la entrada-. ¡Vuelve aquí, corta-royos!

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyyyyyyyy aquí lo dejo por hoy.<strong>

**¿Os ha gustado? Sasuke y Naruto por fin tienen una relación después de siete capítulos; pero por el momento no habrá las escenas de novios acaramelados (pero sí las de amantes apasionados O/O)**

**Bueno, ahora los reviews:**

**Linda20:** Gracias por el review :))) Jijijiji, Sasuke es muy posesivo con Naruto y lo que quería era marcar territorio a lo macho alfa :P Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

** 11: **Me alegro de que te rieras :D y espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Y gracias por escribirme :33

**Ambu: **jajaajaja es que si lo hubiera visto venir, habría esquivado el puño y (aunque me duela más a mí que a él) debía recibirlo. Y no es que quisiera ser mala con Sakura; es que debía saber que Sasuke no era para ella ·3· jijijjiji, nos vemos!

**ambu780:** Naruto no sabía qué más hacer y por eso se daba de golpes contra el escritorio ^.^U Y, al final, decide darle la oportunidad! :D Por lo que veo, el final es la parte favorita de todos (y la mía)O/O jijjiji gracias por tu apoyo privado, por cierto; y espero que todo te esté yendo bien :3 Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :*

**natzumy08: **jejeje más adelante veréis el por qué Naruto estaba en la casa de sus padres; y, como le he dicho a ambu780, el pobre no sabía que hacer y, su solución, darse de cabezazos XD! Y no había pensado lo de que Sasuke pareciera una chica celosa; pero ahora que lo dices... jajajaajaja! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :*

**Moon-9215:** No le da un infarto; pero casi XD! Aunque aún no he acabado con ella (no la mataré literalmente eh! O.O) jijijijiji

**Goten Trunks5:** Necesitaba creer en su sueño de que Sasuke podría sentir algo por ella aún y habiéndola rechazado; soñar es fácil! jijijijijijijj :p

**Lea: **jajajaja gracias por tu apoyo!Y, respecto a los reviews, eso depende de vosotros :P (aunque yo estoy muy contenta por la cantidad de reviews que me habéis enviado en éste último capítulo O/O) Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y nos seguimos leyendo ;)

**Uchiha1507:** jajajajaja! Si no lo dejara interesante, nadie volvería a leerme; así que soy mala y os dejo con las intrigas :p Ahora que han empezado con la relación, Sasuke querrá saber más del rubio así que, poquito a poco, iréis descubriendo el pasado de Naruto :3 A mí también me gusta SasuNaru pero tampoco me gusta que Naruto se le considere débil; así que por eso decidí que los dos tuvieran acción ^3^ Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**4LonelySouls:** jajajajaja ha recibido su merecido al ser interrumpido por su hermano :D Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y nos seguimos leyendo! ;))

**Eri: **Gracias por seguirme y me gusta que me digáis si hago algún que otro error. He intentado no usar tanto las comas aunque lo del guión, con el programa del fanfiction, no puedo hacerlo. Seguramente aún habrá bastantes comas pero espero que ya no hayan tantas. Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Nos leemos!

**Kumikoson4:** ¡Acertaste! Sasuke se come a besos a Naruto (y lametazos :p) Y, puedo asegurarte, que sufrirá muuuuuuucho más jijiijijijiji ¡porque lo digo yo y controlo el universo de ésta historia! :p Y yo también tengo mi lado fangirl... ¡así que nada de avergonzarse! Nos vemous!

**Dakota Boticcelli :** Gracias por preocuparte y espero que te haya gustado la continuación de mi historieta :3 Y, si en un sasunaro o narusasu no hay una Sakura que sufre, hay un problema con el fic :p (no es cierto, pero en la mayoría le pasa algo jijijijiji) Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Icitzy: **Claro que vale que os deje con la intriga; si os lo dijera todo directamente, mi fic estaría desierto (bola típica del oeste pasando ahora por mi mente) ·_·U Y me alegro que os haya gustado tanto el final del fic; es lo que más ha triunfado XD! Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas comiéndote las uñas por querer saber lo que le pasa a Naruto jijijiji Nus vemus!

**Saku-Aya:** ¡Eres la primera que me pregunta por Naruko! !Premio para ti! jijijiji Todo está relacionado y lo iréis viendo más adelante :3 Sakura tenía que sufrir para que nuestros protas tuvieran su escenita jejejeje gracias por escribirme y nos seguimos leyendo! :D

**Eli Lutz : **Sasuke sufrirá; pero tendrá sus recompensas... algún día :p Y Naruto es un provocador; así que le sacará más que una simple escenita de posesión frente a todos sus amigos... Espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos!

**Ufff, creo que he tardado más en responderos que en hacer el capítulo (broma XD!); pero ya que vosotros/as os tomáis la molestia por escribirme, yo también debo respondero :3 Y, ahora, los favoritos y los followers:**

**olcrian, Chicberry, Uchiha1507, Hanamia 711, Darth Sethbek, Saku-Aya, Eli Lutz, Randa1, JesseFanatic, 4LonelySouls, Dakota Boticcelli  
><strong>

**Bueno, espero que os vaya todo muy bien y disfrutéis de vuestros días de fiesta (quienes los tengáis).**

**Nos vemos, people!**

**PD: Decidme qué os ha parecido la continuación! Un beso ^3^*****


	8. ¿Qué está pasando?

**Bonsoir! Ça va bien?**

**... No me hagáis mucho caso, estoy volviéndome loca (aún más) por momentos. Entre trabajo por aquí, trabajo por allá... ¡Mariposas de trabajos! \ o /**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo os ha ido el primer día de la semanita? Espero que mejor que a mí...**

**Bueno, después de siete capítulos, por fin tendréis una pequeña pista del pasado de Naruto (no mucho pero podréis ir adivinando :P) Espero que lo disfrutéis y ¡gracias por vuestros reviews! Me alegran el móvil y me motivan a escribir O/O **

**Por desgracia, Naruto no es mío; pero uso sus personajes para mis males fines (los cuales vosotros disfrutáis... :3)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

- _¡Nii-chan! ¡Espérame! –gritó la plasta de mi hermana mientras corría tras nosotros tres._

- _¿Por qué siempre traes a Naruko si luego no dejas que juegue con nosotros? –preguntó Sakura, mirando hacia atrás con algo de tristeza._

- _Yo tampoco lo entiendo Naruto... –siguió Ino._

- _Otto-san y Oka-san me obligan a llevarla conmigo... –les aclaro-. ¡Es una pesada-ttebayo! Siempre quiere hacer lo que yo hago..._

.

.

.

- _¡Naruto Namikaze! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a tu hermana-tebbane?! _

- _¡Nada-ttebayo! Solo le he dicho que no la quería._

- _¡NARUTO!_

.

.

.

- _¿Nii-chan? –sentí las manitas de Naruko acariciarme las mejillas que me ardían y dolían a horrores-. ¿Por qué sale agua roja de tu cara? –sentí sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mi rostro-. ¿Por qué tu brazo tenía un palo dentro? –sentí como sacudió mi cuerpo, provocándome un ramalazo de dolor-. ¿Ne, nii-chan? ¡Ne! ¡Nii-chan!_

- _¡Naruko! ¡Naruko! ¡¿Qué haces en la carretera?! ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no debes acercarte por donde pasan los coches!–escuché los gritos de Obaa-chan por encima del ruido que hacían los demás-. ¡¿Y dónde está tu…?! ¡NARUTO! –el sol que me había estado dando directamente en la cara fue cubierto por la cabeza de Tsunade-baa-chan-. Naruto, Naruto... Tranquilo, Obaa-chan ya está aquí..._

- _Ya hemos llamado una ambulancia, señora..._

.

.

.

- _Éste niño al final morirá y se llevará a su hermana con él..._

- _¡Tsunade, por favor! –le replicó ero-ojii-chan-. Solo es un niño; no ha sido su culpa..._

- _¡Su hiperactividad e irresponsabilidad casi matan a Naruko!_

.

.

.

Naruto se despertó de sopetón, jadeando y sudando goterones de sudor. Se miró sus temblorosas manos y las apretó, formando dos puños. Se recogió las piernas y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas.

_"__Diez años... Desde hace diez años que no sueño con eso... ¿Por qué ahora?" _Apretó el agarre de sus piernas y, enrabietado con todo lo que le sucedía últimamente, cogió lo primero que sus manos encontraron y lo lanzó contra la pared. Lo que acababa de lanzar, se rompió con un estrepitoso ruido de cristales que llamó la atención de Ino; quién estaba en la cocina preparando los desayunos de los dos.

Ésta, curiosa y preocupada por el estridente ruido, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su primo y giró el pomo; pero la puerta no se abrió. Naruto tenía el pestillo puesto y eso raras veces pasaba.

- ¿Naruto? –preguntó, dando unos golpecitos a la puerta-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –no hubo respuesta-. ¿Naruto? ¡Oi!

- Déjame en paz, Ino... –escuchó la rubia tras la puerta.

- Hey... ¿Aún estás enfadado? –ninguna respuesta-. Siento que tuviera que encerrarte con Sasuke para que os aclararais... pero, ¡eh!, tienes novio después de todos los si-te-he-visto-no-me-acuerdo con los que te has acostado. –silencio-. Ne... Tenemos que ir a la universidad; va siendo hora de que salgas...

- He quedado con Fugaku para empezar a hablar de las obras de la nueva facultad. –respondió con voz queda Naruto-. Hoy no voy a clase. Así que ya te puedes ir.

- Naruto...

- ¡Qué te largues, Ino!

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás ante el ataque de ira de su primo. No pensaba que estuviera tan molesto por lo que le hizo hacía tres días. Abrió la boca para gritarle en respuesta pero se lo pensó mejor. En silencio, acabó el desayuno, se lo comió y se despidió de Naruto con un tímido adiós.

Mientras, Naruto se encontraba sentado contra la pared con la que había estrellado un marco de fotos con una foto de él, su prima, Sakura y su hermana con doce y ocho años la última. La miró sin verla durante unos minutos hasta que, no soportando ver en lo que se había convertido, arrugó la imagen y la tiró lejos de él.

Su móvil sonó con el aviso de que le había llegado un mensaje. Se levantó, cogió el aparato y abrió el archivo que le había enviado alguien. No se había dado cuenta de que era Sasuke el que le había escrito hasta que leyó el contenido.

_Hoy, oficialmente, eres mío por tres meses, escurridizo zorro._

_Te espero enfrente de tu casa._

Cerró el móvil de golpe tras leer las dos líneas que componían el mensaje. Se había olvidado del pesado del Uchiha. Esa noche, cuando le dijo que sería suyo por tres mese y luego huyó de él, Sasuke lo siguió hasta su piso y, viendo que necesitaban calmarse los dos por la situación en la que se habían metido sin preverlo, el Uchiha decidió que el lunes sería cuando empezarían a mostrarse cómo una verdadera pareja.

No sabía si estar contento por la situación o no; pero le dio un par de días para descansar y poder pensar sobre el embrollo en el que se había metido. Suspiró, abrió otra vez el móvil y le escribió un mensaje.

_No estoy en casa._

Cerró el móvil, no esperando respuesta alguna, y empezó a vestirse. El Uchiha no tardó ni un minuto en contestarle y dejarlo estupefacto ante la respuesta tan rápida del Uchiha. Abrió el mensaje y casi se le cae el teléfono de entre las manos.

_Entonces, ¿quién es el rubio medio desnudo que está en tu piso?_

Miró por la ventana y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos azabaches de Sasuke mirándolo directamente. El pelinegro alzó su móvil, lo señaló y luego a su oreja. Naruto miró el suyo y, al instante, éste empezó a sonar mientras la pantalla táctil mostraba el nombre de Sasuke. A regañadientes, le dio al botón de contestar.

- Voyeur.

- _Pinocho. _–desde allí arriba, a Naruto le pareció ver la sonrisa petulante del Uchiha-. _ Te recomiendo no mentirme. Soy propenso a descubrir la verdad de las cosas. _–esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se estremeciera. "_Espero que no lo descubra todo..._" pensó-. _Ahora, o terminas de vestirte y bajas para que nos vayamos juntos a la universidad o subo allí y acabamos lo que dejamos a medias el viernes por la noche._

- Bajo. –gruñó y le colgó antes de que el Uchiha dijera nada-. No podía ser como los otros tíos, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras miraba el móvil. ¿Naruto acababa de colgarlo? ¡¿A él?! "<em>Ése maldito zorro astuto... Bueno, le daré un poco de espacio.<em>"

Diez minutos después, Naruto apareció por la entrada del edificio refunfuñando y con cara de pocos amigos. Eso hizo a Sasuke sonreír.

- Buenos días, sonrisas. –lo saludó. Naruto profundizó su ceño ante el saludo de Sasuke.

- No me provoques, teme. –gruñó-. No estoy de humor.

- ¿Por la reunión con mi padre? –preguntó, curioso.

- ¿Cómo sabes...? Olvídalo. Vámonos.

Los dos caminaron el uno al lado del otro en silencio. Naruto miraba al pelinegro, la calle, el suelo, los árboles, los demás viandantes, al pelinegro de nuevo, las tiendas, los coches, sus pies, el suelo...

- Lo sabía... –bufó.

- ¿El qué?

- Ni siquiera hablamos y se supone que estamos saliendo.

- Por si no lo has notado, estamos hablando.

- Pero porque no hablábamos.

- Pero estamos hablando.

- Hablamos de que no estábamos hablando. –Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y le dio una media sonrisa.

- Acabas de admitir que estamos hablando. –Naruto se rindió con el Uchiha.

- A lo que me refiero con hablar-

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –Naruto se paró en seco y miró a Sasuke con los ojos en blanco.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- ¿No querías que nos conociéramos?

- ¡Pero-! –el rubio se dio un manotazo en la frente y sacudió la cabeza, no creyéndose lo que iba a hacer-. El naranja. –siguió caminando, poniéndose al lado de Sasuke-. ¿El tuyo?

- Últimamente estoy sintiendo preferencia por el azul claro... –se miraron los dos por el rabillo del ojo sin detenerse.

- Hablo en serio.

- Y yo.

- En serio Sasuke... –suspiró Naruto.

- Vaya, ¿dónde está el "teme"? –se burló el pelinegro. Naruto sintió las mejillas calentársele y aceleró el paso-. ¡Oi!

- ¡Tren! ¡Tenemos que coger un tren!

- ¡Yo ya llego tarde y tú no tienes clase!

- ¡Pero tengo reunión!

- ¡Naruto! –gritó, antes de seguirle hacia la estación.

* * *

><p>Ino se saltó la primera clase y se fue a desayunar en la cafetería de la facultad. Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del móvil por si había algún mensaje o llamada de su primo, se tomó su café, su zumo de naranja y devoró las tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, las tres tortitas con sirope, los dos cruasanes, los huevos con panceta y los tres <em>muffins<em>. Suspiró, triste por lo que había pasado con su primo.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a solo un par más de personas que desayunaban la quinta parte que ella se había comido como desayuno. Aburrida, y sin saber qué hacer con la rabieta de Naruto, se quedó viendo a la nada hasta que un cuerpo pasó por enfrente de ella y le obstaculizó la visión por unos segundos. Parpadeó y siguió al cuerpo que había pasado por delante de ella. El hombre que la había distraído llevaba un traje negro con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. No podía verle la cara, pero parecía bastante más alto que ella. El hombre miró hacia los lados y bostezó. ¿Quién era? No le sonaba haberlo visto por la facultad y, con las pintas que llevaba, le hubiera recordado.

- ¡Shikamaru! –el hombre con la coleta se giró hacia un hombre de pelo castaño, con otro trajo, y un tanto rellenito-. ¡Hay carne!

- Choji, no estamos aquí por el desayuno...

- ¡Pero si no hemos desayunado!

- ¿Y lo que has comido en la cafetería frente la casa? –bostezó.

- Eso era para quitarme el gusanillo. –"_¿Gusanillo?_" pensó Ino "_A saber lo que significa eso..._"-. La reunión no es hasta dentro de una hora.

- Vale, vale. –suspiró Shikamaru-. Qué problemático...

Ino se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse de aquél par; pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita. El moreno con la coleta se giró hacia ella pero no le dio importancia. Eso hizo que Ino se pusiera roja de vergüenza mientras un ramalazo de ira le llenaba el cuerpo. Sin entender el por qué del segundo sentimiento, se levantó y salió de la cafetería olvidándose del problema que tenía con su primo.

* * *

><p>Naruto y Sasuke jadeaban, algo cansados y acalorados por el ejercicio que acababan de hacer a primera hora de la mañana. Naruto se apoyó en la puerta del tren mientras Sasuke lo hacía a su lado. Los dos, aún jadeando, se miraron. Sasuke le frunció el ceño y le preguntó:<p>

- ¿A qué ha venido esa carrera?

- No pillábamos el tren. –soltó, con un bufido, mientras se peinaba el pelo con los dedos.

- Ya te he dicho que yo ya llego tarde y tú sólo tienes una reunión.

- Es una reunión de trabajo.

- Sólo es una revisión.

- ¡Pero es trabajo! –le gruñó Naruto. Después de eso, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y el rubio pensó que se quedarían así las cinco paradas que tenían por delante; pero no tuvo suerte.

- Y, ¿qué es lo que van a discutir? –Naruto pensó en dejarlo con la intriga; pero, al final le respondió para evitar que le tocara las narices.

- El tiempo de las dos obras, el precio del material y la mano de obra, la empresa con la que voy a tener que discutir algunos cálculos de errores, dónde pondremos a los estudiantes de ciencias mientras se realizan las obras... –empezó a numerar Naruto y se detuvo en la última-. Aunque, ésta última, no será muy difícil de resolver.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Todas las facultades tienen siempre libres unas trece u quince aulas mientras hacemos clases. En la mía, por ejemplo, las aulas del tercer piso casi nadie las usa; aparte de mi curso y algunos estudiantes de primero.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que podríamos juntos en la misma facultad por más de un año? –su voz atravesó la mente de Naruto y, antes de que ésta procesara el significado de la frase, Sasuke aprovechó para empujarle fuera del tren en la estación equivocada, haciéndole trastrabillar en el andén.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –Sasuke le sonrió con malicia mientras alzaba la mano en señal de despedida.

- Asegurarme de que estemos juntos tanto en casa como en la universidad. –Naruto le frunció el ceño, no entendiendo al moreno, hasta que su cerebro le hizo _clic_.

- ¡Espera Sa-! –gritó, abalanzándose hacia las puertas del tren pero estas ya se habían cerrado. El moreno puso una mano sobre el cristal que tenia la puerta y Naruto la golpeó a través del cristal-. ¡Cuando te pille...!

Sasuke le sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes, mientras el tren se alejaba de la estación. Gruñó y apretó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos. "_Acabo de darle una maldita baza para tenerme contra las cuerdas..._"

- Maldito teme-tte- –Naruto se detuvo antes de soltar la muletilla que solía decir cuando era más pequeño. Gruñó y dio una patada contra el suelo-. ¿Qué me está pasando?

* * *

><p>Cuando Naruto llegó a la universidad en el siguiente tren, corrió como si el coyote de los Luny Tunes le persiguiera. Al llegar al despacho de Fugaku, jadeando y sudando la gota gorda, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la peor imagen que podía haberse encontrado.<p>

Fugaku golpeaba la espalda de Sasuke, sonriéndole, mientras éste le devolvía la sonrisa. En cuanto los dos Uchihas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Naruto, se separaron y el mayor se acercó a él, aún sonriendo.

- Mi hijo acaba de decirme lo de las aulas vacías y tu idea de poner allí a los estudiantes mientras se realizan las obras. –le puso una mano en el hombro y lo apretó-. Me gusta.

- Fugaku-san, yo...

- Y Sasuke me ha dado más o menos el porcentaje de alumnos que hay en cada carrera para así organizarlas todas. También me ha dicho que la tuya tiene un piso casi vacío; ¿es eso cierto? –Naruto asintió pero no pudo contestarle en palabras-. ¡Perfecto! Meteremos a los de medicina allí.

Fugaku soltó a Naruto y siguió hablando de las distribuciones de las otras carreras científicas; pero el rubio no lo escuchaba. No, miraba a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mientras éste le sonreía, triunfante. Dio un paso hacia él cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. El rubio y Fugaku se giraron hacia ésta mientras se abría y entraban dos hombres por ella.

- ¿Uchiha-san? –preguntó uno de los hombres; el cual llevaba una coleta alta.

- Soy yo. –los dos hombres se inclinaron.

- Somos de Constructoras Nara. Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara y éste es mi compañero, Choji Akimichi.

- Encantado, Uchiha-san.

- ¿Shikamaru? –preguntó el rubio, boquiabierto. El susodicho miró a Naruto y se mostró sorprendido por verle allí-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –siguió, acercándosele.

- Qué problemático... –soltó, rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Ha? ¿Problemático? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Ya se conocen? –preguntó Fugaku, curioso.

- Nuestras familias pasaron un par de veranos juntos antes de que nos mudáramos a Konoha. –respondió el rubio. Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto-. Nada a largo plazo.

- Vaya, vaya. ¡Qué casualidades! –rió Fugaku, acercándose a los tres-. Para mi desgracia, no tengo el placer de conocerte con profundidad; pero creo que haremos buenos negocios...

- Nuestra compañía también lo espera, señor. –confesó, inclinando la cabeza.

- Bien, bien. Vayamos a ver el terreno. –se giró hacia Sasuke y Naruto y les frunció el ceño-. Ustedes ya pueden ir para clase.

- ¿No debería ir yo también? –preguntó Naruto; ya que él era el arquitecto y también debía negociar con los de la constructora por los mejores materiales a buen precio.

- Después de las clases. No quiero que tu madre me golpee porque le pones más empeño al trabajo que a los estudios.

Y, sin dejarle replicar, Fugaku, Shikamaru y Choji se fueron por dónde habían venido. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Naruto se dio la vuelta y encaró a un furioso Sasuke. El rubio le respondió con la misma moneda.

- Quita esa cara, teme. Yo soy el que está enfadado aquí.

- No tuviste nada con él, ¿no? –Naruto se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta y por los celos escondidos en la voz de Sasuke tras ésta, que casi se cayó de culo.

- ¡¿Ha?!

- ¿Podrías ser serio en esto? –le gruñó mientras se acercaba a él y le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-. ¿Estás bien?

- No. Me duele el trasero, mañana tendré agujetas por la maldita carrera que me has obligado a hacer y voy a tener que aguantarte durante tres meses; no solo en mi vida privada si no también en la diaria. –Sasuke enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca con sus labios, evitando sonreírle.

- Solo veo dos cosas malas... –sus ojos se desviaron hacia las manos, aún unidas, y empezó a mover el pulgar por el reverso de la mano del rubio-...y tienen fácil solución.

- ¿Cortarás conmigo? –soltó, Naruto, con voz suave mientras observaba los movimientos del pulgar de Sasuke en su mano.

El pelinegro aprovechó esa situación que había surgido de la nada y dio un paso más cerca de Naruto.

- El estar juntos más tiempo no es malo.

- Según tu punto de vista. –Naruto dejó caer los tensos hombros y dejó que la suave caricia en su mano lo relajara-. Según el mío, será...

El Uchiha había guiado a Naruto, sin que éste fuera consciente, al interior de uno de los tres almacenes de archivos que tenía el despacho de su padre; el que tenía puerta con cierre. Cuando el pelinegro había conseguido encerrarlos, Naruto miró a su alrededor y se puso alerta.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, teme? –Sasuke movió el pulgar sobre su mano y lo distrajo.

- Nunca pensé que, moviendo el pulgar en circulitos, te distraería de tal manera. –volvió a mover el susodicho y la piel de Naruto se puso de gallina-. Me gusta.

El rubio apartó la mano con tal brusquedad que, al alzarla, chocó con una de las estanterías llenas de archivos y la volcó. Todas las carpetas se esparcieron por el suelo mientras la estantería chocaba con la siguiente y ésta con la otra como fichas de dominó. Cuando la última chocó contra la pared, Naruto pensó que abriría un boquete y tendría que arreglar también el despacho del director de la UdK; pero, por una vez, tuvo un golpe de suerte.

Se giró hacia Sasuke, enfadado con él por provocarlo, pero éste le pilló antes y lo atrapó entre la pared del almacén y su cuerpo. Los dos se observaron, el Uchiha con deseo y el Uzumaki... no sabía cómo mirarlo. Abrió la boca y Sasuke aprovechó eso para meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla.

Naruto casi se atraganta con el ataque sorpresa del pelinegro; pero rápidamente cogió el ritmo del beso. Las lenguas de los dos se buscaban, hambrientas de la otra.

Sasuke pegó su cuerpo al de Naruto y lo obligó a levantar una de sus piernas para que le rodeara la cadera. El rubio ya no sabía dónde estaba ni el por qué debía estar empujando al pelinegro en vez de bajarle los pantalones y disfrutar de sexo desenfrenado. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Con agilidad, y confiando en la fuerza de Sasuke y la pared, Naruto alzo su otra pierna y le rodeó las caderas mientras rodeaba el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos y restregaba, su ya dura erección, con la del pelinegro. Sasuke, encantado por el cambio de actitud del rubio, rodeó su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro intentaba desabrochar los pantalones de los dos sin dejar de besarse. En cuanto los dedos del moreno acariciaron el miembro –ya mojado- de Naruto, los dos gimieron, en los labios del otro, de placer por la sensación.

El rubio, no queriendo ser el único que disfrutara del tacto de una mano en su miembro, bajó uno de sus brazos y desabrochó los pantalones del Uchiha para introducir su mano. Naruto rompió el beso y miró hacia abajo, sorprendido.

- ¿Vas a comando? –preguntó, entre jadeos, mientras el Uchiha aprovechaba para morderle el cuello y empezaba el vaivén con la mano que tenía en el miembro del rubio-. Heeeeeyyyy. –tiró el cuello hacia atrás, dándole más piel al Uchiha para morder y lamer.

- No sabía cuando podía pasar esto. –mordió con fuerza el cuello de Naruto hasta que éste gimió. Le dio un lametazo para apaciguar un poco el dolor de la mordida-. Pero quería ir preparado. –Sasuke apartó la mano de Naruto que sujetaba su pene y cogió los de los dos y siguió bombeando.

- Pre... –gimió Naruto con el roce la mano y el pene de Sasuke con el suyo-. ¿…parado?

Sasuke no le contestó; pero aumentó la velocidad de su mano hasta que sintió que iba a caerse, con Naruto encima de él, cuando sus orgasmos estaban acercándose. Naruto cogió el pelo de Sasuke con su puño y lo obligó a besarle. Encantado de complacerle, el Uchiha aceptó el beso y la agresividad del rubio con sus labios. Naruto mordía, chupaba y volvía a morder hasta que sintió un sabor cobrizo ocupar sus lenguas. Naruto atrapó entre sus labios el labio inferior de Sasuke y el que, seguramente, había herido con sus dientes. Sasuke miró a Naruto a los ojos y, al ver sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, el anhelo del orgasmo de los dos, apretó la mano que bombeaba sus pollas y sintió cómo ésta se humedecía con su semen y el de Naruto. El rubio intentaba seguir con los ojos abiertos para ver a Sasuke en pleno álgido de la pasión; pero le estaba costando horrores al igual que el moreno. Sasuke apretó el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Naruto y éste apretó sus piernas; haciendo desequilibrar al Uchiha.

Sasuke cayó hacia el suelo, sentándose en éste, con Naruto sobre él a horcajadas. Aún sostenía los dos miembros –semi-erectos- los soltó, alzó la mano manchada de los dos espermas y rozó el labio inferior de Naruto con los dedos.

- Para esto... –Naruto frunció el ceño no entendiendo el por qué de sus palabras-. Tu respuesta. Voy a comando por si pasaba esto.

- Ah... –Naruto lamió los dedos de Sasuke, sin dar mucha importancia a sus palabras, hasta que su cerebro pudo procesar con exactitud las palabras del pelinegro. Parpadeó y, con eso, despertó de la ensoñación que el placer le había provocado-. ¡AH!

- Ni te muevas de donde estás, rubito. –le gruñó mientras le daba un lametazo a su mano y apretaba su agarre hacia Naruto-. No hemos acabado.

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de donde estamos?! ¡¿De lo que hemos hecho?! –miró hacia las estanterías inclinadas y las carpetas esparcidas por el suelo-. ¡Sin mencionar eso!

- Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? –lamió la marca que le había hecho en el cuello y el Uzumaki gimió-. Con lo bien que estamos cuando te dejas llevar. –besó la marca y la observó. Estaba satisfecho con ese moratón que empezaba a salirle en el cuello gracias a él.

- ¿Me has marcado? –se apartó Naruto para que lo viera a los ojos mientras el Uchiha asentía-. ¿Cuánto?

- Lo suficiente como para hacer que la gente sepa que ya perteneces a alguien. –pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, rozando la pequeña herida que tenía en éste-. Al igual que yo llevo tu pequeña marca.

- No es lo mismo. –gruñó el rubio-. Tu puedes decir que te la hiciste tú mismo; yo no.

- Nunca diría que me la he hecho yo; ya que quiero que sepan que no estoy disponible. –lamió los labios fruncidos de Naruto. El rubio cogió con el puño el pelo de Sasuke y le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar la blanca piel del cuello de Sasuke al descubierto-. ¡¿Qu-?!

Naruto abrió la boca y le mordió. Apretó y succionó la piel del Uchiha, pasando su lengua para calmar el dolor, y luego volvía a apretar. Al final, los dos acabaron tumbados, Naruto encima de Sasuke y succionándole el cuello. Cuando pensó que ya era suficiente, Naruto le dio un lametazo a la herida y se enderezó en el pecho del Uchiha. Sasuke le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y los ojos más negros de lo normal.

- Así que el zorro es territorial. –pasó la mano limpia por la marca recién hecha y amplió su sonrisa-. Me gusta.

- No soy territorial. –entrecerró los ojos Naruto-. Y tú eres un masoquista.

- ¿Masoquista?

- Te has puesto duro con la mordida. Tu pene está duro tras de mí.

- Y el tuyo ante mí. –respondió, mirando la prueba frente a él-. No deberías acusar cuando tú estás en el mismo berenjenal. –unos golpes en la puerta que daba al archivo interrumpieron la réplica de Naruto.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó Fugaku. El color y la erección de Naruto desaparecieron al mismo tiempo al escuchar la voz del padre de Sasuke-. ¿Estáis ahí dentro hijo?

- Sí. –contestó Sasuke, enderezándose y besando la mejilla de Naruto mientras lo levantaba con él.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! –le susurró Naruto-. ¡¿Cómo se-?!

- Tranquilízate. –le dijo el Uchiha mientras se arreglaba la ropa con una sola mano-. Mi padre ha visto cosas peores por parte de Itachi. Y, hablando de él –Sasuke manchó la mejilla de Naruto con el semen mezclado y, al llegar al mentón, lo sostuvo para que le mirara a los ojos-. No vuelvas a besarle. Ni a él, ni a nadie más. Puede que nuestra relación sea de prueba y que no sintamos más que deseo el uno hacia el otro; pero no permitiré que te vayas con otros mientras estás conmigo. –besó su frente y le susurró con los labios pegados a ésta-. Eres mío aunque sea por tiempo limitado.

- Lo mismo te digo. –le dio un empujón y se acomodó los pantalones-. No me seas infiel.

- Imposible.

Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta del almacén y miró a Naruto. Sonrió ante la imagen que tenía ante él: el pelo desordenado, los labios hinchados, su marca en el cuello, la camisa y los pantalones arrugados, el semen manchando su mejilla... "_Oh_,_ oh_..."

- ¿Tienes un pañuelo? –le preguntó. Naruto rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y, por suerte, si que tenía uno-. Dame.

- De nada. –le dijo con sarcasmo mientras se lo arrebataba.

- Ven. –le cogió del mentón y empezó a limpiarle. Después, se acabó de limpiar la mano él mismo-. De nada. Ahora, ¿salimos?

Avergonzado, siguió a Sasuke hasta la entrada y, al abrir la puerta, su cara recuperó el color al encontrarse, no solo con el padre de Sasuke, sino también con el suyo propio, su madre y su hermana.

- Pero mira que traviesos que son. –soltó Itachi, apareciendo de repente.

- ¡Naruto! –gritaron Kushina y Naruko.

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó Mikoto-. ¿Otra vez?

- ¡¿Y este desastre?! –gritó Fugaku-. ¡Parece que haya pasado un huracán!

- Nosotros-

- Nos hemos dado de golpes. –le interrumpió Naruto. Se miraron y, al instante, giraron sus caras-. Se lo merecía.

- ¿Y esas mordidas? –preguntó Itachi, metiendo cizaña.

- Muerdo. –dijeron ambos a la vez. Y, como si estuvieran sincronizados, empezaron a ir hacia la salida.

- ¿Adónde creen que van? –los detuvo Mikoto, cruzándose de brazos.

- A trabajar.

- A clase.

Naruko se interpuso en el camino de los dos, molesta porque su hermano se quedara encerrado a solas con el Uchiha, y les frunció el ceño.

- Vamos a comer. –cogió el brazo de Naruto y lo apartó de Sasuke-. Iremos a Ichiraku.

Naruto se soltó de su hermana y se fue hacia la puerta.

- No estoy de humor. –abrió la puerta-. Ni siquiera para un Ichiraku. –y se fue.

- ¿Ichiraku? –preguntó Sasuke.

Los componentes de la familia Namikaze miraban la puerta con los ojos en blanco, no creyéndose lo que acababa de hacer el primogénito de la familia.

- Otto-san... ¿Alguna vez nii-chan ha rechazado un Ichiraku?

- Nunca... Ni siquiera cuando tuvo esa fiebre tan alta...

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Sasuke miró por donde se había ido el rubio y, al final, lo siguió.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyyyyyyyyy fin... No, que me matáis. Fin por el momento. :P<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y, como habréis visto, Ino también empezará a tener sus propios problemillas :P jijijijijijijiji El Karma**

**Bueno, vamos con las answers:**

**Goten Trunks5: **of course que lo va a odiar por un tiempo; aunque Naruto también tuvo su parte de culpa... Pero Sasuke se merecía un poco de sufrimiento jijijiji. Espero que te haya gustado este chap y sigas leyéndome :*

**Uchiha1507** : Tampoco odio a Sakura; pero, si me la ponen entre Sasuke y Naruto... Ya se sabe quién va a sufrir MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (ejem!) Deidara no saldrá hasta un poquito más adelante, pero sí, le hará algo muy malo a Itachi. jiijijijijiji Espero que te haya gustado y que te guste el capítulo más larguito. La verdad, es que corto el capítulo cuando pienso que hay lo suficiente para que leáis y deje intriga; no lo hago aposta :S Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ^o^/

**natzumy08** **: **Bueno, ya tienes una parte del pasado de Naruto y Naruko :3 Pero la réplica contra Itachi no se verá hasta que Deidara haga aparición ·3· Y Naruto será más provocador y más malvado cuanto más cercano se haga a Sasuke; pero eso será más tarde... Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

**:** O/O No me considero una master... Pero puedes seguir alabándome ~3~ jijijijijiji y naruto será más juguetón cuanto más avance la historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Moon-9215:** La esperanza es lo último que se pierde... jijijiji. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 Nos vemos ^o^/

**Linda20:** Ahora ha sido el padre el que los ha interrumpido cuando los dos estaban atrapados... :P Me gusta haceros sufrir... jijijijijiji Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Hasta pronto!

**Icitzy: **Poquito a poquito, Sasuke irá arreglando el corazoncito de nuestro rubio... ¿o no? Qué será, será... jijijiji Son pareja, pero a Sasuke le costará que sean más que una prueba... :P Espero que aún tengas uñas y no te hayas comido los dedos. Nos vemos! :3

**Maky:** Habrá un poquito de todo; pero por el momento, hasta que Naruto no consiga confianza con nuestro Sasuke, no se soltará del todo. Así que, de momento, Sasuke será el que ataque más jijijijijiji. Nos Vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero que te haya gustado la continuación :3

**ambu780**** :** Si, estoy mejor, Thank you ;) Y, ya has visto, que estos dos, aún y estando a punto de pelearse, han acabado por liarse... he hecho rima sin querer... jijijijijiji Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y, bueno, ahora Ino tendrá que sufrir un poquito por el amor jujujujujujuju *u*

**Ambu****:** No están locas... (no del todo; una más que otra...guess! :3) jijijiji, estos tres meses se os harán larguitos eh... y a ver que haré después de esos tres meses... jojojojojojo. Intento actualizar cuando tengo tiempo y, más o menos, lo hago cada dos semanas (más o menos...) ya que a mí me gusta escribir y veo que mis locuras os gustan así que me motivo más O/O Espero que te haya gustado la conti :) nos vemos!

**4LonelySouls:** Es que Suigetsu me recuerda a un niño pequeño y... he is so cute 3 hoy le ha tocado a Fugaku ser el que tire el agua fría sobre la pareja. Espero que te haya gustado la conti y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!

**Eli Lutz:** jijijiji si que voy a hacer sufrir a Sasuke, si... jujujuju Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! Vaya benne la semana!

**Natsuki Akagami:** jajajaja Don't worry ;) Si no podéis enviarme vuestras opiniones no pasa nada. Espero que ya no estés tan liada y, bueno, aquí ha habido un poquito de toqueteo contra la pared; aunque habrá otra escenita... jijijiji Bueno, en este chap se van desvelando algunas cositas (no todas) y espero que te siga gustando mi historia más y más! Y, te juro, que habrá cosas interesantes en estos 3 meses -guiño, guiño- ;D Nos leemos!

**Kumikoson4:** Naruto intenta resistirse a Sasuke... ¡Lo intenta de veras! (pero no le dejo del todo ya que soy la autora :P jajajajajajaja) Y, el karma, le llegará a la pobre Ino que se mete en la relación de este par; e Itachi, recibirá su merecido (más adelante) Nos vemos!

**lore:** Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado la conti. ;D

**Dakota Boticcelli**** :** Itachi, aunque no lo haga a propósito, interrumpirá un par de veces más a nuestros protas... y, bueno, el amor nos hace ciegos; y Sakura ta mu ciega XD! Y, bueno, ahora Ino si que sufrirá por un man... jujujuju

**... Solo os diré que he tardado una hora... Me duermooooooo TToTT Pero, ya que tenía el capítulo, no quería dejaros con la intriga... Y, con el cap, vienen las answers; así que todo va de la mano. XD! **

**Ahora los follows y favorites:**

Simon de Escorpiao, MaayUchihaa, pix1095, lyx-hime

**Eso es todo por esta noche, que mañana hay que madrugar... **

**Nos vemos! Y que os vaya bien la semana!**

**PD: Decidme qué os ha parecido el capítulo :) hasta el próximo!**


	9. Atrévete al Mixto

**HELLOOOOOOOOOO! VOLVÍ DE ENTRE LAS LLAMAS DEL MÁS PROFUNDO INFIERNO POR FIN!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido unos cuantos problemitas con los estudios y ahora es cuando he empezado a tener vacaciones.**

**¿Vosotr s qué tal todo?**

**Espero que mejor que yo. **

**Bueno, al lío. Aquí tenéis el noveno capítulo.**

**Un besazooooo**

**Naruto no es mío, es de Kishimoto-sensei, yo sólo uso sus personajes para mis males fines que vosotros estáis disfrutando.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

Naruto, en su repentina huída del despacho de Fugaku Uchiha y su visita a la facultad de medicina y ciencias, se encontró con el dúo representante de constructoras Nara. Estos se saludaron y, antes de que el rubio huyera, Shikamaru lo invitó a comer con ellos; ya que Choji volvía a tener hambre después de su segundo y tercer desayuno. Aceptando, pero con la condición de que le enseñarían la cuentas del material y lo que le habían aconsejado al señor Uchiha, se fue con ellos a la cafetería de su facultad.

En la cola para conseguir la comida, Naruto vio a su prima sentada en una de las mesas, mirando hacia el techo. Eso lo hacía bastante cuando estaba deprimida o confusa. Suspiró, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ella; no sólo porque vivía con ella, sino porque Ino, aparte de ser su prima, era su mejor amiga. Le pidió a la cocinera una copa de helado de frambuesa, llamando la atención de todos por el afeminado pedido, un plato de espaguetis y un bol de frutas. Shikamaru se pidió una ensalada y Choji... Bueno, dejó a Naruto con la boca abierta por el enorme pedido del hombre. El rubio, antes de que señalaran una mesa en la que sentarse, los guió hacia donde se encontraba su prima y, antes de que ésta los viera, le puso la copa de helado delante de sus ojos. La rubia, al verla, se le hizo la boca agua. Giró su rostro hacia Naruto y puso los ojos en blanco, confundida por aquél cariñoso acto de su parte.

- Perdóname por lo de ésta mañana. _Mea culpa_. –Ino se acomodó en la silla y tomó la copa de helado. Cogió una cucharada y se la comió con una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

- Por supuesto que ha sido culpa tuya... Y claro que te perdono. –entonces fue cuando Ino se dio cuenta de que su primo no estaba solo-. ¿Hola?

- Oh, sí. Éste es Shikamaru y su compañero Choji. Son los de la constructora que el señor Fugaku ha contratado y un viejo amigo mío. Te hable de Shikamaru, ¿no?

- ¿El Shikamaru con el que veraneaste tres años? –preguntó, sorprendida.

- Sip. Casualidades de la vida. –cuando Naruto se sentó a su lado y estuvo a la altura de su prima, ésta jadeó y le señaló el cuello-. ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Qué, dices?! ¡Tu cuello parece estar más masticado que un chicle! ¡¿Qué demonios te-?! –su cerebro hizo un clic al pensar en una situación anterior-. Marca Sasuke, ¿eh?

- ¿Marca...? –y entonces se acordó. La mordida.

Se cubrió el cuello con las dos manos y miró a Shikamaru y Choji, quienes sólo escuchaban y observaban la conversación entre los dos primos. El rubio se ruborizó y le frunció el ceño a su viejo amigo.

- Podías haberme dicho algo. –el moreno le miró sin preocuparse del notable enfado en la voz del rubio.

- Pensaba que te gustaba lucirla. –dio un sorbo a su agua y le sonrió-. Antes presumías de todos los chupetones y arañazos que te hacían. –las mejillas de Naruto estaban tan rojas como un tomate maduro.

- Antes era un crío que te picaba por conseguir más rollos en una noche cuando tú, siendo mayor, deberías conseguir más que yo.

- Las mujeres son problemáticas; pero tú eres peor. –Shikamaru le frunció el ceño y preguntó la última cosa que debió de preguntar enfrente de Ino-. ¿Sigues siendo el hermano perfecto de Naruko?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ino, mirando a Naruto mientras éste le fruncía el ceño al Nara.

- ¿Y tú sigues enamorado de ella? –al ser sorprendido, Shikamaru se atragantó con la porción de ensalada y empezó a toser-. _Touché_.

- Yo no-

- Yo retiro mi pregunta si tú retiras la tuya. –no gustándole haber perdido contra el rubio, a regañadientes, Shikamaru asintió y Naruto le sonrió-. Bien. Ahora... –Naruto frunció el ceño, se apretó la frente con los dedos y, serio, miró a los presentes-. ¿de que estábamos hablando?

- Gue du dupedón. –soltó Choji con la boca llena. Al no ver reaccionar al rubio, tragó la comida y repitió sus palabras, ahora entendibles-. De tu chupetón. De que el pequeño de los Uchiha parece ser bastante posesivo con sus amantes. –Naruto se sonrojó e intentó cubrir, inútilmente, la marca del cuello con la camisa.

- Sabía que al mayor le iban más los de su mismo sexo; pero no pensé que el pequeño también. –Ino puso los ojos en blanco ante esa declaración.

- ¿Itachi también? –gruñó y se metió una cucharada de helado en la boca-. Vaya desperdicio de chicos...

- Yo te regalo al pequeño si quieres. –gruñó también Naruto-. Últimamente siento que no dejo de encontrármelo a dondequiera que vaya.

- Vive en el piso de arriba, primo.

- Y ahora estará en nuestra facultad también... –jadeó. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, sintiendo el frio de ésta-. Sólo quiero...

- ¡Naruto-nii-chan! –el susodicho alzó el rostro y vio a Naruko corriendo hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban-. Te he estado buscando por todas partes. –dio una vuelta sobre su eje y volvió a mirar a la mesa-. ¡Éste sitio es enorme!

- Hola, Naruko. –la susodicha miró hacia Shikamaru y ésta puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Shika? –Naruto disimuló una carcajada, con una falsa tos, al escuchar el afeminado mote de su antiguo amigo-. ¡¿Eres Shika?!

- Si... –suspiró Shikamaru-. Soy Shikamaru.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –se sentó a su lado y, en el momento que alzó la mirada para sonreírle a Naruto, soltó un gruñido.

- ¿Qu-?

Naruto no le dio tiempo a preguntar el por qué de ese gruñido. Una mano le rodeó el cuello y lo obligó a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con el mayor de los Uchiha. El rubio palideció cuando Itachi Uchiha le rozó los labios con los suyos. Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido, y aprovechando su desliz, Itachi volvió a besarle, sólo que el segundo beso no duró ni un solo milisegundo; ya que el rubio lo tumbó y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo.

- Eres peleón. –Itachi acarició la marca que le había hecho Sasuke y sonrió, complacido-. Ahora entiendo mejor por qué traes a mi ottoto de cabeza...

- Malditos hermanos Uchiha... –gruñó, apretando el agarre hacia el mayor-. Los dos sois iguales: atacáis primero, preguntáis después.

- ¡Naruto, suéltalo! –gritó Ino, mientras tiraba de la camisa de su primo-. ¡Por favor!

Pero Naruto no lo soltó y apretó su agarre con más fuerza y, al ver la fuerza y el daño que le estaba haciendo el rubio, Itachi empezó a luchar para sacarse al novio-en-prácticas de su hermano de encima. Shikamaru corrió hacia su antiguo amigo y al mayor de los Uchiha cuando Naruto se detuvo de golpe.

- Naruto. –lo llamó con calma alguien a quien conocía muy bien-. Suéltalo ahora mismo.

Como si Itachi quemara, Naruto saltó lejos de él y, avergonzado por su impulsivo arrebato de ira, miró hacia la mujer que casi lo había criado desde pequeño.

- Tsunade-baa-san. –la llamó con un hilillo de voz.

- ¡Obaa-san! –gritaron las otras dos rubias-. Menos mal que-

- Namikaze Naruto, espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para ésta escenita frente a toda ésta gente. –Naruto alzó el rostro y miró a su alrededor: compañeros de clase, profesores, su familia y la Uchiha... y, ahora, todos sabían quién era. Gimió y volvió a bajar el rostro-. ¿Y bien?

- Tsunade-baa-san, Naruto-nii-chan no-

- No te he preguntado a ti, Naruko. Le he preguntado a tu hermano mayor; el responsable del legado de los Namikaze. –Naruto se encogió y apretó los dientes, evitando gritarle a su Obaa-san-. Naruto. –él sabía lo que debía hacer; siempre era lo mismo. Su Obaa-san, en público, era el mismísimo demonio y, si bajar la cabeza era lo que la calmaría, que así fuera.

Naruto se levantó del suelo, se limpió la suciedad, miró a su prima y su hermana y después a Tsunade. Ésta lo miraba sin inmutarse, como siempre, y, al igual que hacía desde hacía diecisiete años, se inclinó y se humilló.

- Perdóneme, Tsunade-sama. Sólo pensé en mis deseos y he puesto en peligro el prestigio de nuestra familia. –alzó su rostro y volvió a inclinarse hacia Itachi-. Suplico tu perdón, Uchiha Itachi, por mi arrebato de ira.

Itachi, sorprendido por el cambio de personalidad del rubio y estupefacto por sus palabras, asintió.

- Sí, claro. Además he-

- Pido permiso para poder retirarme, Tsunade-sama. –Ino se estremeció al ver a su primo. En esos momentos, no era más que un autómata; un cascarón vacío.

- Naruto...

- Tienes mi permiso. –Naruto se alejó y pasó por entre la multitud que se apartaba en cuanto él se alejaba-. ¡Pero-! –no pudo seguir, ya que el primogénito de la familia Namikaze huyó más deprisa de lo que había esperado.

Toda la gente que se había reunido alrededor de todo aquél embrollo, empezó a murmurar y cuchichear sobre la nueva información que acababan de recibir de primera mano por un miembro de la familia Namikaze. Ino seguía mirando el camino por el que se había ido su primo y, antes de que pudiera dar un paso para seguirle, su prima encaró a su abuela; pero Naruko le recriminó antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

- Tsunade-baa-san, onii-chan no había hecho nada malo. –señaló a Itachi y le gritó-. ¡Ése, al igual que su hermano, no dejan en paz a Naruto-nii-chan!

- ¡Naruko! –la riñó Kushina, bajando la mano que estaba señalando a Itachi-. Basta ya.

- La familia Namikaze nunca cambia. –dijo Shikamaru lo suficientemente alto para que les escucharan mientras se rascaba la nuca-. Qué problemáticos...

- Nara Shikamaru –lo llamó Tsunade, cruzándose de brazos-, te creía en otro país.

- Ya ve que no... –empezó a recoger sus cosas e interrumpir a Choji con su comida-. Discúlpenos, pero tenemos otra cita dentro de hora y media y ya vamos mal de tiempo.

- Tan esquivo como siempre... –entrecerró lo ojos y siguió a los dos chicos con la mirada-. Espero que tus padres estén bien.

- Muy bien –le contestó mientras salían de la cafetería-, mucho mejor que Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto salió al exterior, tropezando con todo el mundo y jadeando como si hubiera corrido una doble maratón, hasta sostenerse en uno de los arboles del exterior. Ocultándose de los que paseaban por el campus, se agachó y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas. "<em>Respira, Naruto-kun. Sabes cómo, ¿no? Claro que sí. Aquí siempre estarás a salvo del exterior. Bien...<em>"

Cuando sintió que ya todo estaba en su sitio, alzo el rostro, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló las nubes pasar. No le estaba gustando cómo estaba yendo todo. Necesitaba ayuda y sólo conocía a una persona que mantendría la boca cerrada porque para eso se le pagaba.

Sacó el móvil y buscó un número el cuál pensó nunca volver a usar para él mismo. Cuando lo encontró, dio al botón de llamada y esperó.

- _Hospital de Konoha, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

- Páseme con psiquiatría, por favor.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ya casi se había rendido con la búsqueda del rubio cuando lo encontró en la entrada de la universidad alzando la mano hacia alguien. Aceleró hacia él pero, antes de que hicieran contacto, Naruto se subió a un taxi y partió. Sasuke estuvo tentado de coger otro y seguirle adondequiera que estuviera yendo; pero lo retuvieron.<p>

- Es raro que Naruto tome un taxi cuando él odia casi todo tipo de vehículos. –soltó una voz tras él-. Sólo puede haberlo hecho o porque va muy lejos o porque realmente su abuela lo ha agotado hasta dejarlo medio ido. –Sasuke se giró y se encontró a los dos representantes de Constructoras Nara-. ¿Deberíamos animarlo?

- ¿Qué quieres de Naruto? –le interrogó Sasuke. Shikamaru bostezó y se rascó un ojo.

- Su antiguo yo. –miró por dónde se había ido el rubio y Sasuke vio un asomo de tristeza tras sus ojos-. Éste Naruto es penoso.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Penoso? –miró por dónde se había ido el rubio y sonrió con malicia-. Yo lo encuentro divertido.

- ¿Divertido? –preguntó Shikamaru, intrigado por la respuesta del moreno-. ¿Hablamos del mismo Naruto?

- Rubio, ojos increíblemente azules y con unas casi imperceptibles cicatrices en la cara. –Shikamaru parpadeó. Él sabía por las cicatrices porque vio las heridas curándose. Si el Uchiha las había visto, debía de haberse fijado mucho en ellas-. Es imposible no molestarlo y reírme un poco de él. Su cara se pone rojísima y sus ojos brillan de rabia haciéndolo más apetecible-

- ¡Eh, eh! Demasiada información, tío. –gritó Choji. Sasuke se rió entre dientes y miró a Shikamaru.

- ¿Y tú? –éste lo miró sin mucho ánimo-. ¿De qué Naruto estás hablando?

- Del que te abrazaba en cuanto te veía. El que te animaba con una sonrisa y hacía que los niños solitarios sonrieran por primera vez al ver que tenían un amigo en Naruto. El Naruto que sonreía mientras lloraba o estaba enfadado. Yo hablo de ése Naruto que los Namikaze han aplastado con sus palabras y sus estúpidas responsabilidades. –el teléfono de Shikamaru empezó a sonar, sobresaltando a los tres presentes. El susodicho miró de quien se trataba y lo envió al buzón de voz-. Oye Uchiha... –Sasuke miró a Shikamaru, aún un poco aturdido por la información que acababa de darle el moreno de la coleta-... ¿me ayudarías con un pequeño juego?

* * *

><p>Naruto se sentó en la vacía sala de espera, inquieto. Aún recordaba la última visita que tuvo con Shizune. Sonrió al recordar cómo había manipulado la terapia para que ésta acabara antes de tiempo. Era increíble que no lo hubieran pillado después de las drásticas mejoras que había hecho en tan pocas sesiones.<p>

El pitido de la consulta, que le indicaba que ya podía entrar, empezó a sonar. Lo apagó y abrió la puerta. Su antigua terapeuta se encontraba de espaldas a él, intentando guardar unos archivos de su anterior paciente que había salido por la otra puerta para que Naruto no viera quién era. Cuando los guardó, suspiró, se dio la vuelta y gritó.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Shizu-chan. –Naruto se había cubierto los oídos y, lentamente, después del grito, se los destapó-. Te veo bien.

- ¿Naruto? –dio la vuelta al escritorio y se acercó a él-. ¿Pero qué-? –sacudió la cabeza y le cogió del brazo con suavidad-. ¿Has tenido una recaída después de once años? –Naruto apartó la vista de la triste mirada de Shizune antes de asentir.

- Algo así... Más bien, los sueños han vuelto. –Shizune lo acompañó al sofá y se sentó junto a él. Aunque era algo muy poco profesional, pensó que el rubio lo necesitaba.

- ¿Sabe sensei que estás aquí? –Naruto la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Shizune bufó-. No lo sabe y no quieres que se lo cuente a ningún miembro de tu familia, ¿me equivoco?

- Si se lo cuentas a alguno de ellos, te denuncio, Shizune. Hace dieciséis años era menor; ahora tengo veintiséis.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, ten en cuenta que-

- Me sé todos y cada uno de los horarios de baa-san. Podré esconder nuestras sesiones si vuelves a aceptarme; si no, ¿podrías reco-?

- ¡Claro que te acepto, Naruto! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo has podido siquiera pensar que-? ¿Naruto? –el rubio había tirado la cabeza hacia atrás mientras, con su brazo, cubría sus ojos.

- Tú eras la última persona a la que quería acudir, Shizu-chan. –la miró y a Shizune casi se le rompe el corazón al ver que Naruto actuaba como cuando tenía diez años-. Pero necesito ayuda. –Shizune asintió y se levantó del sofá.

- Dime qué días mi sensei no viene al hospital y empezaremos la semana que viene.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al apartamento, Naruto se dejó caer contra la puerta y se deslizó hacia el suelo. Estaba agotado de todo aquél día. Lo único que quería era dormir y-<p>

- ¿Naruto-nii-chan? –Naruto maldijo su mala suerte. En esos momentos, su hermana era la última a la que quería ver. Alzó el rostro hacia el final del pasillo y vio la figura de su hermana apareciendo por éste-. ¡Bienvenido a casa! –corrió hacia él y lo levantó del suelo-. Ven, vamos. Eres el último.

- ¿El último de qué?

Cuando los dos estaban a punto de entrar al salón, vio que Shikamaru alzaba un papel muy conocido para los dos y se detuvo antes de entrar a la habitación, haciendo que Naruko se cayera al suelo. Naruto se soltó del agarre de su hermana y dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras le fruncía el ceño a Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Lo sabes perfectamente, Naruto; y da igual cuanto te alejes del salón, el juego ocupa toda la casa.

- ¡Mierda! –gruñó, mientras entraba en el salón-. Es volvernos a encontrar y- ¡¿Qué coño hacéis todos vosotros aquí?!

Sentados en círculo, Ino, Sakura, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Choji y Sasuke, miraban la escena mientras comían de los platos que había en medio de ellos. Naruto tiró la cartera contra el sofá, se sacó la chaqueta y fue a la cocina mientras Shikamaru lo seguía con el papel en alto. Naruto lo leyó y gruñó.

- ¿Han firmado todos? –el Nara asintió-. ¿Ellos saben de qué va esto y de lo que les puede pasar si no aceptan las condiciones del juego?

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Esperad un momento! –saltó Suigetsu-. ¿Qué pasa con el papelito?

- El "papelito" que habéis firmado es una maldita orden legal que, si alguno de nosotros la presenta ante un juez, el que no haya seguido las normas que están escritas en él, debe indemnizar a los otros jugadores con... –Naruto leyó el papel y jadeó-. ¡Joder, Shika! ¡¿Dos millones de Ryōs?!

- Para cada uno. –dijo mientras bostezaba. Suigetsu le arrancó el papel a Shikamaru y lo leyó.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que eres abogado o qué?

- ¿Es legal? –le preguntó Karin; ya que Suigetsu estudiaba leyes, debería entender lo que había en el papelucho ése.

- Tan legal como el FBI. Éste documento está tan bien estipulado que ninguno de nosotros se puede librar de pagar si nos rajamos.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Ino-. ¡¿Y se supone que esto iba a animar a Naruto?!

- ¿Animarme? –miró a Shikamaru y éste le pasó las reglas de dos juegos-. ¿El "Atrévete" y el "Mixto"? Prefiero pagar. –miró a Sasuke y entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

- Cotillear tus cosas.

- Arriesgando dieciocho millones de Ryōs... –abrió la nevera, miró dentro y volvió a mirarlo a él-. ¡¿Cotillear qué?!

- No cambies de tema, Naru-chin. –canturreó Shikamaru mientras le acercaba la hoja de firmas con una sonrisa macabra-. ¿Seguro que no quieres jugar al "Atrévete" con Sasuke? –Naruto miró a Shikamaru y la hoja de firmas. Tragó y sacudió la cabeza-. Los "_atrévetes_" no saldrán de aquí, cómo los de hace dieciocho años.

- Eso fue, mayormente, culpa tuya. –cogió una botella de agua de la nevera y la cerró-. ¿Y el mixto?

- Un afrodisiaco. –dejó el papel sobre la encimera y le pasó un bolígrafo a Naruto, quién bebía de la botella de agua-. El que lo pille, escoge.

- ¿Da igual el sexo? –preguntó el rubio, sacándole el tapón al boli.

- Da igual el sexo. –Shikamaru se giró al grupo-. Ahora que todos hemos firmado, ninguno puede escapar del juego ni salir de la casa hasta que dos de nosotros estén en un cuarto follando como conejos.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron las chicas.

- Habéis aceptado el juego. No hay vuelta atrás. –se giró a Naruto y tomó el papel firmado-. Además, podéis escoger a la persona que queráis. Miró de Sasuke a Naruto-. Aún si la persona con quien queréis acostaros es gay.

- Eh, eso no lo habías dicho. –gruñó el Uchiha.

- Ya no os gusta tanto el juego, ¿eh? –les soltó Naruto con retintín y una sonrisa macabra.

- Empecemos con "Atrévete". Es, básicamente, el juego de realizar las pruebas que uno de nosotros mande a otro. Al ser diez, cada uno tendrá un atrévete de cada miembro del grupo (en total nueve atrévetes) y, si no lo realizáis, pagáis la prenda que, el que os ha retado, decida. El que menos atrévetes realice, deberá hacer otro atrévete, que el ganador decidirá cuál será, sin derecho a rechazarlo. –Shikamaru se sentó entre Choji y Karin y miró a todos los miembros del grupo-. Bien, ¿alguna pregunta?

- Yo. –alzó la mano Naruto, mientras se sentaba entre Ino y Naruko-. ¿A que no te atreves a decirle a Naruko lo que tú y yo sabemos, aquí y ahora? –Shikamaru le gruñó y Naruto dio un trago de su botella de agua-. Quiero tus calzoncillos fuera.

- ¿Venganza? –Shikamaru se levantó y buscó la puerta que daba al baño. Naruto le señaló su cuarto y el Nara fue hacia ella.

- Algo así... –juntó sus manos, dando una palmada, y miró a Ino-. Bien, tu turno prima. Escoge.

- Mmmm, Karin, ¿a que no te atreves a darle un beso francés a Suigetsu?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué me metes a mí en esto?! –Suigetsu miró a Shikamaru, quién volvía con sus calzoncillos en mano-. ¿Eso es válido?

- Totalmente. Aquí tienes tu prenda, rubito.

- Placer hacer tratos contigo. –Naruto enarcó una ceja al ver los slips que había soltado Shikamaru-. ¿En serio?

- Cállate. –Shikamaru se sentó en su sitio y se rascó la nuca-. Karin, ¿qué harás?

La pelirroja miró a todo el mundo, a los slips y luego al peliblanco. Suspiró, sin remedio, y se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a su objetivo.

- Esto va a gustarme tan poco como a ti. –acorraló al peliblanco contra la pared mientras éste intentaba huir como un gatito asustado.

- E-e-e-eeeeh, Karin. Vamos no-

Cinco segundos después, el peliblanco y la pelirroja estaban en la pica de la cocina haciendo gárgaras con el jabón líquido de los platos mientras el resto del grupo soltaba alguna que otra carcajada.

- Nunca creí que vería eso en la vida. Ése par besándose... –dijo Juugo, sorprendido.

- Uchiha, tu turno. –el pelinegro miró a Naruto y éste le devolvió la mirada, esperando ser él el que recibiera; pero no fue él.

- Suigetsu, te reto a que beses a Karin.

- ¡OH, VENGA YA! –gritó-. ¡Pago prenda!

- Tus pantalones, por favor. –Suigetsu se quitó los pantalones y los arrojó al centro del círculo.

- Suigetsu, atrévete a llamar a Orochimaru-sensei. –Suigetsu jadeó y empezó a sudar la gota gorda-. Tengo su nu-

- Pago prenda, tío, pago prenda. –Suigetsu empezó a temblar-. Ni de coña llamo al pirado ése...

- Orochimaru-sensei es el mejor amigo de Kabuto-sensei, ¿no? –preguntó Sakura-. He oído que es el mejor de leyes...

- Y el más loco. –confesó Suigetsu, quitándose la camisa-. Bien, me toca. Sasuke, ¿a que no te atreves a besar a la prima de Naruto?

- Me llamo Ino. –le gruñó la susodicha.

- Eso. –Suigetsu sonrió a su amigo con malicia-. ¿Y bien?

Sasuke se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a Ino. El pelinegro miró a Naruto antes de coger la mano de su prima y darle un suave beso en el dorso mientras tenía los ojos puestos en el rubio. Ino se sonrojó al igual que Naruto, quién escondió su rojez y su incomodidad con una tos fingida.

- ¡Eh, tío! ¡Te he dicho un beso! –le reprochó al Uchiha mientras éste se sentaba en su sitio.

- No has especificado qué tipo de beso ni dónde.

- ¡¿Eso es válido?! –preguntó el peliblanco al Nara. Éste asintió.

- Totalmente. ¿Choji?

- Dadrdo. –todos le miraron con confusión hasta que tragó-. Naruto, atrévete a no retarme un atrévete. –todos ensancharon los ojos ante ése reto mientras Naruto maldecía y Shikamaru se reía-. He escuchado muchas de tus jugarretas con Shikamaru y éste juego. Si quieres, puedes ser muy cabrón aún si acabas de conocer a la persona.

- Sabes que no podrás usar otra vez ésa estrategia, ¿verdad? –Choji se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo-. Bien, acepto. Si queréis libraros de que alguien os rete, usad lo que acaba de hacer Choji; pero eso os bajará una posición al final del juego. –explicó Naruto. Alzó el rostro y miró al siguiente-. Shikamaru, tu turno.

- Naruto –éste suspiró, resignado con la venganza que vendría de Shikamaru-, atrévete a sentarte entre las piernas de Sasuke durante toda la partida de atrévete.

- ¡Shika! –gritó Naruko-. ¡Retira...! ¿Onii-chan?

Naruto se levantó de su sitio mientras Sasuke separaba sus piernas para dejar espacio al rubio. Éste miró mal al moreno y, con un chasquido de su lengua, se dejó caer al suelo con las piernas entrecruzadas. Los brazos del moreno no tardaron en rodearlo por la cintura ni tampoco sus labios rozar su oreja. El rubio se movió y miró al Uchiha por encima de su hombro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Shikamaru ha dicho _entre_ tus piernas; no _encerrado_ entre ellas. –se quejó entre dientes.

- Haber pagado prenda. –le repuso Sasuke, apretando más al rubio en su abrazo.

- Karin, por favor, di de una vez tu atrévete. –la pelirroja sonrió y señaló al Uchiha.

- Sasuke, atrévete a no tocar a Naruto mientras esté sentado entre tus piernas. –Sasuke maldijo y apartó las manos tan rápido como las puso en el rubio-. Qué fácil es molestarte, jijijijiji.

- No has querido fastidiarme así, Karin...

- Mira como tiemblo. –dijo Karin mientras movía sus manos fingiendo temblor en éstas. Golpeó a la pelirrosa con su hombro y la animó a que soltara su atrévete.

- Naruko, atrévete a decirnos quién te gusta.

- ¡Ah! Eso es muy fácil –señaló a Naruto y, con voz risueña soltó-: ¡me gusta Naruto-nii-chan! ¡Bien, mi turno!

- Eso no era lo que-

- ¡Naruto-nii-chan! Atrévete a volver a tu sitio lejos del Uchiha. –Sasuke fulminó a la hermana de su rubio mientras éste, alegre, salía de entre sus piernas y, casi saltando de alegría, volvía a su sitio.

- Gracias Naruko. Bien, mi turno. Suigetsu, atrévete a pasarte todo el juego evitando que Choji coma cualquier cosa; y, si no lo consigues, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga durante una semana entera.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó Choji mientras Suigetsu le arrebataba toda la comida frente a él.

- Que no pueda retarte, no significa que no pueda hacerlo a través de otro atrévete. Ino.

- Shikamaru, atrévete a no retarme un atrévete. –el Nara miró a Ino y asintió.

- Acepto. –miró a Sasuke y lo instó a continuar-. Uchiha.

- Sakura, atrévete a no retarme un atrévete. –Naruto frunció el ceño y miró a todos uno por uno. La pelirrosa asintió y siguió Juugo.

- Suigetsu, atrévete a no retarme un atrévete.

- ¡Venga ya! –gritaron Suigetsu y Naruto. Suigetsu siguió-. Maldita sea, ¡vale!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Shikamaru entre un bostezo, con inocencia. Pero de inocente no tenía nada.

- Nada... nada.

- Vale. ¡Cuatro-ojos! Atrévete-

- ¡¿A quién le llamas cuatro-ojos?! –gritó Karin mientras golpeaba a Suigetsu contra el suelo.

- ... atrévete a no retarme un atrévete. –dijo el peliblanco con la cara pegada al suelo. Karin asintió y volvió a su sitio.

"_¿Qué están planeando?_" se preguntó Naruto, mientras veía como Shikamaru, Karin, Sakura y Naruko también pedían la restricción de un atrévete de Choji, Juugo, Ino y Suigetsu. Él único que podía retar a todos era Sasuke... "_A no ser que yo se lo pida..._" sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados. "_No. No pienso de_ _desperdiciar un atrévete por una chorrada cómo ésa._" Miró a su siguiente víctima del juego y sonrió.

- Prima, atrévete a ponerte ése disfraz tan bonito que tienes escondido en el armario. –Ino jadeó y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Naruto-. ¿Eso es un sí?

- ¡Es un no! –le gritó, mientras su cara se ponía de uno y mil tonos diferentes de rojo.

- Entonces, dame tu sujetador. –la rubia gruñó, se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

- Eres un mal bicho... –pero, antes de que ésta entrara a su cuarto, Ino se giró, con una sonrisa pícara que Naruto no vio, ya que estaba de espaldas-. Atrévete a besar con la lengua a todos y cada uno de los presentes a excepción de Naruko y yo. –Naruto sintió un cosquilleo subir por su espalda, se giró para fulminar a su prima pero ésta ya se había metido en el cuarto riéndose con fuerza.

- Paga prenda.

Naruto miró hacia el dueño de la voz que le ordenó que pagara prenda y frunció el ceño, confundido por no encontrarse con la persona que creía que se encontraría. Suigetsu, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, y extremadamente cerca de Naruto, le ordenó que pagara prenda una y otra vez hasta que, harto de tenerlo nariz con nariz, le cogió de la nuca y le lamió la mejilla. El peliblanco dio un salto hacia atrás, restregándose la mejilla lamida con manga de su jersey, mientras gritaba y se estremecía de asco. Ino salió del cuarto, sujetadores en mano, y miró a su primo.

- ¿Aún no los has besado a todos? –el rubio sonrió y meneó la cabeza hacia Suigetsu.

- Solo a él. –Shikamaru frunció el ceño unos segundos, intentando recordar las palabras exactas de Ino y maldijo.

- Le has pedido que nos bese con _la_ lengua; no _con_ lengua. –Ino miró al Nara, confundida.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay?

- ¡Que nos lame! –gritó Suigetsu desde la pica de la cocina-. ¡Asqueroso, asqueroso!

- Iba a rechazar el "atrévete", pero me has molestado y quería picarte.

Naruto se levantó de su sitio y empezó a dar lametazos. Primero a Sakura que, a diferencia de Suigetsu, a ella la lamió en la mano, casi sin rozar su piel. Luego a Karin, Shikamaru, Choji, Juugo y, finalmente, al que quería evitar durante toda la noche.

Estiró la mano para que Sasuke se la diera y este, con el ceño fruncido, se la entregó. Naruto miró la mano, luego a Sasuke y otra vez a la mano. En realidad, más que evitar hacer aquello, quería provocar al pelinegro. Acercó la mano hacia sus labios, sopló sobre su piel y la lamió.

No fueron más que unos segundos; pero fueron los suficientes para hacer reaccionar tanto al uno como al otro. Sasuke intentó atraparlo con la mano que le acababa de lamer, pero el rubio dio un salto hacia atrás. Los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro hasta que Karin se interpuso entre los dos.

- ¡Hey! Nada de ligoteo en medio del juego. –dio un giro de muñeca con su mano, restándole importancia a lo siguiente que iba a decir-. Luego, si os toca el afrodisiaco, jugad todo lo que queráis durante toda la noche.

Los dos se miraron, sabiendo a quién escogerían si tuvieran la mala suerte de comerse el afrodisiaco del "Mixto". Sasuke se acomodó en su sitio mientras Naruto volvía al suyo mientras le observaba. Se sentó, se pasó las manos por la cara y miró a su izquierda.

- Siguiente.

* * *

><p>Después de cuatro rondas y media de "Atrévete", los únicos que seguían enteros y sin haberse quitado ni una sola pieza de ropa, eran Naruto y Sasuke. El que iba perdiendo, y se cubría con una manta que Naruto le había prestado, era Suigetsu, seguido por Ino y Sakura juntas, Choji, Naruko, Karin, Shikamaru y Juugo. Suigetsu no había conseguido superar ni un solo atrévete y, ésa, era la última ronda junto con el último atrévete de Sasuke, ya que Naruto no le había retado con no usar su atrévete contra él. Y se lo estaba pensando.<p>

- Vamos, Naruto. –le presionó Ino-. Sólo te queda Sasuke.

- Y a él le quedamos tú y yo.

- Podrías librarte. –le sugirió Shikamaru-. Sabes cómo.

Naruto miró a Shikamaru y le frunció el ceño. Sabía que éste había preparado algo y no quería usar su carta de escape por una mera corazonada. Gruñó y miró al Uchiha.

- Teme, atrévete a romper nuestro trato. –lo miró y el Uchiha le devolvió la mirada.

- Sabes que eso no lo pienso hacer ni loco. –Naruto había malgastado su "atrévete" no sabía qué más hacer con él. Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando totalmente estirado en el suelo.

- Pon tu camisa con la demás ropa. –volvió suspirar y cerró los ojos. Estaba realmente agotado.

- Nada de dormirse, Naruto. –le dijo Shikamaru-. Te quedan tres "atrévete".

Naruto ya tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó que Shikamaru tenía contados sus "atrévetes". Como si tuviera un resorte, el cuerpo de Naruto se levantó del suelo y miró a Juugo, Karin y Sasuke. Eran los que faltaban para retarle. Amigos de Sasuke.

- Vale, me toca. Sakura, atrévete a hacer un _striptease_ aquí y ahora. –la pelirrosa jadeó y negó con fuerza-. Entonces, dame tus pantalones. –Sakura gimió y miró a Naruto.

- ¿Podrías prestarme una manta?

- Si. –Naruto se levantó y le pidió que lo siguiera-. Así podrás quitártelos también.

- Vale...

- Ino, atrévete a decirme por qué Naruto es tan protector con su hermana pequeña.

Naruto se detuvo en seco y se giró tan rápido que Sakura casi se cae para atrás. Ino había ensanchado los ojos, sorprendida por la pregunta, y miró a su primo. Sus ojos fulminaban al Uchiha y, si no hubiera sido porque Sakura le volvió a pedir la manta, éste hubiera seguido mirándolo. Por suerte, desde la habitación podía escuchar la respuesta de Ino y la reacción de Naruko.

- ¡Porque soy su hermana! –soltó Naruko entre risas.

- Exacto. –corroboró Ino. Pero Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido y, al final, Ino se levantó y se fue a su propio cuarto para quitarse una de las cuatro piezas de ropa que le quedaban.

- Los pantalones.

Naruko vio como Ino desaparecía tras la puerta de su cuarto y aparecía Naruto, malhumorado y con ganas de pegar a alguien.

- Acabemos con éste juego de una maldita vez. –gruñó el rubio.

- Naruto, atrévete a decirnos la verdadera razón de por qué no quieres salir con Sasuke. –el susodicho, asombrado, miró a Juugo-. Porque es muy obvio que te atrae...

Naruto miró al pelinegro y Shikamaru no esperándose la reacción del rubio ya que él nunca se rendía sin oponer resistencia, el rubio no aceptó el reto.

- Quítate la camiseta. –Naruto se estremeció y miró a Juugo.

- ¿No preferirías mis pantalones? –Juugo negó y Naruto, a regañadientes, se sacó la camiseta, mostrando su torso y espalda marcados por nuevas y viejas cicatrices. Un tatuaje tribal en forma de sol, formado por símbolos y letras casi ilegibles, le rodeaba el ombligo. Escuchó el jadeo de Sakura e Ino, cuando las dos salieron del cuarto de la última y gruñó. Dejó la camiseta en el centro del círculo y se volvió a sentar-. Siguiente.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado, tío? –preguntó Suigetsu-. ¿Cómo-? –Sasuke fulminó a Suigetsu y éste comprendió que debía mantener la boca cerrada por su propio bien-. Vale. Sasuke, atrévete a regalarme tu moto. –el Uchiha lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se levantó en dirección al cuarto del rubio-. ¡Quiero tus calzoncillos!

- Shikamaru –siguió Choji-, atrévete a meterle mano a Ino. –Ino empezó a enrojecer cuando el Nara se levantó y siguió al Uchiha al cuarto del rubio-. Los calzoncillos.

- Choji, atrévete a no comer nada durante toda la mañana de mañana. –Choji se levantó y siguió a los chicos-. Nunca falla.

- Por lo que veo, en ésta ronda no ha ganado nadie de momento. –soltó Karin-. Bien, Naruto, atrévete a decirme como te hiciste esas cicatrices. –Naruto miró a Karin y decidió darle una media verdad.

- Me las hice en un accidente de coche. –todos lo miraron, esperando más información, pero no les dio nada más-. Sakura, tu turno.

- Ino-cerda, atrévete a decirnos quién es tu siguiente objetivo en el campo del amor. –Ino se sonrojó y gruñó.

- ¿Por qué eres tan persistente en ése tema, frontuda?

- Porque soy cotilla. ¿Y bien?

- No hay nadie en particular, pero hay dos chicos en la clase de arquitectura moderna a quién les tengo echado el ojo. –Ino miró a Naruko y ésta miró a Shikamaru.

- Shika, atrévete a decirme qué hizo Naruto-nii-chan la última noche del último verano que pasasteis juntos. –Naruto enrojeció y miró a su hermana, sorprendido porque se hubiera dado cuenta de que él no había estado en casa esa noche.

- ¡Shikamaru no-!

- Se acostó con uno de los camareros de la fiesta anterior. –Naruko jadeó y miró a su hermano.

- ¡Nii-chan! ¡Tenías catorce años!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron todos-. ¡¿CATORCE?!

- Quince, Naruko. Los cumplí ése día...

- Mientras te lo montabas con un tío bastante mayor que tú...

- Tres años... y, ¿por qué os estoy contando esto? Acabamos de acabar éste maldito juego...

- No –soltó el Uchiha-, falta uno mío. –Naruto lo miró y el Uchiha le sonrió-. Atrévete a pasar la noche en mi apartamento ésta noche.

- ¡¿Qué?! Naruto-nii-chan, no-

- Sólo pasar la noche, Uchiha. Ahora, pasemos al último juego y vayámonos todos a dormir.

- ¿No estás contento de haber ganado? –le preguntó Shikamaru-. Tienes un atrévete más sin derecho a rechazo de Suigetsu. –Naruto miró al peliblanco, que ya había empezado a coger su ropa.

- Suigetsu, atrévete a ir el lunes con el disfraz que Ino te dará luego. –dijo, mientras se acercaba a la cocina-. No tienes derecho a rechazarlo, lo siento.

- ¿Q-qu-qué disfraz e-es? –Ino miró a Suigetsu y se compadeció de él.

- Es un disfraz de cerdito... Luego te lo doy.

Naruto abrió la nevera y cogió los bombones que había visto antes dispuestos en un plato; los mezcló y fue entregando uno a cada uno de los presentes. Cuando quedó el último, se sentó con el plato entre las piernas y miró a los presentes.

- El que empiece a sentir los efectos, que diga el nombre con el que prefiere acostarse ésta noche.

Las chicas tragaron el nudo que se les había atorado en la garganta y, de un solo bocado, se metieron el bombón en la boca.

Naruto masticó lentamente hasta sentir el amargo sabor del chocolate negro mezclado con el dulce sabor del licor de cereza. Esperó, esperó y esperó pero no sintió nada. Suspiró, aliviado de que no fuera él al que le hubiera tocado el afrodisíaco, y miró a Sasuke. Él tampoco parecía que estuviera sufriendo los efectos de un afrodisíaco. Miró a Shikamaru y a los demás, sin encontrar señal alguna de que estuvieran bajo los efectos de un afrodisíaco, hasta que sintió a Ino gemir y echarse para adelante con las manos sujetando su estómago. "_Oh, mierda..._"

- ¡Ino! –gritó Naruko, intentando acercarse a su prima. Pero Naruto se lo impidió.

- Ino, di un nombre. –la rubia negó y volvió a gemir-. Ino, ¡di un nombre!

- No... –sollozó. Naruto miró a los demás y le dio un ultimátum.

- Ino, da un nombre o seré yo el que pase la noche contigo.

- ¡No! –gritaron Ino, Naruko y Sasuke.

- ¡INO! –gritó Naruto. La rubia lo miró y, lentamente, señaló con su mano a Shikamaru. Cuando eligió, soltó otro gemido y se revolvió en el suelo-. Bien. Shikamaru, te lo advierto –éste lo miró mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Ino-: ni se te ocurra sobrepasarte.

- Tranquilo. –la cogió entre sus brazos e Ino se agarró a él-. Estaré con ella hasta que se le pase el efecto.

- Bien... –miró al resto, cogió su chaqueta, las llaves y les instó a salir-. Vámonos.

- Pero Ino- –empezó Naruko.

- Así es el juego, Naruko. –la miró por encima del hombro, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró a la puerta-. Os lo advertí al principio, estos juegos no son para inocentes. –al salir todos, Naruto cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyó en la puerta principal de su piso-. Todo el mundo para su casa.

- ¿Y tú qué harás, Onii-chan? –Naruto miró a Sasuke y suspiró.

- Mi último "atrévete" era pasar la noche en su casa. –suspiró, resignado-. Al menos, no tendré que escuchar a ése par toda la noche. –miró a Sasuke-. ¿Podemos empezar a subir? Me gustaría irme ya a dormir.

- Claro. –sonrió Sasuke con malicia-. Vamos.

- ¡Naruto-nii-chan! –Naruko detuvo a su hermano antes de que siguiera a Sasuke-. No hace falta que-

- O voy o puede retarme a hacer un "atrévete" sin derecho a rechazo. –se soltó del agarre de su hermana y siguió al Uchiha-. Vete a casa.

Mientras Naruto seguía a Sasuke, los demás se miraron entre ellos y luego a la pareja que desapareció escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí y se giró para encontrarse al rubio, Naruto había desaparecido. Entró al salón y se lo encontró tirado en el sofá. Parpadeó y se le acercó.<p>

- ¿Naruto? –el rubio le gruñó-. Hey...

- ¿Qué? –lo miró con un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar.

- Ven, vamos a mi habitación. –Naruto bufó, se enderezó y lo encaró.

- Hoy no, Sasuke. Déjame dormir, por fav- –Sasuke lo besó en la cabeza con suavidad, en la frente y, finalmente, en los labios-. Sasuke...

- Sólo ven.

Resignado, y demasiado cansado con el largo e inacabable día que había tenido, se levantó del sofá y se dejó guiar por Sasuke hasta su habitación.

**Continuara**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido este capitulo de vuelta? Espero que os haya gustado :$<strong>

**ahora, vamos con los reviews:**

**ambu780****:** Shika apareció y se quedará! Los recuerdos de Naru irán apareciendo a medida que trate sus problemas; y por eso ha ido a Shizune :3 Perdón por haber tardado tanto en responder y publicar. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

**natzumy08****:** Siento haber tardado tanto x Espero que no te imagines lo que va a pasar, porque entonces sería muy previsible TT,TT Espero que te haya gustado este cap y nos vemos en el próximo ^3^

**Moon-9215****: **Espero que siga siendo bueno :3 Perdón por haber tardado tanto en responder y publicar

**Yui-nyann****: **Bienvenida a la secta! XD! El que te hayas leído todo el fic de una tirada es un gran alago para mí O/O Lo del pasado de Naruto todos lo quieren saber; pero aún no os voy a decir NA-DA :3 jijijiji, espero que te haya gustado la continuación y perdona por tardar tanto en publicar :))))

**tu fans: **Siento haber tardado . estaba con los exámenes y con el curso de verano y, hasta ahora, no he podido subir nada. bueno, espero que te haya gustado la conti :3

**Kumikoson4****: **No solo la familia, sino también los amigos son unos cotillas XD! Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar y espero que te haya gustado la conti :3 Y claro que sasuke debe celar a Naru, si no, no tendría gracia ·3·

**Eli Lutz**** : **Buena semana no recuerdo si la tuve XD! Y por eso lo escribí de esa manera, PARA PENSAR MAL! :D Perdon por haber tardado tanto en publicar :'( y espero que te haya gustado el cap

**4LonelySouls** : Bueno, fricción, fricción... ya están en la habitación! XD! Y, si no hubiera incógnitas, no sería interesante :3 Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :3

**Maky:** De momento solo es deseo entre ellos y, hasta muy adelante, este par no sabrán lo que realmente sienten entre ellos. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en escribir. Nos vemos!

**Icitzy****:** Jajajajjaja, nada de respuestas; solo más incógnitas XD! Te has quedado sin pelo, ahora? O,O lo siento! XD! Espero que en éste no te hayas mordido nada. Nos vemos! Y siento haber tardado tanto en responder :'(((

**Saku-Aya****:** Jajajajajaj, cuando leí tu review, lo siento, pero solté una carcajada y la gente se me quedó mirando diciendo "¿y ésta que le pasa?" bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que no te saltes nada (aunque de momento no creo que puedas XD!) Premio, premio... no sé que darte de premio... Un abrazo virtual! Bueno, espero que te haya gusttado la conti y perdón por tardar en contestar y continuar.

**Dakota Boticcelli****:** Mi vida está bien, mis estudios no tanto -.- jajaja, me alegro de que te gustara el cap :3 y, de momento, todos vais a odiar un poco a Naruko... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado la conti y siento el tardar U-U

**setsu:** jajaja, más o menos, sólo que de momento no se verá mucho :3 y no leas en medio de clases! eso es malo! lo digo por experiencia (ups!) olvida lo último ·3· gracias por comentar y perdón por la tardanza. nos vemus!

**Natsuki Akagami****:** Bueno, se han vuelto a ver y ahora no se qué estarán haciendo (qué leñe! si que lo sabemos! (o no...)) El pasado de Naruto seguirá en incógnita por el momento; siento las molestias (no mucho la verdad ·3·) jajajaja, espero que te haya gustado la continuación y perdona la tardanza U,U Nos vemos! ^o^/

**amante-animei****:** Los arrumacos atraen a todos/as! por eso los pongo XD! Perdón la tardanza y espero que te haya gustado la continuación! nos vemos!

**kayto-chan:** Si continúo, si continúo! Sólo que no he tenido tiempo Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Nos vemos al siguiente!

**Y hasta aquí los reviews! Ahora los nuevos Follows y Favoritos: **Zoe Mikaella sakura1402 amante-animei Gelygirl Blablabla99 kaoru-himura1878 tiioji uchiha

**Bueno, eso es todo por esta vez! Espero que os haya gustado y, otra vez, ¡PERDÓN POR TARDAR!**

**Un beso! **

**Ah! y decidme qué os ha parecido este cap! Tanto si es bueno o malo!**

**Ciao!**


	10. Un mal (¿buen?) presentimiento

**¡HOLA, HOLITA, HOLAAAAAAAA! ¡YA VUELVO A ESTAR AQUÍ MÁS FELIZ QUE UNA PERDIZ! ¡YAI! XD**

**Ya hemos llegado al décimo capítulo de ésta alocada historia que, juro, nunca pensé que gustaría tanto como para llegar a los 100 reviews! O/O Así que, a todos y todas que os habéis molestado en darme vuestra opinión sobre "Y todo empezó con un polvo", ARIGATOOOOO! *_* (reverencia, besos, reverencia y más besos)**

**Bueno, bueno, dejando celebraciones aparte, quería subir el capítulo, a muy tardar ésta semana, porque el siguiente tardará un poquito en venir; ya que me voy fuera y no me puedo llevar el ordenador :'( Así que espero que, este capítulo, os deje lo suficientemente satisfechos hasta que llegue el siguiente ^3^**

**Y, bueno, ¿qué más deciros? Muchas gracias por seguirme, leerme y querer ésta historia mía (aunque los personajes no sean míos, sino de Kishimoto-sensei ) y espero que os guste el cap.**

**Jaa ne! ^,^/**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Al cerrar Naruto la puerta de su apartamento, éste se quedó en silencio a excepción de la respiración acelerada de dos ocupantes en su interior. Ino, pegada a la puerta de su habitación, al lado de Shikamaru, ponían la oreja sobre ésta hasta que todo estuvo en silencio y pudieron suspirar tranquilos.

Ino se acomodó la ropa y miró al viejo amigo de su primo. Éste rebuscado plan de quedarse solos para poder entrar a la habitación de Naruto, buscar unos supuestos "_diarios_" de cuando era un adolescente y leerlos no le estaba gustando nada. Era invadir el espacio personal de su primo...

- Bien, creo que ya están todos fuera y ése par arriba... –Ino miró a Shikamaru y le frunció el ceño.

- Naruto nunca me ha hablado de esos diarios que tú buscas. – dijo, mientras el Nara salía de la habitación de la rubia-. Además, ¿puedo saber para qué los quieres?

Shikamaru la miró unos segundos antes de cruzar el salón y entrar directo a la habitación del rubio, ya un tanto desordenada.

- ¡¿Pero qué-?!

- Aún no me creo que Naruto se haya vuelto tan despistado. –soltó de repente Shikamaru.

- ¿Despistado? –el moreno se adentró al cuarto y siguió buscando entre las cosas del rubio.

- ¿No te has fijado que he venido dos veces a la habitación? –sonrió-. ¿Ni que Choji me ha pedido la misma prenda que Naruto?

Ino parpadeó e intentó recordar lo que le decía Shikamaru...

- _¿A que no te atreves a decirle a Naruko lo que tú y yo sabemos, aquí y ahora? –Shikamaru le gruñó y Naruto dio un trago de su botella de agua-. Quiero tus calzoncillos fuera._

...

- _Shikamaru –siguió Choji-, atrévete a meterle mano a Ino. –Ino empezó a enrojecer cuando el Nara se levantó y siguió al Uchiha al cuarto del rubio-. Los calzoncillos._

Ino sacudió la cabeza. Tenía razón; pero... ¿cómo no se habían dado cuenta? La rubia miró a Shikamaru, quién esperaba a que ésta volviera de su ensoñación.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Nadie se fijaba en lo que hacía ya que Naruto era el centro de toda la atención. –volvió a girarse y siguió con su búsqueda-. Y, gracias a vuestra ayuda, ahora podré saber un poco más el por qué de que, uno de mis amigos más problemáticos y más insumisos de todos, se convirtió en el perfecto hermanito y en el más distinguido de los herederos. –cerró uno de los cajones de la cómoda y se fue directo a la cama-. ¿Sabías que Naruto, antes de dibujar planos y construir maquetas de edificios, le encantaba dibujar todo lo que se ponía frente a sus ojos?

- ¿Naruto? –Ino empezó a buscar por la estantería personal de su primo-. Nunca me lo dijo...

- Porque nunca se lo dijo a nadie... –levantó el colchón pero solo se encontró con la cama y una parcial vista del suelo lleno de polvo-. Un día, de madrugada, vi a alguien sentado en el puerto del lago de la casa de verano a la que íbamos una vez al año. No le di mucha importancia, ya que me daba pereza ir hacia allí y saber quién era el desconocido. –volvió a dejar el colchón y empezó a mover la cama-. Al día siguiente, volví a desvelarme y miré por la ventana; el desconocido había vuelto y se encontraba en el mismo sitio exacto de ayer... –miró a Ino, quién había empezado a temblar por la dirección que llevaba la historia-. No te voy a dar un susto, Ino. Entonces, me dije que, si al día siguiente él o ella volvía a estar en el pequeño embarcadero, bajaría a ver. –suspiró-. Para mi gran pereza, tuve que bajar.

«Al estar tan cerca, pude vislumbrar una cabellera rubia que destacaba en la tenue oscuridad de la madrugada. Lentamente, y sin hacer el menor ruido, me acerqué al intruso que se había colado en nuestra propiedad y... –Shikamaru sonrió con dulzura al recordar lo que hacía Naruto allí y miró a Ino-… Naruto había ido al embarcadero los cinco primeros días que había permanecido en la villa porque, en un paseo matutino, vio cómo salía el sol de entre las aguas y quería plasmarlo en un dibujo. –siguió con la búsqueda-. Tenía solo seis años y dibujaba cómo un maldito adulto. Y, lo que no pude creerme de un niño de ésa edad, era que quería que le guardara el secreto de que dibujaba mejor que Miró. –soltó una risa amarga-. Tuve un poco de envidia de su talento hasta que nos convertimos en amigos.»

Ino se quedó allí de pie, sin saber qué decir de aquello. Se mordió el labio inferior, se dio la vuelta y sacó unos cuantos libros más de la estantería hasta que una de las estanterías se partió en dos.

Ino jadeó y soltó el tomo que tenía en la mano. Se giró a Shikamaru para decirle lo de la estantería; pero él ya había cogido una de las dos partes de ésta y la giró, mostrándole el interior de ésta.

- Está hueca. –Ino parpadeó, cogió la otra y ensanchó los ojos.

- Ésta tiene algo. –le dio la vuelta y, del trozo de la estantería, cayeron dos cuadernos de dibujo, tres libritos y un estuche de pinturas-. ¿Eso es...?

Shikamaru abrió uno de los cuadernos de dibujo, ensanchó los ojos para luego sonreír. Giró el cuaderno y se lo enseñó a Ino. Era el dibujo más realista que había visto en la vida.

Un lago, rodeado de arboles, en calma que parecía estar en llamas por la luz del sol del amanecer. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el dedo de Shikamaru, que señalaba la fecha de cuando se hizo.

Soltó un jadeo.

Era el cuadro que Shikamaru le había descrito. Pero, ver lo que realmente estaba haciendo su primo con tan solo seis años, no era lo mismo que la vaga descripción de éste. Alargó la mano hacia el dibujo y sonrió.

- Es precioso... –cogió el otro cuaderno y lo abrió-. ¿Por qué dejaría de dibujar? –preguntó, mientras pasaba las páginas-. Son muy buenos...

- Yo también se lo pregunté, pe-

- ¡AH! –gritó Ino para luego taparse la boca-. Perdón, es que... –giró el cuaderno con una sonrisita maléfica-. Mira.

Shikamaru parpadeó antes de soltar una pequeña risita. Dejó el cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos y cogió el de Ino. Sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados y observó el rostro de Sasuke desde diferentes ángulos; unos a lápiz, otros en bolígrafo, carboncillo y uno pintado al óleo. Por lo visto, el encuentro con el moreno lo instó a volver a dibujar.

Pasó la página para ver el siguiente dibujo. Al ver que Shikamaru se quedó anonadado con la imagen que había dibujado le pidió que se lo dejara ver. El moreno sacudió la cabeza y, al final, se lo mostró a la rubia. Ésta quedó boquiabierta al verse a sí misma en diferentes poses y con el rostro en diferentes ángulos. Pasó la página y a Ino casi se le saltaban las lágrimas al ver el siguiente dibujo.

No sabía cuando pudo verla ni cómo consiguió alguna foto de cuándo ella era pequeña, ya que casi todas acabaron quemadas en aquél incendio... Movió la cabeza hacia los lados con fuerza y cogió el cuaderno de las manos de Shikamaru. En aquél dibujo pintado, con lo que parecían acuarelas, salía ella en su versión de seis u siete años con la de los veinte; durmiendo la una al lado de la otra, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios, rodeada con flores silvestres y hierba verde mojada por el rocío.

Alzó el rostro hacia Shikamaru, movió los labios pero de su garganta no pudo salir nada. Éste, entendiendo el efecto de los dibujos de Naruto, asintió.

- Increíble, ¿no? –volvió a coger el cuaderno y pasó las páginas hasta su último dibujo... bueno, sus garabatos tachados. Sonrió cínicamente y negó con la cabeza-. Ni siquiera puede dibujarla.

- ¿Eh? –Ino, aún aguantándose las lágrimas, se movió al lado de Shikamaru y frunció el ceño al ver el dibujo tachado-. ¿Ésa no es...? –el Nara asintió y le pasó el cuaderno para coger uno de los pequeños libros que habían caído de la falsa estantería-. Pero, si era una buena representación de ella. ¿Por qué-?

- ¿Recuerdas como era la relación entre él y Naruko antes de que se volviera su guardián? –le preguntó, mientras abría el tomo.

- Si –afirmó Ino-, Naruto no soportaba a su hermana y siempre la metía en líos para que lo dejara en paz. –pasó las hojas hacia atrás y sonrió al ver los antiguos dibujos-. Incluso, algunas veces, ella acababa herida con algún que otro rasguño. –Shikamaru maldijo-. ¿Qué?

- Los diarios están en blanco. –gruñó-. Debe haberlos codificado. –los cerró y se tiró hacia atrás-. Ah, qué problemático.

- ¿No podemos hacer nada para descifrarlos? –el moreno la miró y suspiró.

- A no ser que vayas directamente a él y se lo preguntes... –se sentó de nuevo y empezó a meter las cosas dentro de la estantería falsa-. De momento, guardemos esto... –Ino miró el cuaderno y luego a Shikamaru-. ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedo hacerle una foto al dibujo? –suplicó-. Puede que no lo vuelva a ver en directo y me gustaría tenerlo aunque solo sea una fotografía...

- Por mí sí. –Ino, contenta, sacó el móvil y le hizo la foto-. Pero tendrás que vigilar que no te la vea.

- Ya, ya... –le dijo, soltando una risita-. Ahora, ordenemos esto. –cuando iba a cerrar el cuaderno, las hojas se abrieron en el dibujo del rostro de Sasuke. Hizo un mohín y miró a Shikamaru-. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que Naruto iba a aceptar el atrévete de Sasuke? -preguntó, curiosa-. ¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho?

- Naruto odia perder éste juego y acepta todos y cada uno de los retos que le mandes; ya que siempre consigue darles la vuelta al reto. –soltó una risita-. Como el de tu reto. –Shikamaru empezó a poner los libros en la estantería buena antes de colocar la falsa sobre estos-. Le da igual lo que le mandes... –frunció el ceño al recordar el reto de Juugo-... a no ser que sea algo muy, muy personal...

- Pero Naruto no quiere estar cerca de Sasuke... –miró el dibujo y sonrió con picardía-. Aunque, por éste dibujo me dice que le gusta el moreno...

- Lo que Naruto no quiere, es una relación seria. –soltó Shikamaru, colocando el último libro-. Por eso, cuando ve que la relación va a más, corta con todos. –miró hacia el techo y sonrió-. Pero, tengo la sensación de que el Uchiha no lo dejará libre con tanta facilidad.

Ino miró hacia el techo también y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo esos dos ahora.

* * *

><p><em>Miré a mi alrededor, aburrido. Las fiestas tan elegantes que organizaba Obaa-san casi nunca tenían niños de mi edad para poder jugar con ellos. Bostecé y Otto-san se rió por lo bajini para que nadie lo viera u escuchara. Le miré y, seguramente, esperaba mi risa también. Pero no me reí; sólo, seguí mirando.<em>

_De pronto, una chica con el pelo negro y reflejos azules, ataviada con un vestido blanco lleno de volantes, se paró frente a mí con la cabeza gacha. A su lado, un chico unos años un poco más grande que yo, me miraba con furia reprimida. Antes, le hubiera sacado la lengua; pero ahora..._

- _¿Hola?_

- _Me llamo Neji Hyuga. –soltó, inclinando la cabeza. Con la mano en la espalda de la chica, la presentó-. Ésta es mi prima, Hinata. –ésta asintió con la cabeza; aún agachada-. Le gustaría que bailaras con ella._

- _¡Neji...! –chilló ella, apartándose del rubio. Cuando Naruto iba a aceptar, por cortesía, alguien se interpuso._

- _¡Naruto-nii-chan! ¡Naruto-nii-chan! –gritó Naruko, llegando a su lado y asiéndole del brazo-. ¡Bailemos!_

_._

_._

_._

- _Toma esto, chaval. –me dijo Jiraya-jii-san-. Te sentará muy bien._

- _¿Qué es? –pregunté, oliendo el contenido de la copa. Arrugué la nariz-. Huele muy dulce..._

- _¡Tú sólo tómalo! –me dio un golpe en la espalda y me guiñó el ojo-. Te ayudará con la chica Hyuga..._

_._

_._

_._

- _¡Ay, Kami! –gritó Tsunade-baa-san desde lejos. Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía mareado-. ¡Suelta a mi nieto, degenerado! –¿soltarme?_

_Alguien me había estado sujetando para que no cayera; hasta ese momento._

- _¡Perdóneme! Yo no-_

- _¡Voy a hacer que se te caiga el pelo! –gritó Tsunade-baa-san. Miré a quien le estaba gritando y sonreí. Era un chico muy guapo._

- _Hey, ¿por qué paramos? –solté entre risas-. ¿Puedo besarte otra vez? Me gusta..._

- _¡Lo has emborrachado! –gritó alguien. Me daba igual quién, yo quería que el chico me besara otra vez._

- _Eso... he sido yo..._

_._

_._

_._

- _¡Naruko! –grité mientras corría hacia ella._

- _¡Nii-shan! –me saludó ella, parada en medio de la calle. Miré al camión que iba directo hacia ella y aceleré._

_._

_._

_._

_Rojo... Rojo... todo era de color rojo…_

_Hasta la nada._

Naruto se enderezó en la cama, sudando y temblando. Sostuvo su brazo izquierdo sobre su estómago con el derecho y gimió. La boca se le llenó de saliva y empezó a sentir las nauseas que ya se esperaba.

Se levantó de la cama e intentó ir a su baño; pero no se acordó de que no estaba en su casa. Con las manos tapándole la boca, y sin ninguna otra opción, corrió a la cocina del piso de Sasuke y, al llegar a la pica, quitó las manos y soltó el contenido de su estómago.

Abrió la llave del agua para que el vómito se fuera yendo de la pica y tener que rascar menos comida medio digerida para limpiarla. Cuando sintió que ya no le quedaba nada que sacar, suspiró, secándose el sudor de la cara con el brazo. Se acarició el estómago, se giró, apoyándose en la encimera, y se dejó caer al suelo.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volvéis ahora? Después de tantos años..._"

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la encimera tras de sí, y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Lo siguiente que sintió, fue una mano acariciándole el pelo empapado de sudor. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas, y miró a Sasuke, quién le fruncía el ceño. Miró la pica mientras Naruto se sonrojaba, avergonzado por haberle manchado la cocina.

- Perdona... –le dijo con voz enronquecida-. Creo que algo no me ha sentado bien. Luego lo limpio...

- Tranquilo. –le dijo Sasuke, volviendo su atención hacia él-. ¿Ya estás mejor? –Naruto asintió suavemente.

- Algo así... Será mejor que me quede aquí por si tengo algún otro ataque. –dijo, cerrando otra vez los ojos-. Tú vuelve a tu cama. No te preocupes.

Sasuke le dio un apretón al pelo de Naruto, provocándole un ramalazo de dolor al rubio, y lo soltó. Naruto vio desaparecer al Uchiha por el pasillo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Cuando ya estaba casi inconsciente otra vez, sintió que algo cubría su cuerpo mientras otra persona se sentaba a su lado y lo acercaba a su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos.

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke acomodar una manta para los dos con el brazo que tenía libre. Frunció el ceño y miró al Uchiha.

- ¿Qué haces? –cuando la manta estuvo bien puesta, Sasuke obligó a Naruto a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro para él poder apoyarla en su cabeza-. Hey...

- Si tenemos que dormir en el suelo para dormir juntos, dormiré en el suelo. –una traviesa mano del Uchiha acarició el torso descubierto de Naruto, provocándolo de diferentes maneras-. Aunque preferiría hacer otra cosa... –Naruto bufó, haciendo un sonido gracioso.

- ¿Ahora intentas meterme mano? –preguntó, pegando su nariz al cuello del moreno-. Antes has dicho que no me harías nada...

- A no ser que tú quieras.

- Y no quiero; sólo... –Naruto giró su cuerpo y se abrazó a Sasuke-… durmamos, ¿sí?

Sasuke estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el rubio en cuanto éste le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y pasó una de sus piernas por encima de una de las suyas; pero, debía reconocer que, lo que le dijo el Nara, estaba más o menos funcionando.

**_Flash Back_**

- _¿Un juego? –Shikamaru asintió-. ¿Qué ganaría yo el ayudarte?_

- _Pasar la noche con Naruto._

_Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el premio de su ayuda. ¿Hablaba en serio? Si con el tiempo que llevaban de tira y afloja en su relación sólo había conseguido pillarle cuando él había querido, ¿cómo podía asegurarse de que el sujeto ante él decía la verdad?_

- _No te creo. –dio un paso para volver a la universidad, pero las palabras del moreno lo detuvieron._

- _Lo asustas. –Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y enarcó una de sus cejas-. A Naruto. Sigue atacándole así, y lo perderás tan rápido como lo encontraste. –se giró hacia el Nara y lo miró con ojos homicidas._

- _Él... ¿Sabes cómo nos conocimos? –Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados y bostezó-. Entonces, ¿cómo-?_

- _Todas las relaciones de ese astuto zorro siempre empiezan con un choque espontaneo y duran lo que él quiere que duren. –miró la calle por la que el taxi, en el que se había montado Naruto, había bajado-. Si te ha dicho algo de una fecha límite, ya puedes tener una jaula y cadenas lo suficientemente fuertes para atar al aprendiz de Houdini –Shikamaru miró con los ojos serios a Sasuke y el Uchiha sintió un escalofrío con sus siguientes palabras-, porque se escapará. –Sasuke apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y sintió como sus dientes rechinaban-. A no ser que lo engañes un poco._

- _¿Engañarlo? –Shikamaru asintió mientras Choji miraba el reloj._

- _Llega hasta él –el Nara sacó una tarjeta de presentación y se la entregó a Sasuke-; pero no con el sexo. –el Uchiha tomó el pequeño trozo de cartulina y se la quedó viendo-. Llámame dentro de una hora si quieres tener realmente a Naruto._

- _¿Por qué me ayudas? –Choji paró otro taxi y se subió antes de que lo hiciera Shikamaru._

- _Porque tengo un buen presentimiento contigo._

**_Fin del flash back_**

Y, ahora, Naruto se encontraba abrazándole y durmiendo apaciblemente entre sus brazos.

Sasuke apartó un poco la cabeza para verle y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Naruto parecía un niño pequeño cuando dormía. Con un par de maniobras, lentamente, consiguió que el cuerpo de Naruto quedara estirado en el suelo junto al de él. Inconscientemente, el rubio volvió a esconder el rostro en el cuello del Uchiha y éste, con aquél nimio gesto, se prometió que no dejaría escaparlo.

- A mi manera, conseguiré llegar a ti, zorro astuto.

* * *

><p>Naruto tenía un muy mal presentimiento.<p>

- Algo raro está pasando...

Shizune se sobresaltó al escucharle. Naruto había permanecido en silencio durante los primeros diez minutos de su tercera sesión; aunque en las dos primeras tampoco es que el Namikaze fuera muy hablador. Cruzó las piernas y abrió su libreta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Naruto también se sobresaltó. Ser había olvidado en dónde se encontraba.

- Nada; sólo... un pensamiento en voz alta...

- Sabes que estoy aquí para escuchar tus pensamientos y analizarlos, ¿verdad? –Naruto dio un respingo. Lo había pillado y estaba atrapado en un maldito callejón sin salida...-. Naruto... ¿Qué te inquieta?

El rubio miró una de las paredes de la consulta y, al final, suspiró.

- ¿Recuerdas al candidato a novio? –ella asintió-. Ha cambiado. Radicalmente.

- ¿En qué? –Naruto se sintió incómodo y se movió en su asiento, inquieto.

- Llevamos más de una semana yendo a la misma facultad y, lo que yo creía que sería una cacería constante, es solo un saludo constante. –Shizune se mordió las mejillas para evitar reírse. En la primera sesión que tuvieron, le dijo que no quería verlo ni en pintura; y, ahora...-. Shizu-chan...

- ¿Qué? –soltó Shizune, con voz chillona, intentado aguantarse la risa.

- Se supone que eres una profesional... –la acusó Naruto, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo sien- –se le escapó una risita y, al final, unas cuantas carcajadas-. Perdona, Naruto. Es sólo...

- ¿Irónico? –acabó él, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado-. Sólo digo que, de querer empotrarme en todas las paredes por las que pasaba a sólo saludarme y robarme algún que otro beso... –ensanchó los ojos y empezó a estremecerse de miedo al escuchar sus propias palabras-. Algo muy malo me va a pasar, lo sé.

- Oh, vamos, Naruto. –Shizune sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados ante esa suposición-. Y, ¿os habéis visto fuera de la universidad? –Naruto no le dijo que Sasuke vivía justo encima de él; pero sabía a lo que se refería.

- Hemos ido a tomar algún que otro café y a cenar al Ichiraku. –Shizune puso una sonrisa maliciosa al escuchar el nombre del restaurante favorito del rubio-. ¿Qué?

- A mí no me quisiste decir o llevar a Ichiraku hasta después de tres años de terapia...

- ¿Y? –no entendía qué quería decir con eso.

- Según tus propias palabras, "Ichiraku es mi lugar privado; mi escondite. No puedo decirle a cualquiera dónde está escondido para que me encuentren en menos que canta un gallo."

Naruto frunció el ceño al recordarlo. Y tenía razón. Ensanchó los ojos y empezó a revolverse el pelo y a gritar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Acababa de darle la dirección de uno de sus mejores escondites a alguien a quien no quería ni ver después de los tres meses de relación.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Después de la noche de los malditos jugos, que inventaron Shikamaru y él cuando eran niños, todo se había vuelto un maldito País de las Maravillas. Lo imposible era posible.

En la universidad no le dijeron ni _pio_ sobre lo de ser el heredero de los Namikaze; es más, todos le trataban igual que si fuera el Naruto de la semana anterior. Y lo era; sólo que sentía vergüenza por su engaño.

Ino empezó a darle besos y abrazos cada vez que se veían y no le gritó por haberla metido en un juego tan bruto como el del mixto.

Pero, lo que más le parecía raro, era como actuaba Sasuke con él. Estaba más... Calmado, atento. Y, tenía que reconocerlo, estaba muy a gusto con él. Tanto...

- ... que he bajado la guardia. –Naruto se cogía del pelo, desesperado, asustado y anonadado por lo que acababa de descubrir-. Tengo que alejarme de él.

- ¿Por qué? –volvió a sobresaltarlo Shizune. Tenía que hacer algo con ésa faceta olvidadiza que acababa de aparecerle-. Por lo que yo veo, no te está haciendo ningún mal –confesó, escribiendo algo en la libreta-; más bien, creo que él es algo bueno para ti.

- ¡No lo es! –le gritó, desesperado-. Todo esto... –miró sus manos, temblando-… todo esto por un maldito polvo de una noche que ni siquiera recuerdo...

- Naruto... –Shizune se arrodillo frente a él y le cubrió las manos con las suyas-. No le busques tres pies al gato. –Naruto miró sus manos unidas, las soltó y se levantó del sofá, tomando todas sus pertenencias para irse-. Uzumaki-kun. –el que Shizune lo llamara por su apellido significaba que, ahora, era solo su psiquiatra dándole una posible solución-. No te alejes de él. Nos vemos el viernes.

Naruto sostuvo el pomo de la puerta con fuerza hasta que lo giró y salió de la consulta.

* * *

><p>- Así que has optado por mi especialidad –le dijo Tsunade, con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa diabólica-, ¿eh Uchiha?<p>

Sasuke la miró sin mucho ánimo y suspiró. Nunca pensó que la abuela de Naruto fuera la jefa de cirugía del hospital en el que iba a hacer prácticas. Bueno, en realidad, no se había interesado mucho en el hospital al que iría ya que sabía que sería uno de los mejores hospitales gracias a sus notas. Pero el de la abuela de Naruto... demasiada casualidad. Y, aparte de todo aquello, la pelirrosa con complejo de él también se encontraba en el mismo programa de prácticas que él. La miró y la pilló observándolo. Bufó y apartó la vista del grupo y de Tsunade, pensando en cualquier otra cosa que aquella aburrida presentación.

Mientras bostezaba, de repente, una sombra apareció cerca de sus pies y, al levantar la cabeza, se encontró de frente con los enormes pechos de Tsunade. Parpadeó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asustado, y miró a su futura profesora y jefa; quien enarcó una ceja, esperando una explicación por su silencio y su actual reacción. Bufó, se pasó una mano por el pelo, entreabrió los labios para hablar pero se le adelantaron.

- ¿Namikaze-san? –Tsunade se giró, pensando que la llamaban a ella, pero no fue así-. Cuanto tiempo sin verle por aquí, Namikaze-san. ¿Ha venido a ver a su abuela? –siguió preguntando la recepcionista central del hospital.

Al otro lado de la recepción se encontraba Naruto, mirando su móvil, aturdido, hasta que la recepcionista le preguntó por una posible visita a Tsunade-baa-san. Miró a la susodicha, parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza cómo un autómata. Siguió caminando hacia la entrada pero, al pasar tan cerca del aparador de la recepcionista, ésta lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a mirarla.

Sasuke, al ver el descarado movimiento de la recepcionista hacia su rubio, se dirigió hacia ellos; pero Tsunade le detuvo y negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que esperara por la reacción de Naruto.

- ¿Namikaze-san? –alargó la otra mano para intentar rozarle la mejilla-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Naruto, al ver la mano que se le acercaba, dio un paso hacia atrás y se soltó del agarre de la mujer con rudeza. La recepcionista jadeó, asustada por el gesto de Naruto, y se cubrió la mano apartada. Naruto parpadeó y miró a la chica, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, avergonzado.

- Lo-lo siento. ¿Estás...?

- Estoy bien. –le respondió la recepcionista con una leve sonrisa-. Ha sido culpa mía. No debí tratarlo con tanta familiaridad y confianza. –la recepcionista cogió el teléfono y le volvió a sonreír-. ¿Quiere que llame a Tsunade-sensei?

- No, no hace falta. –dijo Naruto, abalanzándose hacia el teléfono y colgando con el dedo-. Sólo he venido a una revisión y hoy Obaa-chan no trabaja. Gracias, ehm…

- Hiyori.

- ...Hiyori. Bueno, nos vem- –al girarse Naruto, chocó contra algo blando que lo hizo rebotar hacia el estante de recepción y causándole, seguramente, algún moretón en la espalda. Se sobó la nariz y miró con qué había chocado. Pero, al verlo, era más bien con quién-. ¿Tsunade-baa-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo de ti. –miró a la recepcionista, con los ojos entrecerrados, y ésta se esfumó tan rápido como el correcaminos. Volvió a mirar a su nieto, quien había apartado la mirada de ella y sintió y ramalazo de dolor al verle hacer eso. Su propio nieto-. No sabía que tuvieras revisión.

- No debo decirte todo lo que haga en mi vida –la miró unos segundos y volvió a bajar la mirada-; ¿o sí?

- Naruto...

- ¿Psiquiatría? –soltó una voz tras Tsunade. Naruto miró su mano vacía y luego tras su Obaa-san. Sasuke sostenía su móvil con el calendario en la pantalla en dónde estaba señalando sus visitas con Shizune-. ¿Ves a un psicólogo?

Naruto se apartó de Tsunade, corrió hacia Sasuke y le arrebató el teléfono. Le frunció el ceño al Uchiha y luego miró a su Obaa-san. Ésta había puesto los ojos en blanco al escuchar la razón por la que su nieto se encontraba allí. Dio un paso hacia él pero Naruto se alejó de ella y, antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, salió corriendo.

Sasuke miró a Naruto huir por patas y, sin dudarlo ni siquiera un segundo, salió en su búsqueda, dejando a Tsunade aún anonadada y sorprendida por la situación que acaba de suceder allí. Se giró hacia Hiyori, que estaba arrepintiéndose de haber intentado atraer la atención de Naruto para invitarlo a cenar y lo había puesto en aquél aprieto con su familia, y le preguntó:

- ¿Está Shizune hoy de guardia?

* * *

><p>Shizune acababa de guardar el historial de Naruto e iba a hacer pasar al siguiente paciente, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a su sensei. Shizune se quedó boquiabierta y empezó a mirar hacia los lados y luego tras ella, buscando la presencia del rubio al que acababa de atender. Suspiró y le sonrió a su inesperada visita. "<em>Puede que sólo sea una casualidad que ella esté aquí...<em>"

- ¿Vuelves a atender a Naruto? –"_…o quizás no._" Shizune suspiró y se sentó en su silla del escritorio.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Ni lo intentes. He visto tus citas y Naruto está en ellas. –chasqueó la lengua, molesta con su sensei por aprovecharse del poder que tenía sobre el hospital.

- No voy a decirte nada, Tsunade-sensei. –entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos y las posó sobre su regazo-. Naruto ya es mayor de edad y me ha pedido discreción respecto a su caso. –frunció el ceño y, con una seriedad con la que nunca le había hablado a su sensei, le dijo-: Si, después de ésta conversación, veo que ha entrado o ha intentado entrar en mis archivos personales para ver las sesiones de Naruto, la denunciaré por difamación y por no respetar la privacidad de uno de mis pacientes. Y no bromeo.

- Shizune por-

- Sólo le diré –la interrumpió- que yo era la última persona a la que quería recurrir. –se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de salida para abrírsela-. Espero que, la próxima vez que venga de visita, sea para verme a mí.

Tsunade miró a su antigua alumna y, triste y molesta por cómo había acabado todo, salió del despacho de ésta.

* * *

><p>Naruto se detuvo en un parque, no muy lejos de su departamento, agotado por la carrera que había hecho desde el hospital. Jadeando y sudando goterones, se sentó (más bien espatarró) en uno de los bancos del parque, mirando al cielo encapotado. Inspiró el aire, con olor a humedad, y se relajó. No tardaría en recibir llamadas de toda su familia cuestionándole el por qué de volver a sus visitas con Shizune.<p>

Cerró los ojos y, al segundo siguiente, el móvil empezó a sonar. Rechazó la llamada y gruñó. Su Obaa-san no había tardado nada en irse con el chisme a sus padres. Otra llamada y volvió a rechazarla. Luego vino otra llamada, otra, otra y otra hasta que descolgó, molesto, y le gritó al receptor que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Qué no quiero hablar! ¡¿No pilláis la directa?!

- En realidad –soltó una voz tras él-, sólo quería ver tu límite de llamadas entrantes. –Naruto se giró y se encontró con Sasuke sosteniendo su teléfono lejos de su oreja-. No aguantas mucho, por lo que veo.

- ¿Vienes a burlarte? –soltó Naruto, volviendo a su posición inicial-. Si es así, entonces lárgate.

Sasuke suspiró ante la acusación de Naruto y la vuelta del distante trato que éste le tenía al principio de su relación. Se acercó al banco y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué debería burlarme? No es algo malo ir a un psicólogo cuando lo necesitas. –Naruto lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y Sasuke le mostró su sonrisa torcida-. Yo también fui a uno por mi carácter y mi comportamiento esquivo hacia los demás. –Naruto lo miró con los ojos en blanco, no creyéndose que el Uchiha le estuviera hablando de sus problemas pasados-. La mayoría provocados por una responsabilidad familiar de ser un Uchiha y heredero de una fortuna que no me he ganado por mis propios medios.

- Aaaah, eso me suena... –soltó el rubio y, con voz chillona, siguió-. "¡Siéntate recto! ¡No le saques la lengua a los invitados! ¡No corras! ¡Inclínate como es debido! ¡No escupas el té! ¡Eres el futuro heredero de los Namikaze! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así de hiperactivo?!" –movió la muñeca de su mano izquierda en círculos-. Y una larga, larga, larga lista de prohibiciones.

- Por cómo te burlas, veo que ése no es el problema que te ha llevado a ir a un psicólogo... –soltó Sasuke, inclinándose hacia delante mientras, a lo lejos, se escuchaba un trueno.

- No... –se encogió de hombros-. Al menos, no el principal. –miró a Sasuke y, aún y no estando muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer, le dijo-: Lo mío es más un problema de cambio de personalidad e aislamiento con la familia. –cubrió sus ojos con una palma de su mano y se apretó las sienes-. Y unos malditos sueños que han vuelto para atormentarme...

- ¿Sueños? –preguntó con suavidad Sasuke; y aún y habiendo tronado otro trueno, Naruto pudo escucharlo.

- Mi subconsciente es algo cabrón. –gruñó-. Hace unos diez años dejó de mostrármelos y, sin saber la razón, ha decidido que debería volver a revivirlos y a levantarme con sudores fríos, arcadas y, en algún que otro caso, lágrimas...

- Entonces, lo de aquella noche... –Naruto apartó la mano y lo miró. Suspiró y asintió-. Y, el que te abrazaras a mí, ¿era una medida de seguridad?

- Más bien que tu cuerpo despedía calor y hacía algo de frío. –una gota de agua cayó en la nariz de Naruto y éste miró hacia arriba cuando el cielo empezó a dejar un torrente de éstas-. Vaya...

- ¿Deberíamos irnos? –le preguntó Sasuke, tirándose hacia atrás. Naruto lo miró y vio que el Uchiha había aprovechado para acercarse a él. Se encogió de hombros, no dándole importancia ni a una cosa o la otra, y cogió el borde de la manga de Sasuke para darle un suave tirón.

- Me gusta sentir la lluvia. –se pasó la mano por su pelo ya empapado y le sonrió al Uchiha-. Relaja.

Sasuke sintió el impulso de capturar los labios sonrientes de Naruto en el momento que vio aquella sonrisa mostrando verdadera alegría. Se acercó a él pero, a centímetros de sus labios, se dejó caer hacia abajo en el banco, alejándose de los labios del rubio. No quería que pensara que, todo lo que habían estado hablando era una artimaña para poder atacarle.

- Al final, Sasuke sólo le devolvió la sonrisa y atrapó la mano que había estado sujetando la manga de su brazo. Naruto parpadeó al ver cómo el Uchiha se alejaba de él. Sincerándose con él mismo, si lo hubiera besado en ése momento, lo hubiera correspondido. "_Pero con las veces que lo has rechazado, seguro que no quiere ni arriesgarse a besarte ahora._" Naruto bajó la mirada y, a su mente, volvieron las palabras de Shizune: "_Por lo que yo veo, no te está haciendo ningún mal; más bien, creo que él es algo bueno para ti... Uzumaki-kun. No te alejes de él._"

Sin que Sasuke se lo esperara, Naruto se acercó a él y capturó sus labios, fríos y mojados por la lluvia que caía sobre ellos. El Uchiha, en un principio, parpadeó, sorprendido por el ataque del rubio, antes de corresponder el beso.

* * *

><p>Ino colgó el teléfono cuando Naruko se lo permitió. Ésta acababa de decirle que Naruto visitaba a una loquera. ¿Cómo era posible que éste no le hubiera dicho nada? Se alejó del sofá y pasó por la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su primo. Se suponía que se lo decían todo entre ellos; pero, por lo visto, uno de ellos no lo hacía.<p>

Apretó sus manos, en puños, a sus costados y se giró en dirección a su cuarto cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Se acercó a éste y descolgó.

- ¿Sí?

- _¿Yamanaka?_ –Ino sintió un escalofrío subírsele por la espalda al escuchar su apellido-. _Soy Shikamaru Nara. Nos conocimos-_

- Sé quién eres y, por favor, llámame Ino. –el interlocutor del otro lado se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de aceptar lo que le decía la rubia.

- _Vale. Querría pedirte un favor. ¿Está Naruto en casa?_

- No, no está. –dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá.

- _¿Y sabes si volverá muy tarde hoy?_ –Ino frunció el ceño y prestó más atención a lo que el Nara decía.

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

- _Porque puede que pueda leer los diarios en blanco de Naruto que encontramos el otro día. _–hizo una pausa y suspiró-. _Pero no sé cuánto tiempo puedo tardar en intentar todas y cada una de las técnicas que he encontrado por internet..._ –Ino se giró en el sofá y miró la puerta cerrada. Tenía ante ella lo que podía ser la respuesta al comportamiento de su primo y alguien con los medios para poder descifrarlo. Pero, ¿sería capaz de tomar los pensamientos más íntimos de Naruto sin su permiso? Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa-. _¿Ino?_

- Puedo alejar a Naruto. –soltó, al final-. Dame unos minutos y te aviso cuando puedes venir.

- _Vale, gracias._ –suspiró el Nara-. _Te debo una_. –y colgó.

Ino bajó la mano con la que sostenía el teléfono y se quedó mirando al frente.

- No me debes nada. –se deshizo la cola alta que llevaba y dejó que su pelo se esparciera a su alrededor-. Soy horrible. –sonrió con tristeza y luego soltó una risita-. Al final, mamá estaba en lo cierto.

Sacudió la cabeza, se levantó del sofá y fue a su habitación en busca de su móvil.

* * *

><p>Sasuke gruñó cuando Naruto lo obligó a separarse de él. Se habían resguardado en uno de los castillos de juguete que había en el parque para que los niños se escondieran bajo este o atajaran camino para no dar la vuelta entera a la construcción. Naruto soltó una risita ante el gruñido de Sasuke y éste, al escucharle, también sonrió y, en vez de atacarle los labios, atacó a su cuello mientras acariciaba su vientre.<p>

- Eh, espera un momento. –al ver que no paraba, suspiró y descolgó el teléfono-. ¿Sí?

- _Estás vetado. _–soltó Ino, de repente. Naruto frunció el ceño y apartó al Uchiha de su cuello con un leve estirón.

- Espera, ¿hoy? –miró su reloj y gruñó-. Deberías haberme avisado antes, Ino. –gruñó y se pasó una mano por el pelo-. Además, no puedo volver a la casa. –Sasuke le frunció el ceño y Naruto puso el índice sobre sus labios, pidiéndole que no hablara.

- _¿Qué ha pasado ésta vez? _–preguntó con un tono de retintín. Naruto ensanchó los ojos, se miró el teléfono y volvió a acercarlo a su oreja.

- ¿Ino? ¿Te ha pasado algo? –al no haber respuesta, Naruto se enderezó de la pared, quedando más cerca del Uchiha-. ¿Ino?

- _Sólo quería avisarte de que, ésta noche, tengo a alguien y de que no vengas hasta mañana antes de ir a la universidad. Que pases una noche tan buena como la mía._ –y así, sin más colgó. Naruto se quedó mirando el móvil con el ceño fruncido hasta que Sasuke le recordó, con un beso en su cabeza, de que no estaba solo.

- ¿Va todo bien? –el rubio sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados y suspiró.

- No lo sé. Y, encima, esta noche tendré que irme a un hotel. –dijo, molesto, mientras guardaba el móvil-. Me han vetado la entrada en casa.

- ¿Por qué? –le preguntó el Uchiha.

- Habrá encontrado algún rollo de una noche. –se encogió de hombros y se apartó de los brazos del Uchiha para acercarse a la entrada bajo el castillo al que se habían refugiado-. Sea como sea, tendré que buscarme la vida para dormir ésta noche en una cama cómoda. –volvió a sacar el móvil y empezó a buscar el número de algún hotel barato, que tuviera en la agenda, cuando Sasuke le propuso lo que quería evitar preguntarle a él:

- ¿Y mi casa? –el rubio se giró hacia él y Sasuke se encogió de hombros cuando lo miró-. ¿No somos novios? Deberías aprovecharte de mí en situaciones como ésta. –Naruto se le quedó mirando hasta que, con voz enronquecida, le dijo:

- Si voy hoy, ninguno de los dos, querrá dormir si estamos solos en una misma cama.

Sasuke se acercó a él, le cogió el móvil y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de dónde lo había sacado, quedando los dos a centímetros del otro.

- ¿Y eso sería malo? –le dijo junto a una sonrisa pícara.

Naruto miró por sobre su hombro la lluvia caer y luego volvió su vista a Sasuke. Con su brazo derecho, le rodeó el cuello y lo atrajo hacia él para volver a juntar sus labios y darle un beso hambriento. Con un sonoro _¡Pop!_, Naruto separó sus labios para asentir. Alzó el rostro y le sonrió.

- Sería malo... –se encogió de hombros-. Pero, a veces, tienes que hacer alguna que otra diablura; sino, todo sería muy aburrido, ¿no? –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke le dio un beso rápido y lo arrastró bajo la lluvia camino a su apartamento.

* * *

><p>Naruko bajó las escaleras, murmurando y gruñendo algún que otro improperio, para ir a la cocina y cenar. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, escuchó las voces de sus padres y abuelos discutiendo sobre algo. Sin que se dieran cuenta, abrió con suavidad la puerta y la dejó entreabierta para poder escuchar la conversación que tenían entre ellos.<p>

- Creo que, si Naruto ha decidido ir a ver otra vez a Shizune, será porque realmente necesita hablar con alguien de lo que sea que le pasa. –soltó Minato, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

- Después de la terapia fue cuando Naruto cambió radicalmente. –le dijo Kushina-. ¿Y si, después de ésta, se vuelve más aislado? Minato...

- ¿Y si vuelve a ser el Naruto cariñoso? –soltó él-. Dejemos que haga lo que él crea mejor para él. No es ningún niño...

- El que Shizune no quisiera dejarme ver los informes, significa que es algo malo...

- Déjalo ya, mujer. –le dijo Jiraya-. Ya hemos pasado por el Naruto inquieto y por el pasivo. ¿Qué podría ser peor que esos dos?

- Más bien, esquivo. –dijo Kushina, sujetando su vaso con las dos manos-. En la última cena, cuando acabó de comer, le faltó la nube de polvo tras él para ser el correcaminos. Y, si no supiera que no lo es, creería que Naruto era mudo.

- Es normal que estuviera algo distante. –Minato miró a Tsunade y le frunció el ceño-. Mi madre les dijo a todos sus amigos lo que él había estado escondiendo por años.

- No entiendo por qué intenta esconder su origen...

- No intenta esconderlo, Oka-san. Él sólo... Quiere ser Naruto. –todos los presentes le miraron cómo si le faltara un tornillo.

- Entonces, ¿quién es ahora? Porque mi Naruto no es... –soltó Kushina, levantándose de la silla para vigilar la olla.

- Sinceramente, no sé qué es lo que quiere conseguir con su comportamiento actual. –les confesó Minato-. Aún estoy esperando a que, algún día, venga y me diga los por qués de su comportamiento. Pero, por ahora, sólo esperaré. –Jiraya soltó una carcajada mientras le daba un manotazo a la mesa.

- ¡Siempre tan inocente! –le acusó-. ¡Tú y Naruto son tan-! –el ánimo de Jiraya decayó-. Quiero decir, eran tan parecidos...

- Aunque, tengo que admitir que, con su cambio de actitud, su relación con Naruko mejoró mucho. –soltó Tsunade, con una risita-. ¿Os acordáis cómo intentó que los vecinos la adoptaran?

- O cuando nos engañó con el cambiazo de la mochila. –soltó una risita Kushina-. El muy pillo le dijo a su hermana que nos esperara en la tienda de la gasolinera mientras que, a nosotros, nos dijo que la mochila cubierta con la manta era su hermana pequeña durmiendo. –dijo, negando con la cabeza, no creyéndose lo lejos que estaba aquél recuerdo-. Tenían dos y ocho años.

- Gracias a Kami que los de la estación se dieron cuenta de que estaba sola y avisaron a la policía. –dijo Jiraya, entre risas-. Cuando nos llamaron, vaya susto nos dieron.

- Imagínate nosotros, Otto-san. –rió Minato para, al segundo siguiente, fruncir el ceño-. Nunca entendí el reacio comportamiento hacia su hermana.

- Ni yo. –negó Kushina, poniendo los platos sobre la mesa-. Era como si la odiara a muerte.

- Es cierto... Bueno, al menos, esa parte mala de Naruto se solucionó, ¿no? –dijo Jiraya, tomando su plato con avaricia.

Mientras tanto, Naruko, quién había escuchado toda la conversación que habían mantenido sus familiares más cercanos, se había deslizado hasta el suelo; ya que sus piernas no habían podido sujetarla más por el shock que había recibido con la información. Su hermano, su queridísimo y adorado hermano la había odiado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho? Y, ¿Por qué ahora la quería y cuidaba cómo un guardaespaldas?

Se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la entrada. Se calzó, cogió el paraguas y salió a la calle para dirigirse al único lugar en dónde encontraría las respuestas a sus preguntas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyyyy, fin del décimo capítulo!<strong>

**La historia va avanzando poquito a poco; pero ya va avanzando hacia algunas respuestas :) Y, hablando de respuestas, aquí van las mías:**

**Lady Beatriz****: **Si te soy sincera, la razón del tatuaje no lo había pensado; pero me has dado un buen punto para ponerlo en la historia XD! Me alegro que te gustaran los juegos y, el origen de las cicatrices... poquito a poco jijijijiji gracias por seguirme y leerme :3 nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

: He intentado que el día de Naruto acabara con algo bonito; pero soy mala y me gusta que sufra la gente jijijiji, si hiciera una entrevista con ellos, seguro Naruto se me echa al cuello por mala y Sasuke lo mismo; pero por no dejarle tener lo que tanto anhela XD! Espero que te haya gustado la conti :3 Hasta el próximo!

**Zanzamaru**: En realidad, Sasuke, de tierno nada; más bien aprovechao XD! jajajajaja, bueno, Naruko tiene que ser un poco pesada, porque ella es una parte importante (+o-) en la relación futura de nuestros amados protas; así que... Te permito sacudirla durante cinco horas pero luego devuélvela para que pueda seguir en la historia :3 Y, bueno, estos dos por fin avanzan en su relación, aunque sea pasitos pequeños, avanzan *¬* Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Matta nee!

**Kumikoson4** : Quería hacer el juego un poco más fuerte; pero, al meter también a tantos personajes que no conocen tanto a Naruto o tener a la hermana al lado, quise hacer que Shikamaru y él se controlaran un poco. Más adelante, puede que haga la revancha al estilo de Naruto y Shikamaru (si veo la oportunidad) y mostraré a los verdaderos diablillos que consiguieron una orden legal con tan sólo nueve añitos ;3 Y el misterio crecerá y se resolverá poquito a poco jijijijiji Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y nos vemos en el siguiente! ^-^/

**Natsuki Akagami**: Primero de todo, toma la caja de pañuelos, no quiero que te me desangres ^.^U Y muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es como una droga, es algo muy bonito que te digan que lo que escribes es algo tan adictivo O/O (aunque las drogas no sean buenas) Y, bueno, no creo que te imaginaras lo que ha pasado entre Ino y Shikamaru... ·3· jajajajaja, tranquila, que habrá algo entre ellos ;) y la tensión sexual entre nuestros queridos chicos se descargará en el siguiente capítulo (mi primer lemon completo O/O) me da vergüenza / pero sé que, el lemon es lo que estabais esperando ¬3¬ Así que... tendré que desvergonzarme XD! Y, bueno, lo de Naruko no puedo remediarlo (podría matarla pero entonces Naruto ya si que deja a Sasuke, y eso si que ¡NO!) jijijijiji Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y tengas suficientes pañuelos para tus hemorragia :))) nos vemos en el siguiente! ^3^***

**kaoru-himura1878**: jijijijijijijijiji, por lo visto, lo que más os ha gustado a todos/as ha sido el juego XD! Me alegro que te gustara y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :3 Nos vemos en el siguiente _

**Sakurampop**: jajajajajajaja, bienvenida a mi secta! Cómo ya le he dicho a otros, es un halago que te digan que se han leído toda tu historia de una tirada; así que gracias! O/O Y espero que te haya gustado la continuación y te hayas enamorado más de la historia. ^-^ Hasta el próximo capítulo! Jaa ne!

**Maky **: Si, llegará el momento en que Naruko y Sasuke tengan una discusión pero no pienso decir por qué ;) jijijijiji Mistery, mistery. Y, bueno, nuestro zorrito ya se ha abierto un poco con él; ahora falta lo demás XD! Gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado la conti :) Hasta el siguiente cap!

**Icitzy**: jajajaja, a alguien se tiene que odiar en la historia; aunque Naruko ahora se pone en marcha para descubrir lo que está pasando en realidad con su hermano... Yo pagaré por la mitad de las pelucas que te compres, ya que, mayormente, será culpa mía si te quedas sin pelo U_U (pero intenta que no, que no voy bien de dineritouuu :'( ) y, bueno, he vuelto ha dejar a estos dos yendo a una habitación con el misterio; pero, esta vez sin tan misterio XD! Porque, en el siguiente sí que sí habrá lo que habéis esperado O/O Rezo por que la espera no te deje sin uñas, pelo y lo siguiente que te muerdas XD! Nos leemos en el próximo cap! Matta nee!

**natzumy08**: Me encanta cuando os dais cuenta de mis truquitos! jijijijiji Creo que has sido la primera y la única que se dio cuenta con lo de los calzoncillos :3 pero no era una errata; estaba hecho aposta por las intenciones reales de Shikamaru (que era entrar al cuarto de Naruto tantas veces cómo pudiera) y, bueno, a veces, algunas familias, por mucho que los demás no supieran quien es, consideran una falta de educación que sus integrantes se comporten mal enfrente de la gente; por eso Tsunade usa el nombre Namikaze y su presencia para detener a nuestro Naru :(( y, bueno, Sasuke intenta acercarse a nuestro rubito pero también poder tocarle, sobarle, abrazarle, f- bueno, eso último no, de momento XD! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigue así de observadora! Jaa ne! ^,^/

**Goten Trunks5** : jejejeje impaciente _ ya llega, ya llega; pero no en éste capítulo XD! Y, por lo visto, el juego es lo que más os ha gustado; habrá que repetirlo... más adelante :3 hasta el próximo cap!

**ambu780**: Lo siento, el pasado de Naruto aún está bloqueado; se les irá dando trocitos poquito a poco XD! jajajajaja Bueno, Naruko tiene un complejo de hermano un tanto rarito (o algo más... ·_· no ce zabe ·3·) jijijiji Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! ^,^

**Y hasta aquí mis answers. :) Ahora vamos con los nuevos Favoritos y Followers:** Tamar Taisho, Datyi, Alice'D'Angel, FurudeMidori13, jazdebiit, NekoDanyhentai, Lolit, Lilus Heavy, Punk, MeruVantas,Francis100,

**Y ya está por hoy! Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la continuación y rezo para veros en el próximo capítulo.**

**Sé que os lo he dicho arriba y seguramente estáis pensando que soy una maldita pesada pero, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y SEGUIR A MI HISTORIA Y HABERME HECHO LLEGAR A 100 REVIEWS TToTT (ahora los 200 ·3·) jajajaja, nah, sin presiones XD! si llega llegará y si no... algo mal haré ·_· XD!**

**Bueno, que tengáis unas muy felices vacaciones y un muy buen final de semana.**

**1000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Besos para todos/as (no sé como se dice éste número, por eso no lo escribo :p) jijijiji**

**Ah! Decidme qué os ha parecido (tanto si es bueno o malo) el capítulo. Thank you! 3**


	11. Escapándose como el aire

**O/O**

**O/O**

**O/O**

**Holaaaa... O/O ¿Cómo estáis?**

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo tan esperado y el que más me ha dejado avergonzada... O/O**

**No me malinterpretéis, es que leo el capítulo y... ¡No me creo lo que he escrito yo misma! O/O**

**Así que, yo me voy a esconder por ahí mientras vosotros/as leéis la continuación ésta alocada historia.**

**Naruto no es mío, es de Kishimoto-sensei ( si fuera mío, ésta sería la historia original de la serie XD!)**

**Ahora, ¡A disfrutar!**

**¡AVISO!: Lemon explícito en el capítulo. Si no os gusta la relación chico/chico, en cuanto veáis por dónde van los tiros... bueno, evitad la parte XD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

Shikamaru miró el reloj junto al marco de fotos que tenía una foto de él mismo, Naruto y Naruko junto al lago de la villa a la que iban cuando tenían vacaciones. Naruto miraba hacia otro lado que no fuera el objetico de la cámara, Shikamaru miraba a la hermana del rubio mientras la pequeña mostraba una enorme sonrisa al fotógrafo. El pelinegro sonrió, se levantó de la cama para arreglarse la ropa e irse; pero el timbre del piso lo detuvo allí mismo.

Miró hacia la puerta de su loft preguntándose quién podría ser a aquellas horas de la noche, con la que estaba cayendo, y qué querrían de él. Suspiró, se acercó a la puerta y se maldijo a sí mismo por no ponerse una mirilla para evitar éste tipo de situaciones inesperadas y problemáticas.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Naruko, empapada por la lluvia, jadeaba por la carrera que había hecho hasta llegar allí y suspiró, aliviada, de ver que no había corrido todo aquél camino en vano.

- Shika... Necesito tu ayuda... –Shikamaru miró a su primer amor de niño y, en la actualidad, se preguntaba qué era lo que le atrajo de Naruko hacia dieciséis años atrás.

- Iba a salir, Naruko. –le dijo, sin preámbulos-. Así que-

- Naruto me odiaba de pequeña. –le soltó la rubia-. Me odiaba y maltrataba y yo no recuerdo ninguna de éstas afirmaciones. –miró a Shikamaru a los ojos-. Solo recuerdo a mi hermano mayor protegiéndome de todo y todos... –sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, empezaron a soltar gotas saladas; mezclándose con las dulces-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy la única-?

- Eras muy pequeña. –soltó Shikamaru, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-. Así que es posible que tu mente reprimiera los recuerdos... –soltó un suspiro, cansado-. Ah, qué problemático.

- ¿Problemático? –gruñó Naruko-. ¿Te refieres a que Naruto me abandonara en una gasolinera? ¿O los empujones al lago para que-? –Naruko parpadeó-. Me empujaba al lago...

- ¿Tampoco te acordabas de eso? –Naruko parpadeó, anonadada por el nuevo recuerdo y miró a Shikamaru-. También te empujaba por las pendientes...

- ¿Y no lo detuviste? –el pelinegro se encogió de hombros, no dándole importancia.

- Pensé que eran bromas de hermanos... –Naruko le cogió por las solapas de la camisa y lo mantuvo a centímetros de su rostro-. ¡Oe!

- Dímelo todo. Necesito recordarlo todo...

Shikamaru observó a Naruko y, en ella, vio la desesperación por la ignorancia de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Miró hacia la mochila, que tenía encima de la mesa, llena de los posibles descodificadores del diario secreto de Naruto y luego volvió a la rubia. No sabía si iba a haber o no consecuencias por sus siguientes palabras; pero tuvo el presentimiento de que las habría. Y no serían buenas.

- Yo tampoco sé mucho del cambio radical de tu hermano. Pero intento averiguarlo e iba a ir hoy a intentar descubrirlo. –Naruko parpadeó y esperó a que Shikamaru siguiera-. ¿Quieres venir?

* * *

><p>Ino miraba los tres libritos y los cuadernos extendidos por el suelo; sentada frente a ellos con las piernas juntas en su pecho rodeadas por sus brazos. Con las luces apagadas, a excepción de su móvil, meditaba si había hecho lo correcto desde que le había colgado a Naruto.<p>

Hundió la cabeza en las rodillas y soltó un pequeño gemido. ¿Y si Naruto se enteraba? ¿Y si, lo que le había pasado, era algo imposible de solucionar?

Un golpe proveniente del piso de arriba la alertó y se preguntó qué habría sido aquello...

* * *

><p>- ¡Auch! Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?<p>

Sasuke volvió a juntar los labios con los de Naruto, quién había sido empotrado contra la pared en cuanto los dos cruzaron el umbral de la casa del Uchiha. Las manos de Naruto sujetaron la cintura de Sasuke y empuñaron con fuerza su camisa en un intento de retenerlo. Una de las manos del pelinegro agarró los cabellos del rubio y la otra fue directa al contorno de la polla a través de los pantalones. Naruto mordió el labio inferior de Sasuke en cuento sintió la mano en la entrepierna. El ataque por sorpresa lo dejó medio aturdido e intentó separarse de su captor; pero lo sujetó con fuerza contra sus labios.

- Deja de resistirte a mis avances, mi rubio. —le susurró Sasuke, rozando sus labios y empezando a masajear la carne de Naruto que empezaba a ganar grosor. El rubio le gruñó al escuchar las palabras y sentir el enorme deseo de posesividad que venían del moreno—. No hagas eso. Yo soy tan tuyo como tú mío. —dijo mientras desabrochaba los botones del pantalón del rubio. Naruto se removió intentando zafarse del cuerpo y tiró fuerte de la camisa, pero el Uchiha lo apretó más contra la pared y apretó sus cabellos—. Deja de moverte. –gruñó, tirando los pantalones del rubio hacia abajo.

- ¡Oi, oi! ¡¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?! –preguntó Naruto, mirando hacia los lados-. ¡¿En la entrada?! –el moreno lo miró y el rubio quedó hipnotizado por el fuerte deseo que estos mostraban... y algo más tenebroso que lo primero.

- La entrada –dijo, besando la mejilla del rubio-, el pasillo, el salón, la cocina, la ducha, la habitación... –Sasuke mordió a Naruto en el hueco en el que se unen el cuello y el hombro provocando que el rubio gimiera de anticipación. Subió a su oreja y le susurró-. Quiero que, en cuanto entre por la puerta, empezar a sonreír y sacar pecho como un gallo. Quiero pensar: "Aah, aquí lo hicimos contra la pared, haciendo el perrito en el pasillo, en la mesa..." –mordió el lóbulo de Naruto y éste casi se corre con la imágenes implantadas en su cabeza y un mordisco en el lóbulo.

Sasuke acabó de quitarle los pantalones a Naruto y, en un resuelto movimiento, cogió uno de los muslos del rubio y lo encajó en su cadera. En menos de dos segundos, había escupido sobre dos de sus dedos y enterrado su mano dentro de los calzoncillos. Abriéndose paso entre las nalgas, situó su dedo índice en la entrada de su rubio.

Los ojos de Naruto eran dos esferas completamente redondas. El Uzumaki sintió cómo la punta de aquel dedo comenzaba a moverse, a rozarse contra su sensible agujero. Volvió a tirar de Sasuke, intentando convencerle de hacerlo en otro sitio y de otro modo… pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que la vez anterior.

- Sasuke, es en serio. Mejor qu... Aaaaaaaaaaaah...

La frase la había terminado con un gemido incontrolado; ya que el dedo dejó de jugar y empezó a meterse en su interior. Cerró los ojos al sentir un poco de escozor por llevar tanto tiempo sin hacer esto. La verdad es que le extrañaba no haber saltado antes sobre el moreno; ya que Naruto se le podría considerar "mitad íncubo"; según su prima y Shikamaru. Dio otro gemido al ver que Sasuke no se detuvo hasta que sus nudillos tocaron su culo. Naruto esperó el movimiento del dedo de Sasuke pero éste nunca llegó. Sasuke esperó hasta que Naruto abrió los párpados, manteniendo el dedo inmóvil arropado por las calientes paredes.

Al mismo tiempo que Naruto entreabría sus ojos lo hicieron sus labios, invitando al moreno a que introdujera su lengua. Pero no lo hizo. Sonrió maliciosamente y, sin darle tregua, comenzó a meter otro dedo. Pero éste lo introdujo muy lentamente, sin perder de vista cómo las mejillas de Naruto iban cogiendo un color rosado y empezaba a jadear con mayor rapidez. Ahora sí, enterrado doblemente, movió los dedos en círculos, disfrutando del calor interior que Naruto le brindaba. Los metió y sacó un par de veces, recreándose en cada deslizamiento y acercándose a la boca del rubio para beber de sus jadeos.

Naruto se sujetó de los brazos de Sasuke y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás; cosa que el Uchiha aprovechó al ver el cuello descubierto de su rubio. Succionó la carne del rubio hasta dejarle una de sus marcas sin dejar de mover los dedos e introducir un tercero. Naruto, con torpes movimientos, alargó la mano hacia los tejanos del rubio, desabrochó y bajó la cremallera para introducir su mano y rozar con los dedos el, ya hinchado, miembro de Sasuke. El Uchiha paró, por unos segundos, el movimiento de sus dedos para volverlo a retomar con más fuerza y vehemencia. Naruto gimió y apretó sus manos.

Sasuke, no aguantando más la tortura a la que se estaban sometiendo, la espera, sacó los dedos, bajó los calzoncillos de Naruto, los suyos propios, junto a sus pantalones, y volvió a coger a Naruto de los muslos, haciendo que este le rodeara el cuello e alineando la punta de su polla con la entrada de Naruto. El rubio, medio aturdido por la sesión inicial que le había dado Sasuke, no se percató de lo que su pareja hacía hasta que sintió la lenta intrusión de Sasuke en su interior.

Éste entraba lentamente; como si quisiera que el rubio sintiera cada centímetro de él entrando y notando la forma de su miembro. Naruto escondió el rostro en el hombro de Sasuke; y gimió y gimió hasta que las carnes de los dos estaban en contacto la una con la otra.

Naruto, apretado contra la pared y el cuerpo de Sasuke, esperó lo movimientos de las caderas del moreno; pero no llegaron. Se apartó del hombro del Uchiha y, con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer, lo miró.

Éste, apretaba sus dientes y parpados con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de moverse y darse placer, para prolongar la sensación de volver a estar en el interior del rubio; en casa. Sintió algo rozándole la mejilla con suavidad y sonrió mientras abría los ojos a medias para ver a su rubio jadeando, con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas sonrojadas y acaloradas. Acercó los labios a la boca abierta de Naruto e introdujo la lengua, rozando la del rubio para que éste sacara la suya a jugar con la de Sasuke. al final, juntaron sus labios y sus lenguas se metían y salían de la boca del otro recreando lo que iban a hacer ahora.

Sasuke apretó el cuerpo de Naruto contra el suyo y la pared para poder tener una mano libre y coger la polla erecta y goteante de Naruto que se encontraba entre sus cuerpos. Naruto profundizó el beso al sentir los dedos del Uchiha sobre su sensible miembro y movió sus caderas, indicándole al moreno que se moviera de una vez. Sasuke sonrió sobre los labios de su rubio y dio una fuerte embestida. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco mientras gemía. "¡Oh, Kami! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" Sasuke dio otra embestida y un tirón a la polla de Naruto. El rubio tiró de los pelos de Sasuke y movió las caderas. Sasuke lo comparó con los movimientos de un felino; pero, con la astucia de su rubio, siguió pensando que su amante era un maldito zorro que estaba llevándolo a la maldita perdición y locura... E iba a aceptarlas encantado si podía seguir al lado de su rubio y tener noches como la que estaban teniendo en ese mismo instante.

Las gotas dulces de la lluvia que traían desde que llegaron a la casa, fueron sustituidas por las saladas de su sudor. Sasuke, que había empezado con movimientos suaves, ahora embestía a Naruto como un loco tirando de la polla del rubio hasta que, en medio de todo aquello, sintió como su mano se ponía pegajosa mientras Naruto embestía contra Sasuke y apretaba las paredes de su culo. El Uchiha, al sentir todo aquello junto, se unió al orgasmo que acababa de tener Naruto y, con las piernas temblorosas, se dejó caer al suelo de la entrada; con Naruto encima de él, a horcajadas.

Los dos jadeaban, agotados por el ejercicio que acababan de hacer, mientras escondían sus rostros en el hombro del otro.

Sasuke tiró del pelo de Naruto, apartándolo de su piel, para que lo mirara. Al tenerse el uno frente al otro, Naruto acercó sus labios a los del Uchiha, besándolo largo y tendido. Al separarse con un jadeo entre sus bocas, Naruto se dejó caer para atrás, apoyando su espalda a la pared y mirando a Sasuke. Éste lo miró y empezó a hablarle mientras le daba un lametazo a su mano cubierta del semen de Naruto.

- ¿Qué tal nuestra "primera" vez? –Naruto se sonrojó y recordó que ellos ya se habían acostado... Si era posible, prefería la ignorancia a ése suceso ya que, el que acababan de tener, no pudo haber sido tan bueno como éste.

- Bien... –su voz sonó ronca por el mal uso de ésta hacía unos minutos. Tosió y volvió a responder-. Bastante... bien. –Sasuke dio una embestida y Naruto gimió al sentir que Sasuke estaba volviendo a endurecerse.

- No me mientas zorrito. –cogió el miembro de Naruto y empezó a masturbarlo para despertarlo otra vez-. No creo que "bien, bastante bien" defina lo que realmente acabas de experimentar conmigo.

- Alguien tiene el ego… ¡Hiiiiiii! –gimió al sentir que Sasuke aumentaba sus subidas y bajadas en su polla-. ¡Para, dattebayo! –al soltar la última palabra, se cubrió la boca con las manos, sorprendido por gritar la muletilla que había dejado de soltar desde que era un maldito cachorro. Sasuke lo miraba y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reírse, agitando sus cuerpos con cada carcajada que salía de su boca-. ¡Deja de reírte-ttebayo! –se mordió la lengua al volver a soltar la muletilla y sentir las carcajadas de Sasuke agitando su sensible cuerpo.

- Vuelve a decirlo. –le pidió, acariciando su nariz con la de Naruto-. Es divertido.

- Me costó horrores quitarme la manía de soltar esa maldita muletilla... –gruñó-. Así que, perdona que no quiera satisfacerte con repetirte esa maldita palabra. –Sasuke volvió a carcajearse haciendo vibrar sus cuerpos unidos y haciendo que su mente se nublara por las placenteras sensaciones que le provocaban-. Para yaaaaaaaaaaaa...

- Ahora en serio, mi rubio. –dijo, con los labios pegados a los de Naruto para rozarlos mientras hablaba-. Si no me dices lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya, saldré de ti y te dejaré con las ganas mientras te echo de aquí a patadas. –Naruto procesó las palabras de Sasuke y su mente empezó a funcionar (más o menos): si ahora le decía que no había sido tan espectacular como había esperado, todo habría acabado. No más dolores de cabeza ni deseos insatisfechos. Era la oportunidad que había esperado para poder escapar de Sasuke y su maldito trato. Miró a Sasuke a los ojos y soltó:

- Nada. –Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras Naruto seguía hablando; dirigiéndose hacia su perdición-. No estoy pensando en nada porque no puedo pensar. –Naruto se lamió los labios, sintiéndolos secos de repente-. Mi mente está turuleta, hecha papilla, ¡puf! –miró al moreno-. No puedo pensar en nada más que en tu maldita mano quieta sobre mi polla y la rabia e ira dirigidas hacia ti porque no sigues tus malditos movimientos. Así que –cogió el pelo de Sasuke, juntó sus frentes y gruñó-, mueve de una puta vez tu jodida mano o te arranco la cabeza. –lo besó con fiereza y volvió a separar los labios-. Y creo que sería una lástima no poder volver a besar tu boca si te la arranco.

Sasuke parpadeó por la reacción del rubio y con una risa tonta, al ver el mohín de su rubio, reanudó lo que había planeado hacerle durante toda la noche: crear recuerdos de su desnudo y hermoso Naruto por todo el apartamento.

* * *

><p>Ino abrió la puerta del apartamento y se quedó anonadada al ver que Shikamaru no venía solo. Miró a su prima quién la miró a la vez y ésta se sorprendió al ver que realmente se dirigían al apartamento de su hermano. Miró hacia los lados, buscando algún indicio de que viniera Naruto hacia ellos pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera soltar nada, Ino los arrastró al interior del apartamento y cerró con llave; dejando este en la cerradura. Al girarse, Ino le frunció el ceño a Shikamaru, a su prima y luego de vuelta a él.<p>

- ¡¿Qué coño hace ella aquí?! –chilló sin levantar mucho la voz-. ¡Maldita sea, Nara!

- Creo que podría ayudarnos con algo. –suspiró al ver en el problemón que se había metido-. Además, ella-

- Naruto me odiaba. –soltó de repente sacudiendo la cabeza-. Me odiaba, me odia... ¡¿Por qué-?!

Ino saltó hacia ella tapándole la boca y mirando hacia arriba. Los recién llegados siguieron los ojos de la rubia hacia el techo y esperaron a lo que fuera que iba a pasar. Ino suspiró y fulminó a Naruko con los ojos.

- Tengo la sospecha de Naruto ha sido persuadido por Sasuke de ir a dormir a su apartamento; ya que, en la casa principal, sería avasallado con preguntas sin respuesta de Tsunade-baa-chan. Así que, –miró a Shikamaru y luego a Naruko, a quién aún le sostenía la mano sobre la boca-. No. Hagáis. Ningún. Ruido. –y la soltó.

- Vaya, sí que es rápido... –soltó Shikamaru, sacándose la mochila que llevaba en la espalda-. ¿Dónde están los diarios?

- De eso... también quería hablarte... –Ino miró hacia el interior del apartamento y volvió a mirar a los dos frente a ella-. No creo que esté bien leerlos para descubrir lo que sea que esté escrito en ellos. –Shikamaru miró a Ino mientras Naruko daba un paso hacia el interior-. No vale la pena saber lo que le pasa a Naruto y no poder hacer nada por él sin que descubra que le hemos traicionado. Y, lo que quiero –soltó un hipido y alzó el rostro-, es ayudarle. Si no podemos hacerlo tras leer esos libritos, no servirá de nada leerlos. No puedo. –dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los lados mientras una lágrima traicionera le caía por la mejilla-. No quiero hacerle esa putada a mi primo, mi mejor amigo... –Shikamaru dio un golpecito a la cabeza de Ino y ésta parpadeó.

- Bien dicho. –dijo, secándole la lágrima a Ino-. Tengo que decirte que, en realidad, yo ya sé que pone en esos diarios.

- ¿Eh? –soltó Ino, aturdida por las acciones de Shikamaru.

- ¿Lo sabes? –el Nara asintió y entró a la casa.

- También sé cómo leerlos. –se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraban los libritos y alzó uno, abriéndolo por una página al azar-. Sólo quería ver cómo reaccionarias al tener la oportunidad de escarbar en el pasado de su primo sin ningún remordimiento.

- ¿Ha? –dijo Ino, sin saber qué decir, anonadada.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? –le preguntó Naruko.

- Porque tu estúpida ignorancia y tu molesto complejo de hermano han hecho de Naruto una maldita marioneta obediente a las normas de la familia Namikaze cuando, antes, se escapaba de sus obligaciones sólo para poder ir a nadar al río con los niños del pueblo sin preocuparse de la reprimenda de la familia. –soltó Shikamaru con odio en cada palabra que pronunciaba-. Te ayudaré con tus malditos blancos de memoria y puede que, con lo que te cuente, lleguemos a algo. –Naruko apartó los ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas y soltó con voz trémula:

- Yo no he hecho nada malo...

- No lo has hecho, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

- No me gusta esto, Shikamaru. Creí que me ayudarías... –Shikamaru suspiró, cansándose del carácter de Naruko.

- Intento ayudar a Naruto a la par que te ayudo a ti. –Ino observó con curiosidad al amigo de la infancia de su primo y, curiosa, preguntó:

- ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por ayudarlo? –Shikamaru se sentó en el sofá y, con una leve sonrisa, que a Ino le llegó a una parte muy enterrada en su interior, le respondió sin tapujos.

- Porque le debo mucho a ése cabezahueca y, ahora, es mi turno ayudarle a sacar esa cabecita de su culo para que pueda ver lo que ha estado haciendo con su vida.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se despertó cuando uno de los rayos de sol, que entraban por la ventana, le dio en los ojos. Esa noche había soñado con algo que nunca creería que pasara en la realidad y no quería despertarse. Se dio la vuelta, suspiró y sintió un cuerpo tendido a su lado que desprendía calor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró la apacible cara de Naruto a centímetros de su rostro. Se sentó, lentamente, en su cama y miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que, todo lo de la noche anterior, la entrada, el pasillo, la mesa de la cocina, el sofá, su habitación... ¡todo fue real!<p>

Sacó su pierna fuera de la cama y soltó un gemido de dolor. Las consecuencias de hacerlo tantas veces estaban emergiendo con cada movimiento que hacía... y eso lo hacía sonreír. Se levantó, se acercó a la ventana y cerró las cortinas para que el sol no le diera a Naruto. Si pudiera, lo encerraría en su cuarto para su uso y disfrute privado.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, salió de la habitación, para ir a la ducha, quedándose parado en frente de la puerta al salir de ella.

Su casa era un completo desastre: ropa tirada por el suelo, el sofá tumbado, el parqué manchado, no sólo de semen, y, si no le fallaba la memoria, habían roto la mesa de la cocina cuando Naruto, en un arranque de pasión desenfrenada, lo tiró encima de ésta y lo penetró. Se tocó el trasero y este empezó a dolerle a la par que la mordedura que le había dado en el hombro.

Cuando se duchó, miró si Naruto aún seguía dormido y coger un par de pantalones. Para su suerte, su rubio dormía y pudo coger los pantalones sin que Naruto se diera cuenta de que había estado allí. Fue a la cocina y, el desastre que encontró en ésta, le convenció para llamar a una agencia de limpieza doméstica para que arreglaran aquél estropicio que habían hecho. Sacudió la cabeza con la sonrisa tonta, que no se le quitaba desde que se había despertado aquella mañana, y empezó a cocinar el desayuno cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Chibi-Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde-?! ¡OH KAMI! ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! ¡¿Chibi-Sasuke?! ¡Chibi-Sasuke! –el moreno suspiró, resignado, al escuchar la voz del novio de su hermano.

- En la cocina, Deidara. –le informó-. Y deja de gritar.

- ¡Oh, chibi-Sasuke! –dijo Deidara, apareciendo en la cocina tras Sasuke-. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Y la mesa rota? –su tono de voz cambió a uno pícaro-. ¿Y todas esas marcas en tu espalda?

- ¿Eh?

Al girarse hacia su futuro cuñado, éste le sonreía torcidamente y movía la única ceja que podía ver; ya que su liso pelo rubio cubría la mitad de su rostro. Al estar los dos, cara a cara, Deidara puso los ojos en blanco al ver la cara de felicidad que su pequeño cuñadito le mostraba.

- Oh, kami. ¿Quién es él? ¿Se ha ido o está aquí? –Deidara salió de la cocina y se fue directo a la habitación principal del apartamento.

- Oye, Dei. –le siguió Sasuke-. ¡Espera no-!

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, Naruto, quién se había despertado por los gritos de Deidara, se encontraba en el centro de la habitación de Sasuke, desnudo y un tanto adormecido por el repentino despertar. Al mirar a la puerta, Naruto se despertó de golpe al ver a los dos espectadores que repasaban su cuerpo y se lo comían con los ojos. Naruto, no gustándole el escrutinio que recibía de esos dos, cogió lo primero que encontró y lo lanzó contra ellos. Deidara lo esquivó; pero Sasuke recibió el golpe ya que no lo vio venir. El rubio arrancó las sábanas de la cama y se cubrió el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies y fulminó a los _voyeurs_ frente a él con los ojos. Deidara miró a Sasuke y luego al pequeño bombón frente a él. Dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación y los dos rubios se quedaron observando hasta que el que acababa de llevar abrió la boca para soltar algo que ninguno de los dos amantes pensó que diría.

- ¿Zorrito? –miró otra vez a Sasuke y luego a Naruto-. ¿Qu-? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, dejando caer la sábana de su cabeza, para poder ver mejor al hombre que acababa de llegar y lo había nombrado por el apodo que usaba cuando no quería decir su verdadero nombre. Si conocía a aquél chico rubio, debió conocerlo en la época en la que iba por las zonas barriobajeras de la ciudad.

- ¿Nos conocemos? –le preguntó, poniendo su cara de póquer. Deidara soltó una carcajada.

- Ya veo que no me marqué en tu mente, dulce Zorrito. –le dijo Deidara con una sonrisa triste-. Pero yo aún te veo, Zorrito, con tus ojeras y tu vena autodestructiva en mi "fiesta" privada... –Naruto ensanchó los ojos y miró a Sasuke, quién lo miraba con una ceja enarcada y confundido por todo aquello.

- ¿Os conocéis?

- ¡Deidara! ¡Ottoto! ¡¿Don-?! –hubo una pausa y luego la voz de Itachi siguió-. ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?! ¡Ottoto! ¡Ottoto!

- ¡En el cuarto, Itachi! –gritó Deidara y luego miró a Naruto-. Éste novio mío le importa más su ottoto que su propia pareja...

- ¿Novio? –preguntó Naruto, inclinando un poco la cabeza-. Pues tu "novio" me ha besado tres veces aún y sabiendo que era "el novio en potencia" de su hermano pequeño. –Itachi apareció tras Sasuke y miró al interior-. Hablando del rey de Roma...

- Vaya... ¡qué vista! –miró a la espalda de Deidara-. Cariño, deberías- ¡HYUG!

Deidara se movió más rápido que el mismísimo diablo y golpeó a Itachi en la cara, haciendo que volara, un par de metros hacia atrás; junto al sofá tumbado en medio del salón.

- ¡ITACHI UCHIHA! ¡MALDITO CABRÓN INFIEL! –gritó. Dio tres zancadas hacia el cuerpo inerte de Itachi, lo cogió de las solapas de su camisa y lo sacudió, con tanta fuerza y rapidez, que no se le veía la cara-. ¡"SOLO TÚ, MI RUBIO", DECÍAS! ¡"TODO MI AMOR Y AFECTO SON SÓLO TUYOS" ME SUSURRAS SIEMPRE! –dejó de sacudirlo y juntó la nariz a la de Itachi mientras fulminaba a su novio con los ojos y le decía con voz de ultratumba-. Explícame en diez palabras o menos POR QUÉ besaste al Zorrito. –Itachi levantó sus manos a su lado y levantó los dedos con cada palabra que decía.

- Me gusta molestar a mi querido ottoto, mi querido Deidara. –Deidara estaba soltándolo, cuando Naruto decidió abrir la boca.

- Oh, por favor. Con quince años te convencí que tenía dieciocho y, hasta la mañana siguiente, no supiste que era menor. –Deidara lo miró por encima del hombro.

- Me recuerdas, entonces. –no era una pregunta, notó Naruto. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

- Creo que te debo unos veintisiete con sesenta y tres Ryōs. –miró hacia los lados y frunció el ceño-. En cuanto encuentre mi cartera te los podré devolver... –Deidara soltó una risita.

- No me hacen falta. –se acercó a Naruto y se agacho frente a él-. Me dejaste preocupado cuando te fuiste de mi departamento en cuanto me di la vuelta... –Naruto enarcó una de sus rubias cejas hacia Deidara.

- Porque llamaste a la policía cuando me juraste, y perjuraste, que no lo harías.

- Tenía que hacerlo... Eras un crío que se coló en una maldita orgía gay.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru se despertó al sentir un olor dulce flotando en el ambiente; como a sirope. Abrió los ojos e intentó levantarse. El cuello empezó a dolerle por la mala postura en la que había dormido y se llevó la mano a las cervicales. Gruñó y giró el cuello, observando la habitación. No era su loft. Entonces recordó que, ayer noche, se quedó en casa de Naruto por petición de Naruko y porque Ino le dejó quedarse. Realmente deseó que, en cuanto cruzara la puerta del departamento de Naruto, su prima le prohibiera revisar los diarios de Naruto. Además; no les había mentido... del todo.<p>

Shikamaru recordaba haber visto a Naruto escribir dos diarios y el rubio se los había dejado leer mientras se reía y burlaba de las tonterías que le obligaba hacer Shizune, la psicóloga. Pero el tercer libro... estaba en mejores condiciones que los dos primeros; y, el problema, era que la única manera que tenían de conseguir leer el diario de Naruto, era utilizando una lámpara especial y el colgante que el rubio llevaba colgando del cuello. Miró el tercer libro y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué seguiría escribiendo cuando dejó de ir a las sesiones y no soportaba hacer aquello?"

El moreno escuchó a alguien gemir y miró hacia la cocina. La prima de los Namikaze estaba cocinando, lo que suponía que sería, el desayuno. Se levantó y fue hacia Ino cuando ésta se dio la vuelta con un plato lleno de tortitas. Ésta miró a Shikamaru y el moreno pudo vislumbrar unas enormes ojeras bajo los hinchados ojos de la rubia. Debió quedarse dormida mientras lloraba. ¿Por Naruto? Shikamaru alargó el brazo hacia la rubia y acarició su suave mejilla. Ino ensanchó los ojos ante aquél gesto tan cariñoso de parte del moreno y cerró los ojos, dejándose disfrutar de aquél gesto.

- Buenos días. –soltó Naruko, bostezando, haciendo que la pareja en la cocina se separara-. ¿Hay desayuno?

- ¡SIP! ¡Tortitas! –rió nerviosa, Ino, mirando a Naruko y alejándose de Shikamaru; quien miraba su mano traicionera con mente propia-. Sentaos a la mesa mientras hago el café.

Los dos inquilinos obedecieron a la anfitriona mientras Naruko empezó a hablar a Shikamaru.

- Hey, Shika. –el susodicho miró a Naruko-. Mi hermano nunca te dijo la razón por la que no me soportaba, ¿verdad? –Shikamaru suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

- Sólo me repetía que eras la que había cambiado a toda la familia y que, por eso, él acabó atado a ella sin salida alguna. Y, bueno, tampoco le preguntaba más que lo suficiente para no meterme en problemas. –Ino dejó una taza de café frente a Shikamaru-. Gracias.

- Eso hace que sus ataques de rebeldía tengan un poco más de sentido: las salidas nocturnas que duraban días, el cambio de apellido, el alejarse de la casa, el no ser médico... –miró a su prima y frunció el ceño-. Pero el cambio de comportamiento contigo... ¿Por qué cambió su carácter contigo? Es decir, si te odiaba tanto que hizo lo imposible para alejarte de la familia, ¿por qué, de un día para otro, empezó a protegerte y a dejar que lo utilizaras cuando lo necesitabas?

Naruko sostuvo la taza de café caliente entre sus manos y vio su reflejo en el oscuro líquido. Alzó el rostro y miró a Ino y Shikamaru.

Es lo que quiero saber yo también...

* * *

><p>Naruto miró al camarero y luego a la gente a su alrededor: gente rica. ¿Por qué habían ido al Akatsuki de todos los sitios que había en la maldita ciudad? Había desayunos más baratos y más buenos que los que preparaban en aquél lugar. Además...<p>

- Todos nos están mirando... –gruñó Naruto a los dos hermanos Itachi y al organizador de la primera orgía a la que había ido hacía más de diez años-. Odio este sitio...

- Te acostumbrarás. –le dijo Deidara con una sonrisa-. Si sales con un Uchiha, vas a ir a éste tipo de sitios muy a menudo...

- ¿Namikaze-san? –todos se giraron hacia un hombre alto y bastante robusto, con un traje demasiado apretado para él, que se acercaba a la mesa con una sonrisa que le cubría toda la cara-. ¿Naruto Namikaze-san? –Naruto suspiró y, con una maldición, se levantó de la silla y giró hacia el dueño de Akatsuki mientras le sonreía.

- Kisame... Cuanto tiempo. –con unas sonoras carcajadas, resonando en todo el salón, y unos dolorosos golpes en el hombro de Naruto, miró a los acompañantes del rubio.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Los hermanos Uchiha y una belleza. –le pasó el brazo por los hombros y sonrió a Naruto-. Es raro que tú te juntes con gente que llama la atención. –puso los ojos en blanco al acabar la frase-. No quiero decir que tú no llames la atención; es más, algunas madres avariciosas ya te tienen puesto el ojo encima para sus hijas. Pero, Naruto Namikaze por el Akatsuki sin su familia alrededor... –una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por los labios del dueño-. Sospechoso...

- Para ser honesto –empezó, quitándose el brazo de Kisame de encima-, quería ir a la universidad. –suspiró-. Pero allí llamaríamos mucho más la atención que aquí... –fulminó a Kisame con los ojos-. Me equivoqué.

- Oh, oh. –miró a su alrededor. Toda la gente en la sala de desayunos miraban hacia su mesa-. He metido la pata, ¿verdad?

- Y –siguió Naruto mientras se volvía a sentar-, la belleza es un chico. –Kisame miró a Deidara y vio éste estaba apretando un cuchillo mientras lo fulminaba con su ojo descubierto-. Yo que tú, llamaría a un camarero para que podamos pedir e irnos antes de que Deidara salte a tu yugular. –con una risa nerviosa, el dueño del restaurante se alejó de espaldas; vigilando al rubio con el cuchillo en mano. Naruto miró a Deidara y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, mirando a su alrededor-. Nunca me acostumbraré a esto: la gente que cuchichea a tus espaldas, el pagar el cuádruple por un cruasán tan bueno como el de cualquier cafetería, el brillo, la responsabilidad, la familia... –miró a Deidara y éste dio un respingo en su asiento-. Dices que te has acostumbrado a venir a este tipo de sitios. ¿También te has acostumbrado a la vanidad, la hipocresía y la parte podrida que, la mayor parte de ésta gente, tiene en su interior? –sacudió la cabeza y miró a Deidara-. Te diré exactamente lo que me dijiste tú a mí hace más de diez años: no te metas en éste mundo. Evítalo antes de que acabes peor de lo que podrías nunca imaginar...

- Zorri- Naruto-kun –se corrigió Deidara-. Tú viste y sabes cómo era mi vida anterior con sólo haber visto mi casa y lo que organizaba en ella. ¿Crees que esto es peor que aquello?

- No me estoy refiriendo a la comodidad, Deidara. Y llámame sólo Naruto. –dijo, antes de que llegara el camarero y, cuando éste se fue con el pedido de la mesa, siguieron con la conversación.

- Antes que nada –se adelantó Sasuke-, me gustaría saber, ¿qué hacías tú en una orgía gay? –Naruto lo miró con los ojos en blanco.

- ¿En serio, Sasuke? ¿Tú qué crees que hacía allí? Ya te aseguro yo que vender galletas no era.

- Perdón, creo que no te he planteado bien la pregunta. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿por qué mi novio, con tan sólo quince malditos años, estaba en una orgía en la que la testosterona se respiraba en el aire? –preguntó en voz baja para que sólo los de la mesa pudieran oírlo-. ¿Por qué perder la virginidad de aquella forma?

Naruto miró a Sasuke y, mirando sus manos le confesó algo que nunca le había contado a nadie.

- Ayer me dijiste que, a veces, las obligaciones familiares te ahogaban. –miró hacia la familia que los observaba-. En mi caso, mi propia familia me ahogaba. No estoy diciendo que no los quiera; pero el que saliera del armario cuando ya tenían planes para mi futuro, sin siquiera consultarlo, me hacía querer huir... –una sonrisita, que transmitía más tristeza que alegría, se dibujó en los labios de Naruto-. Entonces, llegó la fiesta de mi compromiso con una muchacha de la cual no sabía ni el nombre. Pero, por caprichos del destino, me libré de ella.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Itachi-. No es fácil que familias como las nuestras acepten rechazar un compromiso ya concertado con una familia acaudalada... –Naruto soltó una risita y cogió la taza de café que tenía en frente.

- Me emborraché. –dio un trago y rectificó lo que acababa de soltar-. O, más bien, mi Ojii-san me emborrachó. Dijo que me iría bien para soltarme con la chica y robarle algún que otro beso. –con una sonrisa macabra dio otro trago al café.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó intrigado, Deidara; inclinándose en la mesa.

- Que le robé los besos al camarero en vez de a la muchacha... –miró con picardía a Sasuke-. Y obtuve mi primera mamada, también. –sin que los mayores se dieran cuenta del movimiento, Sasuke pasó la mano por encima la rodilla de Naruto y la dejó acariciando el interior del muslo-. No llegué al final con él porque nos pillaron. Por lo visto, grité demasiado fuerte cuando tuve mi orgasmo y fue así como revelé ante toda la gente que rodeaba a mi familia, que prefería una buena salchicha antes que una almeja. –dejó la taza de café y habló sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto-. Y, también, que llevar la contraria a mi familia, es mejor para mi propio estado mental.

- Pero aún no entiendo por qué fuiste a la casa de Dei- –Naruto posó un dedo sobre los labios de Sasuke, deteniéndolo.

- Impaciente... Ayer te quejabas de mí, pero tú también lo ererereeesssssss... –Naruto se abalanzó a los labios de Sasuke para acallar el gemido que quería soltar en público. Cuando se calmó, se separó con el labio inferior de Sasuke entre los dientes. Los dos se desafiaba con la mirada hasta que el rubio decidió marcar a Sasuke para que todos vieran su marca indisimulable.

- ¡Ay! –Sasuke se pasó la lengua por la herida del labio que empezaba a sangrar.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde iba antes de que me tocaras las narices? ¡Ah, sí! Conociendo a mi abuela, sabía que era capaz de encontrarme a alguien con quién hacerlo para tener controlados mis movimientos en lo que a sexo se refiere. Y no me equivocaba. Un día, sin venir a cuento, un chico bastante mono se me acercó y me preguntó si quería que lo hiciéramos. –se rió al recordar la cara del chico-. Por desgracia, no era muy buen actor y vi que tenía modales suficientes para ser de familia acaudalada. –movió la mano en un gesto de indiferencia-. Además, pude ver que el chaval estaba mucho más nervioso que yo cuando quería tocarle. Así que le tomé el pelo y le seguí el juego hasta que vio que él iba a ser el gato. –sonrió diabólicamente-. En menos de un minuto se vistió y salió de casa gritándole a mi abuela que nunca podría dejar que un maricón le diera por el culo.

- Entonces, decidiste buscar la forma más rápida de hacerlo con alguien para que tu abuela te dejara en paz. –Naruto sacudió la cabeza ante la afirmación de Deidara.

- Le dije que ya me había acostado con alguien pero no me creyó... ¡Hasta que me vio aparecer al día siguiente con la ropa hecha girones y chupetones por todo el cuerpo! –soltó, dando golpes a la mesa. La gente a su alrededor se giró hacia la mesa con los ojos como platos y Naruto les devolvió la mirada-. Han oído bien, gente cotilla. Así que, ahora que ya tienen de qué hablar, déjenos con nuestras cosas y sigan con las suyas. –lentamente, obedeciendo lo que les acababa de soltar Naruto, la gente volvió a sus conversaciones y dejaron de parar la oreja hacia su mesa... o intentándolo.

- ¿Fuiste a una orgía para que tu abuela te dejara en paz? –preguntó Deidara, no creyendo lo que oía de los labios del pequeño zorrito.

- No, fui a una orgía para poder controlar yo mismo a quién le daba mi virginidad... –dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el techo-. Decidme, ¿os acostaríais con alguien sólo para contentar a vuestra familia? –al no escuchar respuesta de ninguno de los tres, Naruto creyó que no lo habían escuchado. Miró a sus acompañantes y estos lo miraban con los ojos en blanco-. ¿Qué?

- Dime tú algo, Naruto. –el susodicho miró a Sasuke, quién lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-. Si a tú familia le gustara que estuviéramos juntos, ¿me dejarías al segundo en el que escucharas eso? –Naruto se enderezó en la silla y miró al moreno.

- Lo nuestro es diferente, Sasuke. –el moreno dejó de respirar al escucharle decir aquello... Al ver que, tras esas palabras, podía haber un pequeñísimo rayo de esperanza para ellos dos... Hasta que el rubio volvió a abrir su bocaza-. Nosotros tenemos una fecha límite; y como prometí, me quedaré contigo aún si mi familia te acepta como mi pareja.

- ¿Fecha límite? –preguntó Deidara por en medio de la conversación. Pero no le hicieron caso.

- ¿Por qué siempre ya das por sentado que, a los tres meses de estar conmigo, podrás separarte de mí con facilidad? –gruñó bajo Sasuke-. ¿Qué no sentirás nada? –Naruto enarcó una ceja, confundido.

- Yo nunca he dicho eso. Sólo estoy exponiendo lo que pasará con nuestro noviazgo, no nuestros sentimientos. –el Sasuke se cubrió la cara con las manos... Quería matar a Naruto... ¡Kami! ¡Qué cabezota era el rubio sentado a su lado!

- Testarudo, cabrón hijo de puta... –gruñó por lo bajini-. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan complicado?

- Si no te gusto cómo soy, dejamos ésta tontería de trato y lis-

- ¡No te creas que va a ser tan fácil! –gritó Sasuke, tomándole del brazo con fuerza. El Akatsuki se quedó en silencio, después del grito del moreno, y esperaron a ver cómo seguía la discusión-. Voy a hacer que seas tan dependiente de mí que no querrás irte nunca de mi lado... –Naruto ensanchó los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras y se enfureció.

- ¡¿Crees que una maldita noche de sexo desenfrenado iba a ponerte a favor en la balanza?! ¡Ja! Teme, estoy un poco dolorido por ello; pero eso es todo. –se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y se levantó de la silla-. Será mejor que me vaya... –miró a Deidara mientras asentía hacia Sasuke-. Si quieres que volvamos a vernos a solas, pregúntale a Chibiuske mi móvil y mi apartamento.

- ¿Chibiuske?

- ¡Quieto ahí! –Sasuke se levantó y estiró el brazo hacia él, pero Naruto lo esquivó con agilidad y fluidez mientras le lanzaba un beso.

- Yo invito a éste desayuno. –dijo, desapareciendo tras la entrada de la sala.

Sasuke se quedó allí de pie, apretando los puños y brazos contra su cuerpo, impotente por poder hacer algo con su relación con Naruto. ¿Realmente el rubio haría lo que le aseguraba una y otra vez? Se dejó caer otra vez en la silla, sintiéndose cansado de repente y con ganas de gritar y pegar a alguien...

Oye Sasuke. –el moreno miró a su cuñado por entre los dedos de sus manos-. ¿Qué ha querido decir con lo de fecha límite?

* * *

><p>La tormenta de ayer siguió cayendo con fuerza al día siguiente. Naruto salió del restaurante para adentrarse bajo el torrencial y sentir algo más que lo que le atenazaba el corazón. Le había asegurado al Uchiha que eso era lo que tendrían; tres meses y no más... O eso era lo que quería hacerse creer a él mismo.<p>

Las gotas de lluvia se filtraron por la ropa y empezaron a deslizarse por su piel como las yemas de unos largos dedos blanquecinos... Naruto gruñó y maldijo a su cuerpo por hacerle recordar la sensación de los dedos de Sasuke y la necesidad de ser abrazado por él y sentir sus dedos recorrer otra vez su piel.

Se cubrió los ojos y sin poder evitarlo soltó un quejido.

No debí acostarme con él... –sin que Naruto pudiera distinguirlas, unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Alzó el rostro al cielo y gritó-. ¡Maldita sea dattebayo!

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Escondida para que no me veáis) OO**

**Bueeeeeeeeno, aquí está el onceavo capítulo de la historia. Y, bueno, mi primer lemon...**

**Espero que os haya gustado y, bueno, poquito a poquito el pasado de Naruto va saliendo por si solo sin que él mismo lo pueda evitar ·3·**

**Bien, ahora, los reviews :3**

**Lady Beatriz****: **jajajajaja Naruto aguanta todo lo que le echen... hasta ahora XD! Y, bueno, Naruko también ha estado en su mundo de arcoíris e unicornios; y, ahora, se le está echando todo encima.

**Zanzamaru**: jajajajajajaja bueno, creo que el vestido ya se te habrá caído XD! Y todos aquí tienen un poquito de tirria a Naruko... y le tendréis más tirria porque dentro de poco se desvelará la mala relación entre los dos hermanos :)

**Maky** : Bueno, lo de Shikamaru... no lo había pensado XD! Pero es más que Naruto lo ayudó en el pasado y le tiene un cariño de hermano mayor... ¡Nada sexual! Sino, Sasuke se lo hubiera cargado ya ·3· Y, bueno, Naruto intenta evitar sentir algo por Sasuke y el moreno... no se sabe lo que quiere hasta que yo lo diga :p

**kaoru-himura1878** : Casi, casi... pero no! XD! Si pudierais descifrar lo que hay en mi cabecita no tendría sentido escribiros la historia jajajajaja, pero vas bien! Y, como has visto, el pasado de Naruto ha llegado a él por parte de su relación con Sasuke; así que tiene más razones para no quedarse junto al moreno... ¿Qué pasará?

**Goten Trunks5** : Mmmmm, más o menos. Se siente mal peeeero no por lo de Naruko... ya veréis jijijijijiji

**Aliteru** : Ay, Dios! no quiero lágrimas (por ahora :p), y gracias por empezar a leer mi historia. Bienvenida al grupo! :3 Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y nos vemos en el próximo!

**natzumy08** : Por desgracia, ha llegado Naruko aunque no lo ha echado todo a perder... porque Shikamaru tenía pensado desde el principio comprobar de que lado estaba Ino antes de rebelarle algunas cositas jijijiji

**ambu780** : El problema de que Sasuke ya no acose a Naruto es que él quiere huir con más ganas de la relación que tienen XD! Y, el próximo capítulo será cuando ése par de detectives descubran algo jijijijiji

**Kumikoson4** : Estamos viendo cambios... pero nuestro pequeño rubio no los quiere XD! y no va para mejor del rubio ·3·

**Rosa** : Gracias :))) Bienvenida al grupo de alocados y espero que te haya gustado la continuación y nos seguimos leyendo

**Aria** : Jajajajajaja llegaste al trabajo bien? Y aguantaste? lo pregunto por experiencia XD! Gracias por leerte mi fic de una tirada; es un verdadero halago y me gusta que me lo digáis; porque me motiváis :3 Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y nos vemos en el próximo!

**Y, ahora, nuevos favoritos/followers : **

Cecilia Rodriguez, chris1501, Rapakivi, kmil-chan, n.n-.-Caro-.-n.n, Katra Belikov, Arashi Shirou, ,

**¡Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero que os haya gustado la continuación :)) **

**PD: Decidme también qué os ha parecido si tenéis unos minutitos para escribirme un review o dos :3 jijijijij**

**Bye bye!**


	12. Golpes de puerta y tropiezo de alfombras

**¡Hola hola! Merry Christmas!**

**Aquí estoy otra vez… tarde, pero ya toy aquí :D**

**¿Cómo estáis? ¿Santa se ha portado bien con vosotros? Espero que sí, que tod s sois mu wuen s; yo no, por supuesto XD! Por tardar tanto en traeros este regalito me ha traído carbón :'( a ver si los reyes son más majos... ¬,¬**

**Bueno, bueno, ya vale de presentaciones y disclaimers (que, por cierto, Naruto no es mío, es de Kishimoto-sensei con el cuál tengo una charla pendiente por el final de nuestro Naru... #¬_¬) y os dejo ya con el capítulo!**

**A disfrutare! :3**

**/**

**Capítulo 12 **

Shizune miró el reloj pegado en la pared. Llevaban casi toda la hora de la sesión los dos callados: Naruto mirando la lluvia caer y ella mirándolo a él. La sesión anterior fue igual; y la anterior a esa. Shizune suspiró. ¿Cómo quería Naruto que lo ayudase si no hablaba con ella? cansada de aquello, se enderezó y dejó su libreta de apuntes sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo.

- Vale, esto se acabó. –Naruto la miró con los ojos en blanco-. Si no quieres hablar, no puedo ayudarte. Y tengo otros pacientes que aprovecharían muy bien tus horas de silencio... –nada. Ni una palabra por parte del rubio-. No lo entiendo, Naruto-kun. Has pasado de querer ayuda externa a hacer un voto de silencio en una semana y media. –se recostó en el sillón mientras entrecruzaba las piernas-. Y no he vuelto a oír hablar de ese chico del que te había empezado a enamorar...

- Yo no me he enamorado. –refutó el rubio, enderezándose en el sofá-. No tengo idea de lo que es el amor y tú me estás afirmando que... ¿me he enamorado? –soltó una carcajada-. Eso tiene gracia...

- ¿Me equivoco?

- De hito en hito.

- ¿Ah, sí? –dijo, con una burlesca sonrisa-. Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de suspirar mientras te acaricias los últimos resquicios de la marca de mordedura que tienes en el cuello? –el rubio se dio cuenta de en dónde estaba su mano y la dejó caer en el mismo instante que Shizune mencionó el acto.

- Eso no dice nada...

- A mí, en cambio, me parece que eso dice que lo echas de menos y que llevas un tiempo sin verle... –el rubio apartó la mirada de la psicóloga-. El que apartes tus ojos significa que acabo de dar en el clavo otra vez...

- No quiero seguir hablando. –se levantó del sitio para irse; pero Shizune se interpuso entre la puerta y él.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de lo que sientes por él?

- ¡¿Por qué tu sí?!

- ¡Porque creo que lo que sientes por él es lo que te ha hecho darte cuenta de que tienes miedo de algo de lo que aún no te has dado cuenta que está sin resolver! –Shizune se tapó la boca en cuanto soltó aquellas palabras por culpa de la rabia. El protocolo es que los pacientes mismos descubran el inicio de sus problemas para empezar a resolverlos a su ritmo; no darles la respuesta en bandeja como acababa de hacer con Naruto. El rubio frunció el ceño y atrapó por los brazos a Shizune.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Shizune se mordió los labios y apartó la vista de Naruto-. ¿Sasuke tiene la culpa de que me esté pasando esto? –sacudió a Shizune, enfadado-. Los sueños, las pérdidas de tiempo, mis indecisiones... ¿todo es por él? ¡¿Y querías que me acercara más a él?!

- ¡Porque puede ayudarte!

- ¡Acabas de soltarme que todo esto es por su culpa-ttebayo! –Shizune parpadeó al escuchar la muletilla y se mordió los labios para no reírse en la cara dl rubio-. Joder... Ahora con mucha más razón voy a evitarlo... –Shizune palideció al escuchar la determinación del rubio de alejarse de la persona que más podría ayudarle y, a la desesperada, gritó algo que lo haría cambiar de opinión.

- ¡¿Es que quieres seguir soñando con el accidente en el que salvaste a Naruko a costa de tu propia vida?! –Naruto soltó a Shizune al instante en que escuchó la pregunta; cómo si la psicóloga quemara sus manos...-. Hazme caso, Naruto... No te alejes de tu novio-

- Voy a estar pagando mi error hasta que me muera, ¿verdad? –el rubio se dio la vuelta, sujetándose el brazo.

- ¿Error? ¿Qué error? –Naruto no dijo nada; solo tomó sus pertenencias y se acercó a la puerta-. Naruto, no has hecho nada malo. –le rozó el brazo y éste se estremeció-. Salvaste a Naruko de una muerte segura...

- Que yo provoqué... –murmuró.

- No, no. –negó Shizune-. Debes dejar de culparte por aquello. Sólo eras un crío... –Naruto la observó sin verla, aún agarrando el pomo de la puerta y, con voz ahogada, le habló.

- ¿Y si no hubiera sido "un crio"? ¿Cuál sería tú diagnóstico, Shizune? –la psicóloga tragó el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta; pero no dijo nada-. Lo que yo... –sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta-. Lo que casi nos hicimos Naruko y yo, no tiene perdón. –apretó los dientes y, entre estos, gruñó-. Ella casi nos mata...

- No puedes seguir culpando a Naruko por el hecho de que fue concebida contra la voluntad de la familia de Kushina-san... –al escuchar esas últimas palabras, Naruto se giró y fulminó con sus ojos a Shizune; que, a ésta, le pareció verlos cambiar de color por la ira reflejada en ellos.

- Esto, Shizune, no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes. –soltó con voz calmada el rubio; haciendo estremecer a Shizune-. Te lo conté hace once años por el maldito remordimiento que me atacó en aquél entonces... –abrió la puerta y, antes de salir, soltó-. Ahora, iré a decirle a mi "novio" que hemos acabado.

- ¡Naruto! –corrió hacia la puerta y, al abrirla, el pasillo al que daba esta se encontraba totalmente vacío. Shizune la cerró con rabia y apoyó la frente sobre ésta-. Maldición.

/

Ino observaba las fotos de los dibujos de Naruto tumbada en el sofá, suspirando cada tanto tiempo, mostrando su cansancio y su melancolía. Quería ver a su primo dibujar de nuevo aquellos dibujos escondidos en la estantería, como si fueran ilegales, y contemplar su cambio de estado. ¿Sonreiría? ¿Se mordería la lengua como hacían algunos pintores? ¿Tacharía una y mil veces sus dibujos hasta alcanzar la perfección?

Se enderezó y pausó su móvil. Se restregó los ojos, cansados, y miró la puerta del cuarto de su primo. Desde que lo echó de casa, Naruto se negó a volver al piso. Era más fácil para Shikamaru, Naruko y ella remover las cosas del cuarto de su primo; pero no valía la pena no tener a Naruto cerca que tener más libertad de investigación.

Lo echaba de menos.

Muchísimo.

Y, con su nula aparición por el piso, les era imposible quitarle el collar a Naruto. Necesitaban el maldito pene azul para poder descodificar el tercer diario que Shikamaru desconocía.

Apretó los puños a sus costados y se levantó del sofá. Nunca creyó que ese collar fuera tan primordial. ¡Incluso Naruto quería darlo por perdido cuando se lo dejó en el piso de Sasuke! Cuando pasó por delante del pasillo que daba al recibidor, se escucharon golpes aporreándose en la puerta. La rubia suspiró y se acercó a la puerta, ya imaginándose quien se encontraba al otro lado. Sacó los seguros, respiró profundamente y la abrió. Sasuke, con ojos expectantes, esperó a ver quién se encontraba tras la puerta para acabar chistando al ver al rubio equivocado. Ino se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, algo triste por el moreno, y esperó a que éste le hablara.

- ¿Sabes algo de él? –le gruñó.

- Sigue yendo a la psicóloga y al trabajo de la nueva universidad. Pero de allí, ya no sé nada más.

- No me coge el móvil...

- Bienvenido a mi mundo. –miró hacia el interior del piso-. Cuando quiere desaparecer, Naruto lo consigue con creces... Incluso, creo que consigue venir al apartamento sin que lo veamos... –Ino puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la figura que se acercaba tras el moreno. Se enderezó del umbral mientras Sasuke se giraba a ver tras de sí -. ¿Papá? –Sasuke miró de la rubia al hombre que acababa de llegar; encontrando alguna que otra similitud con la chica y el recién llegado.

El hombre miró de su hija al Uchiha un par de veces antes de asentir hacia el moreno y luego fijarse en su hija. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de corresponder al saludo ya que fue apartado con brusquedad y olvidado a un lado.

- Ino, me alegro de que sentado cabeza con un chico como el menor de los Uchiha.

- ¡Vaya! Ni un "¡Hola hija! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te van bien los estudios? ¿Quién es este chico GAY tan guapo que está en frente de tu puerta?" –dijo, frunciéndole el ceño a Inoichi Yamanaka-. Al menos, ten la maldita cortesía de decir un puñetero "Hola".

- ¿Es gay? –Ino suspiró, resignada con lo que su padre solo oía de ella y con la mente cerrada que tenía su progenitor. Inoichi dio un paso hacia un lado, alejándose del moreno como si éste tuviera algo malo.

- Es la pareja de Naruto. –al escucharla, el padre de Ino gruñó.

- ¿Es que tu primo aún no ha dejado ése maldito estilo de vida? Kami, aún recuerdo su fiesta de compromiso... No pudo hacer otra cosa que enrollarse con ése maldito chaval para evitar el enlace.

- Naruto no lo hizo aposta. Había bebido un poco y el alcohol le hizo mostrarse tal y como es: un chico que prefería a los de su mismo sexo. Y eso, padre –le encaró, apretando los puños a sus costados-, no-es-malo.

- Ése niño no ha hecho más que empeorar, día tras día, desde que se tiró para salvar a su hermana de un camión y acabó siendo golpeado por una moto. –suspiró-. Seguro que ésta le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le hizo ir por el mal camino...

- ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Tú y Mito-baa-san sois igual de cabeza-cuadrados! Naruto no eligió ser gay, lo era desde el mismo momento en que vino a éste mudo. Sólo... –agachó la cabeza y apartó sus ojos de su padre-… sólo que, cuando creció, distinguió sus gustos y-

- Vale ya, niña. No he venido aquí para que me convenzas de que ése crío no está haciendo nada malo al acostarse con... –miró a Sasuke y arrugó la nariz, cómo si le diera asco-...con los de su mismo sexo. ¿Tus padres lo aprueban, el que te estés acostando con hombres, o no lo saben? –Sasuke le sonrió de oreja a oreja a Inoichi cuando se giró hacia él.

- Están encantados de que haya sentado cabeza con Naruto. Y, ¿señor? –agarró al padre de Ino y lo empotró contra la pared de al lado del apartamento de los dos rubios mientras acercaba su rostro al de Inoichi con su rostro mostrando una ira que haría que el mismísimo Lucifer temblara-. Vuelva a insultar a mi novio o a su hija y acabará en un cubo de basura. –apretó el agarre y escuchó a su presa gemir-. O, al menos, lo que quede de usted.

Sasuke se vio arrastrado hacia atrás, con fuerza, haciendo que soltara al padre de Ino. Al girarse a su próximo rival, los ojos azul marino de Naruto lo atrancaron en el sitio. Tanto tiempo si verle le había hecho olvidar cómo eran los ojos de su rubio. O su pelo, su rostro... Frunció el ceño. ¿Había adelgazado? Si lo había hecho, su pérdida de peso no le había afectado a su fuerza.

Al ver que Sasuke no le respondía a la pregunta que le había gritado, apretó el agarre al moreno; haciéndole saltar y luego parpadear, cómo si saliera de algún tipo de trance. Sasuke se enderezó y le mostró, lo que el rubio creía, una sonrisa a escondidas; ya que sus labios apenas se movieron. Volvió a tirar de su brazo y le gruñó:

- ¿Qué-coño-estabas-haciendo? –Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver lo enfadado que estaba Naruto con él.

- Sólo –gruñó él también-, le decía a tu tío que moderara sus palabras a lo que se refiere a ti y a su propia hija. –se soltó del agarre de Naruto y miró a Inoichi, que se masajeaba el cuello.

- Vaya espécimen con el que te has juntado, Naruto. Igual de violento que tú.

Naruto se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos y se mordió la mejilla para no soltar todos los improperios que se le habían cruzado por la mente. En vez de eso, y a regañadientes, se inclinó hacia Inoichi y esperó que, el mensaje no hablado, fuera suficiente. Pero nunca era suficiente para los que se quedaban en la casa Uzumaki.

- Por qué y por quién te disculpas, muchacho. –se acercó tanto al inclinado Naruto, que éste podía verle los ilustrados zapatos de marca brillar-. Responde.

- Si debo decirte por qué estoy pidiendo perdón, es que no había nada que lamentar. –se enderezó y fulminó a su tío-. Y, entonces, el que debería estar inclinado, pidiendo disculpas, eres tú. –su tío lo cogió de la solapa de su camiseta y apretó con fuerza. Si Naruto sintió algún dolor, éste no se lo demostró.

- Muchacho, algún día te arrepentirás por ir en contra de la corriente en la que va tu familia. –el rubio le dio un manotazo y se alejó de Inoichi.

- Hace mucho –le gruñó- que ya no estoy nadando en el mismo río que los Uzumaki y los Namikaze.

Inoichi apretó con fuerza sus dientes, conteniendo la rabia. Al final, sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino. Naruto suspiró y relajó sus tensos hombros. No bastaba con que una parte de su familia fuera conocida por los logros de los integrantes de ésta; sino que su otra parte era, lo que podría considerarse, parte de la nobleza del país. Por suerte para él, el nombre Uzumaki era muy común en el país y nunca lo habían relacionado con la maldita rama descendiente de la nobleza. Naruto se restregó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, cansado. Y aún no podría descansar. Se giró hacia su prima y el moreno y esperó a que alguien rompiera el maldito incómodo silencio... Al final fue Ino.

- Naruto... ¡¿Puede saberse qué coño pasaba por tu maldita y estúpida cabeza?! –gritó, dándole una colleja que casi lo tiró al suelo-. Y si, digo cabeza que no cerebro, ¡porque dudo de que tengas uno!

- ¡Joder! Me voy un par de días y-

- No han sido un par de días. –ésta vez, fue Sasuke el que le pegó una colleja-. Han sido once.

- Cómo si son veinte. –gruñó, masajeándose la maltratada nuca-. Ni que me hubiera ido de la ciudad. –soltó, no queriendo que los dos frente a él lo escucharan; aunque no pudo evitarlo. Ino y Sasuke se estremecieron al ver el porte melancólico de Naruto y se temieron lo peor.

- Naruto –lo llamó Ino mientras lo cogía por la manga de la chaqueta de cuero marrón que llevaba-, ¿quieres irte de Konoha? –Naruto frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué viene eso? –Sasuke e Ino ya suspiraban, aliviados porque no fuera lo malo que habían supuesto, cuando el rubio siguió-. Si quisiera irme, debería cerrar unos cuantos capítulos en esta ciudad para poder irme... –sonrió con tristeza, mirando hacia la parte de la ciudad que se veía desde su piso-. Y no son fáciles de cerrar. –volvió a mirar a los dos frente a él e hizo un mohín hacia Sasuke-. Y uno de los capítulos, para mi desgracia, eres tú.

- Al menos, formo parte de tu historia. –soltó el moreno, con voz enronquecida.

- Por un mes más, sí. –el Uchiha gruñó y se enfureció para que Naruto no notara que, el que llevara la cuenta de los días que faltaban para que se rompiera su trato, le hería y lo mortificaba.

- No es justo que, cuando te dé una puta rabieta de más de una semana, nos quite tiempo del trato. –Naruto le sonrió con cinismo y Sasuke se estremeció, no gustándole lo que pudiera venir a continuación.

- Yo creía que querías disfrutar todos y cada uno de los momentos que una pareja real padecía. Y las riñas, querido Sasuke, son una parte de las relaciones.

- Y los polvos de reconciliación también.

- Oh, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

- Ahora mismo, lo que quiero, es saber qué cojones puedo hacer para que dejes de pensar y considerar nuestra relación algo temporal.

- No es posible.

- ¿Estás seguro? –dio un paso hacia él con una sonrisa de "te he pillado" en los labios-. Porque yo creo que, el que huyeras de mí el otro día, era para alejarte de lo que te asusta más de nosotros dos: que haya un "_nosotros_". –Naruto, involuntariamente, dio un paso para atrás, asustado de las palabras de Sasuke; pero no por ellas mismas, sino porque es lo que Shizune le había insinuado: Sasuke era su salvación y su maldita perdición a la vez. ¡Y no quería dejarse llevar!

- Te acabas de quedar sin polvo.

- ¿Es que había alguna remota posibilidad de que te acostaras conmigo sin después huir otra semana de mí? –Naruto empezó a sentirse pequeño; indefenso, cómo cuando tenía cinco años... ¡Y eso que venía a decirle que el trato se había acabado!-. No lo creo. –avanzó hacia el rubio y éste creía que le haría algo; así que cerró los ojos y esperó lo que fuera que viniese. Pero no pasó nada-. Debería deshacer el maldito trato. –Naruto se estremeció al escuchar a Sasuke y puso los ojos en blanco, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando-. Pero sería por mí, Namikaze-kun; lo haría para alejarme de ti. –Sasuke soltó una risa amarga y sin que lo viera Naruto, pero Ino sí. Antes de desaparecer de la visión de ella, Sasuke se agarró del pelo con fuerza, respiró hondo y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras-. ¿Qué coño me pasa con él? –susurró, para que no lo escucharan los rubios.

Mientras, sin saber que decir, Naruto se quedó parado, allí de pie, hasta que Ino lo sacudió para sacarlo de su aturdimiento. Su prima lo miraba, asustada por algo o alguien. Parpadeó y sintió un cosquilleo por sus mejillas. Ino volvió a sacudirlo mientras movía los labios; pero de estos no salían nada. Al final, la rubia lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Naruto sintió el cuerpo de Ino temblar, así que la abrazó y dejó que se desahogara.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que Ino empezó a llorar en cuanto vio que Naruto, su inquebrantable Naruto, empezó a llorar sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Era un maldito autómata vacío.

/

Inoichi descolgó el móvil que no había parado de vibrar desde que dejó a su hija y sobrino en su apartamento. Lo descolgó y contestó con brusquedad. El silencio al otro lado de la línea le dijo que no debería haberlo hecho.

- ¿A qué ha venido ése saludo, querido yerno?

- Mito-san, perdone mi descortesía. –dijo, inclinándose hacia delante aunque ésta no pudiera verle-. Acabo de hablar con-

- ¿Naruto? –Mito soltó una suave risita-. Ése niño siempre consigue sacarte de los nervios. –Inoichi gruñó.

- Señora, sigo sin entender por qué no le molesta el hecho de que Naruto se de las libertades de ir por ahí acostándose con el primer culo que vea.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad, Inoichi. –desde el otro lado de la línea, se escuchó como Mito removía unos papeles-. Ahora está con un chico estable. Un chico con renombre y muy guapo...

- Sasuke Uchiha. –gruñó el rubio.

- Vaya, ¿lo conoces?

- Me ha amenazado...

- Oh, vaya, ¡qué desafortunado encuentro!

- Mito-san, yo realmente insistiría en el compromiso con la chica Hyuga para Naruto. Aunque no le guste estar con la muchacha, puede ser un matrimonio solo en papel y-

- Mi esposo, que en paz descanse en el maldito lecho de Satanás, fue el que quería esa estúpida unión; y por ella, ya no veo a mi nieto desde ése fatídico día.

- ¿Por eso lo de la fiesta? –Inoichi pudo ver en su mente la sonrisa que se iba extendiendo en el rostro de Mito-san.

- Quiero celebrar junto a mis nietos los veinte años de mi nieta; ¿es algo tan raro?

Kushina giró la pequeña tarjeta más de treinta veces, no creyéndose lo que había escrito en ella. Volvió a girarla y a leerla y a girarla otra vez.

Así es como la encontró Minato, quién la observaba con una sonrisa tonta de enamorado cómo la primera vez. Se acercó a ella y, al rozarle el hombro, el rubio acabó en el suelo a causa de una llave que le hizo Kushina. Cuando ésta se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho, lo ayudó a levantarse y a comprobar que no le hubiera causado ninguna lesión grave.

- Recuérdame que no vuelva a acercarme a ti sin avisarte antes de que soy yo. –soltó Minato entre risas.

- Llevas veinticinco años casado conmigo y treinta y cinco de conocerme, ¿cómo es posible que aún no hayas entendido que nos se me debe pillar por sorpresa?

- ¿Tanto tiempo llevamos juntos? –soltó una risita y le acarició la mejilla-. Parece que fue ayer cuando me golpeaste en la cara porque creías que te había levantado la falda.

- Me la levantaste.

- No fui yo. –volvió a defenderse-. Fue Ino- –la sonrisa de Minato fue empequeñeciéndose al recordar a su ex-amigo-. Ya sabes quién. –Kushina asintió y volvió a mirar la tarjeta que tenía entre sus manos-. ¿Qué es eso?

- Léelo tú mismo. –dijo, entregándole la tarjeta.

_A la atención de la familia Namikaze:_

_Han sido ustedes invitados a la fiesta del vigésimo cumpleaños de Naruko Uzumaki que se celebrará el próximo viernes 24 de diciembre a las 19 horas en la mansión Uzumaki._

_Esperamos su asistencia._

_Atte._

_Mito Uzumaki_

Minato empezó a imitar a Kushina cuando la vio al entrar. Giró la tarjeta innumerables veces, no creyéndose lo que había escrito en ése pequeño trozo de papel.

- No sé qué trama mi madre... –se dijo Kushina-. Pero no creo que sea algo bueno.

- ¿Naruko estará al corriente de que Mito-san le ha preparado una fiesta? –la pelirroja sacudió su cabeza.

- No lo cero. Conociendo a mi madre, seguro que se lo dirá el mismo día de la fiesta.

- ¿Y Naruto?

- Aún menos. Estoy segura de que le enviará un séquito de hombres para secuestrarlo... –suspiró-. Naruto odia a la rama Uzumaki con toda su alma...

- Oye Kushina, sé que está malo preguntarlo ahora; pero es que acabo de darme cuenta de que... –la pelirroja lo miró con una de sus cejas enarcadas y esperó a que continuara-. …¿celebramos el cumpleaños de Naruto en octubre?

Kushina puso los ojos en blanco y, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando exactamente Minato, gritó.

/

Ino acababa de dejar a su primo en la bañera de su cuarto de baño cuando se fijó en la tarjeta. Ya nadie enviaba ése tipo de tarjetas con letras de oro, perfumadas y selladas con cera y el escudo de la familia. Al leerla, corrió hacia el baño y abrió la puerta de golpe, provocando que Naruto saliera de su ensimismamiento en la bañera. Suerte que ésta estaba llena de espuma, porque no tenía muchas ganas de ver a su primo en pelota picada.

- Lee esto. –le mandó mientras le extendía la tarjeta. Mientras leía, Naruto se asustaba más y más-. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

- Que tenemos una semana para coger nuestras cosas e huir de aquí.

- Sabes que no serviría de nada. –Ino frunció el ceño al ver algo escrito a mano tras la tarjeta. No lo había notado hasta que su primo la alzó hacia ella-. ¿Y eso?

Al girar la tarjeta, Naruto leyó el mensaje en voz alta.

- "_Espero verte con Sasuke Uchiha en la fiesta, Naruto. Ya me he tomado la libertad de enviar una invitación al resto de la familia; pero, cómo sabes, a las parejas se les ha de preguntar antes de tomar por sentado de que irán, ¿no?"_ –Naruto parpadeó, anonadado por lo que acababa de leer. ¿Cómo sabía Mito-baa-san sobre Sasuke? Es más, ¿cómo se atrevía a mandarle que invitara al Uchiha sin siquiera consultarlo con él?-. ¡Maldita vieja bruja!

- No me puedo creer que nos haya estado vigilando. –Naruto soltó un gruñido. Enfadado, rompió la tarjeta y se levantó.

- Yo sí que me lo creo. –alzó una de sus cejas al ver cómo Ino se quedaba con la boca abierta mientras le observaba la entrepierna-. Pensaba que te habías acostumbrado. –ésta vez fue el turno de Ino para gruñir.

- Nadie podría acostumbrarse a verte desnudo y no flipar en colores. –apartó la mirada con las mejillas al rojo vivo-. Si tuviera más tiempo y menos decoro, me pasaría el día estudiando tu cuerpo y saber dónde darte para que acabes adolorido contra el suelo.

- Todos y cada uno de los hombres con los que me he acostado han dicho lo mismo. –dijo, cubriéndose con una toalla mientras movía la mano despreocupadamente-. Quitándole la última parte de lo que has dicho, claro está. Y lo del decoro. –dijo, con una sonrisa pícara-. Ningún tío se preocupa por el decoro cuando puedes lamer todo el cuerpo y-

- ¡Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! –gritó Ino, tapándose los oídos mientras salía por patas del baño-. ¡No te oigo, no te oigo!

Naruto soltó una risita y miró los restos de la tarjeta destrozada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Sasuke?

/

- ¿El cumpleaños de la hermana de Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke, apartándose el teléfono de su oreja y mirando con mala cara al aparato; no creyéndose lo que su hermano le decía. Volvió a acercárselo y siguió con el extraño juego de Itachi-. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué os invitarían los Namikaze?

- _No han sido los Namikaze; sino los Uzumaki. _–le aclaró Itachi, confundiendo a Sasuke-._ ¿Sabías que tu "novio de tres meses" es casi tan rico como el mismísimo rey? _–soltó una carcajada mientras Sasuke se quedaba a cuadros-. _Casi me ahogo cuando Otto-san me los dijo. Deidara se ha quedado sin palabras cuando se lo he explicado y se ha vuelto paranoico con lo de la familia de Naruto._

- _¡No estoy como loco!_ –escuchó gritar desde lo lejos Sasuke. Si Deidara no estaba cómo loco, Sasuke estaría a punto de estarlo.

- _Si, si. A lo que iba, en la tarjeta tú no estás incluido. _–Sasuke parpadeó para salirse de su trance y prestó atención a las palabras que acababa de soltarle su hermano.

- ¿No estoy incluido? –preguntó, no entendiendo por qué él no estaba incluido en la invitación cuando, podría asegurar, era por él el que su familia estuviera invitada-. ¡¿Por qué no?!

- _Aquí pone sólo nuestros nombres. No sé por qué no- –_el timbre de la puerta sonó y Sasuke gruñó.

- Lo siento, Itachi, tengo que colgar.

- _¡Oi! ¡Ottoto!_

Sasuke dejó el teléfono con fuerza en su base y, en un par de zancadas, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué-?! –Sasuke se quedó mudo al ver quién era.

Naruto, con el pelo aún empapado por el baño que acababa de tomar, estaba parado frente a la puerta de su apartamento con el ceño fruncido. Así que el Uchiha le respondió con otro. ¡Era él el que debía estar enfadado, no su rubio!

- ¿Qué quieres, Naruto? –el rubio hizo chirriar sus dientes al escuchar el tono de Sasuke. Aguantándose las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo, se calmó y le preguntó lo que había venido a preguntarle.

- ¿Estás libre la noche del veinticuatro? –Sasuke hizo desaparecer su ceño fruncido, y lo cambió por una cara de incredulidad, al escuchar lo que le decía Naruto; no creyéndose lo que le acababa de decir.

- Perdona, ¿qué?

- El veinticuatro, ¿estás libre?

- ¿Quieres pasar la víspera de navidad conmigo? –Naruto soltó un suspiro al escucharlo.

- Eso sería el paraíso comparado con lo que en realidad te estoy pidiendo... –Sasuke volvió a la fase del ceño fruncido, no entendiendo lo que trataba de decirle el rubio-. Mi abuela ha organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños para Naruko –"Ah, la famosa fiesta a la que no estoy invitado". Pensó Sasuke-; y, por lo visto, la vieja bruja sabe que tenemos una relación. –Sasuke lo miró y sonrió con altanería. No iba a interrumpirlo por nada del mundo-. Así que... ¿serías mi pareja en la fiesta? –soltó, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Al ver que Sasuke no respondía a su invitación, creyó que este no le había escuchado. Pero, al ver como éste se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos entrecruzados en su pecho, y como una de sus comisuras se alzaba un poco, mostrando su tan comuna sonrisa burlesca, supo que el moreno le había escuchado muy bien.

- Perdona, creo que no te he oído bien. –"Mentiroso". Pensó el rubio. Imitó la posición del Uchiha e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado-. ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

- Si no lo has oído no pienso repetírtelo. –gruñó Naruto-. Responde sí o no.

- Mmmm –Sasuke se golpeó el mentón con el índice, como si estuviera sopesando la respuesta, hasta que al final le contestó-, creo que me negaré. –y, con esas palabras, se metió en el piso y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Naruto se quedó, allí de pie, con los ojos en blanco no creyéndose lo que le acababa de pasar. Parpadeó para quitarse el ensimismamiento de la mente y entonces, enrabietado, empezó a golpear la puerta.

- ¡Oi! ¡Abre ahora mismo, teme! –gritó, pero no hubo respuesta-. ¡Abre-ttebayo!

- ¿Por qué debería? –gritó Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Ni siquiera te has disculpado.

- ¡¿Ha?! ¡¿De qué y por qué debería disculparme contigo?! –Naruto podría apostar que escuchó a Sasuke gruñir desde el otro lado. Naruto se mesó el pelo, no sabiendo que hacer con la situación en la que se encontraba. Así que inspiró y soltó el aire con fuerza, intentando calmarse un poco para poder discutir con el Uchiha-. Oe, ¿podrías abrirme? –no hubo respuesta alguna desde el interior-. Sasuke, ¿por favor? El hablar con una puerta no es que sea muy interactivo. –el rubio apoyó la frente en la puerta y suspiró-. Siento no haberme contactado contigo estos últimos días...

De repente, la puerta se abrió hacia el interior, precipitando al rubio hacia dentro de la casa contra el suelo del recibidor. El dolor no tardó en aparecer. Naruto gimió mientras se enderezaba, aún en el suelo, con la mano tapando su nariz. Miró hacia el moreno y le frunció el ceño.

- Lo has hecho aposta, ¿no? –le acusó, con la voz algo agudizada por su nariz tapada.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que estabas contra la puerta? –respondió, enarcando una de sus cejas. Se arrodillo enfrente de él y le golpeó la frente con su dedo índice-. No sé tú, pero yo no puedo ver a través de las puertas. –Naruto soltó un gruñido y apartó la vista del Uchiha. El moreno suspiró y, con cuidado, le apartó las manos para poder ver el estado de su nariz-. Déjame echar un vistazo.

No quiso discutir con el moreno, así que le dejó hacer mientras éste le miraba el rostro y lo movía de un lado para el otro para analizarlo. Pasó el pulgar por debajo de la nariz del rubio como si estuviera limpiando algo y, de repente, el moreno lo obligó a echar la cabeza para atrás.

- No muevas la cabeza. –le dijo, levantándose y cerrando la puerta tras Naruto-. Ven, levántate con cuidado con la cabeza hacia arriba.

- Es muy fácil decirlo-ttebayo... –gruñó. Y, entonces, sintió el brazo de Sasuke guiándole.

- Anda, ven aquí, quejica. –le soltó, intentando no reírse-. Vamos a verte la nariz.

/

Ino salió corriendo del baño, dejando la puerta de éste abierta mientras el vahó del agua caliente salía de éste. Cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo con su toalla, corrió, esquivando obstáculos esparcidos por el camino hacia el teléfono de la casa; y cuando ya tenía el brazo estirado hacia el endemoniado aparato, la alfombra del salón, según ella, se movió para hacerla caer contra el suelo.

- ¡Maldita sea, alfombra! ¡¿Por qué te has movido?! –le gritó al objeto inanimado.

Se levantó, olvidándose de la toalla en el suelo, y cogió el teléfono cuando el que llamaba ya estaba dejando su mensaje en el contestador.

- Espero que valga la pena el moratón que me acabo de hacer.

- _¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NII-CHAAAAN! _–gritó Naruko desde el otro lado aparte de algunas que otras frases sin sentido.

- ¿Qué? Naruko, para. No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo. –escuchó unos ruiditos y gritos antes de escuchar la calmada voz de su tío Minato.

- _Hola tesoro. ¿Cómo estás?_ –le preguntó.

- Un poco dolorida y sorda, pero bien. –se sentó en el sofá mientras se examinaba la pierna-. ¿Qué es eso del cumpleaños de Naruto?

- _¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?_ –le preguntó. Ino miró el auricular con una ceja enarcada, confundida por la reciente pregunta.

- ¿Cómo que cuando es? Pues el diez de octubre, claro. –le respondió sin dudarlo.

- _Y... ¿a qué día estamos?_

- A dieciocho de diciem –Ino puso los ojos en blanco al caer en lo que estaban insinuando; porque ella, la que organizaba todos y cada uno de los cumpleaños de Naruto desde hacía años, se había olvidado del de éste año-. ¡ .DER!

- _Eso es lo que hemos pensado nosotros._

- ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE DE QUE ME HAYA OLVIDADO DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS?! –se levantó del sofá mientras se tiraba, histérica, del pelo-. Vivo con él, estudio con él, salgo con él... ¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo coño he podido olvidarme del cumpleaños de una de las personas más importantes de mi vida?

- _Tranquilízate Ino._

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! Tío Minato, esto es muy grave.

- _Si... Imagínate cómo se han puesto Tsunade y tu tía... _–soltó una risita mientras Ino pensaba que no era el momento para reírse-. _Ahora mismo, están en el centro comercial comprando todo lo que haya en las tiendas para complacer a tu primo y pedirle perdón llenando vuestra casa de regalos-_

- Tío Minato –lo interrumpió-, esto no se arregla con regalos y tú lo sabes. –silencio, seguido por un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

- _Lo sé perfectamente, Ino. Y, éste maldito fallo por nuestra parte, ahora puede ser mucho más grave que un simple fallo._

- ¿Tío?

- _¡Oh! No me hagas caso, preciosa. –_le dijo, cambiándole el tema-._ Sólo te llamaba para decirte esto y que hemos hablado con Mito para hacer una fiesta doble para Naruto y Naruko._

- Oh, sí, la fiesta... ¡Espera, ¿qué?! –le gritó, enderezándose del sofá-. ¡¿Os habéis vuelto majaretas?!

- _Es lo mejor que se nos ha podido ocurrir; y Mito ha accedido a hacerlo._

- Sabéis que Naruto no soporta esa rama de la familia... –apretó el teléfono hasta casi romperlo-... y yo tampoco.

- _Ino, en ocasiones, la gente debe dar un paso para que todo pueda cambiar..._

- Siento que no vaya a ser yo la que dé ese maldito paso. –dio una vuelta sobre su eje antes de dar su última palabra-. Si los Uzumaki quieren que arreglemos nuestras diferencias, ya saben dónde encontrarnos; ya que tienen espías observándonos, por lo que he visto.

Y le colgó.

Ino no se movió a excepción de su mandíbula, la cual se apretaba con fuerza; haciéndola chirriar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia; pero supo contenerlas. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los ojos, no dejándose vencer por los recuerdos ni por los Uzumaki.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y dio gracias a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta por distraerla. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, encontrándose al joven Nara, quién se quedó atascado al ver a la rubia.

- Ah, eres tú. –saludó y volvió al interior, esperando que la siguiera-. Tengo buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?–miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Shikamaru no se había movido de su sitio mientras la miraba con la mandíbula casi tocando el suelo. Le frunció el ceño, confundida-. ¿Shikamaru? ¿Por qué sigues allí para-a-aaah, ¡Achís! ¡Kami, qué frío! Entra de una vez y-

Cuando se abrazó con sus brazos, Ino sintió, o más bien, no sintió la ropa que debería estar cubriéndole el cuerpo y, al mirar hacia abajo, entendió la razón de la estupefacción del moreno. Le había abierto la puerta desnuda... ¡Desnuda!

Ino no sabía qué cubrirse hasta que su cerebro le dio la idea más inteligente de su vida: corrió hacía su habitación mientras gritaba como una niña. Pero, antes de llegar a su cuarto, la alfombra volvió a moverse; provocando que se tropezara pero, esta vez sin caerse. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y le suplicó, a quién fuera que la escuchase, que retrocediera el tiempo para evitar aquél maldito mal trago que acababa de pasar.

Mientras, Shikamaru se adentró al interior del apartamento y se quedó observando la puerta de la rubia. Lo que acababa de ver, había sido la perfección sin igual. Incluyendo el tropiezo de Ino con la alfombra. Se cubrió la boca para que su risa no fuera escuchada por la rubia y dio gracias, a quién fuera que le escuchase, por aquél impresionante espectáculo.

/

Sasuke le pasó el algodón por entre el labio y la nariz para limpiarle los restos de sangre que le había salido al rubio por el golpe. Le apretó el tabique para ver si había alguna rotura y llevarlo al hospital; pero la reacción que recibió del rubio fue un simple fruncido de ceño.

Ninguna queja.

- No está roto. –murmuró para sí.

- Si lo estuviera, te lo habría dicho yo mismo. –gruñó Naruto con la cabeza echada para atrás; apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

- Vaya, ¿tienes experiencia con huesos rotos? –preguntó mientras le ponía un trozo de papel en los dos orificios de la nariz para comprobar que la hemorragia había finalizado.

- Algo así. –gimió, al sentir la intrusión del papel-. Me he roto más huesos de los que podría contar. –inspiró cuando el moreno sacó los dos papeles de su nariz-. ¿ya no me desangro?

- Un poco del orificio derecho. –vio a Sasuke alejarse y volver a aparecer en un par de segundos-. Si te quedas así unos minutos dejará de sangrar. –cuando vio que el moreno iba a alejarse otra vez, Naruto lo retuvo.

- Oye. –Sasuke enarcó una ceja al ver que el rubio lo retenía pero sin decirle nada más.

- ¿Sí? –Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, no queriendo mostrarse débil con lo que iba a decirle. El moreno escuchó un murmullo salir de entre los labios del rubio pero sin entender nada-. No hables tan bajo que no te escucho. –Naruto gruñó mientras su cara enrojecía y hacía que Sasuke sonriera-. ¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor?

- Quédate donde pueda verte; no me gusta que... bueno... –al escuchar eso viniendo de la boca del rubio, el pecho de Sasuke se calentó y, para que el rubio no viera que acababa de ser perdonado de todo lo mal que le había hecho pasar, se arrodilló en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá desde atrás, escondiendo su rostro-. Lo estás haciendo adrede, ¿no? –no hubo respuesta por parte del moreno-. Si te estás riendo de mí, te juro que- –Sasuke detuvo a Naruto antes de que este se enderezara del sofá y mantuvo su brazo allí, rodeándole los hombros.

- Habías quedado bien, dobe. No lo estropees. –Naruto miró, o más bien, intentó ver a Sasuke, apoyado a su izquierda, en el respaldo del sofá. Levantó el brazo y pasó, por entre sus hebras de color azabache, sus largos dedos, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo al cumpleaños de Naruko?

- Sabes que sí.

- ¿Nos iremos en cuanto canten el cumpleaños feliz?

- Incluso antes, si quieres. –Naruto se revolvió en su sitio hasta que su mejilla tocó la cabeza de Sasuke.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? –el moreno descubrió su rostro, anonadado por la petición del rubio; pero se recompuso con rapidez y, con una sonrisa pícara, le susurró sobre sus labios.

- Eso ni se pregunta, usuratonkachi.

**Continuará**

/

**Yyyyyyyyyy fin... por ahora XD!**

**¡Pues hasta aquí el capitulo chicos/as! Poquito a poquito, nuestra parejita se está volviendo una verdadera parejita :D y la fiesta... bueno, ya se verá cómo irá XD!**

**Bueno, vamos con las answers de los reviews:**

**natzumy08: **Bueno, me he vuelto a tardar; ¡pero tenía exámenes! y aún los tengo... bueno, en éste cap ya Sasuke va rompiendo poco a poco las barreras de nuestro Naru y provocándole sentimientos que él nunca había sentido :D y, ahora, aparece la otra rama de la familia de Naruto para liarlo todo... ¡qué mala soy! :3 bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap e intentaré que el próximo sea lo más pronto posible. ¡Ja-nee!

**Goten Trunks5:** Aquí Naruto ya va reconociendo que, con Sasuke, no puede ignorarlo; y Naruko ha sido bastante mimada en toda su vida y, ahora que se le presenta un problema real, no puede afrontarlo con madurez. Espero que te haya gustado el cap :3, nos vemos!

**ambu780: **¡Se tiene que leer tanto lo bueno como lo malo! Que luego no te enterarás de por qué uno se disculpa o sigue enfadado por algo XD! Además, ya lo dice Sasuke, los polvos de reconciliación son los mejores, ¿no? :P

**Ambu:** ¡nanai! Aquí no se dice toda la información de la historia que luego no me seguís ni me dejáis reviews quejándoos de que no os doy información y, ése, es mi malvado plan... ¡Muajajajajajajajajajajajaja!... no debería haberlo tecleado, ¿verdad? ^;^U Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo; nos vemos!

**olcrian: **hasta la fiesta, no habrá confrontación... ¡y será magistral! (o eso espero ·_·) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, si es que te ha gustado éste y quieres continuar leyéndome :D

**Natsuki Akagami:** Primero, toma ésta caja de pañuelos y, segundo, ya no tienes que esperar más para éste cap XD! (ahora a esperar al siguiente -3-) jajajajajaja, me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, la verdad es que me costó bastante el lemon O/O Y, en este cap, ya empezamos a ver que, la relación de shikaino, va avanzando un poquito ya :3 Espero que este te haya gustado tanto o más que el otro (aunque creo que el otro estará en tu top 10, el primero, por el lemon :P) nos leemos ^o^/

**Lady Beatriz:** jajajaja, of course se sabe! :)))) pero el rubio ya va mostrando los primeros síntomas de enamoramiento... jijijijijijijijiji a ver si después de los tres meses seguirán... o no O,O

**kaoru-himura1878:** lo de actualizar pronto… ·_·U (sory) espero que la espera haya valido la pena y realmente siento haber tardado ahora, he puesto más incógnitas en la historia... que servirán para resolver las otras... jijijijijijijiji, me encanta liaros :3 nos vemos en el próximo cap!

**Aria:** jajajajaja, espero que no te durmieras entre clase y clase -,-(zzzzzz) jijijiji, la verdad es que yo también hice eso de acabar un fic porque no quería estar en clase pensando cómo seguiría... y no importa que tardaras en ver la actu, lo importante es que lo viste :)))) espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! :D

**Kimjae:** jajajajajaja, todo el mundo odia a Naruko XD! Es un personaje creado para tener ésa función; y bienvenida a mi secta! Jijijijijijijijii, y, si, Naruto ya tiene bastante dependencia de Sasuke (y la que le que le falta XD) Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y nos vemos en el siguiente! :))))

**Kumikoson4:** nono, no se acostó con Deidara; pero si con los que estuvieron en la fiesta/orgía que montó Dei para divertirse XD! E Ino le hubiera dado un par de golpes en su dura cabezota si no hubiera desaparecido del mapa XD!

**Zanzamaru: **Poco a poco lo va aceptando; y sí, es posible odiar más a Naruko XD! (por cierto, solo soy una escritora :'( ) nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**chris1501: **jajajaja, tranquila, yo también soy conocida por mi memoria de pez... (con excepción de los libros ·3·) y a mí me encanta que me digáis que os gusta mi fic porque me anima a escribir más y más! (si, lo sé, he tardado en actualizar, pero es cierto :'( ) y gracias por decir eso de mi primer lemon O/O nos vemos en el siguiente!

**SesshomaruSama:** nope, no se acuerda gracias a todo el alcohol consumido de la fiesta XD! Pero Sasuke le hará recordar poquito a poco :D bienvenida a mi fic!

**Icitzy:** *Llego toda colorada, también* yo también hacía tiempo que no pasaba ni publicaba... ¡Así que nada de estar avergonzadas! XD! ¡Alegría, alegría! Y cuídate las uñas, que al final no te quedaran para el último capítulo; ya en el próximo os adelantaré cuantos quiero hacer más o menos. :3 y estoy contenta que te haya gustado el lemon :D! nos leemos en el próximo!

**tephy:** hola hola! Bienvenida a la secta! Bueno, lo de actualizar va por temporadas por culpa de los exámenes de la uni... lo de seguir la historia, si tienes una cuenta en fanfiction y sigues la historia, cada vez que actualice te enviaran un aviso de mis actus. Y gracias por el halago O/O Siempre digo que, este tipo de frases, animan a l s escritor s, así que ¡Arigato! Nos leemos!

**Blablabla99:** Gracias O/O y, bienvenida a mi secta! XD! Me gusta que te guste mi historia y espero que la sigas leyendo (sin contar el retraso de la actu -.-) nos leemos!

**Belldandy:** ¡No pienso dejarlo olvidado! Si lo hago, ¿cómo podré divertirme? Dejándoos en la intriga, ver como os coméis el pelo, las uñas, os desangrais... ¡Me encanta! \^-^/ jijijijijiji y gracias por dejar el review, nunca dudes en dejar uno porque me los leo todos y los contesto todos; ¡siempre! (aunque me esté una hora contestando todos y cada uno ) tranquila, solo soy una quejica que luego os contesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja :)))) nos vemos en el próximo cap!

**Colorful Melodies: **Oh, lo va haber. Aunque haya algunos que no les guste ver como Sasuke se abre de piernas (ui lo que he dixo O/O) XD! Y, si Naruto no huyera, Sasuke no disfrutaría cazando y yo no disfrutaría ver como os volvéis loc s XD! Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Y ahora, los favoritos y los followers :**

natzumy08, cutie sora, Elizita, Luzydeath, Furanshisu15, Colorful Melodies, sasunarurlz4ever, Ciielo Riin, LuelNoir, Goodbye Sun, NeSLY, , Haruka Yagami, AliceChap Ice fujoshi1313, gianfrancorusherboy Andrea2ce, MaryRosaNegra, Luna Cristal, SesshomaruSama, Haruka Yagami, SalomeKassandra, Tia-Harribel-sama

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que el próximo no tarde tanto en escribirlo; y ya sabéis, decidme que os ha parecido, si os ha gustado o no y… ¡NOS LEEMOS! :3**


	13. Te a-

**Hellooooo!**

**He vueltooo! Feliz San Valentín+1 día XD!**

**Ayer estuve escribiendo hasta que mis padres me quitaron el ordenador porque estaba con la fiebre XD! Y yo: "Noooooo, que tengo que hacer un regalo de San Valentín a los del fic"! y ellos: "Ya deliras! A la cama!" así que, hasta ahora, no me dejaron acabar el capítulo -.-**

**También hay algo que me gustaría preguntaros (al final del fic) la cual me gustaría saber vuestra opinión (las mayores posibles XD)**

**Bueno, Naruto no es mío, es de kishimoto (con el cual hay una conversación pendiente)**

**Y, ahora, a disfrutar del capítulo!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Capitulo 13**

Ino inspiró con fuerza para darse el valor suficiente para abrir la puerta. Sabía que Shikamaru se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta porque le había escuchado trastear en la cocina. Respiró hondo y, cuando iba a abrir definitivamente la puerta, su móvil vibró en su mesa. Se giró y se acercó a él, dándole las gracias a quién fuera el que le hubiera enviado el mensaje por retrasar la aparición en escena en el salón. Tomó el teléfono y abrió el mensaje. Al ver que era de Naruto, creyó que sería para quejarse del moreno; pero quedó tan impactada con lo que le había escrito, que salió de su habitación olvidándose por completo de la vergüenza.

Al girarse, Shikamaru abrió la boca para romper un poco con el hielo incomodo que se había instalado en ellos; pero se encontró con el móvil de la rubia frente a su rostro en un parpadeo.

- Naruto no volverá hasta mañana. –el Nara parpadeó y miró el mensaje-. No sé que le hace el Uchiha a mi primo, pero cada vez estoy más a favor de su relación con él que con cualquiera que ha estado Naruto.

- "_Me quedo con Sasuke esta noche. Se buena en mi ausencia._" –leyó en voz alta Shikamaru-. Esto sí que es un enorme golpe de suerte...

- Y tan enorme... –Ino alzó su mano, de la cual, colgaba el collar de Naruto. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba el colgante de entre las manos de la rubia-. Se lo quité mientras se bañaba...

- Vale, esto ya es demasiado bueno... –se dirigió al cuarto de Naruto y empezó a desmontar el estante para coger los libros escondidos en uno de éstos-. No sé si esta oportunidad nos ha caído del mismísimo cielo o es una trampa; pero vamos a aprovechar toda ventaja que se nos ponga por delante.

- ¿Estás totalmente seguro de hacer esto? –le preguntó Ino, empezando a echarse para atrás-. ¿Y si no podemos callarnos lo que haya escrito en ese cuaderno? –Shikamaru la miró, con cuaderno ya en mano-. ¿Recuerdas el día del atrévete? –el moreno asintió-. Ni siquiera sé exactamente cómo se hizo esas cicatrices... y mucho menos las de su cara...

- El accidente que sufrió por salvar a Naruko –empezó Shikamaru, esperando hasta que Ino lo miró a los ojos-, nunca he creído que fuera un accidente.

- ¿Qué? –se acercó al Nara y miró a su alrededor-. ¿Qué?

- Naruto es muy ágil y tiene unos reflejos endemoniadamente rápidos; has tenido que darte cuenta al estar tan cerca de él...

- Claro, pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que no fue un accidente? –Shikamaru miró el librito y lo apretó entre sus dedos.

- Si en éste librito hay escrito lo que yo realmente creo que hay escrito... Naruto no debería haber dejado la terapia tan rápido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto se sentía realmente incómodo allí solo. Miraba la olla hervir con los espaguetis en su interior. Le había prometido a Sasuke que no haría ramen para cenar y, a regañadientes, le juro y perjuró que no haría su amadísimo ramen para su primera cena casera. Pero no le dijo que no pudiera hacer espaguetis; así que, más o menos, le había colado éstos para la cena.

El agua de la ducha dejó de correr y sintió como su cuerpo se ponía tieso de la tensión que sentía en el aire. Esperó a que abriera la puerta y saliera solo con la toalla... Gimió y se dio una bofetada mental por estar pensando eso en ése preciso momento. Pero...

- Sasuke con el pelo mojado y el torso cubierto por gotas de agua... –sus dedos hormiguearon al sentir una emoción que hacía años no sentía. Los frotó con el pulgar y sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mente-. No, no pienso volver a- ¡aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No te desbordes-ttebayo! ¡Maldita sea! –sacó la olla del fuego sin nada que cubriera sus manos-. ¡Quemaquemaquemaquema! –lo soltó y se fue directo a la pica para abrir la llave del agua fría-. ¿Por qué me he ofrecido si no tengo ni pajolera idea de cómo cocinar algo aparte de ramen?

- ¿Puede que quisieras que comiera lo que haces con tus propias manos? –Naruto se giró hacia el pasillo por el que se asomaba Sasuke, desnudo de cintura para arriba y con una toalla en la cabeza que restregaba contra su pelo-. A ver, ¿qué destrozo has-? –al verlo mojarse las manos y la olla echando constantemente nubes de vapor, supo lo que le había pasado-. ¿Te has quemado mucho, dobe? –Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y Sasuke le respondió con una sonrisa llena de superioridad-. ¿A qué viene esa mirada de "voy a matarte"?

- A nada. –cerró la llave y agitó las manos hacia Sasuke, salpicándole con las frías gotas de agua-. He hecho espaguetis. –Sasuke abrió la boca pero Naruto le interrumpió-. No dijiste que no pudiera hacerlos...

- Listillo... –se acercó a él y abrió uno de los armarios encima de su cabeza para sacar un bol-. Al menos, haz algo de verde también. –el rubio arrugó la nariz al escuchar la palabra verde.

- No me gusta lo verde...

- Eres como un crío... ¿Qué tiene de malo una ensalada?

- Comer lechuga es como comer papel mojado... –hizo que sus hombros temblaran al imaginarse comiéndose un trozo de lechuga mientras Sasuke ya había sacado todos los vegetales, el queso, el cangrejo y las aceitunas para hacer el bol de ensalada.

- ¿Y las zanahorias? –dijo, alzándola hacia él con una sonrisa pícara. Pero Naruto no lo miró y no pudo coger la indirecta del moreno.

- ¿Me ves cara de conejo? –gruñó, a modo de respuesta; abriendo todos los armarios hasta que encontró la lata de tomate.

- ¿Solo llevará tomate? –Naruto alzó el rostro hacia él, miró los espaguetis y la lata que sostenía y volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

- Puedo hacer unas salchichas, cortarlas y mezclarlas con los espaguetis. –dijo, soltando la lata y yendo directo a la nevera mientras Sasuke ponía los ojos en blanco por lo que acababa de decir su rubio. Hoy no estaba muy atento, por lo que veía, y el demasiado mal pensado.

- ¿Y las...? –tosió un poco al ver que su voz salía ronca-. ¿Y las aceitunas?

- No me importan. –se encogió de hombros y abrió la bandeja que tenía las salchichas-. ¿Dónde están las sartenes y el aceite? –Sasuke se lo señaló y el rubio siguió como si nada.

- ¿El cangrejo? –Sasuke ya se desesperaba por la poca atención del chico. Naruto inclinó la cabeza mientras se lo pensaba y vertía el aceite en la sartén.

- Mmmm, no está mal. Pero me gusta más cuando puedo destrozar su caparazón y chupar de las pinzas para sacar su carne. –Sasuke tragó el nudo que se le había formado y se preguntaba si el rubio no estaba haciendo aposta esos malditos comentarios de doble sentido.

- ¿El queso? –ya no intentó ocultar su voz enronquecida; parecía que Naruto prestaba más atención a la cocina que a él.

- Derretido. –soltó, con una risita-. Es más divertido manipular el queso sobre las tostadas o el pan. Y jugar con él. –Sasuke, para evitar soltar el gemido que se atascó en su garganta, se mordió el labio al imaginarse a Naruto con el "queso derretido". Tenía que estar haciéndolo aposta, seguro. Cortó una rodaja de tomate y la cogió entre sus dedos, observándola

- ¿Y el tomate? –se comió la rodaja y esperó la respuesta del rubio.

- Neutral. Si me los tengo que co-

Sasuke, no aguantándolo más, cogió a Naruto del brazo, lo volteó hacia sí y le besó con el sabor del tomate aún en su boca. Gimieron a la par cuando Sasuke juntó sus dos pelvis, comprobando que tanto él como Naruto ya estaban semi-erectos. Al sentir que Naruto entreabría sus labios, el moreno metió su lengua para ser empujada a su boca con la del rubio. "¿Qué demonios...?"

Naruto empezó a atacarle, haciendo que el moreno retrocediera hasta la mesa de la cocina y apoyarlo en esta. Cuando cortaron el beso, Sasuke parpadeó, asombrado del ataque del rubio, mientras Naruto inclinaba un poco su cabeza y le sonreía de forma pícara. Volvió a acerársele y lamió el mentón del moreno para lamerle un hilillo de saliva que le salía desde la boca. Al llegar a sus labios le dio un casto beso sobre estos y se giró hacia la sartén. Sasuke se quedó apoyado en la mesa unos instantes antes de sacudir su cabeza y mirar a la espalda de Naruto. "¡¿Qué demonios?!"

- Uau... ¿Por qué-?

- Has aguantado mucho, teme. –lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa pícara-. Si no hubieras saltado tú, lo habría hecho yo al segundo siguiente...

- Lo hacías a propósito. –afirmó, levantándose de la mesa. Y, al alzar el rostro, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Naruto le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja real, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes.

Ése simple gesto, calentó más a Sasuke que cualquier otra cosa que Naruto le hubiera hecho hasta ahora. Su rostro resplandeció como el de un inocente niño que acaba de ver los regalos de navidad bajo el árbol.

Sasuke sintió palpitar su corazón con mucha rapidez. Demasiada. Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, sonrojándole el rostro, y quiso tirarse por un precipicio al darse cuenta de que, Naruto, se había marcado bajo su piel. Ya sabía que le gustaba el astuto zorro rubio; pero, ahora, el gustar se quedaba corto. Muy corto...

Y, entonces, la realidad le golpeó. Si perdía a Naruto cuando se acabara el trato que hicieron, lo mataría. No literalmente; su cuerpo seguiría vivo, pero su corazón y mente...

- Oi, teme, ¿me escuchas? –Sasuke parpadeó y se fijó en los azules ojos de Naruto. El rubio frunció el ceño y le tocó la mejilla-. Hey, Sasuke. ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálido... –Sasuke retuvo la mano del rubio en su mejilla y le sonrió; pero Naruto vio que esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos...

- Estoy-

- Como me digas que estás bien, te meto el rodillo por el culo. –el moreno puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza-. Lo digo en serio, que- –Sasuke lo atrajo a un abrazo y lo mantuvo allí, entre sus brazos.

- Sólo acabo de tener una buena dosis de realidad. –Naruto juntó su frente con la de Sasuke, ya que era lo máximo que el moreno le permitía alejarse de él.

- ¿Realidad? –Sasuke fijó sus ojos en los de Naruto y éste se estremeció al verlos. Tanta intensidad en una simple mirada no era posible, pensó Naruto. Estaba atrapado en esos orbes negros que lo mantenían clavado entre los brazos y las piernas de Sasuke.

Y, tan rápido como mostró esa intensa mirada, se fue; siendo sustituía por un cálido beso, lleno de unos sentimientos que el rubio no llegó a comprender pero que le llegaron en lo más profundo de su pecho. Con la sartén ya lejos de crear un incendio, Naruto, ésta vez, se dejó llevar; y, esta vez, fue el que dio el primer paso.

Coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Sasuke y sintió como el vientre del moreno se encogía y su cuerpo se estremecía. Era raro que Sasuke se mostrara en plan sumiso. Incluso cuando era él el que estaba abajo, recibía órdenes del señor mandón. Al ver que se lo dejaba todo a él, decidió despertar al señor "falso-sumiso" con un muy buen mordisco en el cuello que lo hizo sangrar.

- ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué haces, usuratonkachi?! –al ver que había llamado su atención, Naruto besó la nariz respingona de Sasuke, sorprendiendo al moreno.

- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te gustaba que tus parejas atacaran y tuvieran tanto aguante para poder hacerlo hasta el amanecer y mucho más? –Naruto se acercó a la herida que le acababa de hacer para darle una suave lamida.

- Si... ¡hiiiiiiiiii! –chilló, Sasuke, al sentir que Naruto le apretaba con fuerza su pene.

- Entonces actúa –se alejó de él mientras tiraba de su brazo y lo conducía al cuarto de Sasuke-; porque no pienso ser el único que haga todo el trabajo hasta el amanecer. –el moreno parpadeó y sonrió con picardía; pero Naruto no lo vio. Sasuke se paró de golpe y tiró de Naruto hasta que chocó contra su pecho y pudo colar su mano en los pantalones y sus calzoncillos para cogerle la erección.

- ¿Quién empieza? –Naruto cogió la cabeza de Sasuke con su brazo y lo atrajo hacia su boca para poder recibir un increíble beso francés.

- Hoy me toca empezar a mí a darte por el culo. –soltó sobre los labios del moreno mientras los dos se dejaban caer en el pasillo, justo antes de entrar en la habitación de Sasuke.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El diario cayó de las manos de Ino en cuanto acabó de leerlo. La última entrada de ese pequeño cuadernito fue el día de su última visita a Shizune-sensei. Naruto tenía casi dieciséis años cuando le dio el alta para que dejara de ir a terapia con ella... O eso es lo que creía Shizune que hizo. Ino empezó a soltar más y más lágrimas, no pudiendo retenerlas más. Su llanto se escuchó por todo el piso y llegó a oídos de Shikamaru, quien se había leído antes el cuaderno para saber si era bueno o no dejárselo leer a ella; ahora veía que no debería haberlo hecho.

Shikamaru apretó con fuerza el vaso que sostenía al recordar lo que había leído con el caso relacionado del clan Raíz. Quería matar a un tal Sai del cual, solo sabía su nombre y que tenía una molesta sonrisa. Al no poder retener los pensamientos y el recuerdo de lo que había leído, el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos se rompió, desparramando por el suelo los cristales rotos y el zumo de naranja que iba a llevarle a la rubia.

- Qué problemático... –al no escuchar más los llantos de la rubia, se giró y la encontró en apoyada al marco de la puerta del rubio. Esta se sorbió la nariz mientras se restregaba los ojos con el reverso de su mano; como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Qué ha-ha sido-do eso-o? –preguntó entre hipidos. Shikamaru miró al suelo el vaso roto y luego a ella.

- Tu zumo. –Ino parpadeó mientras aún le caían lágrimas por las sonrosadas mejillas-. ¿Lo has acabado?

- Si... –miró el librito que sostenía y lo apretó con furia-. ¿Cómo… ¡Cómo pudo nuestro a-abuelo ser tan ca-capullo!? –tiró el cuaderno contra el suelo y lo miró con asco-. ¡Conmigo y con Naruto! –cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños-. Naruko fue la única que se salvó de la influencia Uzumaki... ¡Yo también querría matarla!

- No lo dices en serio. –dijo Shikamaru, molesto por lo que acababa de gritar la rubia-. ¿Hemos leído lo mismo o me he saltado alguna parte en donde Naruto volvía a tener los ideales de vuestro abuelo?

- No, pero...

- ¿Qué? –preguntó, acercándosele. Ino estiró el brazo hasta cogerle la manga y la apretó con fuerza.

- So-solo era un ni-niño. Un niño-o y unas pu-putas... –Shikamaru la atrajo hacia su pecho y dejó que se desahogara.

- Si... Ni siquiera me lo contó a mí... –apretó el abrazo sobre Ino y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Eso no es un castigo –dijo, entre hipidos-; es una tortura. Y todo por darse cuenta que, el que Naruko desapareciera, sólo era una gilipollez...

- Lo que no entiendo es –siguió Shikamaru, sin soltarla y besando la cabeza de Ino, consolándola-, ¿por qué vuestro abuelo estaba tan en contra de que se tuviera más de un hijo? –Ino se dejó proteger por los brazos de Shikamaru mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

- Siempre son hijos únicos. Los Uzumaki, me refiero. Así, no hay problemas en repartir la herencia. –se apartó un poco para ver a Shikamaru a los ojos-. Sólo uno recibe todo y sólo uno se convierte en el cabeza de familia. –Shikamaru frunció el ceño al ver una pequeña pega.

- Pero, tú eres la prima de Naruto. No significa eso que...

- Mi madre fue el fruto de una infidelidad por parte de mi abuelo. –confesó, alejándose de los brazos del Nara-. Por eso, nunca hubo problemas en relación a la siguiente cabeza de familia. Aunque mi abuelo también quiso matar a mi madre en cuanto ésta fue dejada enfrente de la puerta de la mansión con una nota de la amante de mi abuelo... –soltó una risita sin alegría para evitar que se le cayeran más lágrimas-. En realidad, yo no estaría aquí de no ser por Mito-baa-san; pero, aún así... –Ino se abrazó a sí misma al recordar la putada que su abuelo le hizo y como Naruto la rescató-. Hay cosas tan horribles tras esa familia... Si ya es duro ser un Namikaze imagínate ser también un Uzumaki.

- No –Ino lo miró con las lágrimas aún deslizándose por sus mejillas-, no puedo imaginar eso. Yo también tengo mi propia presión; pero Naruto tiene, por lo menos, diez veces más presión de la que yo tengo.

Shikamaru se deshizo la coleta que sujetaba su cabello y se lo peinó con los dedos con la atenta mirada de la rubia. Éste la miró y bajó sus ojos hacia los labios entreabiertos de Ino. Ésta, al ver hacia donde miraba Shikamaru, tragó el pequeño nudo que se le había formado de tanto llorar y eso fue el detonante.

Shikamaru cogió la cara de Ino por las mejillas y la acercó hacia sus labios, besándola con lentitud. Ino, en un principio, no sabía qué hacer hasta que se dejó llevar por la calidad de los labios del Nara. Dejó que la besara y, lentamente, fue correspondiendo el beso acercándolo hacia sí misma con los brazos rodeándole en cuello. Ésta sintió los dedos del moreno tanteando el dobladillo de su camiseta y, cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la piel de su vientre, sitió como algo vibraba.

Literalmente.

- Oh, eso es mío. –soltó Shikamaru sobre los labios de Ino. Sin apartarse de ella, contestó al móvil-. ¿Sí? –Ino escuchó un murmullo desde el otro lado del teléfono y se preguntó quién era el maldito imbécil que había estropeado aquél maravilloso momento-. Estaré allí en quince minutos. –colgó y se alejó de Ino-. Lo siento, me ha surgido un imprevisto. –le informó, colocándose su abrigo-. Debo irme.

Ino se quedó allí de pie, asintiendo como una tonta a la que le acababan de hacer una lobotomía, mientras Shikamaru recogía todas las cosas a su alrededor.

- ¿Podrás volver a ponerlo todo en su sitio? –Ino asintió automáticamente y no reaccionó hasta que volvió a sentir, levemente, los labios de Shikamaru sobre sus labios-. Nos vemos. –parpadeó y fue tras él a trompicones.

- ¡Ah! ¡E-espera! –gritó, cogiéndole por el abrigo-. ¡El veinticuatro! ¡¿E-estás libre?! –Shikamaru la miró por unos instantes antes de asentir-. ¿Irías conmigo a la fiesta doble de Naruto y Naruko?

- ¿Fiesta? –Ino asintió y esperó, ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta del moreno-. Claro. ¿A qué hora?

- ¿Seis y media aquí?

Después de asentir, Ino soltó el abrigo de Shikamaru y dejó que se fuera; y, tras cerrar la puerta, la rubia se dejó caer en el recibidor de la entrada. Se apretó las mejillas con las palmas de las manos y notó que, estas, estaban ardiendo. Sabía que no era una verdadera cita lo que le acababa de pedir al Nara; pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella se lanzaba a pedir algo así de parecido a un chico. Y, entonces, como una niña, soltó una risilla y se acarició los labios.

Su primo no era el único que tenía problemas con las relaciones; y, ahora, los dos podrían haber encontrado algo por lo que podría valer la pena luchar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke gruñó al sentir la siguiente estocada del rubio. Podría ser él el que recibiera; pero el moreno no iba a permitir que Naruto lo llevara por dónde él quería.

El Uchiha apartó las manos del rubio de sus caderas y lo obligó a que se tumbara para que el pudiera controlar cuando la polla de Naruto entraba y salía de él. El rubio gimió e intentó volver a tener el control de la situación; pero Sasuke apretó con más fuerza sus dos agarres.

- Oye –gimió Naruto-, se supone que soy yo el que- –Sasuke aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas al subir y al bajar, dejando a Naruto sin habla.

- ¿El que debe controlarme? –gruñó, acercándose a los labios entreabiertos del rubio-. Oh, no, mi zorrito. El que me abra de piernas ante ti no significa que me deje controlar con facilidad. –Naruto, algo molesto, alzó su cuerpo para sellar los labios del moreno con los suyos, obligándole a seguirle y a que se olvidase de controlar la situación. No duró mucho-. Buen intento, guapo. –Sasuke volvió a apretar la polla de Naruto y éste gimió.

- Teme... ¡Déjame correrme! –Sasuke lo miró y empezó a reírse, haciendo que Naruto se volviera loco con la vibración de la risa del moreno-. Oh, Kami...

Sasuke cabalgó al rubio hasta que le dejó conseguir lo que le había exigido; aunque el moreno no llegó a la tan ansiada liberación que el rubio había obtenido. Se levanto de las caderas del rubio, sacándose de su trasero el pene medio-erecto de Naruto, y le abrió las piernas. Aprovechando el semen que había soltado Naruto, con dos de sus dedos, empezó a lubricar la entrada del rubio, alertando a éste de lo que le iba a hacer.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que-?! ¡Oh. Mi. Madre! –Naruto perdió la razón en cuanto sintió la invasión a su entrada.

- Espero que no pienses ahora mismo en ella. –le dijo, lamiendo el interior de uno de sus muslos-. Me cabrearía...

- ¡Baka! ¡Es mi madre! ¡Y soy- hiiii! –Sasuke se había metido todo el miembro de Naruto en la boca, volviendo a despertarlo, mientras seguía moviendo los dedos en el interior de Naruto.

- Perdona, ¿decías? –dijo, lamiéndole una gota de presemen que empezaba a salir.

- ¡Qué te den! –gritó, intentando alejarse del moreno.

- Ya me has dado, rubito. –le dijo, acariciando su propio trasero-. Y aún te siento dentro de mí.

- ¡Aaaarrgh! ¡Vale ya-ttebayo! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! –Sasuke paró todo lo que le estaba haciendo y lo miró, serio, apretando su rostro en uno de los muslos del rubio.

- ¿Hacerte el qué? –Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero lo quitó al ver la cara del Uchiha. Alargó uno de sus brazos y esperó a que Sasuke se estirara hasta estar a la altura de su rostro. Cuando lo hizo, le besó el cuello y lo abrazó.

- Hacerme así, tan...

- ¿Qué?

- ...tan imbécil. –gruñó-. Tan diferente de lo que quiero ser. –Sasuke no dijo nada y pensó que no lo habría oído. Entonces, sin decirle nada, lo embistió con fuerza hacia su interior. ¡Tú! ¡MALDITO TEME! –rugió, con los dientes apretados.

- Se así. –Naruto lo apartó de su cuello y lo obligó a mirarlo-. Se diferente a lo que quieres ser. –volvió a embestir y Naruto casi pierde el hilo de la conversación.

- ¿Por qué? –Sasuke empezó un vaivén que aumentó la velocidad, volviendo loco al rubio y haciendo que olvidara de lo que estaban hablando.

- Significa que me muestras tu verdadero yo...

Sasuke no supo si lo escuchó entre los jadeos, los golpes contra su trasero y el rechinar de los muelles de su cama; porque, cuando acabó por correrse en su interior y conseguir que Naruto se corriera otra vez, éste se desmayó en su colchón, relajado.

El moreno bebió la imagen del rubio durante unos minutos antes de salirse de él para ir a buscar un paño mojado y limpiarlos a los dos. En cuanto acabó, se tendió al lado de Naruto y lo acercó a él. Inspiró su aroma y sintió que se relajaba. "Si supieras lo que me haces..." Apretó los brazos que rodeaban a Naruto y así se durmió, no queriendo dejar ir a la persona de la que se había enamorado y la que quería que se enamorara de él.

Para su desgracia, había aprendido de mala manera lo que las chicas y otros chicos que habían ido tras él sentían cuando eran rechazados emocionalmente pero no físicamente. Era la peor sensación que alguien debería sufrir.

Y, ahora, le tocaba a él.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto no recordaba en dónde se encontraba cuando abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio, fue un pecho. El pecho más bien formado que hubiera visto jamás. Luego, vio como unos brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza y lo apretaban contra ése pecho. Primeras señales de haber tenido sexo confirmadas. Miró uno poco más hacia abajo y confirmó las segundas señales. "Sip, sexo seguro que he tenido." Alzó el rostro y, todo lo que vivió ayer, le vino a cámara rápida. "Sexo con Sasuke... y no me siento acorralado." Lentamente e intentando no despertar al moreno, se enderezó en la cama y bebió la imagen del moreno. Sasuke se acurrucó más contra las almohadas, buscando calor, haciendo sonreír a Naruto. Acarició la mejilla que no estaba contra el cojín y luego hizo ademán de besarla. Pero se detuvo a tiempo. "Pero, ¡¿qué cojones estoy haciendo?!"

Se levanto de la cama y buscó algo con lo que cubrirse antes de volver a fijar la mirada en el rostro dormido de Sasuke. El rubio lo observó, sintiendo sus dedos hormiguear. Quería plasmar el rostro de Sasuke en un papel; pero una fotografía era demasiado banal. Miró hacia el escritorio del moreno y encontró una libreta, un lápiz y una goma con facilidad. Al Uchiha sólo le faltaba escribir etiquetas por todo su cuarto. Sin hacer ruido, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y empezó a mover la punta del lápiz por encima del papel; creando algo, por primera vez en seis años, que no estaba relacionado con la arquitectura.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke alargó el brazo, buscando el calor de su rubio. Pero, al no encontrarlo empezó a desperezarse hasta que la voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

- Espera, no te muevas. –escuchó, aún con los ojos cerrados-. Dame unos minutos.

El moreno frunció el ceño e abrió los ojos, encontrándose a un semidesnudo Naruto sentado en la silla de su escritorio con una libreta sostenida por sus piernas y su mano. ¿No le dolía estar de cuclillas sobre la silla? Sasuke se movió y recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Naruto.

- Te he dicho que no te movieras.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó mientras volvía a ponerse como antes.

- Dame unos minutos y lo verás... –y siguió con la libreta. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, confundido, pero le hizo caso.

Unos quince minutos después, lo que a Sasuke le pareció dos horas, Naruto sonrió a la libreta y, sin mirarlo, le dio permiso para que se moviera. Algo molesto porque Naruto le sonriera de esa forma a lo que había en la libreta antes que a él, ya que nunca había recibido una sonrisa tan cariñosa por parte del rubio, se acercó a él, aún desnudo, y miró lo que tenía al rubio tan encandilado. En cuanto lo vio, la pequeña rabieta desapareció.

Era él. Naruto sonreía a una imagen de él dormido.

- ¿Sabes? Si mostraras éste tipo de rostro por la calle, tendrías a todo el mundo a tus pies. –le dijo, firmando el dibujo al pie de la hoja-. Sin excepción.

- ¿Tengo que permanecer dormido para que estés a mis pies? –Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia Sasuke, quien lo miraba con un sentimiento que se le escapaba a Naruto. Volvió a fijar la mirada en el dibujo y se recostó bien en la silla, dejando caer sus piernas.

- ¿Por qué quieres que permanezca contigo con tanto ahínco? –Sasuke le giró y fijó sus ojos en él.

- La verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué tú no quieres? –Naruto volvió a evitar los ojos del moreno.

- No es fácil estar conmigo.

- Nunca es fácil estar con alguien.

- Conmigo es mucho peor.

- ¿Porque vas al psicólogo?

- Porque no estoy bien. –lo miró y Sasuke quiso meterlo en una caja llena de algodones con una cerradura, de la cual, él sería el único que tuviera la llave para que nadie nunca pudiera tocarlo u encontrarlo-. Nunca he estado bien. Y, si te quedas conmigo, si realmente me conoces hasta el más mínimo secreto que hay escondido en el lugar más recóndito de mi cabeza, no querrás más estar conmigo. Te lo aseguro.

Sasuke se arrodilló ante él y le levantó el rostro para que lo viera. Le acarició las mejillas marcadas antes de juntar sus labios para un suave piquito.

- Nadie está del todo bien dentro de su cabeza. –le aseguró-. Todos tenemos algo que acarreamos en nuestro interior que es malo. –Naruto rechinó, sacándole una sonrisa burlona a Sasuke-. ¿Qué?

- Pareces mi psicóloga. –gruñó, reclinándose en la silla-. Ahora mismo, no quiero un sermón de tres al cuarto que puedo conseguir pagando cien Ryōs la hora.

- Yo quería tener un revolcón mañanero, pero me retuvieron en la cama porque me querían dibujar. –Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no creyéndose lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿En serio me vas a hablar de sexo ahora?

- Algo más profundo, en realidad. –el rubio lo miró y suspiró.

- Me voy a arrepentir, pero, ¿a qué te refieres con algo más profundo?

- Hay una manera muy bonita de decir follar o tener sexo. –Naruto frunció el ceño antes de poner los ojos en blanco al comprender de lo que hablaba.

- Oh. No. –el rubio se levantó de la silla, tirando la libreta por el suelo y empezando a recoger su ropa mientras se la iba poniendo.

- Maldita sea. –gruñó mientras se rascaba la cabeza-. Naruto. –lo llamó, siguiéndolo.

- ¡De Naruto nada! –le gritó, señalándolo con el dedo índice-. ¡Nuestro trato se ha acabado! ¡Me da igual que falte un mes, me da igual! ¡No-no puedes decirme eso! ¡NO!

- Yo no te he dicho nada. –suspiró, quitándole la camisa de su alcance.

- ¡Lo insinuaste!

- ¿El qué? –Naruto apretó los labios, no queriendo decir la respuesta-. Vamos, ¡dilo! Prefiero que te burles de mí a que no quieras reconocer que puedo ir en serio contigo.

- ¿Burlarme? –Naruto frunció el ceño y Sasuke apartó la mirada de él-. ¿Por qué me burlaría? Si no lo quiero reconocer es... –él también apartó la mirada del moreno y murmuró tan bajo que Sasuke casi no lo oye-... es porque precisamente tú irías en serio conmigo...

Sasuke alzó su rostro y lo miró, no creyéndose que realmente lo hubiera tomado en serio con sus sentimientos. Una sonrisa, llena de verdadera alegría, se extendió por sus labios, poniendo al rubio inquieto y haciéndole sonrojar.

- Hey, usuratonkachi, te a- –Naruto corrió hacia él para impedir que dijera esas malditas palabras que no quería oír. Sasuke le frunció el ceño y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

- Que te crea no significa que quiera que me las digas, teme. Guárdatelas hasta el momento oportuno. –Naruto quitó lentamente las manos de la boca del moreno y suspiró, aliviado, al ver que no iba a confesársele.

- Las oirás, dobe. –Naruto hizo girar sus ojos, resignándose con que no las oiría hoy-. Bueno, ¿desayunamos?

El rubio parpadeó, sorprendido por el cambio de tema, y soltó una carcajada; pensando, muy en el fondo de su mente, que ya no tenía modo alguno de escapar del moreno.

Que, esa, había sido su última oportunidad para alejarlo de él.

La última oportunidad de verdad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto se despertó cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara... otra vez. Se dio la vuelta en el colchón para poder volverse a dormir; pero unos brazos lo retuvieron en el sitio... otra vez. Gruñó y mordió al dueño de esos brazos que lo habían estado abrazando durante las últimas siete noches que había pasado en aquella casa.

Sasuke dio un bote y miró a Naruto, quien se estaba dando la vuelta para volver a dormirse. Pero, al hacer eso, la sabana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo dejó entrever su culo marcado por mordidas del moreno y por la esencia de éste.

Con esa simple imagen, el Uchiha quería arrancarle toda la sabana de encima y hacer el amor con él cómo lo habían estado haciendo estos últimos días. Se dejó caer para atrás en su cama y dejó pasar la mordida a traición del rubio. La última semana había sido el mismísimo paraíso para él. Si tuviera que morir, que lo mataran; ya que, esos días, había podido ver tantas cosas del dobe tirado a su lado.

No sabía si Naruto se daba cuenta de sus propias acciones; pero él no sería el que lo corregiría. Lo que le dijo el Nara hacía un mes y medio era cierto; Naruto lo abrazaba cuando menos se lo esperaba. Incluso en público. No sabía si había sido porque un grupo de chicas se lo habían quedado mirando o no; lo cierto es, es que le daba exactamente igual. Estar con el rubio le parecía tan natural y tan correcto...

Se giró hacia Naruto y volvió a abrazarlo, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. Sasuke se rió y se apretó más hacia su rubio. Sabía que le gustaba que estuvieran en contacto aunque siempre recibiera ése tipo de respuestas...

- ¡O-TTO-TO! ¡Buenos di-! ¡Oh, vaya! –Sasuke fulminó a su hermano, quién había entrado a su cuarto dando un portazo contra la pared, desde la cama mientras Naruto se enderezaba del susto en la cama-. ¿Interrumpí?

- ¿Qué interrumpiste? –preguntó Deidara, llegando al umbral de la habitación-. Oh, vaya. ¿Cómo está, señor Uzumaki? –Naruto gruñó ante el título y se levantó de la cama, no importándole su desnudez ni lo que iba deslizándose por entre sus piernas. Ante ése espectáculo, Deidara se puso rojo mientras Itachi se relamía los labios-. E-esto...

- No vuelvas a llamarme "señor" o te patearé el culo. –le amenazó Naruto. Entretanto, Sasuke se le acercó por detrás y los cubrió a los dos con la misma sabana, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

- Y tú deja de ir mostrando tú desnudez ante cierto hombre que se te echaría encima si no estuviera ya comprometido. –Naruto cogió el miembro medio erecto de Sasuke, sin que los dos hombres frente a ellos no se daban cuenta-. Oi...

- Sé cuidarme de mí mismo, teme. Así que –se salió de entre los brazos del moreno y pasó por en medio de sus dos espectadores cómo si fuera vestido y no desnudo y, ahora, también medio erecto-, cuida de tu propio culo que yo cuidaré del mío propio.

Los tres hombres vieron como el rubio desaparecía de su campo de vista, estupefactos. Deidara miró por el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Naruto y luego miró a Sasuke, quien miraba como un bobo enamorado el pasillo.

- Van bien las cosas, ¿eh? –Sasuke miró a Deidara y le sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó del todo a sus ojos azabaches.

- No tanto cómo querría que fueran las cosas, pero mejor que hace un mes atrás. –Sasuke se dio la vuelta, soltando la sabana, y empezó a buscar ropa que ponerse.

- Y... ¿su familia? –el moreno miró a la pareja de su hermano con una ceja enarcada, no comprendiendo del todo lo que quería preguntarle-. Ya sabes, no les importa que...

- ¿Qué estemos juntos? –Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se puso los pantalones-. No del todo, aunque su abuela me las hace pasar canutas en el hospital a veces.

- No se está refiriendo a la rama Namikaze, ottoto... –el moreno cogió una camiseta y miró a su hermano-. Los Uzumaki saben algo de vosotros dos; sino, no nos hubieran invitado a la fiesta de ésta noche...

- Mito-baa-san está contenta con que esté saliendo con Sasuke. –dijo Naruto, apareciendo con unos pantalones que le había cogido a Sasuke en el baño, secándose el pelo-. De hecho, le parecía una descortesía que no le invitara yo a la fiesta de ésta noche. –echó una mirada a los tres hombres en el cuarto de su novio y les sonrió con cinismo-. Aunque, sinceramente, preferiría permanecer aquí follando toda la noche que ir a esa estúpida fiesta medio cumple de Naruko y mío, media navidad. –miró a Sasuke y le sonrió-. ¿Qué te parece el plan? –el moreno se acercó a él y le golpeó la frente con los nudillos.

- No vamos a hacer ése feo. Confórmate con que nos iremos en cuanto te canten el cumpleaños feliz. –Naruto chistó ante ése acontecimiento.

- Maldita sea, había olvidado eso...

- ¿Tu cumpleaños? –preguntó la pareja mayor a la vez.

- Seh, hubo un pequeño incidente cuando éste estaba cerca... –miró a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados y éste le besó la mejilla, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara y molestara-. ¡Deja eso-ttebayo!

- Nah, me gusta cómo te pones. ¿Desayunamos? –y, dicho eso, se fue a la cocina.

- ¡Teme! –gritó, yendo tras él-. ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡OI!

Sin moverse de donde se habían quedado plantados, Itachi y Deidara se observaron, un tanto alucinados, por lo que acaban de ver.

- Vaya con tu hermano... –soltó Deidara-. Ha logrado algo increíble.

- ¿Mi ottoto? Yo creo que Naruto es el que ha logrado algo increíble. –los dos se miraron, aún con los ojos en blanco-. Nunca había visto a Sasuke mostrar afecto frente a otros después de los seis años.

- La primera vez que lo conocí y cuando lo volví a ver, ése zorro amarillo actuaba como un verdadero zorro que está huyendo de los cazadores furtivos. Cada poro de su piel desprendía desconfianza hacia todos y cada uno de los seres humanos. –los dos parpadearon y se rieron-. Vaya par de idiotas...

- Si. –Itachi besó a Deidara y éste se sonrojó-. Pero creo que les irá bien el estar juntos...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ino iba de un lado para el otro ya vestida para la fiesta de aquella noche. Miró hacia la habitación de Naruto, vacía, igual que toda aquella semana, y volvió a tirarse del pelo. ¿Dónde se había metido su primo durante toda aquella maldita semana? Ni sus padres ni su hermana sabían su paradero y, cuando intentaba contactar con Sasuke, éste no le contestaba a sus llamadas para saber qué había sucedido después de la última noche. ¿Y si realmente había huido para no ir a la fiesta? Soltó un chillido y volvió a marcar el número de Naruto.

- ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme, pesada? Hay quinientas trece llamadas perdidas y doscientas setenta y dos de esas llamadas son tuyas. –soltó una voz tras ella. Ino se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Naruto con traje y corbata. ¡Traje y corbata!

- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué demonios...? –el rubio se atusó la chaqueta del traje mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación-. ¡¿Dónde coño te has metido estos días?! –el rubio la miró, sorprendido por la pregunta de su prima.

- He estado con Sasuke. –ésta parpadeó, no creyendo lo que acababa de oír-. Te dije que me quedaba con él-

- ¡UNA NOCHE! –le gritó, desesperada, tirándose otra vez del pelo-. ¡Sólo una noche, Naruto! ¡¿Sabes lo que hemos pasado por tu inesperada desaparición?! ¡Creí que habías huido! –Naruto bufó mostrando que ésa opción no había desaparecido de su mente.

- No me tientes que aún estamos a tiem- ¡¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí?! –gritó, al entrar a su cuarto, el cual estaba repleto de regalos de todos y cada uno de los tamaños posibles-. ¡Mi habitación!

- Ah, sí, eso han sido tía Kushina, Tsunade-baa-chan y Naruko... –Ino parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza-. ¡Eso ahora no es lo importante!

- ¡¿Dejaste que entraran?!

- ¡Si hubieras cogido mis llamadas lo hubieras sabido!

- ¡Eso-!

- Eso fue mi culpa, Ino. –dijo otra voz, tras ellos-. Le escondí el móvil durante toda la semana. –los dos primos se giraron hacia Sasuke, quién llevaba un traje igual al de Naruto a diferencia del color de la corbata. Éste la llevaba azul claro, a conjunto con los ojos de su primo mientras Naruto llevaba una negra azabache. Si nadie se daba cuenta de que esos dos estaban juntos, las corbatas se lo dirían.

- ¿Y te lo permitió? –Sasuke sonrió con pícaramente a los dos primos, los cuales, se estremecieron al ver ése gesto por parte del moreno.

- Se enfadó, pero lo tuve lo suficientemente entretenido cómo para que se olvidara de él. –Naruto se acercó a él y le desató la corbata para empezar a atársela de nuevo.

- Me entretenías porque no podías quitarme las manos de encima. –apretó el nudo y tiró de la corbata hacia él para poder besarle-. Ahora, ayúdame a buscar mí colgante de entre toda ésta montaña de cajas, por favor.

- Sigo sin entender por qué es tan importante ése collar. –Ino se estremeció ante la verdadera función del pene azul de Naruto y, entonces, recordó lo que leyó en los cuadernos escondidos en el interior de los estantes de las estanterías-. En primer lugar, ¿por qué te lo quitaste? –preguntó el moreno, empezando a mover todas y cada una de las cajas allí amontonadas en la habitación-. Y, ¿por qué cojones tienes tantos regalos?

- ¡Deja de quejarte-ttebayo y busca! Todos y cada uno de estos regalos irán a beneficencia. –Sasuke lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

- Ni siquiera sabes lo que hay en ellos.

- Me da igual. Nunca he sido de regalos desde hace algunos años.

- ¿Descubriste que Papá Noel eran tus padres demasiado pronto? –lo picó Sasuke. Naruto alzó el rostro hacia él y el moreno se enderezó.

- Algunos regalos pueden estallarte en la cara. –Ino sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que Naruto se refería al "regalo" que le dio su abuelo-. Por eso, no me gusta mucho recibir regalos. Sea de quién sea. –Sasuke apartó los ojos de Naruto y el rubio tuvo un mal presentimiento-. ¿Qué has hecho?

- Bueno-

- ¡Hey, Ino! ¿Estás lista? –preguntó la voz del Nara desde la entrada.

- Eeeh, ¡a-aquí Shikamaru! –los tres escucharon las pisadas del Nara acercándose hasta que lo pudieron ver en el umbral de la habitación del rubio.

- ¿Y todos estos regalos?

- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Naruto paso saltando por entre los regalos hasta situarse al lado de Sasuke. El recién llegado los observó, no pasándosele el detalle de las corbatas.

- Vengo a buscar a Ino para ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. –los tres vieron como Naruto se estremecía ante la mención de la fiesta.

- Tú, el primero que evita meterse en problemas, va de buena manera a la mismísima boca del lobo... ¿Por qué? –Shikamaru lo observó y, sin Naruto saber que esas palabras llevaban un sentido oculto, le dijo:

- Para cuidar tus espaldas de esa boca del lobo, amigo. –Sasuke pasó el brazo por los hombros de Naruto y lo acercó a él.

- Conmigo tiene más que suficiente protección- ¡Ay! –el moreno miró a su pie, bajo el de Naruto, y luego a Naruto.

- Deja de ser un gruñón-ttebayo. Shikamaru es totalmente hetero y yo no voy a serte infiel, teme. –volvió a mirar a Shikamaru y, con una sonrisa que les llegó a su prima y su amigo de la infancia a lo más profundo de sus corazones se lo agradeció-. Gracias por guardarme las espaldas, Shikamaru. Esto, ¿podrías ayudarnos a buscar mi colgante entre toda ésta maraña de cajas?

- ¿Tú colgante? –preguntó Shikamaru, no queriendo que Naruto sospechara de que sabía en dónde se encontraba su collar.

- ¿Estás buscando tu colgante? Yo sé dónde está. –soltó de repente Ino, dejando a los tres chicos con los ojos en blanco.

- ¡¿Y por qué no nos lo has dicho antes?!

- ¡Creí que habías dicho bogavante!

- ¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Y crees que lo hubiera encontrado en mi habitación?!

- Con todo lo que te han comprado, no me extrañaría que hubiera uno metido por ahí...

- Ino...

- Toma, tu colgante. –Naruto se lo quedó mirando y luego a Ino.

- En serio, ¿cómo has podido confundir bogavante y colgante?

- ¡¿Lo quieres o no?! –Naruto se lo arrebató y se lo puso, escondiéndolo bajo la camisa.

- Gracias. –Naruto no entendía qué le pasaba a Ino con él; pero en cuanto estuvieran los dos solos de nuevo, la acorralaría.

- Entonces –los dos primos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a sus respectivas parejas-, ¿ya estáis listos?

**Continuará…**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Yyyyy fin. Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Nuestra parejita ya empieza a ser pareja de verdad XD! Y vamos descubriendo más cosas de Naruto y su pasado oculto ~~~ Y se nos está creando otra parejita en la historia! Jijijijiji. La pregunta que os quería hacer era si os importaría que hiciera también algo más centrado en Ino y Shika o lo sigo haciendo como hasta ahora; pequeñas escenas de ellos dos en las que veamos algo o intuyamos algo. Ya me diréis :***

**Y, ahora, las answers de los reviews:**

**Natsuki Akagami:** No te hiciste daño ¿verdad? XD! Bueno, aquí tienes más ShikaIno Naru/Sasu/Naru Aquí ya os voy mostrando más cositas del pasado de Naruto y los estereotipos de su familia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! :D

**natzymy08: **en el siguiente capitulo sabremos todo lo de la fiesta ya que será todo sobre la fiesta de navidad/cumple y el que se olvidaran del cumple… hice unos malos cálculos así que tuve que hacer que se olvidaran ·_·U así que mea culpa :P nos leemos!

**Lady Beatriz:** es un conjunto de cosas que hicieron y no hicieron; y el compromiso Hyuga no fue ni la mitad de lo que le hicieron. Nos vemos en el próximo!

**Darkela**: Bienvenida a mi secta. Intento que sigan en el mismo ritmo; pero a veces, es necesario que actúen un poco diferente porque necesitan serlo. No me tomo estos reviews mal, sino que me gusta que me deis vuestras opiniones porque me ayudan a reflexionar y revisar cosas; así que no te sientas mal, sino, gracias por el review y tu punto de vista :)))) espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo!

**Moon-9215:** Gracias :) espero que te haya gustado la actu! Nos leemos!

**4LonelySouls: **RCP! Tranquila, no soy médica pero creo que sé como hacerla XD! Y no hace falta que vayas a la luna, que sino, no podrás leer mis actualizaciones ·3· y, bueno, intentan arreglar las cosas con Naruto pero ya veremos si haré que Mito salga airosa… muahahahahahahahaha! Nos leemos ;)

**Chris1501**: ya se ha dado cuenta; pero no se lo va a dejar tan fácil a Sasuke para que se le declare jijiijijiji pero Naruto ya no tiene escapatoria alguna con Sasuke. El Uchiha está acorralando al zorro contra la pared jejejeje :3

**Amante-animei:** Mmmm, realmente no pensé que hubiera un mensaje tras lo que escribí de lo de la puerta. Peeeero si, por qué no, ¿no? XD! Y ha habido más lemon… jijijiji, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap :D nos leemos!

**Zanzamaru:** Si, puedes odiarla y ya sabes que es lo que ha pasado :P y Naruto se ha tirado ya a la piscina.

**Ana Reiko:** Bienvenida a mi secta jijijijiji, y me encanta que te haya gustado mi fic y que te lo hayas leído en un solo día XD habrá más escenas Narusasu pero, como ya has visto, el señorito siempre lleva el dominio de la relación :P jejejeje espero que te haya gustado la continuación :) nos leemos!

**Ambu:** jajajajaja, no fears! Además, han acabado acostándose ·3· como tenía que ser! Hasta el próximo!

**SashaMorita: **Aquí está la continuación! Sé que he tardado un poco pero, como ya he dicho, finales y enfermedades -_-# nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Aria: **A veces es mejor dejarlo para el dia siguiente XD! A no ser que decida borrar el fic... ·_· NAH! XD! A ver si éste te lo lees cuando lo veas o al día siguiente... mmmm, que será será XP nos escribimos!

**ziotzae: **aquí tienes más! A mí me gustan los dos así que los iré poniendo a los dos. Pero Sasuke, de una manera u otra, hará que Naruto no lo domine como él quiere XD! Espero que éste te haya gustado también! Nos vemos :3

**Nyanmaru lover****: **es bueno que haya tardado un poquito porque así me has escrito :3 que no os dé vergüenza escribirme porque me pongo muy contenta cuando veo que me escribís. Gracias por seguirme y por tu review. Nos seguimos leyendo :3

**Y hasta aquí las answers, ahora los fav/fol:**

souse Nekiri-chan chris1501 Ana Reiko hanna20 akitarumy kierinahana Mayayue ziotzae geshika-san Darkela Mia Nix Ana Reiko SashaMorita

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Decidme que os ha parecido (tanto bueno como malo). Chao chao \^o^/**


	14. Shiratori

**Helloooooooo! ¡No morí! ¡Aquí estoy de vuelta! \^o^/**

**Siento haber tardado tanto; pero se me han juntado cosas de la uni con cosas personales bastante graves y, junto a ellas, éste capítulo. -_-# Lo he empezado tres veces y he cortado, quitado y cambiado tantas escenas que me volvía loca y me quedaba en blanco.**

**Bueno, ya está aquí el capítulo y ¡Hemos llegado a los 100 Favoritos con el último cap! Muchas gracias por apoyarme *-* Este fic no sería nada sin vosotr s!**

**Bueno, antes de empezar, voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones del capítulo por si algún no sabe alguna de las palabras del capítulo.**

**_Shiratori_****(el título del capítulo) es el juego de las palabras encadenadas en japonés el cuál debes encadenar la última sílaba con una palabra que empiece con ésta misma hasta que no se te ocurra otra palabra o la encadenes con una palabra que acabe con n.**

**_Brocon_****: complejo de hermano XD!**

**Y aquí se acabaron las aclaraciones, ¡a leer! :3**

**Btw, Naruto no es mío, pero estoy haciendo trámites para que lo sea y cambiar el final ·3·**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Capitulo 14**

Naruko quedó embelesada en cuanto entró en el salón de la casa. Era tan grande que, más que salón, parecía una sala de baile como las del siglo dieciocho. Todo era brillante y hermoso. El árbol de navidad en el centro de la habitación se alzaba hasta el techo mezclándose con las arañas en el techo, las cuales parecían soltar pequeñas gotas de diamantes imitando una lluvia eterna de agua sólida, y combinando la decoración del abeto, lleno de adornos bañados en oro, con el dorado de la habitación le daba al lugar, según Naruko, un parecido a los bailes de princesas de las películas que ella veía de pequeña... a excepción de todas y cada una de las armas colgadas en todas las paredes. No entendía como un sitio tan bonito estaba decorado con más de treinta tipos diferentes de armas que parecían estar en buen funcionamiento. Aparte de ése pequeño detalle, la pequeña de los Namikaze empezaba a sentirse como una princesa en su cumpleaños.

Dio una vuelta sobre su eje; mirando a su alrededor. Era una fiesta de cuento de hadas...

Se paró en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba sola en el cuarto aparte de los camareros. Miró a la mujer y al hombre que la observaban; ella con una leve sonrisa y él con el ceño fruncido. Sintió que alguien le rozaba el hombro y se calmó al ver que era su padre. Suspiró y se acercó a él; intentando ocultarse un poco de la pareja que los observaban.

Kushina avanzó hacia ellos sin miedo y sonrió; primero a su cuñado y luego a su madre. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y Mito avanzó hacia ella con los brazos un poco extendidos.

- Kushina, sigues igual de guapa que la última vez que nos vimos. – Kushina aceptó el abrazo y se quedó allí, entre los brazos de Mito Uzumaki, la cabeza de la familia, para luego observarla con un dejo de nostalgia.

- Kaa-san, ha sido mucho tiempo... –Mito posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Kushina y ésta se acercó más al tacto de su madre.

- Demasiado. –Kushina le sonrió con ternura a su madre y Mito empezó a sonreír antes de que las interrumpieran.

- Si no es muy impertinente, Mito-san, ¿por qué ahora? –soltó en un bajo gruñido, Tsunade, acercándose hacia el grupo en el centro del salón-. Ahora se interesa por sus nietos cuando, hace unos años, la familia Uzumaki iba a dejar a Naruto morir en aquella cama de hospital...

- Okaa-san –soltó Minato, sonriendo hacia Tsunade-, hoy no.

- No mandes callar a tu madre, jovencito. –interrumpió Jiraya-. Yo también pienso lo mismo que ella...

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Mito-sama. –concordó Inoichi mientras ponía la mano sobre el hombro de la cabeza de la familia-. Sólo debería haberse reunido con él y-

- Naruto nunca pondría un pie en esta casa a menos de que se le obligara a venir. –soltó, con tranquilidad, Mito-. Por eso la fiesta. –miró a Naruko, aún al lado de su padre-. No te ofendas, querida, estoy muy contenta de verte otra vez en persona –le dijo, acercándose a Naruko-, pero a quién quiero ver con mayor ahínco es a mi nieto. ¡Y su pareja! –gritó, abanicándose-. ¿Quién iba a decir que ese pilluelo cogería a uno de los más aclamados solteros y lo haría su novio?

- ¡Vaya! A mi ottoto le haría mucha gracia escuchar eso. –soltó, Itachi, quién iba al frente, con Deidara, seguido por sus padres. Mito se dirigió a la familia Uchiha y se inclinó, saludándolos.

- Saliste del mercado, Itachi-kun, y tu hermano se convirtió en el siguiente objetivo de las madres para casar a sus hijas.

- Tampoco es que seamos tan importantes. –siguió Itachi, con una sonrisa-. Sólo somos unos chicos con buena genética. –se giró hacia su madre y le besó la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Para crearte hicieron falta dos, muchacho. –Itachi miró a su padre y amplió su sonrisa.

- Lo sé; pero, reconócelo, sacamos la belleza de mamá.

- Y la astucia de los negocios de vuestro padre. –siguió Mito.

- Pero hace falta más que astucia para sacar adelante la empresa de hardware que cree a partir de una pequeña apuesta con Kisame Akatsuki.

- Par de idiotas... –soltó por lo bajini Deidara.

- ¿Te refieres al dueño del restaurante? –preguntó Naruko, quién había permanecido a un lado, pasando inadvertida por los allí presentes, para observar con atención los acontecimientos de las tres familias frente a ella.

- Kami... –Deidara se acercó a Naruko y esta retrocedió un poco-. Si no supiera que Naruto es mayor, hubiera jurado que eras su gemela.

- El parecido es realmente increíble. –asintió Itachi, acercándose a los dos rubios-. Pero tienes que reconocer que los ojos de Naruto son algo inolvidable comparado con los de ella.

- Y los de billones de personas que viven en éste planeta. –bufó Deidara-. Naruto es muy difícil de olvidar...

- ¿De qué conoces a Naruto-nii-chan? –Deidara miró a Naruko y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- Oh, bu-bueno, yo... D-de una fiestecita que monté en mi casa... jejejeje... –el rubio miró a todos lados menos a Naruko, quien hizo un mohín por la simplicidad de la respuesta del rubio frente a él.

- Dejemos ésta conversación en pausa. –pidió Mito-san, mirando hacia la entrada del salón por dónde iban apareciendo los invitados-. Hoy es un día para celebrar muchas cosas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke y Shikamaru esperaron, apoyados, en la barandilla de la escalera de la puerta principal mientras Naruto e Ino seguían sacando las mismas figuras en el "Piedra, papel y tijeras". Por lo visto, antes de poder entrar al salón, anunciaban a la gente que llegaba tarde para que todo el mundo supiera que habían llegado, por fin, a la fiesta para poder saludar o hablar con el recién llegado en algún momento dado.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de sacar lo mismo que yo-ttebayo?! ¡Ya pierde de una vez!

- ¡No quiero ser la primera en entrar! ¡Paso!

- ¡Piedra, papel, tijera! ¡Piedra, papel, tijera! ¡Piedra, papel, tijera! –cantaron los dos primos, sacando lo mismo una y otra vez.

- Ah, qué problemático. –Sasuke soltó una carcajada ante la queja del Nara.

- Yo lo encuentro divertido. –Naruto, al escucharlo, lo fulminó con sus ojos mientras Sasuke le mostraba la sonrisa burlona que tanto le molestaba. Un gemido por parte de la rubia atrajo la atención de los tres, haciendo palidecer a Naruto.

- He ganado... ¡He ganado! –gritó Ino, saltando de alegría y casi cayéndose al suelo por el hielo formado en la acera. Shikamaru la sostuvo e Ino le sonrió, agradecida, para luego señalar a su primo con altanería-. ¡Chúpate esa, zorrito!

- Ya te la devolveré, ya-ttebayo... –Sasuke le sonrió y le tendió el brazo-. Ha sido culpa tuya, teme. –gruñó, cogiéndole el brazo, para luego subir las escaleras siendo seguidos por una alegre Ino y un preocupado Shikamaru.

- No es mi culpa el que me fulminaras con los ojos mientras Ino cambiaba su elección para ganarte con trampas. –soltó, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras Naruto ponía los ojos en blanco ante la confesión de Sasuke. Se giró hacia su prima, quién le sacó la lengua.

- Tú... Tramposa taimada, hija de-

- ¡Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka junto a sus acompañantes, Sasuke Uchiha y Shikamaru Nara! –Naruto se giró hacia el salón lleno de gente y ojos puesto en ellos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y miró hacia atrás, sopesando las posibilidades que tendría de salir corriendo...

- ¡Naruto-nii-chan! –"_Adiós posibilidades..._" Naruko se acercó corriendo mientras su vestido de fiesta se agitaba a cada paso que daba. Naruto soltó el brazo de Sasuke y se acercó a su hermana, cogiéndola al vuelo en cuanto ésta saltó hacia él.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Naruko. –soltó, sonriéndole y haciéndola sonrojar.

- I-igualmente, Naruto-nii-chan. –le besó la frente y la soltó cuando Sasuke se acercó a ellos.

- Felicidades, Naruko. –al verlo, Naruko le frunció el ceño y se fue a saludar a Ino y Shikamaru. Naruto lo miró y luego a Naruko-. Creo que está enfadada porque le he quitado a su querido Onii-chan.

- Dudo que sea eso- –Sasuke revolvió el pelo de Naruto y éste lo apartó.

- Eres un inocentón... –dijo para luego alejarse en dirección a su familia.

- Oi, Sas-

- Naruto-nii-chan, Otto-san y Okaa-san nos esperan allí.

Naruto siguió la dirección en la que había señalado Naruko y se estremeció al ver que no sólo estaban sus padres, Tsunade-baa-san y Ero-jii-san. El rubio se estremeció y su mente le gritó que huyera; pero su cuerpo no respondió a ninguna de las órdenes que oía en el interior de su cabeza. Sintió cómo todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y sudar frío hasta que sintió unas manos en su espalda baja. El rubio parpadeó y miró a sus dos lados: Ino y Shikamaru lo habían sacado del mundo de pesadillas en el que se había metido él mismo. Suspiró y les dio un amago de sonrisa a los dos para que supieran que ya había vuelto. "_Más o menos..._"

Respiró hondo y contó hasta diez antes de dar un paso en dirección a las dos ramas de su familia y enfrentarse a una pesadilla en carne viva.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke miró a su rubio desde la distancia y sintió una punzada llena de culpabilidad al ver la reacción de Naruto en cuanto posó sus ojos en los miembros de su familia. Por suerte, su prima y el Nara lo vieron a tiempo y le calmaron... "_Más o menos..._"

Dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Naruto vaciló un par de veces y, en algún momento a Sasuke le pareció que lo buscaba. No hizo nada para que éste lo viera aunque ganas no le faltaran. Antes, el piso, el rubio le hizo prometerle que no se metería en sus asuntos familiares a no ser que Naruto se lo suplicara de rodillas. "_¡No hasta que me ponga de rodillas y te lo suplique con lágrimas en los ojos!_"Esas habían sido las exactas palabras de su rubio. Aceptó el trato; pero sólo porque el zorro astuto se lo hizo jurar en medio de una de sus mamadas. Una media sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

"_Debilidades como esas, me harán perder más de una que otra discusión..._" De repente, sintió un enorme peso encima de él que casi lo tiraba contra el suelo del salón si no hubiera sido porque, Sasuke, tenía buenos reflejos. Miró por encima del hombro al culpable que casi lo humilla frente a toda la gente allí presente. "_¿Por qué no me sorprende?_" pensó, al ver (al menos la mitad) la cara de Itachi pegada a su mejilla mientras su boca dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola mi adorado y esquivo ottoto. –Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa al escuchar la palabra "_esquivo_"-. A Dei y a mí no nos ha gustado eso de que huyerais por patas esta mañana en cuanto nos hemos despistado un momento... –los brazos de Itachi rodearon el cuello de Sasuke y empezaron a ahogarle-. Queríamos ayudaros a escoger vuestros trajes, Sasuke; ¿por qué te crees que estábamos allí? –Sasuke forcejeó con su hermano hasta que se soltó lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

- ¿Y tú por qué crees que hemos huido? –salió de entre los brazos de Itachi y lo encaró-. ¿No entiendes cuando sobras en una situación o qué? –Itachi se lo quedó observando, con esa sonrisa que Sasuke tanto odiaba, hasta que, por encima del hombro de su hermano, vio a Deidara negar con la cabeza; respondiendo por Itachi-. ¿Por qué pregunto?

- No hacía falta que huyerais, Sasuke. –dijo Deidara, situándose al lado de Itachi-. Solamente debías decirnos que nos fuéramos y-

- E Itachi hubiera berreado como Suigetsu cuando a éste le prohíben comer dulces.

- ¡Yo nunca berreo! –gritó, el susodicho, justo al lado de los tres, asustándolos.

- ¿Suigetsu? –soltó, anonadado, Sasuke, con una mano sobre el corazón-. ¿Cómo-?

- Oh. Kami. Sama. –soltó otra voz que conocía Sasuke muy bien. Se giró hacia a ella y vio a Karin, junto a Juugo, acercándose a ellos-. ¿Puedo decirte que estás-? ¡Pillado! –gritó la pelirroja, señalando la corbata de Sasuke mientras éste enarcaba una ceja, confundido-. Es Naruto, ¿no? También he visto su corbata; a conjunto con tus ojos. –suspiró-. Es el único por el que te dejaría escapar definitivamente y...

Sasuke desconectó de la conversación y miró hacia abajo la corbata. Naruto había sido el que se la había escogido y había insistido en ello. Así que, complaciendo el pequeño capricho del rubio, aceptó llevar esa corbata. Y, ahora, se daba cuenta de que, efectivamente, los dos iban acorde a los ojos del otro. Era una maldita marca de posesión que había pasado totalmente por alto y no pudo evitar sonreír al comprender que, Naruto, su zorro astuto, estaba marcando territorio con ése trozo de tela azul.

- Oh, vaya. –soltó Deidara, mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de ternura mientras Sasuke escondía su bobalicona sonrisa tras la tela azul-. No lo habías notado. –Sasuke negó con la cabeza y miró en dirección al rubio, quién acababa de llegar en dónde estaba su familia-. Inteligente para unas cosas...

- ...ignorante para otras. –acabó Juugo, sintiéndose contento por Sasuke y por cómo suponía que les iba la relación a ése par de locos atolondrados.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando Naruto se encontró cara a cara con Mito-baa-san, sintió que hiperventilaría. Con una de sus temblorosas manos, buscó la de Ino y ésta se la cogió; sintiendo los temblores de ella también. Mentalmente, empezó a contar hasta tres para salir corriendo de allí junto con su prima, hasta que Shikamaru saludó a la familia entera; cortando la tensión.

- Buenas noches. –los dos rubios miraron a Shikamaru como a su salvador e, inconscientemente, se situaron tras el moreno-. Deseo que estén pasando una buena velada. –Mito-san dio un paso al frente e inclinó la cabeza.

- Muchas gracias, Nara-san. Rezo por que mis nietos no le causen muchos problemas.

- Sabe perfectamente que son un par de problemas con patas; así que, lo que debería decirme es, siento que estos dos cabezas-huecas te causen tantas molestias. –todos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras Mito empezaba a reírse a carcajadas.

- Tiene toda la razón, Nara-san. Entonces, niños, ¿no vais a saludar a vuestra abuela? –Ino, con algo de renitencia, al final soltó la mano de su primo y se acercó a ella mientras Naruto se mantenía en el mismo sitio en el que se había clavado. Mito lo observó y extendió una mano hacia él-. ¿Naruto? –Naruto rechinó los dientes y empezó a dar un paso para atrás; pero lo retuvo una mano.

- Considérese afortunada de que Naruto-kun esté en esta casa, Uzumaki-sama. –Naruto miró a Shizune parada a su lado y, en ése mismo instante, quiso pedirle mil y un perdones por haber sido tan idiota con ella-. El que la vaya a tocar o a hablar... –chasqueó la lengua-... lo veo muy improbable. –Mito fulminó a la psicóloga con sus ojos antes de dirigirse a ella.

- ¿Quién se cree que es usted para-?

- Es la psicóloga de Naruto. –soltó Tsunade, haciendo que toda la atención recayera en ella-. Pensé que, si mi nieto tenía que soportar todo esto –dijo, señalando toda la escena de la fiesta-, necesitaría más de un aliado para que lo protegieran de ti. –Naruto suspiró y agradeció el gesto de su Obaa-chan.

- No soy un demonio, Tsunade. –gruñó Mito-. ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en tacharme cómo tal?!

- No pienso que seas un demonio, pero te le acercas.

- Tsunade, serás-

- Basta ya las dos. –soltó Naruto, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo el que hubiera hablado e interrumpido a Mito-. No es momento para montar espectáculos. –miró hacia el salón y encontró a Sasuke, quién lo observaba desde la distancia. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a su familia-. Vamos a disfrutar de ésta velada sin incidentes y –miró a Mito directamente y ésta se estremeció-, después de ésta noche, olvídame.

Y, con esas palabras, se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección al baño sin ver que Mito había alzado el brazo para retenerlo un poco más frente a ella.

Miró hacia el moreno y éste se escabulló entre la gente para seguirlo. Apretó los puños y los dientes; mientras, en su interior, intentaba controlarse a sí mismo para no echar a correr. Ya llamaba bastante la atención apareciendo en una de las fiestas de su abuela y, además, ser uno de los anfitriones de ésta, como para llamarla aún más.

Al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró a Sasuke ya dentro. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, puso el seguro y se apoyó en ella, suspirando. Miró a Sasuke y éste enarcó una ceja, esperando una explicación que Naruto no tenía corazón para explicar en ése mismo instante.

- No ha ido muy bien. –no era una pregunta. Naruto negó, dándole la razón, y Sasuke suspiró-. Una palabra tuya y al segundo siguiente estamos en la moto; huyendo a toda velocidad. –Naruto sonrió al recordar cómo lo había traído y como todos los aparcacoches quedaron anonadados al ver la moto y cómo él bajaba de ésta.

- No me tientes... –Naruto alzó el rostro al verse obligado por una de las manos del moreno que acariciaba su mejilla para calmarlo con el roce de su pulgar.

- El tentarte es mi única arma. –Naruto enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Y la seducción? –Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- ¿Segunda arma? –Naruto sacudió la cabeza. Sasuke tenía muchas cosas que podría utilizar en su contra; pero no sería él mismo el que se las dijera.

- Lo que digas, teme.

Giró la cabeza hacia el espejo en el momento justo para ver el beso que Sasuke le propinó por encima de la oreja mientras el moreno sonreía. Naruto se estremeció ante la imagen y se la grabó a fuego en uno de los lugares más recónditos de su mente para poder dibujarla más adelante en el nuevo cuaderno que compró; el cual estaba bajo llave a la vista de Sasuke sólo para torturar al moreno.

Una sonrisa llena de ternura empezó a dibujarse en sus labios antes de desaparecer al notar que una mano, helada, se había colado bajo su camisa. Jadeó y miró a Sasuke, quién le sonreía con picardía; como si supiera algo que Naruto no le gustaría oír. Entonces, Sasuke estiró su corbata para que la viera y empezó a acariciar el la tela de color negro; provocando un rubor incontrolable en el rubio. "Oh. Mierda."

- No sabía que los zorros fueran territoriales... –Naruto apartó la mirada de la de Sasuke. Éste rió por la actitud del rubio.

- No sé de qué me hablas... –Sasuke soltó la corbata de Naruto y acercó los labios a los de él; pero cuando sus alientos ya estaban mezclándose, alguien golpeó la puerta.

- ¿Hola, hay alguien? –Sasuke, agotado de que siempre interrumpían sus mejores momentos con Naruto, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su rubio, haciéndole reír.

- Ea, ea. –soltó, entre risas, Naruto mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza a Sasuke-. ¡Ya salimos! –gritó a la gente tras la puerta-. ¡Cosas del corazón! –Sasuke le golpeó con el puño en el abdomen, no muy fuerte, provocándole más risas a Naruto.

- ¿Estás mejor? –Naruto dejó de reírse y volvió a mostrarle a Sasuke aquella sonrisa que, últimamente, aparecía más seguido en el rostro del rubio.

- Más o menos. –dijeron los dos a la vez. Naruto le pellizcó el brazo y lo obligó a apartarse un poco de él para poder abrir la puerta del baño.

Ninguno de los dos podía quitar la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ino miraba el camino por el que Naruto había desaparecido; preguntándose si estaría bien. Sintió que alguien le cogía de la mano y miró a Shikamaru. Empezaba a gustarle que el moreno mostrara esos pequeños gestos de afecto hacia ella. Empezó a inclinarse hacia el hombro del Nara cuando la voz de su medio-abuela la llamó.

- No sabía que vosotros dos habíais empezado a salir, Ino. –la rubia miró desde su abuela a Shikamaru hasta sentir su cara quemar.

- B-bu-bueno... es... bueno... –entonces, soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la mente mientras alzaba el dedo-. ¡Somos amigos con derecho a roce! –en cuanto esas palabras salieron de sus labios quiso tirarse en un pozo.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron Inoichi, Naruko, Tsunade y Kushina.

- ¡Nonononononononono! ¡Amigos sin derechos! ¡Amigos sin derechos! ¡Amigos s-!

- Vale ya, Ino. –suspiró, Shikamaru, tapándole la boca a la rubia-. Agravas el problema en vez de resolverlo. –el Nara miró a todos los allí presentes y suspiró otra vez. "_¿Por qué me meteré en estos líos?_"-. Por el momento, somos sólo amigos. –Ino ensanchó los ojos al escucharle. "_Por el momento... Por el momento... Por el momento... Entonces, ¿significa que...?_"-. Ahora, si nos disculpan, ésta señorita y yo nos uniremos a los demás bailarines.

Ino siguió a Shikamaru a la pista de baile mientras éste miraba a los demás bailarines para empezar a seguir los movimientos de los demás invitados. Ino lo observaba, un tanto embelesada por la actitud tan caballeresca del moreno y, interiormente, se empezaba a preguntar si Shikamaru sería el que la haría feliz como Sasuke hacía feliz a Naruto. El moreno la pilló observarlo y, antes de que Ino pudiera dar una excusa de su escrutinio, Shikamaru atrapó sus labios. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, no creyéndose lo que estaba pasando en frente de todo el mundo.

En ése momento, pensó en Naruto, quién la había salvado de algo que aún la marcaba psicológicamente mientras él nunca fue salvado y arrastraba sus marcas visible e invisiblemente. La diferencia entre él y ella en esos momentos era que ella seguía siendo sumisa ante la presión social mientras que a Naruto le daba igual lo que pensaran de él; pero, para poder soportar aquella presión, el rubio había creado un alter ego contrario a su verdadera personalidad.

Ella no quería ser otra persona para poder hacer lo que quería.

Miró a Shikamaru, quien había dejado de besarla y, entonces, fue cuando se dejó llevar. "_¡A la mierda todo y todos! Nadie me estropeará más algo que quiero hacer solo porque otros digan que está mal._"

Ino pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza del Nara y lo acercó otra vez hacia ella para, ésta vez, besarlo con todo lo que era ella; dándole igual los jadeos y los cuchicheos que empezaba a escuchar de la gente.

En ese instante, en ese beso entre ellos dos, era donde quería estar y nadie le iba a impedir permanecer en su paraíso particular.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto se había quedado boquiabierto por la escena que protagonizaban su prima y su mejor amigo. No sabía desde cuándo, ése par, habían empezado a ser tan cercanos... Tan íntimos.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a Sasuke y a él pero no quiso apartar la mirada del beso tan sensual que tenían Ino y Shikamaru. Un silbido proveniente de los recién llegados le confirmó que ellos tampoco podían sacar los ojos de aquél par.

- Vaya con Ino. –soltó Karin, reconociéndola Naruto-. Nunca pensé que se atrevería...

- Ya somos dos.

- Puede que quiera rebelarse. –Naruto miró a Sasuke, quién se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes; dejar de ser buena y preocuparse por lo que piensen los demás. –Naruto miró a Ino, quién sonrió a un anonadado y rojísimo Shikamaru.

- Puede que tengas razón... –miró en dirección a sus dos familias y sonrió al ver la ira en Inoichi antes de volver a Ino-. Realmente, ella es muy fuerte...

- ¿Y esa cara de pena? –sonrió como un pilluelo antes de soltar la bomba hacia Sasuke-. No será que tienes envidia por el beso de tu prima, ¿no? –preguntó Suigetsu, tensando al por la pregunta. Naruto miró de Shikamaru a Sasuke y soltó una carcajada al ver la ansiedad crecer en el Uchiha.

- Por raro que parezca, nunca vi a Shikamaru más que a como un amigo.

- ¿No intentaste nada con él? –siguió Karin-. Qué raro; porque es bastante mono. –Naruto empezaba a no poder aguantar la risa cuando miraba a Sasuke. El moreno estaba a punto de estallar.

- Chicos, dejadlo ya. –les advirtió Juugo. Los dos amigos de Sasuke miraron hacia él y dieron un paso para atrás para evitar cualquier desliz de su parte; pero no contaron con Itachi.

- ¿No te masturbaste pensando siquiera en él? –preguntó, pasando un hombro por encima de Sasuke, no viendo el peligro-. O algún que otro sueñ- –antes de poder acabar la frase, Itachi ya se encontraba en el suelo sujetándose la entrepierna mientras Naruto se reía a carcajada limpia-. ¿Po-por qué, ottoto? –alargó la mano hacia Sasuke sin conseguir llegar a rozarlo-. Yo te quiero...

- Eres el último al que quiero escuchar diciéndome eso. –miró a Naruto, quién ahora lloraba de la risa sin haber escuchado su indirecta. "_Por lo menos se ríe..._"

- Sasuke, deja de agredir a Itachi en la entrepierna. –le regañó Deidara-. No solo lo castigas a él cuando lo agredes ahí. –Naruto ahora tenía que sujetarse en una de las columnas mientras se apretaba el estómago por la risa.

- Entonces contrólalo. –gruñó el moreno, mirando a Naruto-. Nunca se entera cuando parar.

- Los dos sois iguales. –soltó Juugo, ganándose una mala mirada del moreno-. Inteligentes para unas cosas ignorantes para otras. –Sasuke se sonrojó y miró a Naruto, quién le había cogido del brazo para acercarlo a él y besarle en la mejilla; recibiendo exclamaciones, chillidos y jadeos de todos y cada uno de los presentes. Pero el rubio no les hizo caso alguno.

- Deberías centrarte en que ahora, gracias a tu testarudez, si no eres tú el que está en mi mente, la mayoría de las veces no puedo tener una erección. –le susurró. Sasuke empezó a alegrarse hasta que analizó una parte de la frase.

- ¿La mayoría de las veces? –gruñó y, al ver que los labios de Naruto temblaban, supo que le estaba provocando a posta. "_A ése juego pueden jugar dos._"-. Oh, me gusta esta canción. –soltó, sin siquiera prestar atención en que la canción llevaba un buen rato sonando. Cogió el brazo de Naruto y lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oi, Sasuke! ¡Suéltame! –empezó a forcejear Naruto-. Sa-su-ke.

Cuando llegaron en medio de la pista, Sasuke se giró hacia él y lo atrajo para poder seguir el ritmo de los demás bailarines; quienes los observaban con incredulidad a excepción de Ino y Shikamaru. La rubia estaba divirtiéndose con la situación en la que se encontraba su primo.

Sasuke no tardó en coger el ritmo y obligó a Naruto a hacer la parte de la chica; cosa que no le pasó desapercibido al rubio hasta que, en medio del baile, hizo un cambio de tornas que a Sasuke no le importó hacer. Siguieron bailando, cambiando los papeles de tanto en tanto, sorprendiendo a los demás bailarines cuando uno levantaba al otro o lo tiraba para atrás.

Ino soltó alguna que otra risita cuando pasaban por su lado en medio de una batalla de roles. Naruto hizo girar a Sasuke para luego ser él al que levantaban en el aire y caer al suelo otra vez. Tiró a Sasuke hacia atrás y, cuando lo iba a levantar, vio unos zapatos parándose en frente de ellos. Al levantar el rostro, palideció.

- Mito-baa-san. –Naruto miró a Sasuke quién empezaba a perder el equilibrio.

- Oi, dobe, levántame. –cuando empezó a hacerlo, los dos perdieron el equilibrio, precipitándolos al suelo-. Ouch, ¿estás bien, usuratonkachi? –Naruto miró a Sasuke y luego a su abuela, quien enarcaba una ceja mientras sus labios temblaban.

- Si, si. Estoy bien. –miró a Sasuke y éste le gruñó.

- Entonces, si no quieres hacerlo en medio de la pista de baile, será mejor que te apartes de encima. –Naruto se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en la frente al moreno antes de enderezarse y ayudarlo a él a ponerse de pie.

- Sasuke Uchiha, si no me equivoco. –Sasuke miró a Mito y luego a Naruto, quien lo miró sin transmitirle alguna negativa o advertencia.

- No se equivoca... ¿Uzumaki-san? –Mito dio un giro de muñeca mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Mito está bien. –se giró, en dirección al resto de la familia, y caminó hacia ellos-. Hablemos.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y éste se encogió de hombros al ver que no podía evitar la interacción de Sasuke con sus familias. Esquivaron a los bailarines que intentaban seguir con la rutina cómo si no pasara nada aunque en realidad sí que pasara. Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto vio que Ino dejaba de bailar y arrastraba a Shikamaru con ella para llegar junto a él con el resto de la familia.

Al llegar, todos miraron a Sasuke y luego a Naruto. El rubio sintió empequeñecerse hasta que el moreno le cogió de la mano para alentarlo y tranquilizarlo. Mito los miró de uno al otro y esperó escuchar los gritos y las quejas sobre el linaje de la familia Uzumaki y su reputación.

- Eres muy guapo, ¿lo sabías? –al escucharla, las piernas de Naruto se volvieron mantequilla. No cayó al suelo porque Sasuke lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo volvió a su sitio-. Más que tu hermano, diría yo.

- Mito-sama... –la llamó Inoichi, algo sorprendido por la primera frase de Mito-. No es el momento...

- ¿Quién dice que no es el momento para alabar al novio de mi nieto? –movió la mano, restándole importancia a las palabras de su yerno-. Sólo quiero saber su historia.

- ¿Historia? –preguntaron a la vez Ino y Naruto-. ¿Qué historia?

- La historia de cómo se conocieron, claro está.

Naruto empezó a palidecer mientras Ino soltaba un jadeo. El rubio sintió que Sasuke empezaba a temblar... ¿de miedo? Miró por el rabillo del ojo y lo que encontró, le despertó sus instintos asesinos. Sasuke temblaba porque ya casi no podía aguantarse la risa mientras él estaba allí, sufriendo.

- ¡Oi, teme! –se giró, agarrándole de la solapa del traje y acercándole a su rostro-. Yo no le veo la gracia a todo esto. –gruñó bajo para que no los escucharan mientras Sasuke se moría de la risa.

- Lo-lo siento. ¿Mito-san? –ésta parpadeó, saliendo de la estupefacción en la que habían entrado todos al ver la reacción del rubio para con el moreno-. Es mejor que todos se queden en la inopia sobre este tema.

- ¿Es tan poca cosa que no nos la queréis contar? –preguntó Naruko, mirando mal a Sasuke.

- No, Naruko. –negó Ino con una risa inquieta-. El problema no es ése; te lo aseguro.

- Entonces, muchachos –soltó Jiraya, pasando sus brazos encima de Naruto y Sasuke; sorprendiéndolos-, si no nos van a contar nada, iremos a empinar el codo. –empezó a arrastrar a la pareja con él (la cual intentaba soltarse del agarre del mayor), antes de detenerse y mirar por encima del hombro-. ¿Minato?

- Si, si. –soltó el susodicho-. Ya voy. ¿Shikamaru?

- ¿Yo también? –el rubio le sonrió con ternura antes de seguir a su padre y la pareja.

- Me harías un gran favor si nos acompañaras. –el moreno miró a Ino y ésta le sonrió; dándole el visto bueno.

Cuando los cinco se fueron, Ino miró a su familia frente a ella y sintió pánico de estar a solas con todos ellos. Por suerte, Karin apareció de la nada y se la llevó lejos del peligro.

Al llegar junto a la familia de Sasuke y sus amigos, tuvo la rara sensación de que ahora estaba en deuda con el moreno; hasta Karin se lo confirmó: Sasuke la había enviado a por ella. Soltó una risita y le deseó a Sasuke toda la surte que fuera posible entregar para que, esa noche fuera la mejor noche de los dos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando Naruto consiguió zafarse del agarre de su abuelo, miró a Sasuke y éste le devolvió la mirada; no entendiendo por qué los habían arrastrado fuera de la vista de los demás. Al mirar al frente, el rubio reconoció el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Lo había utilizado decenas de veces para huir de la mansión sin que su abuelo se diera cuenta. "_Hasta que me siguió..._"

Para Naruto, aquél camino era como la puerta hacia el pasado encerrado en su mente y en su pequeño diario escondido de todo el mundo. Cogió el colgante, encerrándolo en su puño y empezó a sentir que éste empezaba a pesar toneladas; cada secreto que el pequeño cristal podía revelar, era una tonelada añadida. Una mano lo sacudió y lo hizo mirar a su derecha, encontrándose con la mirada confundida de Sasuke. Parpadeó y le sonrió. El moreno parpadeó también, embelesado por la sonrisa de Naruto, y, antes de poder preguntarle que le pasaba por su rubia cabeza, éste golpeó su hombro contra el suyo y siguió a los tres que encabezaban la marcha. Sasuke no entendía que le pasaba a Naruto (aparte de la presión de encontrarse en la boca del lobo con toda la gente maquinando en contra de él), pero ya se lo cuestionaría después.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a una puerta tapiada con tablas de madera y clavos. Sasuke pensó que parecía sacado de una película de terror de serie B, cuando se dio cuenta de que los Namikaze y el Nara, se dirigían a la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces.

Y de que el padre y abuelo de Naruto llevaban un par de palancas en las manos.

- Esto, ¿señor Namikaze? –Minato miró a Shikamaru mientras le sonreía con una inocencia poco creíble-. ¿Por qué lleva una palanca?

- Para poder sacar a mi hijo de aquí. –soltó, clavando la punta del hierro contra la primera fusta que mantenía la puerta tapiada-. Vigila que no venga nadie, Shikamaru.

- ¿Es por eso que estoy aquí? –Jiraya y Minato le sonrieron antes de asentir. El moreno suspiró y se fue hasta el inicio del pasillo, murmurando-. Vaya familia problemática. ¿Por qué me meteré en éste tipo de líos? No aprenderé nunca...

Naruto vio como su mejor amigo se alejaba antes de volverse hacia su progenitor y su abuelo; quienes iban sacando ya la segunda tabla de madera.

- ¿Por qué? –los dos se detuvieron y miraron a Naruto, esperando a que continuara-. ¿Por qué me sacáis de aquí? –los dos se miraron antes de mirar a Naruto otra vez.

- Porque no quieres estar aquí, niño. –soltó Jiraya para luego volver a su trabajo. Minato le dio su palanca a Sasuke y se acercó a su hijo.

- Ésta es la mejor manera de que nos perdones.

- ¿Perdonaros? –frunció el ceño, confundido por las palabras de su padre.

- Se nos olvidó tu cumpleaños, Naruto. –soltó, deprimiéndose por las palabras que acababa de soltar-. No merezco ser padre... ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de celebrar uno de los días más felices de mi vida? –Naruto sintió su cara enrojecer al escuchar la risita de Sasuke y el lamento de su abuelo-. Por eso, lo mejor que podemos hacer por ti es ayudarte a huir y ayudar con el regalo. –en cuanto dijo esas última palabra, la puerta tapiada se abrió; dando al parking.

- Vaya casualidad. –soltó Sasuke enseñando las llaves de su moto-. Menos mal que hemos venido en moto, ¿eh? –Naruto parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, no creyéndose lo que pensaba.

- Lo sabías. –Sasuke solo sonrió y salió por la puerta.

- Feliz Navidad. –soltó antes de alejarse de su campo de visión. Naruto se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Tu noviecito nos llamó ayer y nos pidió ayuda para poder huir de la fiesta en cuanto Mito lo invitara a hablar con ella.

- ¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho? –Naruto se acercó a la puerta y miró a Jiraya.

- Os hubierais ido mientras cantaban el cumpleaños feliz. –soltó Minato-. Sasuke nos pidió ayuda para que no te sintieras obligado a hacer lo que no quisieras hacer.

- Y aceptamos porque estábamos de acuerdo en que, el estar aquí, no es porque lo hayas elegido tú.

- Indirectamente, Mito-san te ha obligado a venir. –acarició la mejilla de Naruto y éste saltó, no esperándose el contacto de su padre-. Así que vete. Ya entretendremos a tu madre y tu hermana.

- ¿No lo saben? –jadeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Tsunade tampoco... –soltó Jiraya, estremeciéndose-. Deséanos suerte, chaval. –Naruto puso una sonrisa nerviosa al imaginarse el escándalo que montarían las mujeres Namikaze.

- Siento causaros tantos problemas...

Y con esas palabras, siguió a Sasuke fuera de la casa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruko saludaba con sonrisas escuetas y leves movimientos de cabeza a toda la gente que, al parecer, la conocía sin ser ella consciente de su existencia. Suspiró, después de su último saludo, y le dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa que tenía entre sus manos. Arrugó la nariz al sentir las pequeñas burbujitas bajar por su garganta y empezó a toser sin parar.

Se apartó de la pista, en la que la gente empezó a bailar un tipo de baile ambientado en los siglos pasados, para poder evitar miradas curiosas y burlas de las chicas más jóvenes que la habían mirado mal sin siquiera conocerla.

Una mano le acarició la espalda mientras frente a sus ojos llorosos, que emborronaban su visión, apareció un pañuelo que tomó sin dudarlo un momento.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor, señorita? –cuando Naruko sintió que el ataque de tos había remitido, asintió y miró al chico que la había ayudado.

El cabello negro del chico le recordó al del estúpido Uchiha que no paraba de perseguir a su hermano y pensó que sería pariente cercano a él; pero la sonrisa en sus labios y la palidez de su piel hicieron descartar la posibilidad de parentesco familiar con ellos; los Uchiha nunca la sonreirían de aquella manera.

- Estoy bien. –respondió algo seca-. No estoy acostumbrada a las bebidas con burbujas.

- Siento oír eso, ya que pensaba invitarla a otra copa.

- No te molestes... esto...

- Sai Shimura. –se presentó el moreno, inclinándose un poco a modo de saludo-. Soy invitado de tu hermano. –Naruko parpadeó y miró a los lados en busca de su Naruto.

- Lo siento, mi padre y mi abuelo se lo han llevado hace un rato a no sé dónde. –se giró y se fue alejando de Sai-. No creo que tarden en volver. –el pelinegro observó como la hermana pequeña de Naruto se alejaba mientras le sonreía.

- No es a él al que estoy buscando. –en ése momento, vio al padre y abuelo de Naruto entrar en el salón sin él. Sonrió y fijó sus ojos en la prima de éste-. Sino al que quiero evitar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto iba sujeto a Sasuke, quien conducía como un loco demente por la carretera desierta. No es que le tuviera miedo a la velocidad; al contrario. Pero moto más velocidad descontrolada es igual a accidente; y el ya tuvo bastante con uno para toda su vida. Se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura del moreno y éste empezó a disminuir la velocidad. Naruto sonrió al ver que Sasuke le había entendido sin tener que poner palabras. Ahora, con algo más de confianza, se enderezó del asiento de la moto, poniéndose de pie, y dejó que la brisa nocturna invernal lo sacudiera a través de sus ropas y el casco. Al mirar al frente, el rubio notó que no estaban volviendo a Konoha. Extrañado, volvió a sentarse en el asiento mientras le apretaba los hombros a Sasuke. Sintió que la moto viraba hacia una carretera en dirección al mar. Naruto se iba preocupando cada vez más al no entender adónde lo llevaba el moreno hasta que se detuvieron minutos después de que cogieran la carretera.

Al apagar el motor, con la pierna en el suelo para estabilizar la moto, Sasuke se sacó el casco y golpeó el de Naruto con los nudillos. Éste parpadeó al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke y se sonrojó. "_Maldito atractivo de los Uchiha..._" Se soltó de la cintura del moreno y se quitó el casco, sintiendo por primera vez la brisa marina. Giró el rostro en dirección al mar y frunció el ceño. El mar de noche era un lugar romántico en verano; pero en invierno era difícil encontrar el cielo despejado para disfrutar de la luna y las estrellas. Y, esa noche, no era una de las excepciones.

El agua del mar estaba un tanto revuelta mientras que las nubes del cielo gritaban a todo volumen que se avecinaba una terrible tormenta. Naruto se bajó de la moto, seguido de Sasuke, y se quedó viendo el agua hasta que el moreno tiró de su pelo para que mirara para atrás. Naruto le frunció el ceño pero eso no detuvo a Sasuke de besarlo en la nariz; aunque el codazo que el rubio le propinó lo alejó de él.

- Que poco romántico eres. –soltó Sasuke, sujetándose el estomago. Naruto sacó la lengua sin mirarlo; sintiendo el ambiente salado del mar.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Sasuke? –el moreno lo avanzó hasta la arena y se sentó en esta, confundiendo al rubio.

- Es mi regalo de Navidad. –Naruto inclinó un poco la cabeza y se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado-. Pensé que algo material acabaría golpeando mi cabeza –levantó su mano con el pulgar apuntando tras de él-, así que reservé la casa por una semana para que, cuando huyéramos, nadie nos pudiera encontrar. –Naruto miró en la dirección que señalaba el pulgar y, allí, encontró una casa de madera de un solo piso con una terraza que conectaba con la playa.

- ¿Mi regalo es la huída? –Naruto parpadeó, aún sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo Sasuke.

- Es el poder permanecer alejado de todo y de todos. Incluido yo. –Naruto puso los ojos en blanco ante esa declaración. Sasuke estaba sacrificando una semana por él. Al comprender lo que le estaba dando, no sólo aislamiento de su familia y los problemas que acarreaba, sino que también le estaba dando libertad por siete días, su corazón palpitó por uno pero se detuvo por el otro.

- No te vas. –ahora fue Sasuke quien puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la rotunda negativa del rubio; quién había apartado la mirada. Alargó el brazo hacia Naruto para poder girarlo hacia él.

- Na-

- Shiratori. –la mano del moreno se quedo a tocar del hombro de Naruto cuando éste lo retó.

- ¿Ja?

- Shi-ra-to-ri.

- Ri... ringo (manzana). –siguió el moreno.

- Gomasuri (aspirar).

- Rindou (campanilla).

- Uri (calabaza).

- Rikkutsu (excusa).

- Tsuri (pesca).

- Cambia ya con el ri. –Naruto soltó una risita por lo bajo y esperó a que Sasuke continuara-. Rinpa (linfa).

- Pari (Paris). –soltó, riéndose Naruto.

- Rika (Ciencia).

- Kanri (administración).

- Rieki (beneficios).

- Kinri (interés).

- Rikigaku (mecánica).

- Kuri (castaña).

- Rishou (volver a flotar).

- Usunoro (bobo). –soltó, carcajeándose Naruto.

- ¡Oi! Ahora que ya había pillado el ritmo con el ri, ¿me lo cambias?

- Esa es la estrategia del Shiratori, Sasu-chan. –le soltó Naruto mirando a Sasuke mientras parpadeaba cómo Sakura e Ino cuando intentaban encandilar a un chico. El moreno gruñó y se revolvió el pelo hasta que le sonrió con malicia.

- Ronri (lógica).

- Riakudatsu (saquear). –soltó Naruto sin problemas. Sasuke se quedó callado durante unos minutos y, cuando pensó que ya no querría seguir con el juego, le escuchó susurrar.

- Suki (me gustas). –Naruto se giró hacia él, encontrándose el serio rostro de Sasuke, esperando una respuesta diferente a lo que estaban jugando; una respuesta a su declaración indirecta. El rubio se inclinó hacia el moreno hasta que rozó sus labios con los de él; una suave caricia que pasmó al moreno. Sasuke pensó que era una respuesta afirmativa a su declaración dentro del juego hasta que Naruto se separó de él.

- Kisu (beso) –Sasuke parpadeó y luego apretó la mandíbula al recibir tal rechazo por parte de Naruto después del beso. Sin querer que el rubio notara lo que le había afectado aquello siguió con el maldito juego.

- Suri (carterista).

- Rikai (Comprender).

- Aishiteru (te amo). –volvió a intentar Sasuke; ésta vez con una declaración aún más significativa que un simple "me gustas".

El moreno miró a Naruto, quién no había movido ni un simple músculo al escuchar su declaración. Solo estaba allí sentado, mirando al mar. Primero le decía que no quería que se fuera y ahora pasaba olímpicamente de sus declaraciones indirectas; aunque de indirectas no tuvieran nada. Sasuke se levantó de la arena cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto.

- Rukuon (Templo dorado). –Sasuke volvió a mirar a Naruto, quién se levantó y estiró sus brazos, unidos por sus manos, y los tiró para arriba-. Perdí. –miró a Sasuke y le sonrió-. Y no me refiero al Shiratori. –Sasuke abrió la boca para preguntar a qué se estaba refiriendo; pero Naruto siguió-. Yo también tengo un regalo para ti –soltó de repente mientras rebuscaba con sus manos el cierre de su collar hasta que se lo sacó-; aunque, sólo es la mitad de tu regalo.

- ¿Tu collar? –Naruto le sonrió sin que su sonrisa le llegara al completo a sus ojos. Y Sasuke lo notó.

- Todo sobre mí. –se acercó a Sasuke y rodeó su cuello, medio abrazándolo, para poder ponerle el collar-. Ya tienes la llave, pero después de esta semana, te daré mi mente. –cuando el collar estuvo en su sitio, Naruto se demoró en soltar el abrazo a Sasuke y éste aprovecho para envolverlo con sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué? –Naruto se separó, a desgana, de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Por qué quieres dármela?

- Cuando lo sepas todo sobre mí, podré responder a tu última declaración. –Sasuke sintió sus mejillas calientes al ver que Naruto sí se había dado cuenta de sus insinuaciones-. Todo dependerá de ti.

- ¿De mí? –de repente, un pequeño copo de nieve cruzó por en medio de los dos, sorprendiéndolos, y miraron al cielo.

- Una navidad blanca. –dijo Naruto, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke y volviendo a marcar el corazón del moreno.

Naruto miraba el cielo con nostalgia y algo que Sasuke no supo descifrar. Éste alzó la mano hasta la mejilla de Naruto; en donde un copo de nieve se había derretido y la gota de agua formó un camino hasta los labios del rubio. Se acercó a él y esperó que a Naruto se apartara. No lo hizo. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, Sasuke no tuvo que pedirle que los entreabriera; Naruto ya los tenía abiertos para que su lengua saqueara su boca. Acercó más su rostro al suyo y guiándolo con su mano en la nuca mientras Sasuke lo apretaba más a su cuerpo; no dejando espacio alguno entre ellos. Antes de que los dos lo notaran, su respiración se había convertido en jadeos. Sasuke bebió la imagen de Naruto frente a él, con los copos de nieve rodeándolo, y Naruto hizo lo mismo con él.

- Vamos. –tiró de Sasuke, Naruto.

Y, sin decirse nada más, los dos se dirigieron a la pequeña cabaña junto al mar; la cual sería su casa por una semana.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ino sintió que alguien le rozaba el bajo de su espalda y saltó en su sitio. Pensando que era Shikamaru, se giró hacia él con un mohín bastante falso pero palideció al ver que no era el Nara el que se encontraba allí. De un manotazo, apartó la mano que seguía en su espalda y encaró al moreno que casi le destrozó su vida entera de no haber sido por Naruto. Karin y sus amigos fruncieron el ceño ante la reacción de la rubia sobre el recién llegado y se posicionaron a los lados de ésta; cubriéndole las espaldas.

El moreno frente a ellos, como siempre hacía en los recuerdos de Ino, sonreía con inocencia cómo si él nunca hubiera roto un maldito plato; y eso la cabreaba sobremanera.

- Cuánto tiempo, Ino-chan. –Ino apretó la mandíbula y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No tanto, según mi punto de vista... Si por mí fuera, no hubiera querido volver a verte en la vida. Y –le señaló con el dedo-, por si no lo sabes, Naruto está aquí. –dio un manotazo en el aire, apartando la mano de él-. En cuanto te vea querrá matarte. –Sai la miró, incomodándola, porque esa mirada significaba que había algo que ella ignoraba-. ¿Qué?

- Naruto no está. –miró por encima de su hombro en dirección a la familia Namikaze/Uzumaki e Ino pudo ver que su familia discutía con Minato y Jiraya sobre algo. Naruko estaba apartada de la discusión; pero se la podía ver molesta por algo; incluso enojada-. Por lo visto, alguien le ha regalado una vía de escape a Naruto para no tener que permanecer más en ésta fiesta de cumpleaños/navidad improvisada. –volvió a centrar su atención en Ino-. En cierto punto, es un muy buen regalo para Naruto, ¿no crees? Ya que esta casa es como la casa de los horrores para él. –Ino, que sabía lo que significaban esas palabras gracias a las confesiones de Naruto en el diario, no llegaba a comprender por qué Sai si las sabía-. Veo que sigues en la inopia, mi dulce Ino. –tomando un mechón de su pelo, se inclinó hacia ella, para poder rozarlo con su labios. Pero el contacto con estos nunca llegó.

- Yo que tú, me alejaría ahora mismo de ella, Shimura-kun. –Sai sólo sonrió y se enderezó, soltando el mechón de Ino y girándose hacia el recién llegado.

- Discúlpame; por lo visto yo no tengo la ventaja de conocer su nombre, caballero. –soltó, educadamente, mientras el otro moreno se posicionaba entre Sai e Ino.

- Shikamaru Nara. –el "sonrisa permanente" miró de Ino a Shikamaru y ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Ah, tú debes de ser el caballero de brillante armadura que viene a salvar a su dulce e indefensa princesa del villano de la película. –soltó, mirando en dirección a Shikamaru.

- No, sólo soy el tipo que quiere evitar la situación problemática que se avecina entre los dos. –Sai lo observó por unos instantes antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

- Eres divertido. –soltó, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Shikamaru. En cuanto su mano lo rozó, el Nara lo tomo de la muñeca y la apretó con fuerza-. Eso ya no lo es tanto... –susurró.

- Como has supuesto bien, Naruto no se encuentra en estos momentos. –el Nara apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de Sai, separando su mando de su hombro, hasta que sintió que sus huesos estaban a punto de crujir-. Pero yo estoy aquí y, a diferencia de Naruto, yo si acabaría lo que él no hizo. –la sonrisa de Sai cambió a una no tan inocente y miró a Shikamaru.

- Qué miedo. –miró las paredes recubiertas por la colección de armas del abuelo de los rubios y volvió a fijar su mirada en Shikamaru-. Lástima que no tengas una botella de vidrio partida por la mitad. –soltó Sai, acariciándose con la otra mano una pequeña cicatriz no muy visible en su mejilla. El Nara apretó una vez más la muñeca antes de soltarla y empujarlo lejos de ellos.

- Lárgate. –le gruñó Ino. Sai volvió a fijarse en ella y le guiñó un ojo.

- No hace falta temerme de esa manera. –se giró, alejándose de ellos, no sin antes soltar algo que estremeció a Ino de los pies a la cabeza-. Ni que fuera a morderte. –Ino se acarició la unión de su cuello y su hombro y se estremeció sólo de recordar la sensación de aquél entonces.

- Vaya personajes que sois tú y Naruto. –soltó de repente Karin-. Siempre tenéis alguna historia en vuestro misterioso pasado...

- Si, jijijijiji, parecéis una maldita telenovela.

- ¿No querrás decir una de tus novelas rosas? –Suigetsu enrojeció al escuchar la corrección de Karin y la encaró.

- ¡Deja mis novelas en paz! –gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos-. ¡Son intrigantes e interesantes!

- Y pastelosas. –agregó Juugo; ganándose una mala mirada por parte del peliblanco.

- No te metas, amante de los animales. –Juugo no hizo mucho caso a lo que intentaba ser un insulto por parte de Suigetsu-. Sólo te falta cantar cómo Blancanieves.

- Ya lo hago. –respondió tajante, y son seriedad, Juugo. Una imagen de él con el vestido amarillo de la princesa apareció en la mente de todos; provocando carcajadas incontrolables entre ellos.

Entre las risas y el escándalo que montaban, Ino se acercó más a Shikamaru para poder susurrarle una petición; el cual el Nara no se negó a cumplirla por ella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke se quedó bajo el cabezal de la ducha dejando que el agua le calentara el cuerpo después de haber estado bajo la, ahora, tormenta de nieve. Le había ofrecido a Naruto unírsele; pero éste alegó que estaba bien y que, con un cambio de ropa volvería a tener la temperatura normal.

Miró el colgante, que Naruto le había dado, posado en la palma de su mano. Su pelo mojado cubría su rostro a modo de cortinilla; dejando todo lo demás fuera de sus cavilaciones. Aún no acababa de comprender cómo ése pequeñito trozo de cristal azul transparente podría revelarle la vida entera del rubio. Lo tocó con un dedo de la otra mano y no sintió nada raro. Era la segunda vez que aquel collar colgaba de su cuello y no sentía que fuera muy caro o una rareza de los minerales. Se lo acercó a la boca y lo mordió. Duro era; cómo las demás piedras. Se lo sacó de entre los dientes y volvió a mirarlo. Su relación con Naruto podría ser real y todo dependía de ese trocito de cristal en forma de pene azul.

Cerró la llave de la ducha, dejó que el colgante cayera sobre su pecho y salió de la ducha. Cogió la toalla y se secó por encima antes de enrollarse la cintura con ella y salir del baño. En cuanto entró en el cuarto, se encontró a Naruto con la dichosa libreta que no le permitía ver. Lo extraño de la escena era que, no estaba dibujando; sino que estaba masajeándose la mano. Sasuke se fijó en el reloj de mesa y juró que no había estado más de treinta minutos en el baño. No era posible que ya tuviera la mano agarrotada por estar dibujando.

Sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke ya había salido del baño, éste se sentó en la cama, cubierto solo por la toalla, y le tomó de la mano para empezar a masajeársela. Naruto se sobresaltó y miró como Sasuke se concentraba sólo en su mano. Sonrió, sin que el moreno lo viera, y dejó que le masajeara la mano. Era agradable es que cuidarán de ti... A menos que tu cuidador fuera estudiante de medicina y, además, superdotado.

- Los huesos de tu mano están mal curados. –Naruto se estremeció mientras Sasuke cambiaba su masaje por una exploración-. Tus dedos se han roto más de una vez en diferentes ángulos y han sido maltratados en más de un sentido. –miró a Naruto, confundido por lo que acababa de notar-. ¿Qué coño hacías cuando eras pequeño? –Naruto sintió que la buena atmosfera que había estado creándose desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Alargó su otra mano y la apretó contra el colgante que reposaba en el pecho de Sasuke, acercándose a sus labios.

- En una semana, lo entenderás todo. –le susurró, antes de besarlo y apartarse de él, apoyándose en el cabezal de la cama-. Por cierto, ¿tan poca fe tenías de quedarte aquí que ni siquiera te has traído una muda?

- Mi regalo era que pudieras aislarte de todo y todos para que hicieras lo que quisie- –el pie de Naruto se apoyó en el pecho de Sasuke y fue bajando hasta la cintura; colándose en la toalla del moreno.

- Últimamente sólo me apetecen un par de cosas... –agitó la mano arriba y abajo, simulando que agarraba algo con ella-. Y solo no es muy divertido.

Sasuke cogió el tobillo de Naruto y tiró de él hasta tener al rubio recostado en la cama con los muslos al lado de sus caderas. Naruto sonrió pícaramente al sentir que había conseguido encender al moreno hasta que éste desvió su mirada y ensanchó los ojos. Naruto siguió la mirada del moreno y su rostro empezó a arder. Alargó la mano hacia el cuaderno abierto pero Sasuke lo tomo antes de que el rubio se enderezara.

- Esto es... –miró a Naruto, quien había hecho desaparecer su lado seductor y había dejado salir el tímido.

- ¡Son sólo garabatos! –se alzó en la cama y corrió hacia Sasuke.

- ¿Garabatos? –el moreno bajó los ojos al dibujo de ellos dos, Naruto mirando a Sasuke a través de un espejo mientras él lo besaba en la cabeza. Eran ellos dos esa misma noche en el baño de la casa de los Uzumaki; línea a línea. Todas y cada una de las sombras plasmadas en aquél cuaderno a lápiz. Era demasiado real. Ya había visto algún que otro dibujo del rubio; pero ninguno que estuviera acabado (o casi)-. Teniéndote a ti, nadie necesitaría cámaras. –Naruto bajó la rojísima cara para no tener que ver a los ojos al moreno-. ¿Puedo ver los demás? –Naruto alzó el rostro, nervioso y tartamudeando palabra inentendibles antes de asentir.

Sasuke pasó las hojas para atrás encontrándose escenas que él recordaba haber visto o vivido junto al rubio la semana anterior. El parque por el que pasearon una noche después de volver de comprar la cena; él comiendo ramen en el Ichiraku con una mancha en la mejilla por culpa de la sopa; su hermano y Deidara mientras éste último recostaba la cabeza en el hombro del moreno quién lo miraba con ternura.

Al ver el siguiente dibujo, alzó el rostro hacia Naruto, quien esperaba a que acabara, sentado en el borde de la cama con su mirada fijada en sus manos unidas; las cuales no paraban de temblar.

- ¿Por qué arquitectura? –Naruto alzó el rostro, confundido-. Estos dibujos son de un artista que ganaría millones de Ryōs con uno de sus bosquejos. –Naruto enrojeció ante el cumplido-. Y esto –le enseñó el dibujo en el que aparecía Sasuke con siete años y su versión adulta. Ése dibujo lo había hecho en dos días; ya que su mano no le dejaba dibujar mucho tiempo seguido-, esto es impresionante, Naruto. Mi madre se pondría a llorar de alegría al ver éste retrato de mí tan bien elaborado. –cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó sobre la mesa que había en el cuarto-. E Itachi sería capaz de hacer un jodido poster que cubriera toda la pared del salón de la casa familiar para contemplarme a mí cuando era pequeño. –Naruto se rió ante la imagen que le acababa de describir el moreno sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Brocon? –soltó, no pudiendo parar de reír-. Lo he sospechado desde que lo conocí –soltó entre risas-; pero tú me lo acabas de confirmar.

- Naruto –el rubio se centró en Sasuke y éste le volvió a preguntar-, ¿por qué arquitectura? –se quedaron viendo el uno al otro hasta que Naruto dibujó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- Es con lo único que puedo pasar horas dibujando. –miró su mano derecha, la cual estaba temblando-. En los planos de un edificio, lo único complicado y detallista que hay en ellos, es en dónde meter la puerta para que se pueda entrar en la habitación. –soltó una risita-. En bellas artes, no hubiera pasado del primer curso. –señaló el cuaderno con un movimiento de su cabeza-. Como has visto, mi mano no puede estar ni media hora seguida dibujando ése tipo de cosas; ya que el dibujo es continuo y no tienes que ir dejando el lápiz para usar un regla o un compás cada equis tiempo. –sonrió a Sasuke, quien lo miraba desde arriba-. Así que, arquitectura, porque es una de las pocas carreras en las que puedo sostener un lápiz entre mis dedos sin que se me caiga porque éstos ya no lo puedan mantener sujeto.

Sasuke tomó la mano derecha de Naruto y la besó antes de atraerlo hacia él. Naruto rodeó las caderas de Sasuke, aprovechando su posición para dejarlo desnudo. En cuanto ya nada cubría el pálido cuerpo del moreno, besó su ombligo y fue bajando hasta dejar caer sus rodillas en el suelo para estar en una mejor posición que le permitía tomar el miembro, ya erecto, de Sasuke entre sus labios. Al escuchar el siseo del moreno, Naruto tragó más carne hasta que su nariz tocó el vientre pálido del Uchiha. Se mantuvo allí, moviendo la lengua mientras escuchaba gemir a Sasuke y sentía su mano enterrada con fuerza en su pelo. Al mirar hacia arriba, el rostro de Sasuke casi hace que se corra sin siquiera ser tocado. "_¿Por qué está tan sexy el maldito?_"

Lentamente, fue retirándose para atrás raspando con los dientes el sensible pene de Sasuke. Cuando llegó a la punta de éste, la besó y lamió una perlada gota de presemen que empezaba a soltar el miembro del moreno. Sin esperárselo, Sasuke lo obligó a alzar el rostro para que éste pudiera capturar sus labios impregnados del sabor de éste; sin importarle siquiera que acabara de chupársela. Naruto tiró del pelo de Sasuke para profundizar más el beso hasta que los dos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Un gruñido por parte del moreno le hizo creer que había hecho algo mal y parpadeó, confundido.

- ¿Qué-?

- Demasiada ropa. –lo levantó del suelo y le hizo sacar la camisa mientras Sasuke se encargaba de arrancarle los pantalones.

- Alguien está ansioso. –rió Naruto, tirando la camisa al suelo.

- Y lo dice el que me ha arrancado la toalla para luego chupármela.

En cuanto estuvo desnudo, Sasuke capturó sus labios otra vez, tirándolo a la cama quedando él debajo del moreno mientras éste empezaba a bombear su miembro. Naruto arañó la espalda de Sasuke a cada movimiento que hacía con la mano arriba y abajo. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Dejó los labios del moreno y empezó a marcar la piel cerca del cuello de Sasuke mientras bajaba su mano hacia su miembro; pero Sasuke lo retuvo son la otra mano libre.

- Oh, no, zorrito. –beso la nariz de Naruto y éste jadeó cuando Sasuke apretó el agarre de su pene-. Yo me correré dentro de ti después de volverte loco de pasión.

Naruto le gruñó ganándose otro apretón a su miembro. En cuanto intentó mover las caderas para recibir más que simples apretones y bombeos por parte de la mano del moreno, Sasuke dejó caer su peso sobre del rubio para mantenerlo quieto sobre la cama. Volvió a capturar sus labios y bombeó con fuerza hasta sentir que algo caliente cubría su mano y parte de su pecho y que Naruto gemía dentro de su boca.

Apoyó las rodillas entre las piernas de Naruto a la par que hacía fuerza para levantarlo y sentarlo a horcajadas sobre él. Naruto, algo desorientado por el orgasmo que acababa de experimentar, sólo se dejó llevar hasta que sintió que algo entraba en él.

- ¡¿Qu-?! –gimió cuando sintió dos dedos flexionándose hacia su próstata; dejándole la mente en blanco.

- Tendrás que aguantar con tu propio semen ésta vez. –Naruto empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo que Sasuke movía los dedos-. No he traído lubricante o-

- ¿Re-realmente ibas...? ¡Ah! –gimió al volver a sentir que presionaba en su punto; ahora con tres dedos-. ¿...ibas a i-irte sin ni siqui-? –Sasuke lo beso, hundiendo los dedos hasta los nudillos y apretando el pene de Naruto contra su vientre para crear fricción.

- Concéntrate. –le riñó, lamiéndole una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello-. Si quieres que luego cambiemos el domino... –Naruto se rió sorprendiendo al moreno. Cogió el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y le dio un piquito.

- Cambiaríamos quién la mete; pero el dominio no creo que me lo des. –Sasuke movió los dedos enterrados dentro de Naruto mientras le mordía el mentón.

- ¿No quieres? –Naruto asintió como pudo y eso provocó a Sasuke, quien empezó a follar a Naruto con los dedos mientras volvía a bombear el miembro del rubio.

Naruto siguió el movimiento de Sasuke hasta que sintió que se volvería loco y perdiera la mente. Segundos después, las dos cosas pasaron. Naruto arqueó la espalda al sentir otro orgasmo mientras Sasuke seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos y lo vaciaba con la otra mano. Su cuerpo empezó a tener algo parecido a las convulsiones; solo que estas eran placenteras.

Sasuke dejó caer el cuerpo de Naruto en la cama mientras sonreía al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su rubio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había metido en su interior cuando lo echó para atrás y lo posicionaba bien en la cama.

Naruto tenía la mirada fija en el techo, no entendiendo que había pasado ni por que estaba así. Entonces el rostro del moreno apareció en su campo de visión. Y más o menos recordó lo que pasaba hasta que sintió una embestida. Arqueó la espalda e intentó rodear las caderas del moreno con sus piernas; pero estas no le respondían.

- Tus piernas no paran de temblar. –rió Sasuke, entre embestidas, ayudando a Naruto rodearle las caderas con las piernas.

Naruto se enganchó al cuello de Sasuke sin poder dejar de jadear o gemir a cada movimiento del moreno. Como pudo, al tener su mente hecha puré y sus extremidades hechas gelatina, alargó su mano hacia la unión de sus cuerpos provocando que Sasuke jadeara y se clavara en el con una fuerte estocada. Pensando que ya habría eyaculado, alejó la mano cuando las embestidas volvieron con más rapidez y fuerza, haciéndole arquear la espalda y agarrar las sabanas entre sus manos mientras gritaba el nombre de Sasuke.

En su tercera eyaculación, sólo había hecho falta la fricción de sus cuerpos y que Sasuke lo embistiera como un loco. Si no fuera porque ya estaba sensibilizado por los anteriores orgasmos, Naruto se hubiera llamado a él mismo putón.

De repente, empezó a sentir suaves roces en su piel que le provocaron alguna que otra risilla. Acercó el brazo hacia la cabeza de Sasuke, hundida entre su cuello y su hombro, y la besó. Entonces fue cuando lo notó: Sasuke se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Qué? –apartó su rostro de su cuerpo, más o menos, e intentó despertarlo-. ¡Oi, Sasuke! El que tendría caer dormido debería ser yo. ¡Oi! –lo sacudió y lo llamó durante unos minutos hasta que se rindió-. Al menos podrías haberte salido de mí. –gruñó-. No es cómodo dormir con una polla en el culo. –Sasuke se acurrucó más al cuerpo de Naruto mientras soltaba algún que otro sonido gracioso que hizo sonreír a Naruto-. Qué más da... –suspiró, acomodándose como pudo en la posición que se habían quedado mientras cerraba los ojos y se unía a Sasuke en los sueños.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al entrar en el piso después de ir al de Sasuke, acompañada de Shikamaru por petición de ella, Ino tiró su bolso contra el sofá mientras volvía a llamar al móvil de Naruto; el cual había desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie gracias al "regalo" de Sasuke. Gruñó, mirando al Nara desaparecer en la cocina. Sabía que no había sido culpa suya que ahora no encontrara a su primo; pero lo había ayudado a escapar sin decirle a ella ni pío y dejándola a merced de todos.

La aparición de Sai la había vuelto loca; pero esa no era la única razón por la que lo estaba llamando. Mito-san había hecho un anuncio ante todos los presentes que había dejado mudos a la familia Namikaze y a ella misma. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba tratando su abuela; pero al rubio no le haría mucha gracia que actuaran a espaldas de él mientras está ilocalizable.

Y estaba segura de que Mito-san haría eso creyendo que estaría ayudando a su nieto. Cuando era todo lo contrario.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruko miró al cielo mientras la nieve seguía cayendo con fuerza. La fiesta había sido un completo desastre desde el momento en que se descubrió que uno de los anfitriones de la fiesta se había ido sin siquiera despedirse de los invitados. Y Mito-baa-san, aún y no estando Naruto-nii-san, había anunciado algo que su hermano debería estar celebrando con su familia en vez de estar con alguien al que sólo conocía de unos meses. Sasuke Uchiha había tenido razón con lo de que estaba celosa de él. El moreno había cambiado a su hermano y, ahora, casi ni le reconocía. Aparte, Ino y Shikamaru ya no le decían nada de los diarios que habían encontrado en la estantería; como si hubieran dejado de investigar o la hubieran dejado de lado.

De repente, frente a ella, apareció una flor blanca, sorprendiéndola; ya que no había oído a nadie acercársele. Miró a su izquierda encontrándose con el chico que le había dado el pañuelo; quien seguía sonriéndole sin motivo alguno.

- Feliz cumpleaños. –Naruko parpadeó y tomó la flor.

- Hace unos minutos que ya no es mi cumpleaños.

- Entonces, perdóneme por no darle ésta flor antes. –Sai se masajeó la muñeca lastimada, no pasando inadvertido por Naruko.

- ¿Se ha lastimado? –Sai la miró aún con la sonrisa.

- He tenido un encontronazo con Nara, el amigo de vuestra prima.

- ¿Con Shika-kun? –frunció el ceño Naruko-. Él nunca se mete se altera por nada. –sin aclarar que él había sido el causante de la alteración del otro moreno, Sai se encogió de hombros y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Pero Naruko no estaba satisfecha-. ¿De qué conoces realmente a Naruto-nii-san? –Sai la miró mientras ella seguía sosteniendo la flor que se agitaba con el viento junto a su cabello rubio y su vestido.

- Realmente os parecéis. –sonrió antes de seguir bajando las escaleras-. Pero, a diferencia de vosotros dos, el es un superviviente difícil de romper. Tú eres demasiado frágil.

Y, con esas palabras, se alejó de la mansión de los Uzumaki, dejando a una confundida Naruko de pie al final de las escaleras.

**Continuará...**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Yyyyyyyy, hasta aquí éste larguísimo capítulo. Ya ha habido declaración oficial de Sasuke y ya, en el siguiente, podréis leer el diario de Naruto a partir de los ojos de Sasuke. Ya os aviso desde ahora, que tardaré en escribirlo porque será laaaaaaargo (más que éste y éste han sido 40 páginas ·_·U)**

**Y, ahora, las answers**

**natzumy08: **Ya, en el siguiente, tod s sabréis lo que le pasó a Naruto :3 y ahora otra semanita con Sasuke como regalo de Navidad. Y la fiesta ha sido cortita pero tenía que hacerla para que saliera, no solo Sai, sino también algo que podría no ser bueno para la relación de Naruto ·3· bueno, espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguente :)

**chris1501: **Como he visto que no mucha gente quiere escenas largas, voy a hacer lo que estaba haciendo al final XD! Y el pasado de Naruto en el siguiente cap! Nos vemos! ;)

**amante-animei: **Me alegro de que te gustara y, como tod s, en el siguiente ya leeréis el diario de Naruto y todo lo que le pasó! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más que el otro. Nos leemos ^.^/

**Lady Beatriz: **jajajajajajajajaja, nanai! Hasta el siguiente nada de nada! Venga, aguantad un poquito que el siguiente capítulo será bastante crucial para toda esta historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Colorful Melodies: **Ahora no soy yo la que está mala -_- y, lo de Sasuke uke me costó verlo pero pude imaginármelo al ser Sasuke el dominante ·3· espero que te haya gustado la escena de éste capítulo (o todo entero ya que estamos XD) y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Moon-9215: **jajajaja, algo así sí XD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Goten Trunks5: **Ya va admitiéndolo, pasito a pasito, pero lo va admitiendo y aceptando la declaración definitiva de Sasuke; la cual ya le costaba aceptar :) nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^o^/

**MeliKsta:** Primero que nada, ¡bienvenida a mi secta! Y, ahora, yo te explicaré cómo reaccioné a tu mensaje. Mi móvil está sincronizado con mi mail y voy mirando las actualizaciones de tanto en tanto y, tu mensaje, lo vi mientras esperaba a una amiga. Mientras lo iba leyendo, no me di cuenta de que lloraba; porque el que la gente vaya hablando de mi fic como si fuera un libro me emocionó; muchísimo. Así que, en cuanto mi amiga me vio, me felicitó y que no hacía falta ser tan insegura con lo que escribo. Por eso, muchas gracias por tu review, en serio. Este tipo de cosas son las que animan a los autores a seguir escribiendo así que muchísimas gracias y espero que te haya gustado la continuación :) Nos vemos en el siguiente ^-^/

**Ishiro Shizuka: **Bienvenida a la secta tú también! Lo que Mito tenía planeado también será revelado en el siguiente capítulo con lo del diario :3 aunque ya podréis ir imaginando lo que tenía preparado la abuelita ·3· Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Zanzamaru:** Hasta el siguiente nada de nadaaaaa ^3^ sólo debéis esperar a que actualice (no sé cuándo XD) así que ves mirando los avisos de fanfiction ;)

**ziotzae: **Pues espero que éste haya sido mejor que los dos anteriores y, como a los demás, en el próximo capítulo tod s sabréis lo que decía el dichoso cuadernito :D nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3

**Akame: **Aquí está la continuación! XD Espero que te haya gustado y hasta el próximo! ^_^

**ambu780: **Estuve un par de días más con fiebre pero no fue tanto como me esperaba XD! Éste capítulo me costó porque quería que que ya hubiera una declaración "oficial" y una aceptación por parte de Naruto al darle el collar y prometerle conocer todo de él. Y, con el ShikaIno, lo dejaré como hasta ahora sí XD! Hasta el próximo!

** :** En éste ya la relación es casi oficial! Sólo falta que lea el diario y cómo actuará Sasuke ante éste... La espera para el próximo será mucho peor que la espera por éste... Bueno, nos leemos!

**Guest: **Ponía esto en el review, así que Guest (que lo haya escrito XD) en el próximo ya se sabrá tooooda la historia de Naruto (más o menos) así que ya no deberéis esperar mucho más! Ciao!

**GllMss: **Pues ya no tendrás que esperar mucho más porque aquí está XD! Sé que no a todo el mundo le gustará el ShikaIno, pero es que con Sai no me gustaba mucho porque no es serio... Aunque a mí me gusta tanto con Temari como Ino para Shikamaru XP Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :)

**Natsuki Akagami:** jajajajajaja... ¡No te me mueraaaaas! - Espero que te hayan gustado los dos bailecitos y como Ino también va aceptando el poder tener una relación con alguien gracias a la ayuda de Naruto. Y, bueno... ¡En el siguiente se sabrá lo que hay escrito en el diario! \^o^/ así que, a esperar a mi próxima actu y rezad por mí para que me vayan bien los exámenes y que mi abuelo se ponga bueno. Nos vemos!

**Y, ahora, los Favs/Foll:**

Colorful Melodies, MeliKsta, Anik Yoru, Belldandy Targaryen, yuu9911, , Rakelita, tsuky90, GllMss, Uzuki Yu-Chan, , Row89, Laud de Saturno, Ishiro Shizuka, SaYuRI-kun-SNS, nathaly-ab, isidora-Arlert shinekii n.n

**Y, bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo y ¡hasta la próxima! ¡Ah! Y decidme qué tal os ha parecido el capítulo ^-^**

**¡Jaa-nee!**


	15. Querido Confidente

**¡Helloooooooo! He vuelto, gente.**

**¿Cómo estáis? ¿Cómo os ha ido el Halloween, el verano, todo? Sí, sé que no publico desde... meses; pero hay unos cuantos motivos. Digamos que los problemas familiares que tuve acabaron mal; muy mal. Y entre eso, la uni, mi mudanza y éste cap clave... ¡Complicated!**

**Bueno, antes de que empecéis a leer, os quiero aclarar unas cuantas cositas del la lectura. Ya habréis visto el nombre del cap, así que quiero deciros cómo será la lectura más o menos:**

_Kursiva: cosas escritas por Naruto en Confidente_

_"Kursiva y comillas": flashback directo desde el punto de vista de Naruto cómo si todo lo escrito lo estuviera explicando él mismo._

**Sólo es eso XD! Bueno, espero que os guste el pasado de Naruto (que es lo que muchos/as habéis estado esperando) y ya sólo me queda decir que Naruto, por desgracia no es mío; porque os aseguro que no hubiera acabado tan mal de serlo ¬,¬**

**Y eso es todo. Nos vemos al final del cap ^3^**

**Capítulo 15**

- _Cuando dejes de culparte por todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor –soltó Gaara mientras intentaba incorporarse inútilmente-, será cuando encuentres al afortunado que se quedará contigo._

- _Dudo mucho que lo encuentre, Gaara. –repuse, apretando el botón que levantaba la cama-. En una relación se necesita sinceridad –fruncí el ceño y lo miré a los ojos-, y a ti casi te da un infarto en cuanto te lo conté todo._

- _Una razón indiscutible de que no soy el indicado para soportar tu carga. –miró por la ventana y pude dejar de fingir por un momento que no estaba viendo a mi amigo en sus últimos días por unos segundos-. Alguien te querrá –se giró y le sonreí-. Con tus mierdas incluidas. –intenté tocar su piel, pero apartó su mano mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sabía que no lo hacía porque le diera asco... pero ese gesto fue un puñetazo en el estómago._

- _¿Qué voy a hacer con Naruko? –Gaara me frunció el ceño y me tiró su almohada de repuesto._

- _No es... culpa tuya. –apreté el cojín entre mis manos y aparté la mirada de la de él-. Si hubiera sido tú, hubiera empujado a mi abuelo._

- _No lo ayudé. –hundí el rostro en la almohada para esconder mi reacción de Gaara-. Y lo que hice es igual o peor que empujarlo._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto abrió los ojos sintiendo las saladas gotas caer hacia la almohada. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el pálido rostro de Sasuke a su lado. No sabía si ése sueño era un aviso que le decía que olvidara lo de su diario y siguiera su relación como hasta ahora. Se sentó sobre sus pies, desnudo, y observó a Sasuke dormir por unos minutos. Una sonrisa maléfica se le dibujó en los labios cuando el moreno soltó un quejido.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se fue al cuarto de baño para darse una última ducha en la cabaña. Al salir del baño silbando alguna canción al azar, miró a Sasuke, quien se había movido para poder acomodarse tumbándose bocabajo en la cama, y sonrió con malicia al ver al moreno sufriendo por sus sesiones de aquella última semana. Se sentó en la cama, haciéndolos rebotar con el colchón y sacándole un gemido al moreno.

- Si me enseñas tu culo significa que quieres otra ronda. –el moreno se enderezó y miró con ojos brillantes al rubio.

- Por favor, no. –le suplicó-. Ya no siento mi culo...

- ¿Te duele? –asintió-. ¡Entonces estás bien! –soltó, palmeándole una nalga y provocándole un jadeo al moreno-. Uy, perdón. Pero es lo que te mereces por dejar tu polla en mi culo por más de doce horas... –gruñó, fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada-. Y, encima, no se te ocurrió mejor idea que tener un jodido polvo mañanero... triple...

- Ya te pedí perdón. –gruñó, sobándose la nalga palmeada-. Has tenido mi culo los seis días siguientes y dudo que pueda volver a usarlo en mucho tiempo...

- Te apuesto una jodida a que aún puedes otra ronda más... –le susurró el rubio a Sasuke en la oreja. El moreno empezó a sudar la gota gorda hasta que el rubio se dejó caer a su lado-. Sólo bromeaba, teme. –rió, estirándose al lado de Sasuke mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

- ¿Y esto? –preguntó, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- Aunque no lo parezca, me gusta abrazar... –confesó, enterrando el rostro en su pecho-… y que me abracen...

Inspiró el aroma de Sasuke y se abrazó más a su cuerpo. Sintió la mano de éste acariciándole el pelo para luego obligarle a echar la cabeza para atrás.

- Te vas a resfriar. –Naruto le frunció el ceño y volvió a pegar su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

- ¿Y para eso me molestas? Pensé que te gustaría estar así...

- Eso no te lo discuto –soltó mientras volvía a acariciar el pelo del rubio-; pero parece que estuvieras haciendo esto para luego mantenerlo como un recuerdo. –Naruto se estremeció y Sasuke lo abrazó más-. No voy a dejarte Naruto; lo que sea que me muestres cuando volvamos no me hará dejar de quererte, dobe. Y menos cuando voy a verte con calzoncillos rojos.

- ¿Qué? Oh, sí. Había olvidado que es fin de año. –Sasuke besó el pelo de Naruto antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño.

- El primero de muchos años que acabaremos y empezaremos juntos. –Naruto le sonrió; pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

"Ya veremos..."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruko miró su cuaderno de diseños y lo cerró de golpe. La inspiración para su nueva línea de primavera no iba viento en popa y todo porque no dejaba de pensar en el moreno que conoció en la fiesta de su cumpleaños/navidad. Suspiró y se bajó de la cama para ir a la cocina donde, últimamente, siempre se encontraba a su familia discutiendo sobre su hermano. Al entrar, nadie reparó en ella y aprovechó eso para poder escuchar sin sentirse mal por lo que oía.

- No debisteis ayudarlos, Jiraya. –gruñó Tsunade, revolviendo el café-. Sabía que ésa bruja de Mito tenía algo preparado para Naruto y se lo dejasteis en bandeja de plata. –soltó la cucharita con fuerza contra la mesa-. ¡No pudo rechazar el título como heredero de los Uzumaki y ahora está en boca de todo el mundo!

- Oka-san, no te sulfures. –soltó Minato con tranquilidad-. Sólo tendrá que hacer una declaración pública y rechazar el título. No es tan grave.

- No, Minato –soltó Kushina, cogiéndole del brazo-; es peor. Un título así no se rechaza sin consecuencias. –suspiró-. Y yo soy el ejemplo.

- Pero fue tu padre el que lo hizo. –posó su mano sobre la de Kushina y le besó la frente-. Puede que tu madre no tenga intención alguna más que la de facilitarle la vida a Naruto.

- Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Ha tenido muchas ocasiones para hacer las paces con nuestra familia y siempre- –Naruko estornudó, llamando la atención de todos.

- Lo siento. –dijo, sonándose la nariz-. Aún hace frío...

- Naruko...

- ¿Qué? Ni que estuviera espiando. –gruñó-. Y creo que me merezco alguna explicación... –nadie dijo nada y, al no recibir respuesta, se enderezó. Pero antes de que pudiera irse, escuchó el lamento de su padre.

- Tú y todos, pequeña.

"Pues yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados." Sacó su móvil para concertar una cita con alguien que sí podría explicarle algo del pasado de su hermano; aunque la considerara una persona demasiado frágil comparada con Naruto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke miró con más detenimiento la habitación de Naruto. Aparte de la noche de la fiesta, ésta era la primera vez que estaba realmente en el interior de la habitación del rubio y podía echarle una buena ojeada sin el montón de paquetes y regalos llenándola. Inspiró y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero hasta llegarle a la entrepierna. Sintió las manos de Naruto en sus hombros antes de que el rubio juntara su cuerpo a su espalda. Naruto le bufó en el oído antes de susurrarle con voz ronca algo que sólo él le había dicho en toda su vida.

- Pervertido. –Sasuke estiró el brazo hacia su cabeza para poder sostenerle del pelo y obligarlo a que le diera un beso.

- Y de quién crees que es la culpa de que me haya vuelto un tanto retorcido, ¿eh?

- ¡Oh, no! A mí no me eches la culpa de tu retorcida mente, Uchiha. –se separó de Sasuke y se dirigió a la estantería-. Ven y ayúdame, anda.

Naruto se detuvo un instante antes de empezar a sacar los libros de la estantería. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia la puerta abierta por la que se veía la habitación de Ino. Suspiró, imaginándose el por qué Shikamaru y ella ahora congeniaban tanto y el por qué era vetado de ir a casa últimamente. "Ya hablaré con ése par...".

Miró los libros frente a él y empezó a sacarlos. Para cualquier persona que viera la estantería pensaría que los libros estaban puestos de cualquier manera. No era así: Naruto los había ordenado desde su libro favorito al que menos le gustaba. Y él era el único que sabía cómo iban los libros.

Cuando acabó de sacarlos, cogió la estantería y, con cuidado, la depositó en el suelo con la parte cerrada contra éste. Metió la mano en el hueco de la madera y empezó a sacar todo lo que había en el interior de éste. Al ver el estado de sus antiguos cuadernos y diarios, sin polvo manchándolos, su sospecha de que alguien los había cogido fue confirmada del todo. Al estar concentrado en otras cosas, Naruto no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le había cogido uno de sus últimos cuadernos de dibujos y empezó a hojear.

- Si querías enseñarme cuándo empezó tu obsesión por mí –Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke y empezó a ruborizarse- y que todas tus negativas eran para llamar más mi atención –giró el cuaderno y mostró la página que ya se imaginaba: el rostro del Sasuke de hace siete años-, te perdono por ello; pero no hacía falta montar tal escándalo.

Naruto se abalanzó contra Sasuke intentando arrebatarle el cuaderno pero, lo único que consiguió, fue que el moreno lo atrapara y le besara el pelo, amasando su carácter revoltoso. Alzó el rostro y estuvo a punto de dejar pasar lo del diario; pero su parte racional le advirtió que habría consecuencias si Sasuke algún día lo descubría por él mismo. Suspiró y tiró de su collar; que ahora llevaba puesto el moreno.

- Quítatelo. –se apartó de los brazos del Uchiha y volvió al cajón falso para sacar su diario más personal: su diario Confidente. Aunque éste parecía más bien un cuadernito que un diario la verdad-. Coge la lámpara que hay encima de la mesa y saca la bombilla. –Sasuke hizo lo que le dijo Naruto-. Verás un hueco con la forma exacta del colgante que te he dado. Ponlo allí y luego vuelve a poner la bombilla. –el moreno lo incrustó en el hueco y volvió a ponerla-. Con la luz de la bombilla, el cristal proyectara una luz cinco veces más potente que la ultravioleta que te permitirá leer este diario.

- Eres peor que una caja del banco. –cuando encendió la bombilla, Sasuke vio que la luz proyectaba matices azules; pero no eran tan molestas como había pensado que sería-. Demasiadas cosas se tienen que hacer para poder entrar en tu mente. Cualquiera lo hubiera dejado estar y te hubiera preguntado directamente.

- Y le hubiera dado una patada en el culo. –Naruto le entregó el diario a Sasuke y este lo abrió por la primera página; pero Naruto puso su mano encima de ésta para evitar que la leyera-. Las condiciones. –Sasuke miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido pero no le reprochó nada-. No puedes salir de aquí hasta que acabes el diario. –Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y miró el librito; no tardaría mucho aún y con su lectura rápida. Lo cerró y se quedó observando el diario y tuvo un mal presentimiento con éste-. Aquí tienes mi baño y ahora te traeré algo de comer y beber. –le tapó la boca con la mano abierta-. En serio, Sasuke. Si abres esa puerta antes de que acabes de leer el diario, saldrás por la puerta principal y no nos volveremos a ver en privado.

Los dos permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que el moreno asintió con la cabeza. Naruto se apartó de Sasuke y corrió a la cocina para coger lo primero que vio para comer y dos botellas de agua y té. Al volver, vio a Sasuke mirando la primera página con los ojos en blanco antes de mirarlo a él.

- Empezaste éste diario con siete años... ¿Cuándo fue tu última entrada?

- A los dieciséis años... ¿O diecisiete? No lo recuerdo bien, la verdad. –le dijo, soltando los suministros encima de su escritorio-. No salgas antes de acabarlo o lo sabré.

Y, sin mirar a Sasuke una última vez, Naruto cerró la puerta de su habitación.

- Va a ser un día muy, muy duro...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke dejó de mirar la puerta que acababa de cerrar el rubio y se concentró en el librito en sus manos. Con siete años su rubio tenía bastante buena letra. Se subió a la cama y movió la lámpara para poder dejarla en una posición lo bastante cómoda para leer durante horas. Cuando se dejó caer en los cojines y leyó la primera frase, una sonrisa empezó a formarse... hasta que siguió leyendo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Querido Diario Confidente, ésta es la primera vez que escribo sobre mí mismo; pero Shizune-nee-chan me lo ha... me lo... no sé cómo se escribe, pero me dijo que era bueno para mí después de que la moto me diera el golpe. Ella dice que tú me ayudarías a recordar las cosas importantes por si algún día pierdo mi cabeza y no puedo saber quién soy; pero me duele la mano y no creo que escriba más._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Querido Diario Confidente, si puedo decirte cualquier cosa sin que nadie lo sepa, te diré que el accidente no fue tan accidente. El abuelo dice que nuestra familia sólo puede tener un hedredo, o algo así, y que Naruko es mala para mamá. Al principio le creí, pero ahora no sé si es verdad._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Querido Diario Confidente, he hablado con el abuelo y la mala no es Naruko._

_Es el abuelo._

_"La abuela salió del salón dejándonos al abuelo y a mí sentados el uno frente al otro. Yo apenas podía coger los palillos, así que la abuela me había cortado en trocitos la hamburguesa. Cogí un trozo, pero no me lo comí porque pensé que el abuelo querría un trozo; ya que no paraba de mirarme algo enfadado._

- _Oji-_

_Las orejas no dejaban de sonar y mi mejilla me dolía mucho, mucho más que las manos. Me senté en el suelo y miré al abuelo de pie frente a mí. Estaba muy enfadado. Levantó el pie y pisó con fuerza el suelo... o eso creí. Miré el pie del abuelo sobre mi mano y, poco a poco, fue apretando para abajo._

- _O-oji-san, mi man-_

- _¡¿En qué pensabas, Naruto?! –escuché un sonido raro que venía de mi mano-. ¡El camión casi la tenía! –el abuelo se agachó y me tiró del pelo-. Hubieras salvado a Kushina._

- _O-oka-san... –mi voz no salía por mis lágrimas-. Oka-san estaría triste-te. –el abuelo puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me giró hacia él._

- _Yo también estoy triste, Naruto. –apretó sus manos e intenté salir de ellas-. Triste y muy, muy enfadado."_

_No sé por qué el abuelo está triste, pero no quiero que esté triste… y menos enfadado._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Querido Diario Confidente, Otto-san y Oka-san me han dejado en la casa Uzumaki para enseñarme "etiqueto"; pero creo que me han castigado por lo del parque._

_Igual que el abuelo y la abuela. La abuela no me pregunta como estoy siempre que el abuelo me hace daño y no deja de repetir que tengo que cuidar a Naruko..._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Querido Diario Confidente, hace dos meses, el abuelo se enfadó mucho cuando vio que dibujaba... y me hizo mucho daño..._

_"A estas horas, el abuelo siempre se queda en el despacho repasando unas hojas muy raras y me deja solo para que estudie matemáticas... ¡Bleh! A Ino le gusta eso de multiplicar y dividir; pero yo no lo entiendo... Me senté en un lado del césped y abrí el cuaderno de dibujo y empecé a dibujar. Miraba el reloj de vez en cuando para evitar que el abuelo no me pillara fuera de la habitación; pero me olvidé por completo cuando llegué a la parte de los girasoles._

_Supe que el abuelo me había pillado cuando su sombra me cubrió por completo._

_Al mirarlo, su cara me dio supermiedo. Cerré el cuaderno pero me lo quitó._

- _¿Qué. Es. Esto? –un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda mientras veía cómo iba pasando las hojas._

- _M-mi cuaderno de dibujo... –apreté el lápiz en mi puño y sentí más miedo._

- _¿Por qué estás dibujando? –tragué saliva y me mordí el labio._

- _Qui-quiero ser dibujante. Pero no como Ot- –el cuaderno me dio en la cabeza. Miré al abuelo y me golpeó con la mano._

- _Por encima de mi cadáver. _

_Antes de dejar de ver la cara del abuelo, mi mano me dolió tanto o peor que el día del accidente."_

_El abuelo me ha dicho que mi mano no está bien y que debe repetir eso otra vez. Pero sé que mi mano está bien; ahora no me duele y no quiero que vuelva a dolerme porque los dibujantes necesitamos las manos..._

_No quiero seguir en la casa de los abuelos._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Querido Diario Confidente, perdona que no escriba bien, pero el abuelo no ha esperado a romperme la mano ésta vez. Y digo romper, porque eso es lo que me ha estado haciendo. No soporto al abuelo. Quiere que sea el siguiente cabeza de la familia Uzumaki y no entiendo por qué._

_Mirando atrás, lo que le hice a Naruko, ahora no me parece lógico. Sé que te empecé por si acaso lo olvidaba todo y me alegro de haberlo hecho; porque me ayudas a no olvidar, Confidente. Llevo más de medio año sin poder escribir o dibujar porque el abuelo me tiene vigilado por todos lados y, ahora que se ha ido por una urgencia, necesitaba contarte algunas cosas._

_Otto-san y Oka-san me han dejado en la casa Uzumaki hasta que el abuelo quiera. Por suerte, Ino también vive aquí desde hace dos meses y no me aburro tanto; pero el abuelo sigue enfadándose conmigo y la abuela no le dice nada. Puede que esto sea un castigo por lo que le hice a Naruko, pero creo que Otto-san y Oka-san se están pasando._

_Pero lo peor de todo no es esto... No… Lo peor de todo de éste año que ya llevo viviendo aquí es que ya no puedo dibujar bien, Confidente... Mi mano me duele cuando estoy dibujando tan seguido y no puedo acabar mis dibujos tan rápido como antes. Lo he intentado en cuanto el abuelo ha puesto un pie fuera de la casa... No es justo..._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke paró de leer y tocó el papel de la página: estaba arrugada por las lágrimas de un pequeño Naruto de casi nueve años... O era posible que ya los hubiera cumplido; ya que, aparte de la primera hoja, no había más fechas. Miró a la puerta e inspiró con fuerza para detenerse a sí mismo de ir hacia ésta e ir a buscar a Naruto. Suerte que el señor Uzumaki ya estaba muerto; porque tenía la sensación de que leería muchas más cosas sobre él escritas en aquellas páginas.

Comparó la letra del pequeño Naruto con algún aporte más reciente y se detuvo. Era mejor no leer lo más reciente porque se liaría. Volvió a la página por la que había parado de leer y deseó haber tenido relaciones con la familia de Naruto mucho antes de que todo esto le pasara.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_No es justo... El dibujo siempre ha sido mi escape y, ahora, lo único que hago es estudiar cosas que a veces ni comprendo. He mejorado en mi escritura cuando mi mano estaba lo suficientemente sana como para practicarla; pero en cuanto el abuelo veía que no me dolía... A veces es con su pie, como la primera vez, otras veces me la hunde en agua hirviendo hasta que mi piel se pela por las quemaduras, y otras me pilla la mano con la puerta. Todos me preguntan por qué siempre me hago daño en la mano derecha y el abuelo responde por mí. La abuela me observa y sigue siempre con lo suyo mientras que Ino me cuida y yo a ella._

_Confidente, si la familia es la gente que debe cuidarte y evitar que te pasen cosas malas, ¿por qué a nosotros dos no nos tratan como a Naruko? Sé que intentar que Naruko no sea más de nuestra familia es algo que nunca debí hacer... Lo sé..._

_Pero no creo que sea justo que ella nos sonría mientras nosotros pasamos un infierno para complacer al abuelo y evitar que nos prohíba comer por dos días._

_Tengo que volver a esconderte, Confidente. El abuelo sabe lo del collar de Tsunade-baa-chan y, en cuanto te encuentre y sume dos y dos... Te necesito para mantener mi cordura y no perderla como le está pasando a Ino..._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando Ino y Shikamaru entraron al apartamento, lo primero que vieron fueron las maletas que Sasuke y Naruto dejaron en el rellano al volver. La rubia se quitó los zapatos a toda prisa y entró al comedor corriendo; encontrándose a Naruto hecho un ovillo en el sofá. No alzó el rostro hacia ellos (y eso que habían hecho mucho ruido) y ella aprovechó para acercársele. Cuando alargó el brazo hacia él, Naruto la cogió y le apretó con fuerza la muñeca. Al mirarla, los ojos azules de Naruto la atravesaron y supo que algo no iba bien.

- Ella no sabía de la existencia de los diarios. –soltó sin apartar la mirada ni soltar a Ino-. Así que la idea de saber más sobre lo que le pasa a mi cabeza-

- ¡No te pasa nada! –gritó Ino-. Tu cabeza y tú estáis-

- Podridos. –apretó el agarre un momento antes de soltarla y volver a su posición inicial-. Si habéis leído todo lo de Confidente...

- Sabemos lo que te pasó y lo que hizo tu abuelo –soltó Shikamaru, sentándose al lado del rubio en el sofá-; pero aún no entendemos tu trato con Naruko. –Naruto no se movió y siguió en silencio-. A veces parece que la quieras y otras veces parece que prefirieras tirarte por un barranco para no estar cerca de ella.

No esperando que Naruto les respondiera, se quedaron allí en silencio hasta que escucharon un murmullo proveniente del Uzumaki.

- ¿Qué? –Ino se puso a la altura de Naruto y separó las piernas de éste para poder verle un poco el rostro. Parecía estar en estado de shock.

- ...Es mi hermana... y la quiero...

- ¿Pero? –susurró Ino, no queriendo alzar la voz en un momento tan serio. Naruto alzo un poco el rostro para ver a su prima a los ojos.

- ...pero cuando te enseñan desde pequeño que algo es malo... es difícil cambiarlo... –Naruto se tiró del pelo, frustrado-. Aún y sabiendo que está mal, no puedo perdonar que Naruko haya tenido una verdadera infancia; que hubiera sido tratada realmente como a una princesa mientras nosotros dos estábamos en esa casa... –miró a Ino y ésta había empezado a llorar-. Sé que está mal odiar a Naruko porque el abuelo decía que no era buena y que, en mi interior, aún sienta que no es buena. Por eso...

- Te odias a ti mismo por odiarla e intentas ser un hermano modélico... –Shikamaru acercó a Naruto hacia él y le sostuvo cerca suyo-. No es tu culpa Naruto... –susurró-. No es tu culpa... –Naruto separó los labios para contradecir las palabras de Shikamaru cuando escucharon un golpe proveniente de la habitación del rubio seguido de un grito.

- ¡Hijo de puta! –los tres miraron hacia la puerta de su habitación y, en cuando vio que el pomo iba a moverse, Naruto saltó del sofá y tiró de él para que Sasuke no pudiera abrir la puerta.

- ¡No lo has acabado! –Naruto golpeó con el puño la puerta y sintió que la fuerza que había estado ejerciendo Sasuke para abrirla se desvaneció-. Te lo he dicho, ¿no? Dependiendo de tu reacción-

- .Voy. . –gruñó antes de golpear la puerta-. Pero no puedes pedirme que esté calmado cuando estoy leyendo las _lecciones_ que te daba tu "queridísimo" abuelo. –Naruto saltó al sentir el siguiente golpe de Sasuke-. ¡¿Cómo a un hijo de puta cómo ése se le permitió ser padre?! ¡Y más abuelo! Dejarte fuera en la calle mientras nevaba por haber fallado un kanji... ¡Un puto kanji, Naruto! –el rubio se estremeció; recordaba aquella noche y también recordó cómo casi se rindió a cerrar los ojos e irse muy lejos...-. Y tus cicatrices... –Naruto puedo ver perfectamente en su mente como la cara de Sasuke se oscurecía por la ira-. ¡No me creo que tu jodida abuela no supiera nada! –Naruto apoyó su frente en la puerta sintiendo el siguiente golpe sobre esta-. ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No me creo que ella te viera lleno de heridas y la hebilla del cinturón de ése hijo de puta y no sumara dos más dos! –ahora le tocó a Naruto golpear la puerta.

- Acaba el maldito cuaderno y luego me haces el puto resumen de mi vida si quieres. –soltó Naruto con voz grave-. Pero no esperes que me quede contigo si decides salir de ése cuarto con ésa reacción.

- Oye, Naruto- –Ino se acercó a Naruto pero antes de alcanzarlo la voz de Sasuke se volvió a escuchar.

- No me amenaces con esa mierda; porque si crees que voy a dejarte por tu pasado, te equivocas. Todos tenemos nuestras cruces, zorrito... –Naruto tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta-...aunque las tuyas las has visto una y otra vez marcadas en el cuerpo... –y con esas palabras, Naruto sintió que Sasuke se alejaba de la puerta.

Ino se acercó a su primo y, en cuanto pudo verle la cara, se alejó; dándole el espacio que necesitaba para asimilar las palabras del Uchiha. La rubia agradeció mentalmente al moreno mientras se sentía aliviada de que su primo, su mejor amigo y héroe desde pequeños, hubiera encontrado a alguien que, seguramente, le ayudaría a cargar con ése cuadernito que a pesar de su tamaño, pesaba toneladas para Naruto.

Naruto se quedó frente a la puerta porque sabía que, al moverse, sus piernas no le sostendrían. Así que se quedó allí, apoyado en su puerta, mientras sus labios eran penetrados por sus colmillos y la sangre y las lágrimas se deslizaban hacia el suelo. Si Sasuke lo hubiera llamado dobe, en aquél momento, hubiera abierto la puerta y le habría mostrado su rostro; siendo realmente un gran y estúpido dobe.

Se restregó el rostro, con la manga de su jersey, con fuerza como había hecho cientos de veces cuando era pequeño. Pero las lágrimas volvían a aparecer; así que las dejó fluir hasta que, unas horas más tarde, sintió que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_¿Sabes qué, Confidente? Ya no tengo que esconderte más. El abuelo ya no puede destruirte porque ya no está aquí ni yo estoy en la mansión Uzumaki... ya no más. Y te preguntarás, Confidente, ¿cómo, si el abuelo estaba sano? Bueno, pues, a veces, las cosas se vuelven del revés si no sabes cómo controlarlas._

_"Los sirvientes que me ayudaron a ponerme el traje no dijeron nada sobre mis vendajes. Pero, al verlos, entiendo por qué el abuelo no me había roto la mano esta semana cuando vio que estaba curada: la necesitaba sana para la fiesta de mi duodécimo cumpleaños._

- _¿Naruto? –miré por el espejo a Ino, quien iba vestida con un vestido morado que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto. Ella tampoco había sido castigada cómo siempre. Aunque sus castigos no eran ni la tercera parte de crueles y dolorosos que yo recibía. Claro está que nunca le diré sobre ellos; no si puedo evitar que esté asustada por la expectativa de poder recibir alguno de los castigos que yo he recibido. Estiré una mano hacia atrás, hacia ella, y se aceró. Cuando cogió mi mano, enroscó sus brazos alrededor del mío, apoyando su mejilla en mi hombro mientras nos observaba a través del espejo-. Feliz cumpleaños... –apoyé mi cabeza en la suya y la acaricié con la mejilla-...no puedo regalarte lo que más quieres..._

- _Yo tampoco pude regalártelo a ti... –dije, suspirando-. Estás muy guapa._

- _El abuelo ha insistido con este vestido..._

- _¿Y quién le dice que no al abuelo?_

- _Vosotros. –dijo la voz de nuestra pesadilla desde la puerta de mi cuarto-. Dejad eso y bajad. O... –o lo lamentaremos._

- _Lo sentimos. –dijimos Ino y yo a la vez, separándonos el uno del otro, para luego dirigirnos hacia la puerta._

_Cuando llegamos a las escaleras que se dirigían al salón de fiestas, nos detuvimos al ver quiénes nos esperaban al pié de éstas. Sentí como Ino empezaba a ponerse furiosa a la par que mi estado de ánimo. Sólo que los dos estábamos en ése estado de ánimo por distintos motivos._

- _¡Naruto-nii-chan! –gritó Naruko mientras agitaba una mano hacia nosotros al lado de nuestros padres y abuelos-. ¡Ino-chan! –Ino no se había fijado en Naruko hasta que la llamó, pero sí que se había fijado en Inoichi-ji-san al lado de Mito-baa-san._

_Tomé una bocanada de aire e intenté sonreír al ver la mirada del abuelo. Ino hizo lo mismo antes de sonreírme y bajar los dos juntos las escaleras para encontrarnos con mis padres._

- _Feliz cumpleaños tesoro. –dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba. Intenté que no notara que su abrazo era mucho más doloroso de lo que realmente era. Ino nos miró y, antes de poder apartar a mi madre de mí, el tío Inoichi la llamó._

- _Quiero presentarte a alguien. –Ino miró entre su padre y yo antes de ir hacia el deber. El lema preferido del abuelo: _"El deber va antes que todo lo demás; no importa la gravedad del asunto."

- _¡¿Cómo estás chaval?! –gritó Jiraya-jii-san dándome con la palma abierta en la espalda. Jadeé e Ino intentó volver, pero antes de que lo hiciera, conseguí reponerme._

- _He estado bien, Jiraya-jii-san. Aunque hubiera preferido evitar éste acontecimiento sin importancia para poder descansar y estar más lúcido para mis deberes. –al decir eso, los cinco se me observaron sin creer lo que acababan de oír. Una respuesta que hasta a Tsunade-baa-san se sorprendió de escuchar. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Una sonrisa y mi estúpida muletilla de los seis años? Esperaban demasiado. Me incliné hacia ellos antes de despedirme-. Si me disculpáis, el abuelo quería presentarme a unas personas._

_Antes siquiera de poder ser retenido por mis padres, me alejé de ellos. ¿No era esto lo que querían? ¿Un niño perfecto acorde con los dos apellidos que acarreaba? ¿Un maldito autómata? Sin que nadie lo notara, miré lo que Ino estaba haciendo y me sorprendí de verla actuar como lo hacía: con inocencia y algo avergonzada ante el chico frente a ella. No sabía quién era el chico, pero mientras hiciera olvidar a mi prima todo éste maldito alboroto… bienvenido sea._

_Después de ser presentado a los amigos más cercanos del abuelo y recibir elogios sobre mi aspecto y preguntas sobre las cicatrices de mis mejillas, me aparté a un rincón cerca de mis padres pero no tanto como para entablar una conversación._

_Miré a mi alrededor, aburrido. Las fiestas tan elegantes que organizaba Obaa-san casi nunca tenían niños de mi edad para poder jugar con ellos. Bostecé y Otto-san se rió por lo bajini para que nadie lo viera u escuchara. Le miré y, seguramente, esperaba mi risa también. Pero no me reí; sólo, seguí mirando._

_De pronto, una chica con el pelo negro y reflejos azules, ataviada con un vestido blanco lleno de volantes, se paró frente a mí con la cabeza gacha. A su lado, un chico unos años un poco más grande que yo, me miraba con furia reprimida. Antes, le hubiera sacado la lengua; pero ahora... ahora sólo esperé. Y esperé hasta que al final no pude resistir ser yo el que empezara a hablar._

- _¿Hola? –la chica entreabrió la boca, pero al final fue el chico quién habló._

- _Me llamo Neji Hyuga. –soltó, inclinando la cabeza. Con la mano en la espalda de la chica, la presentó-. Ésta es mi prima, Hinata. –ésta asintió con la cabeza; aún agachada-. Le gustaría que bailaras con ella._

- _¡Neji...! –chilló ella, apartándose del rubio. Cuando iba a aceptar la invitación, sólo por cortesía, alguien se interpuso._

- _¡Naruto-nii-chan! ¡Naruto-nii-chan! –gritó Naruko, llegando a mi lado y asiéndome del brazo-. ¡Bailemos!_

_En el momento en el que me cogió del brazo, las ganas de ser un buen hermano y las de querer empujarla e humillarla lucharon entre ellas; ganando la de ser un buen hermano cuando la mirada del abuelo atravesó toda la habitación y se clavó en mí. Tragué el nudo que se me había formado y miré a los primos._

- _Le prometo un baile, señorita Hinata, después del de mi hermana. –Naruko soltó un chillido de alegría que me destrozó los tímpanos mientras la llevaba hacia la pista._

_Durante el baile, intentó entablar una conversación conmigo. No consiguió una palabra de mí. Cuando la pieza se acabó, me incliné y la acompañé hasta nuestros padres. Me dolía el cuerpo entero. No debería haber aceptado un baile con Naruko y menos haber prometido bailar otro. Miré hacía mi siguiente pareja y luego al abuelo; quién cabeceó en dirección a la chica. ¿Por qué querría que me acercara a ella? Si era para llevarse bien con la familia Hyuga..._

_Una copa llena de un líquido rosado apareció ante mí obstruyendo mi mirada al abuelo._

- _Toma esto, chaval. –me dijo Jiraya-jii-san-. Te sentará muy bien._

- _¿Qué es? –pregunté, oliendo el contenido de la copa. Arrugué la nariz-. Huele muy dulce..._

- _¡Tú sólo tómalo! –me dio un golpe en la espalda y me guiñó el ojo-. Te ayudará con la chica Hyuga..._

- _¿Por qué debería ayudarme con ella? –Jiraya-jii-san me sonrió y me acercó a él. Con el brazo sobre mis hombros, como si me fuera a contar un secreto, soltó:_

- _Querrás llevarte bien con tu prometida, ¿no? –alcé el rostro hacia la tímida, chica medio escondida tras su primo, y sentí cómo mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo._

- _¿Prometido? –puse los ojos en blanco y miré de Jiraya a ella. Mi respiración se volvió irregular al comprender el notición y el motivo real de esta fiesta. No era por mi cumpleaños, sino por mi compromiso con la chiquilla. Necesitaba aclararme la garganta, tenía que beber algo..._

_De un trago, me tragué el líquido rosado que Jiraya-jii-san me había dado. No esperé el quemazón en mi garganta al tragarme la bebida; pero se sintió tan bien que dejé a mi abuelo y los demás para ir a buscar más de aquél líquido quema gargantas. Si bebía los suficientes, puede que éste me quemara el cuerpo entero; de dentro para afuera... no caería esa breva._

_No sabía cuántos vasos me había bebido ya, pero sentí que aquél brebaje era... increíble. Me sentía increíble. Feliz..._

_De repente, sentí una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y luego vi un rostro. No lo enfocaba bien pero me gustó su cara. Sentí mi sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro antes de notar que sus labios estaban sobre los míos. ¿Era eso lo que creía? Mi primer beso... No pensaba que fueran tan complicados. Yo creía que era juntar los labios y ya estaba; por eso nunca me había interesado en ellos._

_Pero no era sólo juntar los labios._

_Sentí una lengua acariciar la mía que estaba medio entumecida. No sabía que quería que hiciera pero la lengua en mi boca siguió moviéndose, acariciando la mía, hasta que intenté imitarla. Escuché un sonido y pensé que eso era lo que la lengua había estado buscando; quería que la moviera._

_Ocupados con nuestras lenguas, no noté que me habían abierto la camisa y el cierre de los pantalones hasta que me llegó una corriente de aire._

- _¡Ay, Kami! –gritó Tsunade-baa-san desde lejos. Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía mareado-. ¡Suelta a mi nieto, degenerado! –¿soltarme?_

_Alguien me había estado sujetando para que no cayera; hasta ese momento._

- _¡Perdóneme! Yo no-_

- _¡Voy a hacer que se te caiga el pelo! –gritó Tsunade-baa-san. Miré a quien le estaba gritando y sonreí. Era un chico muy guapo._

- _Hey, ¿por qué paramos? –solté entre risas-. ¿Puedo besarte otra vez? Me gusta..._

- _¡Lo has emborrachado! –gritó alguien. Me daba igual quién, yo quería que el chico me besara otra vez._

- _Eso... he sido yo... –solté una risita y miré a Jiraya-jii-san-. ¡Quería que se relajara!_

- _¡Tiene doce años, Jiraya! –le riñó Tsunade-baa-chan. Volví a reír y miré a los lados; ¿por qué había abrigos? Parecen cómodos..._

- _Naruto. –sin ninguna vacilación en la pronunciación de mi nombre y con las amenazas implícitas en él, lo que me había estado afectando desapareció. Alcé el rostro para encontrarme al abuelo frente a mí con lo que a todos le pareció una sonrisa compareciente. No lo era-. Levanta, te llevaré a tu habitación._

- _¡Naru-! –en cuanto Ino nos vio, se reprimió a sí misma. Yo la miré y vi el miedo por mí._

- _Naruto. –volví a centrar mi atención al abuelo y me sentí palidecer-. Levanta._

_Esta vez no vacilé. Sin tomar su mano, me enderecé del suelo y arreglé mi traje antes de volver a mirarlo. Tenía miedo... demasiado. Caminé en dirección a la gente que se había reunido a mí alrededor, y al chico que había estado besando, y me dirigí directo a las escaleras. Pero el abuelo me retuvo por el brazo a medio camino. Al girarme, vi tras de él a la chica tímida con su primo al lado. Miré de ellos al abuelo y comprendí el error que había hecho aparte del de hacer el ridículo delante de todo el mundo._

- _L-lo siento. –me incliné hacia los primos antes de sentir el apretón en el brazo-. Me siento algo indispuesto... –el abuelo tiró de mí después de mis palabras hacia la escalera._

- _La próxima vez será, Hinata-chan. –se despidió con una sonrisa._

_Por mi parte, cada paso que daba a mi habitación era un paso más hacia el infierno hasta que llegamos a las puertas de éste. No podía alzar la cabeza hacia él. Si lo miraba... El abuelo abrió la puerta y me empujó al interior de la habitación que él mismo había decorado para mí. Tras el portazo me quedé en el mismo sitio al que había llegado con su empujón. Sentía mi respiración ir más y más rápido a cada segundo que pasaba... pero el abuelo nunca me tocó tras varios minutos allí. Seguramente esperaba a que me diera la vuelta. Ya podía esperar. _

_Mis puños temblaban mientras mi cuerpo estaba rígido y mi mirada estaba clavada a mis pies. No debía mover ni la más mínima parte de mi cuerpo que pudiera advertirle de que era el momento. Tragué el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta antes de mover mis ojos hacia el reflejo de mi ventana... y encontrarme solo._

_Me giré de golpe para encontrarme con la puerta cerrada. ¿No iba a haber castigo? Imposible..._

_Giré sobre mi eje y vi mi cama y, antes de siquiera darme cuenta, estaba bajo las sabanas abrazando la almohada mientras vigilaba la puerta; esperando por lo que iba a venir..."_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_"No recuerdo cuando me quedé dormido pero acabé siendo despertado por el abuelo y arrastrado por el pasillo hasta su despacho. Cuando me soltó, me enderecé en el suelo y lo seguí con los ojos hasta que se paró al lado de dos mujeres. Alguna que otra ocasión algún sirviente había visto lo que el abuelo me hacía para luego limpiar el desastre y curarme; entonces me preparaba para lo peor; pero aquellas mujeres no eran del servicio._

- _Ayer hiciste algo que nunca imaginé que pudiera pasar. –soltó el abuelo-. No sabía que estabas enfermo. –¿enfermo? No estaba enfermo-. Así que estás señoritas te ayudarán a que te pongas mejor..._

- _Dijiste que era guapo. –el abuelo miró a la mujer a su derecha-. Lo es, pero es un crío._

- _Vamos a desvirgar a un chaval de… ¿qué? ¿Quince años?_

- _Doce. –las dos mujeres miraron al abuelo sorprendidas._

- _¡¿Doce?! –gritó la de la derecha-. ¡¿Está usted loco?! Pensé que quería que su nieto adolescente se convirtiera en un hombrecito porque no conseguía ligar con mujeres._

- _Lo que consigue son hombres._

- _¿Es gay? –soltó la de la izquierda-. ¿Por eso nos ha llamado? ¿Para "_curarle_"? –la mujer intentó acercárseme pero el abuelo la tomó del brazo-. ¡Suélteme!_

- _Os aconsejo hacer lo que debéis hacer o os aseguro que habrá dos putas menos en la calle. –la tomó del mentón y la acercó a su rostro-. Y, ¿sabéis qué? Nadie preguntará por vosotras._

_Vi como las dos mujeres palidecían antes de fijar sus miradas en mí. Aún no entendía por qué estaban aquí hasta que la de la derecha se me acercó y empezó a desnudarme. Me alejé de ella y corrí hacia la puerta para encontrarla cerrada. La golpeé con tanta fuerza que no me importó lastimarme las manos ésta vez._

_Las dos mujeres me tomaron por los brazos antes de que las apartara y me dirigiera a uno de los ventanales. No estaban cerrados y me dio igual que fuera un tercer piso si con eso podía huir de aquél castigo. El encontrármela abierta fue lo bueno, lo malo fue que el abuelo predijo mis intenciones y me cogió. Con fuerza, me tumbó contra su escritorio y me retuvo allí con su fuerza._

- _Señoritas –empecé a patalear, a gritar... a llorar. Quería desvanecerme, quería que mi mente se fuera de la consciencia lejos de aquella pesadilla en vida-, pueden empezar._

_Entonces, todo se fue."_

_¿Sabes Confidente? Recuerdo haber gritado; o más bien noté que mi garganta ardía por haberlo hecho. Ahora aún lo veo todo cómo a una película en primera persona y, en algunas escenas, me siento mal por el protagonista... Recuerdo el reloj en la mesa del abuelo y como los minutos pasaban más lentos de lo normal. Después ya no vi el reloj; solo el techo y no sentía nada más que mi garganta destrozada y mis mejillas resecas por las lágrimas._

_Sé que eso lo llevaré conmigo; pero si no hubiera sido por ése castigo, el abuelo aún seguiría aquí._

_"Escuchaba la voz del abuelo de fondo. No sé cuánto llevamos en la habitación; y no me importa. Me enderecé en el suelo y entonces vi lo que esas dos mujeres habían hecho. Me sentía sucio... sucio y asqueado y... malo. No sé cómo podía vomitar pero lo estaba haciendo. Al acabar miré alrededor antes de intentar levantarme; pero mis piernas estaban demasiado entumecidas como para sostenerme. Vi mi ropa a unos metros de mí y, como pude, me arrastré hacia ella._

_Cogí la camisa y empecé a frotarla contra mi piel hasta que se irritó tanto como para sangrar. No me di cuenta de que el abuelo estaba junto a mí hasta que me la quitó. Lo miré desde el suelo y, al per el bastón que sostenía tuve un muy mal presentimiento._

- _¿Qué tal? ¿No crees que es mejor una mujer que un hombre? –antes de que pudiera alejarme de él, me cogió del brazo-. Te mostraré que hacerlo con hombres no es tan placentero como con las mujeres. –sin esperar que intentara escaparme por mi estado, pude soltarme de su agarre-. ¡Mierda!_

_Corrí hacia la puerta e intenté abrirla; ésta vez con suerte de encontrarla abierta. Corrí todo lo que pude sintiendo los pasos del abuelo tras de mí. Aún y con las piernas entumecidas, pude correr lo suficiente hasta un pasillo que estaba siempre deshabitado ya que las luces allí estaban siempre fundidas. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y, antes de llegar al pie de estas, algo cayó por éstas, hasta el final, con un golpe sordo seguido de un gorgoteo._

_Miré tras de mí y el abuelo ya no estaba allí. Giré en dirección a lo que había caído y, lentamente, bajé las escaleras. Al llegar al final pude ver exactamente lo que había caído y cómo había quedado. El abuelo intentó mirarme desde el suelo pero no podía siquiera moverse un ápice por culpa del bastón que lo clavaba contra el suelo. La sangre que manaba de la herida ya había formado un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor hasta llegar a mis pies desnudos. Al ver que no podía encararme, me agaché y dejé que pudiera verme directamente._

- _A…ud..me… A…ru…o... _

_Me quedé allí sentado, escuchando al abuelo murmurar una y otra vez palabras incomprensibles; murmullos provocados por la sangre... y me sentí bien. Cada vez que intentaba que yo lo ayudara, yo sólo inclinaba la cabeza y fingía no entenderle. Pero los dos sabíamos que lo entendía y que quería que sufriera. Cuando supe que él mismo había aceptado que iba a morir, me sonrió, no entendiendo el gesto, hasta escuchar sus últimas palabras._

- _Er… un… Uz…ma…i... – y, con eso, dejó de respirar. _

_Me quedé allí, junto a su cuerpo, hasta que supuse que ya era hora de decirle a alguien lo del accidente. Me miré el cuerpo manchado de sangre y otro tipo de fluidos. Sería mejor lavarme y ponerme algo antes de avisar a alguien de que en unos días, Ino y yo celebraríamos el mejor evento de nuestras vidas: el funeral del abuelo."_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_"Después de que advirtiera a todo el mundo sobre lo del abuelo, se celebró un funeral en el que miles de personas asistieron para darnos sus condolencias mientras susurraban entre ellos que se lo merecía o que ahora las cosas iban a cambiar. ¡Qué razón tenían!_

_Ino nunca se alejó de mi lado mientras lloraba. Todo el mundo que la observara pensaría que era por la pérdida. No podrían estar más equivocados. Éramos felices, libres, y queríamos gritar y llorar de alegría mientras confesábamos ante todos los presentes cómo era en realidad el tan amado Señor Uzumaki. Al estar allí entre la multitud, pude notar cómo algunos me observaban con sospecha. Los sirvientes que sabían lo que el abuelo me hacía no creían que hubiera sido un accidente. Lo fue y no podía estar más contento de que, al final, todo hubiera acabado sin tener que hacer nada. Literalmente, sólo tuve que mirar. Ino no lo sabe y no pensaba decírselo nunca; que creyera la media verdad era suficiente._

_Unos brazos me rodearon y me atrajeron hacia un cuerpo de mujer. Instintivamente, la empujé y me alejé de ella hasta que vi que era Mito-baa-san. No me importó, la verdad, así que me alejé de ella juntándome más al lado de Ino._

- _¿Naruto? –soltó entre sollozos-. ¿Qué-?_

- _Naruto-sama. –miré hacia el sirviente que más me había visto sufrir los castigos del abuelo y el que más me había curado-. Mito-sama no tiene-_

- _Cierra la puta boca. –solté, sorprendiendo a todos y cada uno de mí alrededor-. No tienes siquiera el derecho de dirigirte a mí o a Ino. –miré a la multitud y encontré las miradas de los sirvientes que sabían el por qué de mi reacción-. Así que dejadnos pasar esto con tranquili- –por el rabillo del ojo, vi a las dos mujeres que habían estado en el despacho del abuelo conmigo días atrás._

_Me olvidé de todos los que me habían estado escuchando y observando para dirigirme a las dos mujeres que habían marcado mi vida por miedo. Sabía que no tenían otra elección más que obedecer, pero pudieron haber acortado muchas cosas._

_Y no lo hicieron._

_Al verme, las dos mujeres se estremecieron y entendieron que quería que me siguieran cuando pasé por su lado hacia afuera. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados del gentío, me giré hacia ellas y las encontré bañadas en sus lágrimas._

- _Largaos de aquí... –solté como pude a las protagonistas de mis pesadillas de las últimas dos noches._

- _Sólo queríamos... –la de la derecha sacó un fajo de billetes con sus temblorosas manos-...sólo..._

- _No existís. –solté, apretando los puños a mis costados. Las dos me miraron y dieron un paso para atrás-. No existís, ¿entendéis? Sois una pesadilla... –mi voz iba volviéndose más y más temblorosa y baja con cada palabra-. Largaos..._

_La que había sacado el fajo de Ryō__s, __se agachó y los dejó en la hierba antes de girarse hacia su compañera e irse. Yo me quedé allí quieto por unos minutos antes de acercarme hasta el fajo en el suelo y ver la etiqueta que los mantenía unidos; en ella había escrita la cantidad del fajo y, por ende, lo que valió la pérdida de mi cordura._

- _Mil Ryō__s__... –me reí sin ganas mientras escondía mi rostro en mis rodillas y apretaba el fajo de billetes hasta arrugarlos-. Si que fui barato..."_

_Después del funeral mamá no quiso que me quedara en la mansión Uzumaki aunque la abuela le insistiera que aún no había acabado mi educación. Ante esas palabras, algunos sirvientes salieron en mi favor para que no volviera a la mansión. Con cada palabra que decían podías ver la culpa escondida tras ellas. Gente podrida que ahora busca redimirse..._

_Debo dejarte, Confidente. Gracias por mantenerme sereno durante estos años y espero que puedas mantenerme un poco más y nunca me dejes olvidar._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con una mano para intentar retener las lágrimas. Se mordió el labio inferior para que no se le escapara algún ruido que alertara a su rubio tras la puerta. Cuando sintió que podía seguir con la lectura, las lágrimas volvieron. No era fácil descubrir todo aquello de la persona que amabas y evitar no llorar por su pasado. Pero no podía sentir lástima por él.

"Eso nunca, Naruto. Eres un maldito superviviente... y eso me gusta mucho de ti". Inspiró y volvió a la lectura; ésta vez, con un Naruto de quince años.

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Hola Confidente; cuánto tiempo. Sé que debería haber escrito más seguido pero no tenía nada que escribir para mantener en secreto._

_Hasta ahora._

_Recuerdas mi última entrada, ¿verdad? Después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños estuve preguntándome a mí mismo por qué besé al camarero y supe que no había sido sólo por el alcohol. Desde entonces he ido probando cosas sin llegar muy lejos hasta hace tres días._

_"Tsunade-baa-san me sacaba de mis casillas. ¿Qué sólo fingía en ser gay? Eso ya lo veríamos. Saqué el móvil después de bajar por la enredadera que daba a mi ventana y correr hacia la puerta principal. Allí me esperaba un amigo con el que había estado tonteando sin llegar a más que una mamada. Al verme, me lanzó un casco y encendió el motor de la moto._

- _Hola, Gaara._

- _Tardón. La fiesta ya debe haber empezado y estar en la mejor parte. –bufó tras el casco. Me subí tras él y me sostuve del asiento trasero._

- _¿Seguro que no notarán mi edad? –pregunté con voz monótona. Podía aparentar un par de años más si eso; pero casi nunca funcionaba con éste tipo de fiestas ya que me pedían el carnet._

- _Es una fiesta privada. –rió Gaara, quién tenía diecinueve-. Ya verás cómo no pasará nada."_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_"Al llegar a un edificio casi en ruinas, mi estómago empezó a encogerse. ¿Era allí la fiesta privada? Gaara apagó el motor de su moto y me bajé de ella seguido de él. Guardó los cascos en el asiento y, sin vacilación, se dirigió al edificio medio en ruinas. Al entrar allí dudé de que alguien pudiera estar viviendo en aquél sitio hasta que vi a algunas personas tiradas por el suelo. ¿Drogadictos? Seguramente. Miré a Gaara pero éste siguió hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada de dónde salía música. Sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta y me quedé sin saber qué decir._

_Lo primero que vi fue a un chico recibir una mamada por parte de otro mientras era penetrado por detrás en el recibidor del piso. Parpadeé y miré a Gaara, quién me sonrió y arrastró al interior del habitáculo. Mirara a donde mirase, había chicos follando con otros... y eso me puso duro. Era un maldito adolescente en medio de una habitación llena de testosterona sin experiencia con hombres y ya estaba excitado por la situación._

_Cuando quise darme cuenta, Gaara ya no estaba a mi lado y no supe que hacer. Me di la vuelta con la intención de salir del piso y esperar afuera a que Gaara acabara... y entonces recordé el por qué estaba aquí. Me paré en medio de la habitación en cuanto recordé que esto era algo que iba a hacer por libre albedrío y porque estaba harto de las proposiciones que Tsunade-baa-san me traía cada dos por tres porque creía que estaba pasando una "fase" gay._

_De repente, alguien me abrazó por detrás y metió la mano en mis calzoncillos, cogiendo mi erecto pene antes de mover su mano. Miré tras de mí al chico medio ido por el placer del lugar y lo agarré del pelo; obligándolo a mirarme._

- _Si quieres un pedazo de mí será de manera activa. –el chico intentó enfocar su mirada en mí hasta que mis palabras le llegaron. Sonrió y me guió hasta una habitación en la que había una enorme cama ya ocupada con tres parejas. Eso al chico no le importó y se estiró bocabajo; mostrándome su culo lleno de semen de algún otro-. ¿Condón? –el chico frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza antes de mover sus caderas-. No pienso follarte sin condón. –a malas, el chico me señaló una mesa en la que había cajas de condones. Me dirigí a ellas y tomé unos cuantos ya que sabía que no iba sólo a follarme a uno. Cerca de la mesa, había una silla vacía y la aproveché para dejar mi ropa en ella. Al volver a la cama, me encontré que el chico ya había empezado sin mí metiéndose tres dedos él mismo-. Sácalos. –al verme, el chico sonrió y sacó sus dedos antes de mostrarme otra vez su culo._

_Y, en medio de una orgía gay, perdí la virginidad con más de cinco chicos."_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_"A la mañana siguiente, me desperté todo pegajoso y agotado. Me quité de encima el brazo de un hombre que parecía diez años mayor, y el cuál era un uke que me había pedido una jodida, antes de mirar a mí alrededor. No sabía qué hora era, pero me sentía agotado. Una silueta cubrió la entrada a la habitación y me centré en ella. Era un hombre rubio con el pelo tan largo y liso que, si no hubiera estado con el pecho descubierto, hubiera pensado que era una mujer. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por su flequillo; pero su otro ojo me miraba con curiosidad._

- _¿Recuerdas algo, Zorrito? –parpadeé y recordé que se refería a mí. Siempre que salíamos, Gaara me recomendaba que no dijera mi verdadero nombre. Así que, siempre que salimos, mi apodo era Zorrito._

- _Trozos... –solté con voz ronca. Me aclaré la garganta y lo miré-. Algunos trozos... ¿Quién eres?_

- _El que ha montado todo esto porque no puede conseguir la polla que quiere. –parpadeé, sorprendido de que me confesara eso-. Ahora, dime, ¿cuánto años tienes realmente, Zorrito? Puede que en la oscuridad parezcas mayor; pero ahora mismo no aparentas más de dieciséis. –aparté la vista, no queriendo darle explicaciones al hombre frente a mí-. No sé por qué creíste que una orgía gay sería la solución a tus problemas; pero, ahora mismo, voy a tener que llamar a la policía. –miré al rubio por el rabillo del ojo cómo si no sintiera miedo ante la amenaza de la policía-. A menos que me digas la razón de por qué-_

- _¿Dei? –gritó alguien y el rubio se alarmó-. ¡DEI! –el rubio miró fuera de la habitación y luego a mí._

- _Mira, te prometo que no llamaré a la policía mientras resuelvo esto; así que, ¿podrías esperar a que me ocupe del problema que acaba de entrar? –sin esperar mi respuesta, el rubio salió de la habitación._

_Miré los cuerpos desparramados por el cuarto y miré la puerta antes de levantarme y vestirme. Cuando estaba considerando la posibilidad de quedarme y explicarle al rubio el por qué me encontraba allí, escuché la voz de éste discutir con otro hombre._

- _Dei, ¡podrías ir a la cárcel! –soltó la voz del otro hombre-. ¿En qué estabas-?_

- _Se coló, ¡¿vale?! No estaba muy lúcido cuando el chico entró y, en cuanto lo vi, ya se estaba follando al tercero o cuarto tío que se le había ofrecido. –me asomé un poco por la puerta y vi que el rubio estaba sujeto por unas manos-. El niño está bastante bueno y parecía saber lo que-_

- _Dime que no te acostaste con él. –gruñó el otro hombre-. No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy aguantando ahora mismo, Dei, pero te recomiendo que saques a todos éstos imbéciles de tu casa antes de que los mate. –el rubio se sacudió pero no pudo soltarse del agarre del otro hombre._

- _No tienes derecho a estar celoso, ¿me oyes? No lo tienes. –hubo un momento de silencio antes de escuchar al rubio otra vez-. ¿Policía? Si, miren, tengo un problema..._

_Miré que el rubio y el otro hombre no estuvieran en mi camino a la puerta principal y suspiré. Corrí lo más rápido que pude no sin antes coger la cartera que había en un bol cerca de la entrada. Tan atento había sido con lo de ponerme el condón pero fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para olvidarme la cartera en casa."_

_Por suerte, pude escapar de mi primera orgía sin problemas. Pero ahora tengo un problema, Confidente. Quiero más. Quiero sentir a más hombres y siento que me he vuelto adicto al sexo. Por suerte, Gaara me ha dicho que hay más fiestas en otros sitios e iremos a ellas; aunque, ésta vez, sin quedarme hasta el amanecer. Tuve suerte de que apareciera aquél hombre que distrajo al rubio lo suficiente como para permitirme huir de allí; pero no creo que tenga una segunda oportunidad, _

_Te tengo que dejar, Confidente. Desde que dejé la mansión Uzumaki, Tsunade-baa-san insistió en que asistiera a sesiones psiquiátricas con Shizune-nee-san; la que te trajo a mí. Está bien ir allí y relajarme un rato; pero odio cuando insiste en mi relación con Naruko y la familia. Si le contara todo lo que pasé por culpa del abuelo, ¿cómo reaccionaría? A veces siento que soy tan retorcido como para desear ver las caras de los demás sufriendo... Pero luego recuerdo todo lo que pasé y no podría soportar ver a alguien cercano a mí sintiendo lo mismo que yo sentí..._

_No podría..._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Hola Confidente... No me siento muy bien últimamente. Puede que sean las constantes salidas nocturnas con Gaara o el no comer lo que debería comer... o más bien tomar. Sé tomar pastillas no es bueno, pero... se siente tan bien. Lo olvidas completamente todo, Confidente. Todo excepto el placer._

_Al final dejé que alguien me lo hiciera, ¿sabes? No recuerdo cómo pasó pero pasó. Tenía miedo de ser el pasivo por... estar debajo de alguien. Pero ahora disfruto el doble de las fiestas._

_Ino ha intentado detenerme más de una vez a que vaya a ése tipo de lugares; pensando que me convencería por lo que pasamos juntos. Tonta, ¿no crees? La quiero, Confidente, pero estas salidas son ahora mi escape... Mi ayuda... Mi terapia..._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Al girar a la siguiente página, Sasuke se sorprendió de ver manchas de sangre secas en las siguientes tres páginas. Las acarició con el pulgar y se restregó los ojos, cansado. Dejó el diario sobre su regazo y se estiró en la cama. Al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, sonrió.

Olía a Naruto...

Al darse cuenta de su acto y sus pensamientos, se avergonzó. Parecía un maldito pervertido que se excitaba con el olor de alguien... y lo hacía; aunque en esos momentos, el olor de su rubio sólo lo envolvió y calmó. Lo que estaba leyendo de Naruto de su propio puño y letra le estaba afectando. Con quince años en orgías y drogas. ¿Qué tan indefenso se sentía el rubio cómo para ceder a toda aquella mierda?

Cogió la lámpara y la acomodó en la cabecera de la cama del rubio de modo que pudiera permanecer estirado mientras leía. Miró las páginas que le quedaban y suspiró. Dentro de poco podría salir de allí y enfrentarse a, seguramente, un zorro escurridizo que intentará que acaben su relación con excusas del cuadernito.

- ¿Sabes, Confidente? No pienso permitir que lo que has guardado en tus páginas por más de diez años me separe de él. –Sasuke se quedó mirando el cuaderno hasta sentirse lo suficientemente idiota por estar hablándole a un objeto inanimado-. Quiero abrazar a tu dueño...

Y, con eso, siguió por dónde lo había dejado.

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Eres un Uzumaki... esas tres palabras medio dichas por el abuelo antes de morir encajan a la perfección conmigo, ¿sabes? Perdón por la sangre, por cierto, pero después de dejar consolar a Ino necesitaba desahogarme yo también. Y, si salgo del cuarto, ella lo sabrá y se pondrá a gritar._

_Tengo que salir de aquí, Confidente. Y si para ello debo dejar todo esto, el placer, el olvido, el estar bien... es un pequeño sacrificio que estaré encantado de hacer. No más drogas, no más tíos aleatorios... no más Shizune-nee-chan. Me costará, lo sé, pero voy a intentar que algo cómo lo de esta noche no vuelva a pasar. Lo de hoy, Confidente, me ha ayudado a tomar ésta decisión._

_"Con la excusa barata de encontrarme mal, pude librarme de la cena de Tsunade-baa-chan con el tío Inoichi y unos cuanto invitados más. Era otra de las estrategias de la abuela para que me relacionara con alguien de lo que ella consideraba "_buen círculo._"_

_Pero, cuando ellos pensaron que me iba a mi cuarto, me escapé para reunirme con Gaara otra vez. Necesitaba desahogarme un poco otra vez. Hace dos días sólo lo hice con tres chicos y no quedé satisfecho. Por suerte, hoy había sido un día bastante rentable: seis chicos y dos pastillas. Estaba en el cielo._

_Parpadeé al ver luz en la ventana del salón y chisté: aún estaban allí. ¡Qué pesados!_

_Di la vuelta a la casa para poder entrar por la puerta de atrás y me sorprendió ver luz en mi cuarto. ¿La había dejado abierta? Me encogí de hombros ya que daba igual tenerla abierta o no; nadie se atrevía a entrar en mi habitación sin mi permiso y, aún teniéndolo, les daba algo de repelús entrar en una habitación sin vida en ella. El cuarto era tan monótono que parecía que nadie estuviera viviendo allí._

_Subí por la enredadera hasta la ventana que dejaba siempre abierta para poder volver. Al llegar al alfeizar de la ventana intenté empujarla pero no se abrió. Parpadeé y fruncí el ceño. NUNCA la cerraba. Alcé el rostro y el efecto de las pastillas, que deberían durar un par de horas más, desapareció._

_Sin pensármelo dos veces, rompí la ventana, sorprendiendo a los cuatro chicos del interior que tenían a Ino sujeta en mi cama. No me importaron los vidrios clavados en mi piel; mi mente estaba centrada en matar a los cuatro chicos que Tsunade-baa-san había traído para que fuéramos amigos._

- _Na-artuo-o... –sollozó Ino. Algo dentro de mí se rompió al verme reflejado en ella. Por suerte, y por lo que veía, había llegado justo a tiempo._

- _¿Naruto? –preguntó uno de los chicos. Ya no me dejaba ver en las fiestas para que así no me reconocieran por la calle como el hijo mayor de los Namikaze/Uzumaki. Funcionó mi estrategia-. Oh, e-es un placer cono-_

_El chico que habló primero acabó empotrado en la pared con heridas profundas en el rostro gracias a los trozos de vidrio que tenía clavados en el puño. Me miré la mano y sonreí: no sentía nada._

- _O-oye, no fue idea nuestra. –dijo otro, alejándose de Ino; quién había sido liberada y estaba hecha un ovillo en la cabecera de mi cama-. Shimura-_

_A éste tampoco lo dejé excusarse y le golpeé con la silla con tanta fuerza que ésta se rompió; dejándome con las patas en la mano. Los otros dos chicos intentaron llegar a la entrada de la habitación pero se detuvieron cuando vieron una de las patas de la silla rota clavada en la puerta. Al girarse hacia mí, golpeé al de la derecha con la pata en la cabeza. Miré al de la izquierda por el rabillo del ojo y vi el pequeño charco bajo sus pies: se había hecho pis encima. Sonreí antes de encararlo. ¿Cuán miedo debía dar para hacer mearse a alguien en sus mismísimos pantalones? Alzó una mano frente a mí e intentó alejarse de lo imposible._

- _L-lo siento. ¡Lo sien-! –la pata que había usado con el primero acabó golpeando al meón en la cara también. Sabía que los cuatro sólo estaban desmayados y que eso era lo máximo que podía hacer... por ahora._

- _Naruto... –miré a Ino, quién estiraba la mano hacia mí. Me acerque y la tomé antes de besar el interior de su palma-. Sa-Sai... Sai le-les dijo que ne-necisisi-_

- _¿Qué necesitabas más práctica? –Ino me miró directamente a los ojos y, en un instante, vi cómo su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos-. Dime que aún está allá abajo._

- _Cre-creo que sí, pero- –eso fue lo único que necesité para ir directo hacia abajo al salón no importándome el aspecto que tuviese-. ¡Naruto!_

_No escuche a Ino ni tampoco reduje mis pasos al escuchar los suyos tras de mí. Cuando ya iba llegando al pie de las escaleras, algunos de los sirvientes, que habían sido contratados por Tsunade-baa-san para ayudar sólo con la cena de aquella noche, se quedaron impresionados al verme e incluso una de las mujeres dejó caer la bandeja con los platos; haciendo un estropicio. Sin pararme –ni dejando que me detuvieran al ver mis heridas-, llegué a la sala central en dónde todos ya estaban comiendo el postre o tomando el café._

_Al notarme, mis padres y mis abuelos se enderezaron. No veía a Naruko; así que la debían haber mandado ya a la cama. Noté alguien enderezarse con rapidez y, antes de que pudiera escapar, me subía a la mesa –cogiendo en mi camino a Sai un cuchillo-, y corrí hacia él hasta que lo empotré en la pared. Cuando intentó soltarse de mi agarre, sostuve el cuchillo en su garganta y dejó de moverse._

- _¡¿Qué significa esto, Uzumaki-san?! –gritó el que creí que era el padre de Sai._

- _¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué significa-?! –me gritó Tsunade-baa-san; pero la entrada de Ino al salón detuvo a todos._

- _¡No le hagas daño, Naruto! –miré por encima del hombro a Ino antes de volver a Sai, quién tenía los ojos en blanco._

- _Por no tener experiencia, ¿se la prestas a tus amigos? –dije, con una voz que heló el ambiente. Apreté el agarre a Sai hasta alzarlo del suelo; medio ahogándolo-. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que has hecho? ¡¿Lo que se ha marcado en ella?! –dejé caer el cuchillo y sostuve a Sai con las dos manos-. ¡Sólo porque no quedaste satisfecho! –lo empotré contra la pared, escuchando el crujido de algo._

- _¡Para Naruto! –gritó Otto-san mientras intentaba alejarme; pero algo en mi rostro lo sorprendió tanto que lo confundió-. ¿Naruto?_

- _¡¿Sabes la impotencia que se siente?! ¡¿EH?! –lo tiré contra el suelo y lo retuve allí con el pie-. El pedir ayuda cuando sabes que nadie vendrá, el asco... –apreté más el pie contra el pecho de Sai y empezó a gritar-. ¡El darte cuenta de que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para golpear a quien te retiene!_

- _Naruto. –la mano de Otto-san me sacudió el hombro y recordé que no estaba solo... y que acababa de soltar algo que había escondido por cuatro años-. ¿Quién-? –aparté el brazo de Otto-san y me acerqué a Ino antes de abrazarla-. ¡Naruto!_

- _No volváis a traer a éste tipo de gente; nunca. –miré al tío Inoichi y le gruñí-. Y dejad de intentar juntarnos con gente que tiene un título para vuestros propios beneficios. –señalé a Sai, quién era ayudado por su padre a levantarse del suelo-. Siempre acaba mal. –besé el pelo de Ino antes de mirar tras ella y sonreír-. Y aquí vienen los demás. –dos de los cuatro chicos que había golpeado en mi habitación aún estaban inconscientes y eran ayudados por los otros dos a bajar por las escaleras. Al verme, los dos chicos conscientes soltaron a los inconscientes y corrieron hacia la puerta principal. Para su desgracia, yo corría más que ellos aún y con las heridas que me había hecho al romper la ventana. Sostuve la puerta principal con mi mano y sonreí a los dos primeros chicos que había golpeado-. ¿Ya os ibais? ¿Tan rápido? –uno de los chicos miró tras de mí y gritó a la última persona que creí que le gritaría._

- _¡Nos mintió! ¡Esa era la habitación de su sobrino; no la de invitados! –puse los ojos en blanco y me giré hacia la multitud. Parado allí en medio, el tío Inoichi fulminó a los dos chicos que había tras de mí._

- _Otto…¿san? –las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por las mejillas de Ino antes de sostenerse el estómago y taparse la boca para, lo que supuse, retener las ganas de vomitar._

- _¡Hijo de-! –Otto-san y Jiraya-jii-san me cogieron antes de que pudiera lanzarme hacia mi tío._

- _¡Lárgate Inoichi! –gritó Otto-san-. ¡Te llamaré por la mañana!_

- _¡¿En serio dejarás que se vaya así?! –miré a Otto-san antes de señalar a Ino-. ¡¿No entiendes lo que acaba de hacer?!_

- _Lo entiendo muy bien, Naruto. –de repente, Otto-san me abrazó y yo... no supe que hacer-. Lo entiendo; pero tenemos que curarte y llamar a una ambulancia para estos chicos-_

- _Estás de broma, ¿verdad? –Otto-san me tomó por las mejillas y me obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos._

- _¿Cuándo has perdido tu alma? –ésa pregunta me sorprendió-. ¿Cuándo...? –el rostro de Otto-san se ensombreció y sentí aquél antiguo amigo volver a mí: el miedo-. ¿Estás drogado?_

_Parpadeé y recordé que, aunque mi mente estaba ahora lúcida, mis pupilas no siguieron el razonamiento de mi cerebro y seguían estando dilatadas. Golpeé las manos de Otto-san, apartándome de él, antes de fruncirle el ceño. Miró a los chicos, que no se habían movido de la puerta, y me tomó del brazo._

- _No estabas enfermo ni tampoco en tu cuarto, según ellos. –me solté de su agarre y me dirigí a las escaleras-. ¡Naru-!_

- _¿Otto-san? –todo el mundo miramos a la pequeña que había empezado a bajar las escaleras con su pijama y un maldito oso de peluche entre sus brazos-. ¿Naruto-nii-chan? ¿Qué está-?_

- _Lo siento, Naruko. –sonreí, sorprendiendo a todos por mi rápido cambio de estado de ánimo-. ¿Te hemos despertado? Jugábamos a los zombis, ¿ves? –dije, mostrándole mis heridas reales como si fueran maquillaje-. He entrado por una ventana para comerme a los invitados. –subí las escaleras e obligué a la inocente de mi hermana a darse la vuelta sin tocarla-. Pero el juego ya se ha acabado; así que ya nos íbamos a dormir. –miré por encima de mi hombro a todo el mundo antes de fijar mi mirada en mi prima-. Ino, ves a la habitación de invitados mientras llevo a Naruko a su cuarto._

- _Naruto-_

- _Estoy bien. –entrecerré los ojos antes de volver a centrarme en Naruko para poder librarme de todo el mundo-. Sabes que puedo lidiar con esto..."_

_Después de dejar a Naruko en su cuarto, me he curado lo mejor posible los cortes y demás antes de reunirme con Ino en el cuarto de invitados. Ino me ha explicado que Sai le habló a Inoichi de la primera vez con ella y, a causa de esto, el tío ha montado todo esto..._

_Es muy parecido al abuelo, Confidente... Y, si no me paro, acabaré cómo ellos dos._

_Por desgracia, no podernos hacer nada contra él así que, lo único que haremos es dejar que Ino se quede aquí indefinidamente._

_El tío Inoichi lo sabía, Confidente. Sabía que no acudiría a ayudar a Ino porque, supuestamente, no debería haber estado en la casa; sino con algún que otro chico. No puedo volver a hacer eso... No volveré a dejar sola a Ino..._

_No pienso dejar que sea como yo y no pienso convertirme en alguien como el abuelo._

_No volveré a pegar a nadie siguiendo la rabia._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Hoy ha sido duro, Confidente. Aparte de no haber dormido lo suficiente, he tenido sesión a primera hora con Shizune-nee-chan después de ver cómo Otto-san y Jiraya-jii-san revolvían mi cuarto para encontrar más pastillas. He sido muy cuidadoso con eso y nunca he traído nada a casa; no quería volverme dependiente de un par de pastillas. Aunque, si había la oportunidad de tomarlas nunca me negaba._

_Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente convencidos de que no encontrarían nada, me obligaron a ir al hospital a hacerme unos análisis antes de la sesión. Por desgracia, sabía que daría positivo. Aunque no me importa, ¿sabes? Sólo debo fingir, Confidente, fingir que me estoy curando como quieren ellos._

_"Miré a Shizune-nee-chan por unos largos minutos antes de que ella soltara con fuerza su libreta contra la mesa que había entre los dos._

- _¿Drogas, Naruto? –se cruzo de brazos y piernas y esperó unos segundos a que dijera algo. Sólo enarqué una de mis cejas-. ¡¿Tienes la menor idea de lo peligrosas que son?! ¡Y más a tu edad! –se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas antes de susurrarme-. ¿Por qué? –al no decirle nada, se tapó la cara con las manos, cansada. Tiré mi cuerpo para atrás, acomodándome, porque sabía que ésta iba a ser la sesión más larga de todas._

- _Ya no sueño. –Shizune-nee-chan se quedó quieta por unos segundos antes de verme por entre los dedos-. Desde hace casi un año he dejado de soñar. –la miré e intenté sonreír; pero sólo conseguí hacer una mueca con mis labios-.Y ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo._

- _¿Qué tiene de malo soñar? –preguntó, intentado coger su libreta; pero se la aparté._

- _Esto será enteramente confidencial entre tú y yo, Shizune-nee-chan. –ella parpadeó al no entender mis palabras-. ¿Crees que no sé que Tsunade-baa-san lee tus anotaciones? –ésta se estremeció y se sentó derecha en su sitio-. No es muy buena actriz que digamos. ¿Por qué crees que a veces soltaba alguna que otra chorradilla en nuestras sesiones? –le guiñé un ojo y se sonrojo-. Nada de anotaciones, Shizune-nee-chan. Ésa es mi condición. –nos miramos el uno al otro por unos minutos antes de que ella suspirara con pesar._

- _Está bien, tú ganas. Pero, ¿por qué ahora?_

- _Tengo mis motivos. –suspiré y la miré-. Ahora, ¿quieres que te diga de qué iban mis sueños o el motivo del por qué no quiero soñar?"_

_Ya no eres el único que guarda mis secretos, Confidente; pero sí el que lo sabe absolutamente todo de mí. Y me refiero a mi mente retorcida por los años y mis motivos de todo éste teatro. El problema ahora, es convencer a Shizune-nee-chan de que no le guardo rencor a Naruko; porque ella es el desencadenante de todo esto..._

_Dime, Confidente, ¿cómo unas palabras y una simple criaja pueden destruir la vida de alguien?_

_Ya da igual. Por cierto, ésta es tu última página y, por consiguiente, mi última entrada. Siento decirte que te esconderé dónde nadie pueda saber de ti. Aunque Shikamaru sabe de tu existencia porque me pilló una vez mientras te escondía; pero no podrá leerte sin el colgante de Tsunade-baa-san. Y Shizune-nee-chan no sabe que al final sí te he utilizado._

_Eres mi secreto, Confidente. Mi más preciado secreto._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruko no podía parar de llorar. Recordaba aquella noche de los "zombis" que acababa de describirle Sai; ¡y todo había sido real! E Ino...

- ¿Cómo pudo el tío Inoichi...? –Sai tomó un trago de su café y miró por la ventana de la cafetería a toda la gente yendo con prisas por ser el último día del año.

- Yo lo veo más mi culpa. –Naruko miró a Sai y éste le sonrió-. Si no hubiera hablado con tu tío, nada hubiera pasado aquella noche.

- Me cuesta creer que Naruto-nii-chan pudiera hacer algo como-

- Sabes que tu querido nii-chan finge contigo –Naruko se estremeció con las palabras de Sai y lo encaró-. ¿verdad?

- Él no-

- ¿Te mira directamente a los ojos cuando te habla? –Naruko apartó la vista de Sai y no pudiendo responder a su pregunta. "No lo hace..."-. Tu hermano es muy protector con Ino; tanto que parece ser su verdadera hermana. –la pequeña de los Namikaze se estremeció ante aquella declaración-. Yo sólo sé esta parte de la historia –Naruko alzó el rostro hacia Sai y le frunció el ceño-; el resto deberás preguntarle a tu hermano.

- No sé dónde está...

- ¡Oh, cierto! Se fugó con su novio. –Naruko entrecerró los ojos ante aquella declaración-. Un romántico desenlace para una fiesta tan desastrosa como la que Mito-sama celebró.

- Era mi cumpleaños...

- Lo sé. –sonrió Sai sin sentir lo que su expresión mostraba-. Y sigo pensando que fue un desastre monumental. –Sai se levantó de su silla dejando dinero suficiente como para pagar dos veces lo que habían estado tomando-. No puedo esperar a que tu hermano vuelva para ver la que se monta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- ¿Cómo estás? –susurró Ino a su primo. Éste, estirado en el sofá y con una toalla caliente cubriendo sus ojos, alzó el brazo y levantó uno de los lados para poder, al menos, ver a su prima con uno de sus ojos.

- Me duele la cabeza... –se quejó Naruto antes de volver a taparse el ojo-. No había llorado tanto desde lo del despacho del abuelo. –Ino, quien estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, miró a su primo durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablarle.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Nada hubiera cambiado Ino. –gimió Naruto al sentir un ramalazo de dolor en la cabeza-. Sólo te hubiera dado pesadillas cómo las que tengo últimamente-

- ¿Esos sueños han vuelto? –esta vez fue Shikamaru quien habló.

- ¿Por qué crees que he vuelto a mis malditas sesiones con Shizune-nee-chan? –gruñó, apretándose la cabeza con la mano-. No por gusto, ya te lo digo yo... –señaló sin ver dónde estaba Shikamaru y rugió-. ¡Y te debo un puñetazo-ttebayo! –Naruto se encogió después del grito-. Ay, mi cabeza...

- ¿Tenéis esencia de lavanda? –Naruto se enderezó en el sofá al escuchar la voz de Sasuke. Ino miró al moreno y se enderezó también.

- S-sí... Bueno, no sé... –Ino corrió a la habitación y empezó a buscar lo que Sasuke le había pedido; pero no encontró nada-. Podemos ir a comprar. –salió de su cuarto hacia la entrada-. Shikamaru.

- Qué problemático que eres... –el Nara se despidió de la pareja antes de salir del piso y dejarlos solos.

Naruto se miraba las manos, las cuales apretaban la toalla caliente, sin poder ver al moreno. Éste se acercó al sofá y se sentó tras Naruto. Al ver que no se movía, Sasuke obligó al rubio a estirarse sobre su regazo sin esperarse que éste no opusiera resistencia. Cogió de entre las manos de Naruto la toalla caliente y le volvió a cubrir los ojos hinchados por la llorera.

- ¿Debo preguntar? –Naruto se estremeció al escuchar al moreno; pero entonces negó con la cabeza-. Realmente eres muy retorcido... –Naruto se tensó con la afirmación del Uchiha-. Nunca me esperé lo de las drogas; o lo del piso de Deidara. Y, seguramente, el hombre que lo distrajo fue Itachi. ¿Sabías que Deidara no quería salir con mi aniki por el apellido? Así que lo rechazó pensando que lo ayudaría. –mientras hablaba, Sasuke pasaba los dedos por el pelo de Naruto-. Y ahora no hay quien los separe. Por cierto, ésta noche seré yo el seme. No creo que pue-

- ¡Ya basta! –Naruto se levantó del sofá y lo encaró-. Sé perfectamente qué hay escrito en Confidente y dudo mucho que, después del escándalo que me has montado antes con lo de los latigazos con el cinturón, estés aceptando toda mi mierda así cómo así. –el rubio se cogió el pelo con frustración-. Con siete años, Sasuke... ¡Con siete años casi mato a mi propia hermana! ¡Y me da igual eso de que mi abuelo me manipuló, al final yo fui el que ejecutaba las cosas! –soltó una carcajada-. Tú mismo lo has dicho, soy un retorcido...

- No lo he dicho como algo malo, Naruto. –el rubio parpadeó y miró a Sasuke; confundido por las palabras del moreno.

- ¿Perdón? –el moreno se levantó y lo tomó por las mejillas.

- El descubrir que eres retorcido no me ha hecho retractarme de mi declaración; sino enamorarme más de ti. –Naruto se quedó boquiabierto con las palabras de Sasuke.

- ¿A ti se te ha salido un tornillo o algo? –Sasuke rió y juntó su frente con la de Naruto.

- Yo también soy bastante retorcido, Naruto. –el rostro del moreno se volvió serio mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del rubio-. Si fuera por mí, la verdad, ya estarías encerrado conmigo en una casa aislada de toda civilización. –Naruto se estremeció con aquella declaración; porque sintió la verdad en cada una de las palabras del moreno-. Te amo, Naruto. Confidente era tu último as bajo la manga para alejarme de ti y te ha salido el tiro por la culata. –Sasuke lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que el rubio pensó que le rompería los huesos del cuerpo-. Lo único que no soporto de lo que ahora sé de ti, es que no te conocí antes de que todo esto pasara. Y que debiste haberle pateado los huevos a tu abuelo cuando estuvo clavado contra el suelo. –Naruto no pudo evitar reír con eso.

- Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? –Naruto se apartó un poco del abrazo del moreno para poder mirarlo a los ojos y sintió ganas de llorar otra vez.

- El increíble eres tú, Naruto. Así que, por favor... –hizo el intento de acercarse a Naruto por un beso pero se detuvo-...no nos hagas esto; no te lo hagas a ti. Incluso creo que mereces a alguien mejor que yo –Naruto puso los ojos en blanco antes de que el moreno tirara de una de sus mejillas-; pero como no pienso permitirte dejarme, tendrás que conformarte conmigo. –al soltarle, Naruto se rió.

- ¿Desde cuándo estar contigo es conformarse? Eres el premio gordo.

- ¿Entonces? –Naruto sonrió, no creyéndose que, realmente, el moreno actuara tan natural con él; cómo si no hubiera leído a Confidente.

- Me rindo a ti. Ya- –Sasuke no dejó que Naruto acabara de hablar y lo besó-. ¡Oi-ttebayo! ¡Para!

- No son las palabras que esperaba escuchar, pero me han servido. –Sasuke alzó el rostro de Naruto, con su índice, hacia él-. Ya no puedes escapar.

- Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de esto. –el moreno besó su mejilla antes de alejarse de él-. ¿Ya te vas? –Sasuke ensanchó los ojos al escuchar a Naruto preguntarle eso. Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, el rubio movió los brazos por delante de él mientras intentaba borrar las palabras recién dichas-. No he dicho nada. Vete.

- Iba a recoger tu habitación antes de subir a mi piso para cambiarme. –Sasuke le sonrió con malicia al ver el comportamiento del rubio.

- Oh... –el moreno esperó lo suficiente hasta que Naruto le preguntó-: ¿Puedo ir contigo? –el Uchiha le sonrió con ternura al ver cómo su rubio se sonrojaba por aquella simple petición; y, después de haber leído lo que había leído, le sorprendía que ése Naruto enfrente de él pudiera siquiera existir.

- Sólo ven, novio mío.

**Continuará...**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Y se acabó. Nuestro rubio ya ha aceptado a Sasuke pero no ha dicho las palabras mágicas. Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperabais algo de lo que habéis leído? Espero que no XD!**

**Ahora vamos con las answers de los reviews :3 :**

Moon-9215: Gracias, la verdad he tenido que releerme mi propia historia porque no me acordaba que había lemon XD! Espero que te haya gustado el cap :3 nos leemos!

chris1501: Has tenido que esperar un poco, sorry :'( si Sasuke actuase sin pensar las consecuencias, no tendría esos detalles y secuestraría a nuestro rubio ^_^U Espero que te haya gustado el pasado de Naruto. Nos leemos :D

ambu780: Espero que sigas viva después de la larga espera... Sasuke ya iba con la mentalidad de que no iba a dejar a Naruto pasase lo que pasase XD! Y ahora faltan las palabritas mágicas por parte de nuestro rubito :3 Bueno, los problemitas, como he dicho arriba, no acabaron bien; pero ya pasó :)). Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

Peyton Irukami: jajajaja, siento haberte hecho esperar más por la continuación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del pasado de Naruto y gracias a ti por leer mi fic :))

Astride Flames: Lo ha tomado bastante bien XD Ahora faltan unos cuanto capitulitos más y... el final :'( Siento haber tardado y espero que te haya gustado el cap :)

natzumy08: Din-din-din! Acertaste con lo del heredero XD! Bueno, Sasuke ahora querrá tener unas palabritas con algunos, pero lo que tenía en mente era como reaccionar con Naruto para que no lo rechazara; así que lo demás ni le venía ni le iba :p siento el haber tardado al publicar y espero que te haya gustado Confidente. Nos leemos :)

Isidora-SNS: Siento haber tardado y gracias por amar mi fic ;) espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que sigas leyéndome. Nos vemos ^.^

nathaly-ab: De momento sólo se ha leído a confidente, que es el que tenía lo más duro de su pasado. Los demás cuentan cosas más suaves; pero Confidente era el escape que tenía Naruto; pero también se los leerá. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente :D PD: AMO A LAW!

GllMss: Siento haber tardado Y_Y y considera el antiguo cap como tu regalo XD! Y Sai no es tan malo, sólo no sabe cuando tiene que callarse y dejar de meter las narices :P nunca me he imaginado a Chouji/Ino como pareja XD no puedo jajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos seguimos leyendo ^_^

Row89 : Gracias por unirte a mi secta :D He leído el manga y he visto el anime (a excepción de la última película que me NIEGO a ver ¬,¬) uno de mis favoritos es el de Sign; mi corazoncito se rompe cada vez que lo veo :'((( y el de diver también me gusta mucho... por su potencial SasuNaru :P uno de los ending que me gusta mucho es el de harmonia :3 y el de for you... Naruto esta superhipermega moniiiiiiiiiiisimo! 3 Espero que te haya gustado la conti y nos seguimos leyendo :3

SashaMorita: Nada de compromisos XD! Si ya ha aceptado a Sasuke como su yernecito :p Siento haber tardado y espero que te haya gustado la conti :))

Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy: jajajajajaja gracias! Espero que te haya gustado la conti y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Nos leemos!

robstar: siento haber tardado y gracias por unirte a mi secta de lectores. Si, secta XD! Espero que te haya gustado la conti. Nos leemos!

jennitanime: el baúl de los recuerdos XD! Me has hecho recordar a los primeros reviews que recibí con éste fic, gracias :3 Sasuke quiere a Naruto sí o sí; y aún y sabiendo cómo ha sido su pasado, se ha enamorado más de nuestro rubio por lo que ha superado :)) espero que te haya gustado la conti y bienvenida a la secta! ^,^

BIT9: jajajajaja, me encantan éste tipo de reviews XD! Siento haber tardado y muchas gracias por tu alago O/O no lo he abandonado; pero no he podido hacer mucho con todo lo que se me ha venido encima. Además de que estoy pensando en publicar otro fic XD y no quiero dejar en la estacada éste ni hartita de sake :p espero que te haya gustado la conti y nos vemos en el siguiente cap :D

lizayan: me alegro de que regresaras a leer fics y que te gustara el mío ;D siento haber tardado; pero la vida tiene sus trabas y se me vinieron unas cuantas de golpe :(( espero que te haya gustado la conti y nos seguimos leyendo ^_^

Yaritza9: Continúa, continúa XD siento haber tardado tanto pero se me ha acumulado todo y gracias por leerme. La verdad es que al principio no pensé que gustara pero veo que me equivoqué XD espero que te haya gustado la conti y hasta el siguiente cap! ^.^/

anavaldenegro: casi lo intenta XD! Pero con lo medio ido que está y lo que suelta sin querer no acaba lo que debía de acabar. Y Sasuke depende muuuuucho de Naruto; lo que quiere es que el rubio haga lo mismo XD así que si alguien va a cortar con la relación no será por parte de nuestro moreno. Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Nos leemos :D PD: Tantas veces te lo has leído ya? XD!

chice: problemitas XD no he dejado de escribir por gusto te lo aseguro. Gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado la conti. Nos leemos :3

Sayukira: no sé si la has seguido XD pero espero que sí. Gracias por leer los primeros caps si no y, si lo has seguido espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Nos leemos!

**Y ahora los nuevos Favs/foll:**

NSTF, eawriter, ambu780, Scaring, Himeco-chan, malekit13, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Yaoi-chan1993, .Akatsuki, Criff Summerland, BIT9, .906, rena02, Yaritza9, laacor, Desirena, Miss Blood Pain, licad, lunadeplata20, Kokoa Kirkland, Pazuzu Morningstar, Misery Tonks, jennitanime, lizayan, Row89, Desirena, Miss Blood Pain, , Kokoa Kirkland

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo del pasado de nuestro rubio. Espero que os haya gustado (enviad reviews si es que sí o no) y nos vemos en el siguiente. ^,^/**

**Por cierto, últimamente he tenido otra historia en mente sasunaru que puede que empiece a escribir. No es seguro; pero si es así... ya la veréis XD!**

**Ahora sí, nos vemos! Intentaré publicar otro cap para navidad (sin fecha exacta pero por esas fechas XD)**


End file.
